Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Razon de Ser
by megashadow13
Summary: Que pasaria si la unidad 04 hubiera estado lista antes? un elegido mas? un guia para la relacion de Shinji y Asuka? Si Shinji obtuviera poderes? una interesante trama de amor, accion, misterio y la importancia de decir lo que uno en verdad siente-CAP 9 UP
1. El Dolor del Cambio

Evangelion no es mió, es propiedad de Gainax y Hideaki Anno. Esta fanfic no es para fines lucrativos en mi parte, no gano nada con esto solo lo hago para mi entretenimiento.

**Neon Génesis Evangelion: La Razón de Ser**

Esto va dedicado para mis compañeros y compañeras del foro Evangelion2015!

Gracias por todo! Espero que sea de su agrado…fui inspirado a hacer este fic tras leer y ver decenas de mangas, doujins, y fanfics de otros grandes autores como Axel Terizaki, y mucho otros de cuyos nombres no me acuerdo…tratare de hacerles honor con este fic por hacerme sentir satisfecho con Evangelion. Esta historia comienza un poco antes de el episodio 11 pero después del episodio 10, y tratare de seguirla desde ahí, ya verán que habrá una obvia y amplia diferencia de la serie original…creo que todavía estoy puntual para explicar que antes de cada capitulo tratare de poner una canción que concuerde con los hechos que ocurren en el capitulo, otra nota, ninguna de las canciones que utilice me pertenece, son propiedad de sus respectivos artistas…AAHH! Y una cosa más! En este fic se encuentran palabras en otro idioma diferente al japonés en el que originalmente se supone que debe de estar hablado, estas palabras estarán en _Itálic_a solo digo esto ya que este fic esta escrito en español, y el español es uno de los idiomas extranjeros pronunciados en ciertos puntos de esta historia además del clásico Alemán de cierta pelirroja…solo para que no se confundan .Y sin más preámbulo…les presento, mi historia de Neon Génesis Evangelion…

**Neon Génesis Evangelion: La Razón de Ser**

**CAPITULO 1: El Dolor del Cambio**

Nos Hablamos Pero No Sabemos  
si será volcados en la ilusión  
Me voy en un segundo…

Hoy necesito estar sentado desde aquí  
Y los dos llegamos tarde para decirnos  
Que" y aunque eres invisible veo a través de ti  
Y siendo intocable yo te siento en mis sueños…"

Y Me Lamento por no estar allá  
Y hoy te miento para estar solos tú y yo  
Y la distancia le gano al amor…  
Solo te veo en el monitor…

_Monitor- Volovan_

Después de casi peder su vida en el volcán y ser rescatada por Shinji, los pensamientos de Asuka han dado un drástico giro en su cabeza, haciéndola sentir muy confundida con lo que en verdad quiere y lo que en verdad siente…

"Baka Shinji…" Asuka le murmuro a nadie en particular en el aula 2-A de la escuela secundaria No.1 de Tokio-3 mientras observaba cuidadosamente al chico de cabello marrón con su cara recargada en su mano, y su codo apoyado en su pupitre.

Shinji…pensó ella¿como podía ser que ella, la gran Asuka Langley Sohryu, estaba ocupando tanto de su precioso tiempo pensando en un baka pervertido como Shinji Ikari?

El era solamente un niño cobarde, llorón, patético, cerrado, tímido, y lo peor; que nunca se defendía de los demás, y siempre pedía perdón por todo aunque no fuera su culpa…

Pero a la vez el era un no tan mal parecido chico de 14 años que era un estudiante ejemplar, piloto del Evangelion unidad 01, había derrotado ya a varios Ángeles antes que ella llegara, por su cuenta, sin contar que había pasado casi toda una semana entera viviendo con el a solas y conocía muy bien sus hábitos. El era muy limpio también, sabia cocinar, no era realmente un pervertido, y era siempre muy amable con todos. Mostraba valentía al montar el Evangelion, mostraba agallas, fuerza; y tiene una paciencia…

Paciencia…siguió pensando Asuka…Shinji era uno de los pocos, no… el UNICO además de Kaji, de todos los chicos que la escuchaba, le daba lo que quería, y no se le quedaba viendo como un pervertido solo por su apariencia y ha tenido la paciencia para soportar todos y cada uno de sus insultos sin levantarse contra ella….

Asuka recordó su ultima noche juntos, como ella se había acostado al lado de el para provocarlo y aplicarle una prueba y comprobar si en verdad el era diferente a los demás. Al ver como se había quedado viendo a sus pechos al principio, ella se enfado mucho, y aunque no quiera admitirlo también se decepciono bastante…y después intento besarla. Hubo parte de ella que estaba dispuesta a darle su primer beso a este muchacho, pero la otra estaba llorando de el coraje y la decepción…confundida y triste, llamo a su madre, y se quedo sorprendida al ver como repentinamente… a tan solo milímetros de besarla, Shinji la vio con una mirada de entendimiento, se levanto y se movió a un lado de las sabanas donde yacía ella; ella se volteo para ver que hacia, todavía pretendiendo que estaba dormida, el le volteo la espalda y lo oyó decir, "Tu también eres una bebe…"

Asuka no sabia si sentirse enojada o satisfecha en ese momento y solo se permitió una leve sonrisa de honesta felicidad que no aparecía en su rostro desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de dormirse por completo. Shinji Ikari era diferente.

Y…lo mas importante…lo que su cerebro todavía no podía carburar…El, el cobarde, patético, llorón Shinji Ikari…la salvo…

Había arriesgado su propia vida hace poco para salvarla de una horrible muerte en el Monte Asama, ignorando las órdenes de Misato, y saltando sin pensarlo y sin armadura tipo-D al volcán para salvarla a ella…acaso…acaso ella le importaba a Shinji? Acaso esto que ella estaba empezando a sentir hacia Shinji era…

"NOOOO!!!!", Asuka grito mientras su razón y orgullo retomaron el control y se llevaba las manos al rostro sonrojándose violentamente.

Todo el salón le volteo a ver inmediatamente sorprendidos, y un preocupado Shinji Ikari se desplazo al pupitre de su compañera pelirroja.

"Asuka…que te pasa? Estas bien?", dijo Shinji con voz temblorosa y una mirada genuina de preocupación en sus brillantes ojos azul oscuro.

Asuka volteo a ver al causante de sus pensamientos y su sonrojo y le gruño, "ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA TERCERO!!", grito Asuka, y dándose cuenta del escándalo que se había armado, le dio su mirada de la muerte a todas las almas en el salón. En respuesta de su conocida e intimidante acción cada rostro en el aula rápidamente quito sus ojos de ella.

Un impactado pero decepcionado Shinji la miro con unos ojos dolidos, suspiro lentamente y dijo, "lo...siento…", y se marcho de regreso a su pupitre.

Asuka estaba apunto de tratar de inyectarle una dosis de agallas a puras cachetadas, pero algo la detuvo…_Shiest,_ pensó Asuka, frustrada consigo misma al revisar sus pensamientos y observar como los puntos positivos de Shinji le ganaban ampliamente a sus defectos.

Mas tarde en el receso, Kensuke Aida y Touji Suzuhara estaban sentados con su compañero y amigo Shinji Ikari en el ahora abandonado salón de clases, cuando Kensuke empezó la discusión.

"Oye Shinji," dijo Kensuke, "ya estas enterado?"

"Eh?", dijo un Shinji con medio camarón en la boca.

"De el nuevo Eva, entonces no estabas enterado ya?" dijo Kensuke con toda la casualidad del mundo.

Shinji casi se atraganta con el camarón antes de mirar a su amigo con ojos de plato en estupefacción, "QUE?!? UN NUEVO EVA?!?", dijo Shinji con un claro tono de horror en su voz.

El grito de Shinji llamo la atención de los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el salón, "Shhh….!!! Baja la voz tonto! Los demás van a oír!" susurro un molesto Kensuke.

"Err…lo siento…" dijo Shinji, "Pero, a que te refieres con que un 'Nuevo Eva'?"

"QUE?" dijo Kensuke boquiabierto, "entonces todavía no sabes?"

"No…"

Kensuke se agarro la frente con su mano derecha y sacudió la cabeza.

Shinji solo se quedo sorprendido por la velocidad en que su amigo hacker conseguía información tan velozmente.

"Bueno, supongo que no tienes la culpa, la Señorita Misato todavía no te ha de haber informado…", dijo un pensativo Kensuke.

"No...Misato no me ha dicho nada sobre un nuevo Eva…" dijo un decepcionado Shinji mientras volteaba su vista hacia el patio para ver a cierta pelirroja disfrutando de el almuerzo que el preparo con la jefa de grupo, "ni tampoco Asuka…".

"Bueno! Entonces como tu amigo, es mi deber informarte!" sonrió Kensuke. "Muy bien escucha Shinji, según me entere por los informes de la sección de mi papa… la rama de NERV en Nevada, Estados Unidos, recientemente acabo la construcción de el Evangelion Unidad 04; y mañana será su prueba de activación." Kensuke de repente cambio su mueca a una de tristeza. "Ooooh….! Shinji! Sabes lo que eso significa?"

"No…" dijo Shinji con una mirada confundida.

"WAAAHH!!" sollozo Kensuke, "eso…significa que…YA TIENE PILOTO!", dijo Kensuke antes de seguir lamentándose.

Shinji solo se le quedo viendo a su amigo con una mirada que te decía 'que raro eres'.

"Bah!", dijo un indiferente Touji, quien había estado escuchando a sus amigos todo el tiempo, "deberías alegrarte Kensuke, yo ni ebrio me subiría a uno de esos monstruos…"

"GRRR…", Kensuke vio a Touji con una mirada muy venenosa.

"Hey! Kensuke cálmate! No es para que te enojes, no había nada que pudieras hacer!", Touji dijo con una voz tranquilizadora ignorando el enfado de su amigo.

"Ahhh…", Kensuke suspiro, "si, supongo que tienes razón Touji…pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de el.".

Shinji suspiro al darse cuenta que el usar anteojos no le ayudaba en nada a su amigo a ver las cosas como son.

Mientras tanto, debajo de Tokio-3, en las profundidades del Geofrente, el Comandante Gendo Ikari y el Sub-Comandante Kozou Fuyutsuki se encontraban jugando ajedrez en la quietud de la gran oficina.

"Como va el progreso con la unidad 04?", pregunto Gendo con su frió tono de voz mientras movía una pieza en el tablero frente a el.

"La rama de NERV 2 en Nevada nos acaba de informar que la construcción ya esta completa y que mañana se hará la primera prueba de activación con un piloto.", dijo Fuyutsuki moviendo una pieza también.

"Excelente, necesitamos todas las unidades que podamos conseguir antes que los ancianos se den cuenta…y el piloto?" una vez mas cuestiono Gendo.

"Será la Quinta Elegida, la Piloto Okui"

"Quinta?", dijo Gendo, no sin poder ocultar algo de sorpresa en su voz helada.

"Si, el Cuarto esta reservado para la Unidad 03 que todavía no esta terminada." Respondió Fuyutsuki adelantándose a la pregunta del comandante.

"Hmph…esos Americanos solo se fijan en cosas triviales…", dijo Gendo con algo de molestia en su voz.

"Bien…la quiero en Tokio-3 tan pronto sea confirmada de su estado a activa…y la unidad 05?" cuestiono Gendo.

"Lamento decirte esto, pero parece que SEELE si se te adelanto en ese asunto, pospusieron la construcción del Eva-05 argumentando que no hacían falta tantos Evas. Ya esta listo el Sexto, pero por ahora esta en estado inactivo.", dijo Fuyutsuki algo preocupado.

"Hmm…esos ancianos no son tan estupidos como creí…", dijo Gendo mientras movía una pieza mas. "Jaque-mate sensei…", pronuncio creando una imitación de una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Jo…haz mejorado Gendo…", dijo Fuyutsuki con una leve risa.

Del otro lado del mundo, en el desierto de Nevada, Estados Unidos, esta la segunda rama de NERV; bajo cuyo cargo estaba la construcción y activación del Evangelion unidad 04.

Dentro de esas inmensas instalaciones vagaba un joven muchacho de una apariencia imponente que haría asumir a cualquiera que es un adulto, mas el desarrollado cuerpo es solo el escondite del alma de un muchacho normal de 15 años. Lo que mas resaltaba de el era la hilera de cabellos cafés en púas que llegaban a formar un copete parado que coronaba su frente, su altura, su cuerpo bien torneado, y sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes, y por los pasados 4 meses una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El Sexto Elegido rondaba los pasillos de la segunda rama en su traje de conexión verde/blanco después de salir de las aburridas pruebas de harmonicos, y rondaba como si anduviera buscando algo.

Pero en vez de acechador se convirtió en la presa cuando unos delicados brazos femeninos rodearon su torso por detrás suyo sin que se diera cuenta, lo que resulto en un leve grito de sorpresa del Sexto Elegido.

"Chiquillo…", dijo la joven que lo sostenía en sus brazos irónicamente, ya que el Sexto Elegido no tenia nada de 'chico', "no deberías de estar en el puente listo para ver en primera fila la grandeza de tu futura esposa?", dijo la chica, soltando unas risitas.

Al escuchar la suave voz de su prometida el Sexto dio un suspiro de alivio, sonrió y cerro sus ojos suavemente, "y como se supone que vea a mi hermosa prometida si ella me mantiene prisionero de sus brazos?", dio una leve risa y se volteo para sostener y besar a su prometida, "mas aun, si ella ni siquiera esta en las jaulas para empezar su prueba?" le dijo a su prometida levantando una ceja y fingiendo un tono de regaño.

La Quinta Elegida fingió un berrinche, aparto su vista de su prometido y cruzo los brazos, "hmph! Bueno, iría con gusto de no ser que el Doctor Streller la hiciera tan aburrida…"

"Jaja! Y exactamente que es lo que deseas chiquilla? Exterminar Ángeles?"

"Pero pues claro! Ya oíste lo de la Segunda y el Tercer Elegido en Tokio-3?"

"Si…es bastante impresionante, oí que vivieron juntos por casi una semana a solas para sincronizarse, hacían todo juntos…", dijo el Sexto pensativo.

"Jeje," se sonrojo la Quinta Elegida, "oí que hacen una linda pareja, crees que hayan llegado tan lejos como nosotros?", dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su prometido con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

"Err…", el Sexto no pudo ocultar su sonrojo al comprender a que se refería su novia. "No, no como crees, me dijeron que ellos niegan ser pareja y que asta se 'odian'", bajando su sonrojo dijo, "ja, pero yo digo que o son muy inocentes todavía, o es solo cuestión de tiempo…"

"Awww!", suspiro la Quinta, "también me dijeron que en la ultima misión hace 2 días, la Segunda estaba apunto de morir una trágica muerte en lo profundo de la lava de un volcán, cuando de repente el Tercer Elegido se lanzo a la lava sin protección, ignorando las ordenes de las mismísima Capitán Katsuragi, y arriesgo su vida con tal de salvarla al tomar su mano justo a tiempo!", relato la Quinta en un tono romántico exagerado.

"Pero que hay de la Primera? Por lo que se, ella lleva mas tiempo conociendo al pobre Tercero…", cuestiono intrigado el Sexto Elegido.

"Jeje, por eso no tienes que preocuparte, ella es tan apartada y callada que apenas le dirige la palabra cuando están en los Evas!", rió confiada la Quinta Elegida, "además, la Segunda y el Tercero viven J-U-N-T-O-S. Y también oí por ahí que tuvieron una discusión al aire libre después de vencer al Séptimo, sobre que el Tercero trato de besar a la Segunda mientras dormían JUNTOS!", sonrió la Quinta, tratando de enfatizar su punto a favor de la pelirroja que ella no conocía.

"JA!, si con eso aun no saben lo que es el amor querida, entonces mejor yo sere el Tercero!", rió el Sexto Elegido.

La Quinta le dio una mirada de muerte, "Hmph! Entonces mas les vale a esos dos empezar a darse cuenta de lo que sienten, porque si tu fueras el Tercer Elegido…HEY!! Acaso estas insinuando que prefieres estar con la Segunda Elegida?", dijo en tono enojado.

"Err…no, como crees, ni siquiera la conozco!," el Sexto dijo alzando sus manos jurando inocencia del crimen que acababa de cometer en contra del los sentimientos de su novia.

"Ay, olvídalo!", refunfuño la Quinta, "Jeje, que dices chiquillo? Que tal si le damos un empujoncito a esos dos tortolos cuando lleguemos aya?", dijo aferrandose al brazo de su novio mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el puente.

"Vaya, tan pronto te quieres ir? Recuerda que no iremos a ningún lado sin saber tus resultados en la prueba de activación…"

"Argh!", gruño la Quinta Elegida, "ya te dije que para el Doctor Streller la palabra 'diversión' no existe en su diccionario…", dijo la muchacha frunciendo el seño y volteando a otro lado. "Crees que el viejo solo lo haga a propósito para fastidiarme?"

Antes de contestar la boba pregunta de su novia, el Sexto Elegido se detuvo un momento para admirar una vez mas a la mujer que Dios tuvo la amabilidad de unir su vida para siempre.

La Quinta Elegida era verdaderamente una mujer, no todavía una muy atractiva muchacha con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para sus 14 años de edad; con una increíblemente poderosa persistencia y una enorme alegría para vivir la vida que conquisto el corazón del Sexto Elegido. Ella no era tan alta como su contraparte masculina, solo le llegaba a la altura del hombro, pero esa estatura era normal para una chica de su edad. Su hermosa figura desprendía feminidad por todos lados. Tenia puesto su traje de conexión negro/plateado/rojo, el cual la hacia lucir aun mas su bella figura, con su suave, terso, y largo cabello marrón colgando a media espalda, con un copete caído que coronaba su rostro. Era casi como una diosa, a tal grado que si algún día se diera con cierta pelirroja, saltaría la duda de cual chica seria la más hermosa. Pero para el Sexto su belleza era solo un bono, el la amaba por lo que ella significaba para el, y eso era simbolizado por el reluciente anillo de oro blanco que ella llevaba puesto en el dedo de su mano izquierda, aun sobre su traje de conexión.

Saliendo de el trance del amor, el Sexto miro a su amada con una seria pero amable mirada, "Dennise," dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, "entiende, el Doctor Streller solo lo hace por tu bien, y por el de El…" dijo el Sexto con una tierna mirada y extendiendo su brazo para que su mano tocara el vientre de su prometida suavemente, el cual, oculto a la simple vista, presentaba un leve hinchazón.

Dennise suspiro volteo a ver a su amado con sus ojos color miel sonriendo maternalmente poniendo su mano derecha sobre la mano de su prometido en su vientre. "lo se Anuar, es solo por El que estoy dispuesta a hacer esto, por su futuro, para que no tenga que sufrir como nosotros.", dijo con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Anuar la sostuvo en un abrazo mas fuerte, "no, por favor no llores Dennise, sabes que es lo que mas odio…haría lo que fuera con tal de verte feliz.", dijo seriamente.

"Entonces…prométeme algo muy importante…" dijo Dennise sollozando levemente.

"Lo que sea por ti…", Anuar dijo con una mirada angustiada.

"Prométeme…Anuar….prométeme que si algo malo llegara a pasar, que tu seguirás luchando, en mi lugar si es necesario…no me importa lo que me pase, yo quiero que tu sigas adelante, y que no te rindas, que siempre seas feliz aunque no este a tu lado, sigue siempre a tu corazón…y haz la decisión correcta no para ti, si no para los que te necesitan…como yo…como El, por un futuro feliz para El y para todos…todos merecemos una oportunidad para ser felices…", dijo mirando una vez mas su vientre. "Por favor, discúlpame por haberte echo sufrir tanto en el pasado…pero ahora estamos juntos…y no te preocupes mi amado chiquillo, que siempre, siempre será así…", dijo finalmente, sellando sus palabras dándole un profundo beso al hombre que ama.

Anuar estaba al borde de las lágrimas al oír palabras tan maduras, sabias, pero deprimentes que su prometida usualmente nunca usaría, era obvio que el casi ser madre la había cambiado. "Dennise…esta bien te lo prometo si eso te hace feliz…pero por favor prométeme tu lo mismo, y que trataras de que nunca tenga que cumplir esa promesa…"

Dennise cerro lo ojos con reprensión, "Anuar, también te prometo lo mismo, pero bien sabes que no puedo completamente cumplirte con lo segundo...", dijo con una mirada seria que no quedaba con su joven rostro, "amor, somos pilotos del Evangelion, nuestras vidas no están aseguradas, corremos muchos peligros que chicos de nuestra edad ni siquiera se imaginan, no sabemos si tendremos un futuro, ni siquiera si tendremos un mañana…pero…", empezó a llorar, "estamos juntos Anuar…estaremos juntos para siempre verdad? Nos lo prometimos, TU me lo prometiste…eso es lo que significa este niño, nuestra eterna unión, el pacto que hicimos bajo el mismo Dios de nuestro amor…por favor dime que es cierto...", dijo destrozada, aferrandose a el como si fuera lo mas valioso en todo el mundo.

No soportando más, Anuar también estallo en lágrimas, lo cual era un escenario muy difícil para ver, ya que su orgullo no se lo permitía al menos que estuviera con esta muchacha. "Si Dennise…en verdad hemos llegado asta aquí, juntos, y juntos seguiremos para siempre.", se detuvo un momento para llorar junto a la chica de cabello marrón, "y…yo te amo…siempre te amare…y eso es todo lo que me importa…"

La Quinta Elegida subió su mirada, verde encontrando miel, lagrimas encontrando lagrimas, sonrió y dijo, "Yo también te amo, mi chiquillo…", y con un ultimo beso, quizás el mas apasionado y profundo beso que se hayan dado, con el que prometieron recordar su amor para siempre, que su necesidad del uno al otro los unirá por siempre, y que bajo los ojos de Dios, habían sellado la máxima prueba de amor y unión en este universo. Y nunca se rendirían con tal de asegurar que esa muestra de su amor pudiera vivir en un mundo mejor que el de ellos.

En Tokio-3, una callada muchacha de cabello azul y ojos rojos como la sangre caminaba hacia lo que ella consideraba su "hogar", o más bien lo que le fue designado como tal.

"Casa…", dijo Rei en su usual voz monótona.

"Este lugar que fue designado como mi residencia…porque?", pregunto Rei a nadie en especial.

"Escuela…porque soy forzada a atender a ese lugar tan…interactivo…?", Rei siguió cuestionando a su mente, buscando respuestas que no tenia.

Al pensar en la escuela, le fue inevitable pensar en su compañero piloto.

"Ikari…"

"Porque el acude a la escuela…? Porque el pilotea el Eva…? Porque el….", pauso Rei,

"…porque el salvo la vida de la Piloto Sohryu...?", pregunto Rei, deteniendo su paso para pensar…

"Rojo…la Piloto Sohryu…acaso esto que siento hacia ella es…odio? Celos?

Rei no tenia razón para sentir celos contra Sohryu, Shinji también la había salvado a ella en una ocasión, aunque en verdad su vida no corría tanto peligro como la de la Segunda Elegida en el volcán…y aun así, en una situación de máximo riesgo, Shinji había saltado sin protección, desafiando ordenes, arriesgándolo todo…con tal de salvar a la pelirroja…

"Acaso…Ikari siente algo por Sohryu…?", se cuestiono Rei a si misma.

Rei no pudo evitar recordar la grabación de el video que vio cuando regresaron a los cuarteles…los ojos que irradiaban alivio del Tercer Elegido y la honesta sonrisa y los esos ojos azules que no podían ocultar el agradecimiento y la felicidad de la Segunda Elegida, mientras sostenían sus manos dentro del infernal calor del volcán.

"…Acaso Sohryu…siente algo por Ikari también…?"

De repente sintió algo a lo lejos…algo parecido a la energía de un ángel…sintió preocupación…pero de pronto la energía se desvaneció…y lo mas extraño para la chica de pelo azul, era que aun así sintió preocupación, y al mirar al horizonte experimento una emoción que nunca había sentido…lastima...

Con una leve mueca de tristeza en su rostro siguió su camino.

"ANUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...", fue el grito ensordecedor que se oyó en cada rincón de la rama de NERV 2 antes de que todo la habitación de pruebas donde el Evangelion unidad 04 había sido activada, se cubriera por una gigantesca sombra que hizo desaparecer al Eva y a todos en esa habitación.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!", el grito fue la solitaria respuesta acompañada de las continuas alarmas y el color rojo que indicaban una falla fatal en el motor S2 del ahora desaparecido Eva-04.

El Sexto Elegido yacía caído de rodillas sollozando, y golpeando fuertemente en el frió y duro piso de los cuarteles en el puente de observación que por el momento solo mostraba una eterna oscuridad en sus ventanas las cuales deberían mostrar la jaula del Eva-04

"Jaula electromagnética contrarrestando el efecto del fenómeno ocurriendo en la jaula del Eva-04! No hay señales de la piloto… o de ninguna de las personas que se encontraban dentro…" informo uno de los técnicos.

"Maldita sea! Que esta pasando? Deduzcan los gráficos! Quiero saber que demonios esta pasando ahí dentro!", grito el hombre de pelo rubio, bigote y anteojos con bata de doctor a los técnicos en el puente.

"Hacemos lo que podemos Dr. Streller!", dijo lastimosamente uno de los técnicos.

El Dr. Markus Streller estaba muy preocupado por lo que había sucedido durante la activación.

Todo marchaba bien, la Quinta Elegida había seguramente pasado la línea límite y se había sincronizado con el Eva-04. Si, todo iba excelente…hasta que activaron el motor S2 experimental.

Con un temible rugido, el Eva-04 encendió sus brillantes ojos blancos y abrió amenazantemente su boca, y entonces todo estallo en una terrible ola de oscuridad que extinguió todo trazo de vida de la jaula del Eva-04, limitándose a llegar a las ventanas del puente, pues la protección de la jaula electromagnética, de alguna forma milagrosa, detuvo la expansión del creciente abismo negro frente que se presentaba frente al Dr. Streller.

El mencionado y mundialmente reconocido doctor Alemán, volteo con lastima hacia la posición donde estaba el Sexto Elegido…o lo que quedaba de el…

"Piloto Hamasaki…repórtese a mi oficina", dijo el hombre que ha sido su guardián legal durante 8 años, tratando entonar una voz de autoridad para llamar la atención del obviamente afligido Sexto Elegido.

"…", el Sexto simplemente se levanto y fue hacia su oficina, con su cabeza agachada mirando el suelo, lagrimas goteando de su rostro.

---

Horas mas tarde, en la vasta oficina del máximo encargado de la segunda rama de NERV en Estados Unidos, el Sexto Elegido descargaba los profundos dolores de su alma ante el hombre que lo había cuidado durante tanto tiempo en su vida desde que llego a NERV desde la frontera sur, que lo consideraba como su padre.

"_Chingada madre_… SENSEI!! PORQUE!! DIJISTE QUE NO PASARIA NADA MALO SI HACIAMOS LA PRUEBA EN LA JAULA!", maldijo en español, mientras seguía lamentándose por su perdida.

"Anuar, te juro que no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo…al parecer todo se origino por un error en el núcleo S2…", Streller relato con lastima hacia el muchacho que lloraba frente a el, sintiéndose destrozado al verse impotente en ayudar a este chico que sentía como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

'Núcleo S2'…esas palabras…esas malditas palabras que describían al aparato defectuoso que le quito a su amada…lo odiaba…entonces lo recordó…el origen de ese aparato del demonio…

---

(Retroceso)

'Acaba de llegar Dr. Streller, desde la rama de NERV 3'

'Hmm…ya veo…entonces este es?'

'Si doctor, el motor S2 experimental terminado con de los restos del núcleo S2 del Cuarto Ángel,'

'El que fue destruido por el Tercer Elegido en Tokio-3?'

'Si'

'Muy bien entonces prosigamos a instalarlo en el Eva-04…'

---

No necesitaba recordar mas…porque en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era una sola cosa…Matar…

Matar al Tercer Elegido…

"Matar…matar…", empezó a gruñir con voz baja el enfurecido Sexto Elegido.

"Que demo-", fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el Dr. Streller antes de ser bruscamente interrumpido.

"_MALNACIDO BASTARDO! TE MATARE! TE MATARE!_ TE MATARE TERCERO!! RAAAAAARGH!!!!!", grito el Sexto Elegido, arqueando su espalda, y convulsionándose en una rabia enloquecida.

"Ugh…", de repente el Sexto Elegido perdió la luz de sus ojos verdes, que ahora parecían cristales opacos, cayo de rodillas sosteniéndose el pecho, y se desplomo en seco en el piso.

"ANUAR!! RAPIDO! TRAIGAN A LOS PARAMEDICOS!", ordeno un desesperado Dr. Streller.

Ya había pasado una semana en Tokio-3 después del incidente con el Octavo Ángel, y Asuka y Shinji no se habían dirigido la palabra durante toda la semana, más que para las conversaciones triviales de las labores diarias. O más bien, Asuka estaba evadiendo a Shinji, y en su esfuerzo estaba acompañando a su amiga Horaki Hikari hacia su casa…y después del incidente que ocurrió en la escuela previamente ese día…la verdad no tenía ninguna razón para ver a Shinji.

Viendo que Asuka tenia la mirada perdida en el cielo y sabiendo de la incomunicación de su amiga y su compañero, Hikari empezó la conversación, "Oye, Asuka…"

Asuka seguía mirando al gran infinito que era el cielo ignorando la pregunta de su amiga, ya que en su mente se estaban repitiendo los eventos sucedidos esas mañana…

---

(Retroceso)

En el patio de la escuela durante el receso, Shinji se había armado de valor para confrontar a Asuka, que ahora que se encontraba sola en ausencia de Hikari. Asuka, la muchacha cual lo había estado ignorando por la pasada semana después del Octavo Ángel. Shinji todavía podía ver su sonrisa tan calida dentro del volcán, cuando se lanzo sin pensarlo para salvar a esta chica que significaba tanto para el. Salvo su vida, y no hubo ningún 'gracias' o algún cumplido, solo lo estaba ignorando, evitándolo…lo que le estaba causando un gran dolor en su corazón.

'A-Asuka…que te ocurre?' , pregunto Shinji preocupado, pero con seriedad en su voz.

'Que diablos se supone que me pase Tercero! NO TENGO NADA!' , gruño la pelirroja, 'y si tuviera algo, estoy segura que no te lo diría a TI!'

Shinji se vio obviamente lastimo por el duro comentario de la Segunda Elegida, y agacho su cabeza en señal de derrota. Pero dándose cuenta de esto, Asuka se repugno al ver cómo primero parecía que había juntado el coraje para hablarle a ella, esperando que el hiciera el primer movimiento, tan solo para luego verlo prepararse para salir huyendo como siempre lo hacia, dándose por vencido fácilmente…

La pelirroja, no podiendo aguantar mas su frustración de ver a este chico una ves mas suprimiendo al Shinji que ella quería, negándoselo de nuevo…estallo…

"OOOOOH! El pequeño baka Shinji ya se asusto!", Asuka dijo en un tono sarcástico, "Que acaso tienes miedo de confrontar lo que sea?! Tú no mereces ser llamado un hombre! No mereces pilotear un Evangelion! No me mereces a…," Asuka pauso y se sonrojo de un furioso tono rosado brevemente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir…pero sus dos lados coincidieron que Shinji no debería de saber eso…menos en ese momento tan tenso…así que Asuka rápidamente prosiguió con su escarmiento, "ERES PATETICO! ME REPUGNA EL SOLO VERTE…!" , Asuka internamente se lamento por lo que estaba diciendo, rogando que Shinji tuviera un ataque de histeria y le respondiera, o hasta aceptaría que la atacara, comprendería que al fin estuviera harto de su arrogante y ofensiva actitud. Pero Shinji solo se quedo ahí, tomando el golpe de las duras palabras de Asuka; y esta solo se le quedo viendo, esperando una reacción.

Shinji estaba muy tenso, presionado, incluso furioso…entonces no supo porque, pero por un impulso repentinamente levanto la cabeza, alzando la mirada para encontrar los ojos azul zafiro de Asuka, y no pudo evitar ver en ellos todo su furia hacia el…pero…no solo eso…también veía…decepción? Tristeza? Dolor? Entonces Shinji de nuevo bajo su cabeza, estaba totalmente confundido por el mensaje que vio en los ojos de la pelirroja, que ahora más que nunca representaba el misterio más intrigante, y el que más deseaba resolver en su vida.

Y de repente, con un valor que nació de algún rincón desconocido del corazón de Shinji, lanzo su brazo…y sostuvo la temblante mano de Asuka…

"Asuka…yo…", susurro Shinji.

Asuka de repente se encontró en shock, tantas respuestas a esta repentina y atrevida acción del Tercer Elegido vinieron a su mente, la cual la presionaba con efectuarlas. Pero no lo hizo…sintió la calidez y el confort que le proporcionaba la mano de Shinji en la suya. Quiso que ese momento durara un poco mas, pero no pudo al ver las sorprendidas miradas de la mayoría de los demás estudiantes que fueron atraídos a la escena por el ruidoso espectáculo de la conocida pareja de los 'recién casados'. Asuka de repente sintió el ataque de vergüenza más estruendoso que haya pasado en su joven vida, su cara tomando el más notable color rosado que podía existir. Dándose cuenta de la 'humillación' que estaba sufriendo, su orgullo la domino otra vez, enfurecido con Shinji, y no se contuvo con lo que vino enseguida.

"PERVERTIDO!! HENTAI!! COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME!!!", le grito Asuka a un Shinji que sostenía su mano, con la cabeza recién alzada viéndole fijamente con una mirada seria en el rostro.

Asuka violentamente e 'involuntariamente' se separo de su tan añorado momento con Shinji, y con toda la furia que su orgullo le proporcionaba en contra del cobarde, llorón, y patético Shinji, alzo su mano y le propino la bofetada mas fuerte que haya dado en su vida…resonando a lo largo de todo el patio escolar.

Todos en el patio escolar, incluyendo a Touji, Kensuke, y a una horrorizada Hikari que estaban observando a lo lejos, dieron varios audibles gritos de sorpresa y shock al ver como la quijada y la cabeza de Shinji se torcían violentamente a la derecha por la potencia del golpe propinado por la pelirroja, y mas al ver el resto de su cuerpo seguir a la cabeza, titubeándose justo hasta el borde de caer en seco al piso…pero por la poca fuerza consciente que le quedaba a Shinji, se mantuvo de pie.

Asuka instantáneamente se arrepintió por su acción, pero su orgullo no le permitió mostrarlo, y se quedo ahí parada viendo el volteado rostro de Shinji, el cual había recobrado la compostura. Esperaba ver un mar de lagrimas correr por sus mejillas; mas la misma Asuka Langley Sohryu se puso pálida y abrió los ojos en terror al ver no lagrimas, pero un delgado pero incesante hilo de sangre deslizarse del lado impactado de la boca de Shinji, lenta pero continuamente goteando pequeñas gotas rojas de su probablemente destrozada quijada; decorando el suelo debajo de ellos con un florido y rojizo diseño.

Shinji volteo a ver a Asuka de reojo, expresando un dolor tan profundo que no solo fue causado por el gran golpe que acababa de recibir. Se llevo su mano derecha a su herida, la cual rápidamente se tiño de rojo y empezó a contribuir al diseño del piso, y simultáneamente se volteo y empezó a correr tambaleantemente con las pocas energías y ganas de vivir que le quedaban, dejando a Asuka sola para confrontar a la grande audiencia y el mar de criticas que le vino encima.

Lamentándose inmediatamente, incluso venciendo a su orgullo, una dolida Asuka extendió su mano y grito, "SHINJI!!", con un claro arrepentimiento en su voz.

"Maldita niña demonio!"

"Como te atreves a hacerle eso a Shinji!"

"Wow, eso tuvo que doler…"

"Asuka como pudiste!", las varias respuestas de indignación llegaban a los oídos de la pelirroja, llenándola de tristeza, dolor e impotencia, forzándola a huir tomando el lado contrario que tomo el chico a quien probablemente no solo le rompió la mandíbula.

---

"Asuka?...ASUKA!!"

La indignada voz de la jefa de clase regreso a Asuka a la realidad.

"Mmm? Eh…?", dijo una despistada Asuka al voltear a ver a su ahora enojada amiga.

"Que haces? Te estoy ablando! Que acaso no me oyes? o es que acaso estas pensando en…?", dijo la jefa de grupo con una enorme sonrisa fastidiosa mofándose de Asuka.

Dándose cuenta de a que tema se había tornado el asunto, Asuka instantáneamente prendió su sistema de defensa personal para evadir confrontaciones al igual que el chico en el que estaba pensando.

Solo que el de ella era mucho mas agresivo…

"QUE?! No seas estupida Hikari! Porque diablos estaría pensando en un baka inútil, llorón y pervertido como Shinji?!", gruño la pelirroja.

Hikari se permitió sonreír más todavía ante su inminente victoria sobre el ego de su amiga, momentáneamente olvidando los eventos de esa mañana, "Ikari? Vaya Asuka, pero yo ni siquiera he mencionado su nombre…", dijo Hikari en un tono burlón.

Asuka, dándose cuenta de su revelación, cambio el color de su rostro a un rojo tan dramático que se mezclaba con el color de su cabello.

"Vamos Asuka! Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Soy tu mejor amiga! Y además la jefa de clase!", rió Hikari, "todos los días de la pasada semana he visto como te le quedas viendo en clase, como incluso en el receso y durante educación física lo espías de vez en cuando…es obvio Asuka, tus sientes algo por Shinji…", explico la jefa de clase.

"…", Asuka solamente agacho su cabeza, todavía con un furioso sonrojo en su rostro que contestaba un 'si' rotundo a las aclaraciones de la jefa de clase.

Hikari sonrió felizmente al ver la reacción de su amiga, pero luego la cambio a una mueca de tristeza y confusión, recordando el incidente, "pero no entiendo Asuka, si es así como en verdad te sientes, porque lo tratas tan mal? Porque no les has dirigido la palabra en toda la semana después de que el…SALVO TU VIDA?!?!", reclamo Hikari algo molesta ante la actitud de su amiga.

"No puedo creerlo Asuka, el es un chico tan lindo, tan tierno, tan amable, estoy segura de que el siente algo por ti también…y tu todavía…TODAVIA TE ATREVISTE A TIRAR TODA SU AMABILIDAD A LA BASURA! QUE PIENSAS ASUKA? COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ESO!?", le grito una muy molesta jefa de clase.

Asuka no pudo aguantar más tanta confusión sentimental provocada por su amiga y exploto, "ES QUE TU NO ENTIENDES HIKARI! SABES QUE DIFICIL ES QUERER CIERTA PARTE DE UNA PERSONA, Y QUE NUNCA LA MUESTRE CUANDO LA NECESITAS?!", exploto Asuka al borde de las lagrimas, al fin sus sentimientos venciendo momentáneamente a su orgullo.

"Asuka…", dijo Hikari con algo de lastima en su voz…

"No! Déjame terminar Hikari! Es que en verdad no lo entenderías…Shinji es tan…tan…inútil, tan ignorante, tan ciego, tan cobarde!! Esa fue la primera impresión que tuve del cuando lo conocí…pero después…después de que lo vi pilotear al Eva-01, vi otro lado de el…vi otro Shinji; un Shinji fuerte, un Shinji que nunca se rinde y sigue luchando, un Shinji valiente… el invencible Shinji…el Shinji que salvo mi vida en el volcán…el Shinji que me demostró que yo le importaba, arriesgándolo todo por mi…el Shinji del que creo que estoy…perdidamente…enamorada…", Asuka miro al cielo con ojos soñadores, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño, "y no sabes que frustrante es…el desear y buscar a ese Shinji que yo amo, y solo encontrar al otro patético, niñito llorón! Me hace enojar tanto…no lo soporto! Yo quiero a MI Shinji, a mi invencible Shinji… y por eso trato de inyectarle algo de agallas a esa patética excusa de mi Shinji, para que se levante contra mi si es necesario, para que cambie, para que no tenga que esperar a que ataque un ángel para tener a mi Shinji a mi lado…y ahora, no se que hacer Hikari…no se que hacer…" Asuka ya no podía ocultar las lágrimas de frustración y empezó a llorar en los comprensivos brazos de su amiga.

Hikari estaba en shock ante la tan explicita, confusa y algo loca confesión de amor de la pelirroja. Decidió abrazarla y confortarla, y se pregunto; porque diablos los pilotos de los Evangelions sufrían tanto incluso cuando no piloteaban…

Acaso era una maldición?

Se quedaron paradas ahí un rato hasta que Asuka pudo encender su orgullo otra vez y reprimió las lágrimas.

"Asuka, no quiero presionarte mas, pero yo diría que lo mejor que puedes hacer por el momento es volver a casa, y tratar de hablar con el…", Hikari al fin dijo.

Asuka volteo a ver con ojos suplicantes a su amiga, pero en el fondo sabia que tenia razón.

Entonces las dos amigas partieron con una sonrisa, una a su casa a descansar y pensar el problema de su amiga, y la otra al departamento de Misato Katsuragi, donde ella iba a tratar de hacerle ver la verdad a Shinji de una vez por todas.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo eran las 5:00 p.m., y en los cuarteles generales de NERV 2 en Nevada, el equipo se encontraba listo para hacer una segunda prueba de activación en la Unidad 04, que había regresado unos días después de la tragedia…

El Sexto Elegido, el 'nuevo' piloto designado del Evangelion Unidad 04, estaba sentado en la cabina de contacto, uniformado en su nuevo traje de conexión negro/rojo/verde, los nuevos colores con los que rediseñaron el EVA-04, con la excepción de que todavía contaba con mucha armadura plateada.

Así, callado, sereno, con los ojos cerrado, pero nada tranquilo, yacía el Sexto Elegido, recordando los hechos de la semana que acaba de pasar, en el ultimo lugar donde la persona mas importante para el en este mundo estaba antes de desaparecer sin dejar algún rastro…

---

(Retroceso)

Todo era tan claro, tan deprimentemente claro…

El recordaba todo…desde que despertó en el hospital con un informe que decía que había sufrido un ataque de hipoglucemia, al parecer, por un repentino incremento en la presión sanguínea y una baja en su glucosa…

Recordaba las doloras sesiones de terapia sicológica, tantos recuerdos que ahora le provocaban dolor invadían su mente, mientras el mejor psicólogo en toda la unión americana intentaba hacerlo olvidar su pasado, todo lo que había vivido…quería hacerlo olvidar a ella…lo cual era imposible…aunque fuere por el bien del proyecto-E.

El momento en que volvió la unidad 04, de lo que el Dr. Streller llamo un 'Mar de Dirac', de cómo se lleno de esperanza, y como la misma se hizo añicos al ser informado que ninguna alma viviente acompañaba a la unidad 04 en su regreso de la nada.

Como se había descubierto que el motor S2 tenía una ruptura y que por eso fallo. La ruptura fue rápidamente sellada.

Por un lado, el psicólogo tuvo algo de éxito, pues tenia muy vagas memorias de los momentos antes de desmayarse, como la razón por la cual se desmayo…

El Dr. Streller dijo que andaba llamando al Tercer Elegido…pero porque razón? Sobre eso, Streller no dijo nada…Anuar solo sabia que el conocería al Tercero muy pronto…y recordó con cariño y nostalgia la ultima platica que tuvo con la Quinta Elegida…

Un ultimo pensamiento surco su mente con amnesia antes de ser llamado a la realidad tan incomoda.

'Tokio-3…como será?'

Recordando vagamente la promesa que le había echo a su amada de seguir adelante por ella, un mucho mas recolectado Sexto Elegido recordó su misión y atendió el llamado a la realidad.

---

"Piloto Hamasaki?", cuestiono con autoridad su tutor desde el puente de comando.

Anuar abrió los ojos y miro la pantalla que apareció en su cabina, "A la orden doctor."

"Listo para la activación?"

"A su señal", dijo el Sexto, casi tan monótono como la Primera Elegida.

"Muy bien, comiencen conexiones nerviosas, abran la corriente eléctrica al cable umbilical…", ordeno el doctor.

"Conexiones listas…corriente eléctrica fluyendo…iniciando sincronización…llegando a la línea limite…" dijo un técnico.

'Por favor no le hagas nada a el Dios…ya ha sufrido suficiente…', suplico mentalmente el Dr. Streller.

"…pasando línea limite…silencio excepto por los beeps de las maquinas…línea limite pasada exitosamente, primer radio de sincronización del 45...muy alto para su primera vez doctor!", dijo el técnico con leve entusiasmo en su voz.

El doctor no pudo evitar sentirse algo orgulloso de su muchacho, pero sabía que si nada hubiera pasado seria mucho más alto…

Después de pensarlo por una eternidad…el doctor Streller finalmente dijo las palabras mas temidas en la segunda rama de NERV por la pasada semana…

"…corten la energía eléctrica…Enciendan el motor S2…", dijo el Dr. Streller en un tono muy grave. Le dolía y le preocupaba tener que hacer esto, pero eran órdenes directas del comité activar el Eva con el motor S2.

Algo indispuestos los técnicos cumplieron la orden del doctor…con un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo esto…

Y no saben lo bien que estaban en sospechar…

Todo en los gráficos indicaba que todo marchaba bien, con el flujo de energía infinita distribuyéndose a todo el Eva…pero lo que los monitores no detectaban era una pequeña grieta mal sellada, lo que quedaba de la cicatriz permanente que Shinji le había dejado al núcleo del ángel…y esa cicatriz…se empezó a expandir…hasta que repentinamente y sin aviso…las alertas una vez mas volvieron a sonar…todo se tiño del color de la sangre… y todos miraban con terror lo que los monitores decían…

'EMERGENCIA, RUPTURA EN MOTOR S2, FLUJO ERRATICO REDIRIGIDO SOBRE CABINA DE CONTACTO.'

"DETENGAN EL MOTOR! APAGENLO!", grito Streller desesperado.

"No se puede señor! El Eva-04 rechaza la señal!", un técnico grito alarmado.

No podían hacer nada, no podía detenerlo o prevenirlo, Dios lo había mandado…que fueran testigos del nacimiento de un ser humano con el poder de un dios…

---

En la cabina de contacto, Anuar estaba un poco nervioso, pero aliviado al ver como todavía no se presentaba ninguna tragedia con este tan impredecible Evangelion 04…

De repente abrió los ojos…y lo único que puedo recordar fue ver una cegadora luz blanca, mas brillante que el mismo sol…tomar su cabina…haciéndolo sentir el dolor más macabro e inhumano que ninguna persona había sentido a lo largo de la existencia de la humanidad…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" , el chillido mas desgarrador y potente que pudiera ser tolerado por oídos humanos infesto totalmente el cuartel general de NERV 2… y el cambio comenzó.

Cualquier cosa viviente expuesta a esta titánica cantidad de energía se hubiera vaporizado instantáneamente ante las características de la energía infinita de un ángel…pero ni el destino o la fortuna fueron tan amables con el Sexto Elegido…el estaba sufriendo en carne propia un dolor que solo podía ser resistido por los insensibles muertos…pero gracias a las raras cualidades del LCL y a la protección de su traje de conexión, podía sentirlo, como su cuerpo era fácilmente penetrado por onda tras onda de energía ilimitada, quemándolo lenta y dolorosamente hasta sus entrañas, hasta sus mismas células.

No lo sabia, pero con cada onda de energía, su mismo ADN, la esencia de su vida, estaba siendo destrozado y modificado a la misma vez, alterando drásticamente su estructura molecular, creando nuevos genomas desconocidos completamente por la humanidad, cambiándolo totalmente de adentro hacia fuera.

El Sexto Elegido estaba flotando en su prisión de dolor llamada cabina de contacto, con su cuerpo arqueado en su totalidad y totalmente tenso, y su chillido de dolor tan infinito como la energía que lo causaba. Sus ojos se volvieron totalmente blancos, su bello color verde esfumado de sus irises, con solo dos puntos negros para recordarle al testigo que tenia pupilas. Cada vena vital de su cuerpo resaltaba sobre su todavía presente piel. Su cabello se erizaba hacia arriba en su totalidad, también blanco debido a la perdida de su anterior tono marrón, al igual que los ojos también fue victima de su nuevo y fluctuante código genético.

Repentinamente, como si la metamorfosis se hubiera completado, el cuerpo del Sexto Elegido se doblo en una posición fetal, sosteniendo sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y sus rodillas dobladas a esa altura también, como si tratara de suprimir algo…

Miles de imágenes inundaron su consciencia en ese momento, malos pensamientos, y varios ahora tristes recuerdos…

'Papa y Mama se fueron Anuar, se tuvieron que ir en un largo viaje…', un mas joven Dr. Streller le mentía sobre como sus padre lo abandonaron.

'Jaja! Eres raro! No tienes amigos! Eres un solitario antisocial!', se mofaban unos niños de el.

'Yo también te quiero mucho…pero solo como amigos', dijo Dennise.

'Te odio, te odio! Nunca quiero estar contigo!', reclamaba una furiosa Dennise.

'No podemos estar juntos…no ahora…ni nunca', decía una deprimida Dennise.

'Anuar…te amo…', decía Dennise mientras se unían.

'Anuar, estoy embarazada…', sonrió tiernamente Dennise…

'Si Anuar, acepto casarme contigo…', dijo Dennise muy feliz.

Dennise, Dennise, Dennise…miles de imágenes de ella surcaban su desecha mente…hasta que lo vio…el Eva-04…

El Eva-04 y su repugnante mirada mofándose de el…

El Eva-04 que tuvo que pilotear su amada…y que se la llevo…

El Eva-04 mostrado orgullosamente su Motor S2….

Motor S2…

Odio…

Dolor…

Muerte…

Tercer Elegido…

Dennise desapareció…

Soledad…dolor…locura…desesperación…

Poder…

"Revela tu nuevo poder…", comando una voz que provino de la nada.

---

"El flujo de la energía se revierte otra vez!", grito un técnico.

"Que diablos?", exclamo otro.

"Estos es imposible! La energía…la energía esta siendo…absorbida por la cabina de contacto?!", quedo estupefacto el Dr. Streller, mientras volteaba a ver a la presa unidad 04 con miles de rayos de energía saliendo libremente por todos lados provenientes del núcleo.

"Doctor," informo un técnico sacando al Doctor de su trance, "las MAGI registran un exponencial incremento de energía desde el interior de la cabina de contacto…y lo que parece ser…algo muy similar a un campo AT, pero mas potente…" , dijo aterrorizado un técnico.

---

El Sexto Elegido exploto en su posición, totalmente extendiendo sus brazos, piernas, y cabeza a sus restringidos límites, incrementando imposiblemente la potencia de su grito de su éxtasis de dolor.

Con esa acción, una poderosa aura verde-amarillenta rodeo al Sexto Elegido, envolviendo su cuerpo, acompañado por un dúo de óvalos incompletos en forma de una nube de electrones, de lo que parecía energía, las parábolas rodeando y girando alrededor del Sexto Elegido, separándose y juntándose en su inútil intento por conectarse antes de finalmente expandirse con otro grito del doloroso trance; destruyendo todo el contenido y lo que quedaba de la cabina de contacto, la cual ya estaba al punto de derretirse.

Abriendo un gran agujero en el pecho del Eva-04, el Sexto Elegido emergió…flotando hasta levitar arriba de la plataforma frente al Eva.

---

Todos en el puente dieron gritos de sorpresa y miedo al ver lo que salio del pecho del Evangelion 04…una figura humana, con la apariencia del Sexto Elegido, con su traje desgarrado en varias secciones por el notable incremento en su masa muscular…pero no parecía el…

En lugar de sus distintivas púas marrón que coronaban su cabeza ahora se encontraban una hilera de púas similares, pero arqueadas y inclinadas hacia la derecha, lo mas impactante, que ahora eran de un color amarillo-dorado.

Una notable y poderosa aura, según las lecturas de energía de las MAGI, de color verde-amarillo lo rodeaba, además de que estaba flotando en pleno aire.

Por ultimo, el Sexto volteo su mirada hacia los del puente, quienes se petrificaron en terror, y los vieron…en lugar de sus ojos verdes, encontraron un par de brillantes zafiros azules, que irradiaban dolor, ira, y poder.

El Sexto Elegido alzo la mano hacia el puente, con la palma abierta, miro fijamente a un hombre de cabello rubio con una mirada rabiosa en sus ahora ojos azules, de repente una pequeña esfera de energía verde se empezó a formar y expandir a escasos centímetros de su mano, apuntando hacia el puente. Las MAGI se volvieron locas, declarando una alerta al deducir la cantidad de energía contenida en esa diminuta esfera, una energía que clasifico como 'desconocida'.

Cambio la esfera en posición sobre su ahora horizontal mano en forma de garra, y alzo su otra mano en forma de puño, justo como si fuera a golpear la esfera en su mano contraria…pero el Sexto Elegido se detuvo y se agarro el pecho antes de finalmente repentinamente cambiar su apariencia una vez mas, dejando todos sus nuevos atributos que se desvanecieron como su estado consiente, dejando reconocible una vez mas al Sexto Elegido, Anuar Yahir Hamasaki, quien lentamente cerro los ojos, cayo a la plataforma, y colapso, quedando inconsciente; y dejando impactada a cada alma que presencio el incidente.

Del otro lado del mundo, en las profundidades del Geofrente de Tokio-3, el comandante Gendo Ikari se encontraba leyendo un reporte de emergencia de la rama de NERV 2 en Nevada, mostrándose muy interesado.

"Hmm…vaya esto no estaba escrito en los planes de SEELE…es bastante sorprendente…", dijo Gendo fríamente.

"De no ser por esa grabación del puente, no creería nada de lo que Streller y los de la segunda rama están reportando…", dijo un sorprendido sub-comandante Fuyutsuki sobre el asunto. "Que planeas hacer?", cuestiono con intriga el hombre con cabello gris y canoso.

Gendo siguió asumiendo su clásica 'Gendo _pose_' mientras miraba el documento frente a el que leía, 'Sexto Elegido- Anuar Yahir Hamasaki', a través de sus gafas de tinte naranja.

"Como van las reparaciones de la unidad 04?", pregunto Gendo.

"Progresan rápido, incluso con el pecho y el núcleo S2 dañados, llevan un 94 de las reparaciones…terminaran para mañana temprano en América, en aproximadamente 6 horas.", informo Fuyutsuki.

"Cual es el status del motor S2?"

"La ruptura fue completamente sellada esta vez, pero todavía se presume inestable, y queda altamente recomendado no activar el motor y usar el clásico cable umbilical como medio de energía."

"Bueno, no es mucho problema…", dijo Gendo algo decepcionado, "quiero que mandes la orden de que exporten la Unidad 04 hacia Tokio-3 en cuanto las reparaciones estén listas mañana, al igual que el Sexto Elegido…"

Fuyutsuki se vio algo alterado por esta orden, "Pero, no crees que es un poco apresurado? Los informes médicos y sicológicos informan que el Sexto esta en un estado muy inestable…y con lo del incidente con el motor S2…", termino nerviosamente el hombre mayor.

"No es de importancia…necesitamos la mayor cantidad de Evas que podamos conseguir para nuestro plan…y quiero que se mantenga una vigilancia en el Sexto Elegido para conocer mas sobre el y su estado…su perfil es muy escaso en esa información.", dijo Gendo finalmente con su frialdad. "lo quiero aquí mañana mismo si es posible."

Fuyutsuki se pregunto como fue que este hombre tan frió y sin sentimientos algún día pudo tenerlos como para atraer a alguien tan especial como lo fue Yui Ikari, y ponía en duda si el se la merecía. Fuyutsuki solo se limito a responder, "como ordenes…", se di vuelta y desganado comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina para hacer los preparativos, sabiendo que no volvería a ver la luz del sol en mucho tiempo.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Este capitulo fue enfocado mas en el nuevo personaje, pero solo con fines de presentarlo no va a opacar a los demás, solo se les unirá OK? Wow! No sabia que escribir un fic fuera tan difícil! Me tarde mucho mas de lo que esperaba, y es bastante largo creo!, espero que este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y que los haya dejado con algunas dudas…jeje. Como, quien es en realidad este Sexto Elegido? Que fue lo que le paso? De donde es? Que pasara cuando llegue a Tokio-3? Dejare de decirles de lo que se tratare el siguiente capitulo?! Jajaja! Bueno principalmente solo introduci a este nuevo personaje principal (la Quinta no fue muy introducida a fondo, y Streller es solo secundario), si la Quinta y el Sexto eran un par de enamorados y lo siento si les enterneció su historia la cual esta basada en hechos reales! ANTES DE QUE ME MATEN los REI-fans, déjenme les digo que la aparición de Rei fue breve porque ella no tiene mucho que ver en este fic sino hasta la mitad y su conclusión, pero no desaparecerá se los juro! Incluso planeo hacerla feliz, Joao! Así que no me maten! Por favor!' Misato y los demás ya aparecerán en el próximo capitulo no se preocupen, ah! Y si por alguna razón son ciegos, si, este fic esta tomando un rumbo hacia un SxA, tratare de extender su relación lo más posible para que la parta romántica sea sorprendente! Disculpen por la falta de acción! Pero ya verán toda la que abra mas tarde. ESTO SOLO FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, reviews, comentarios, y recomendaciones son bienvenidos, mi dirección es una actualización pronto! El próximo no será tan largo, eso espero…OO…

NO LEEMOS PRONTO!


	2. La Luz en la Oscuridad

Una vez mas, Evangelion no es mió, este trama tan solo es producto de mi imaginación en mi aburrimiento, basada en la serie que es de el gran Hideaki Anno, y Gainax por supuesto así que no me demanden, no sacaran mucho de mi de todos modos…jeje..Esto es solo para mi entretenimiento, y el suyo espero...

Nota del autor: se me olvido decir en el otro episodio que tenia planeado hacer este fic rating 'M' por un contenido lemon que tenia planeado, pero ya que mejor lo hice 'T' tendré que improvisar esa escena…pero no se emocionen, no será sino algunos capítulos mas adelante…

**Neon Génesis Evangelion: La Razón de Ser**

**CAPITULO 2: La Luz en la Oscuridad**

Hey  
Don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on  
Just try your best  
Try everything you can  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away

It just takes some time  
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be all right

Hey  
You know they're all the same  
You know you're doing better on your own so don't buy in  
Live right now  
Just be yourself  
It doesn't matter if that's good enough for someone else

_The Middle (En Medio) - Jimmy Eat World_

Misato Katsuragi se encontraba en la comodidad de su apartamento en las afueras de la estrepitosa atmósfera de Tokio-3, era un lugar comúnmente tranquilo, un lugar ideal para descansar después de un duro DIA de trabajo en las gigantescas instalaciones de NERV. Pero para Misato Katsuragi, era una pesadilla, especialmente desde que se volvió la guardiana de los dos pilotos del Evangelion mas caóticos que pudieron ser elegidos. Si, Misato tenia la fortuna de ser la cuidadora de Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley Sohryu, dos jóvenes adolescentes que se mudaron por ella a causa de trabajar en la misma organización encargada de salvar al mundo. Misato no tendría problema con ello, a excepción de que el pasatiempo del chico y la chica que Vivian con ella era discutir arduamente a diario como una pareja de recién casados.

Sus discusiones eran normales, aunque se derivaban de las cosas mas triviales como que ver en la televisión, quien se bañaría primero, sobre la cocina de Shinji, sobre sus hábitos, sobre la actitud de Asuka…la verdad la mayoría de las veces era muy gracioso ver como la pareja discutía, y Misato siempre hallaba la manera de burlarse de ellos diciendo cosas como, '…y después lo arreglan con un beso!'…o a veces cuando las cosas se ponían físicas y terminaban en una posición comprometedora les decía, 'consíganse un cuarto!', o 'niños, les dije que no pueden hacer eso en mi apartamento!' y Misato reía de alegría al ver las caras de sus dos cargos sonrojarse furiosamente en sincronización perfecta...ella estaba segura que algo sucedía entre esos dos, y soñaba que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se volvieran dos tiernos tortolitos…

Pero el sueño de Misato era continuamente saboteado por los mismos 'recién casados', cuyas actitudes no ayudaban mucho en dar el primer paso hacia su felicidad…pero Misato era paciente…o al menos eso creía, antes de recibir una llamada de la escuela que la dejo en shock…

Al parecer las cosas de alguna forma habían ido muy mal, y Asuka golpeo a Shinji muy, muy fuerte…Shinji empezó a sangrar incesantemente y huyo fuera de la escuela…Misato no pudo evitar sentir lastima al saber la razón por la actitud de Shinji la pasada semana, y sabia que se pondría peor con el incidente…

Shinji había sido llevado al hospital del Geofrente forzosamente por sus agentes de la Sección 2, donde fue intervenido rápidamente por su chorreante herida…le tuvieron que coser 2 puntadas en su mejilla, para sellar el impacto de Asuka…Shinji había perdido algo de sangre, pero se recuperaría favorablemente en cuestión de unos pocos días…

Misato estaba furiosa…más cuando se entero de la razón por la que Asuka había golpeado a Shinji. Estaba sentada en la mesa de su cocina, esperando oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, sabiendo que solo podía ser cierta muchacha que no había llegado a tiempo de la escuela. La esperaría, y la pondría en su lugar de una vez por todas…

----

El sol casi se ponía, y Asuka Langley Sohryu caminaba de mala gana hacia su hogar, sabiendo que nada bueno la esperaría.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento, titubeo un poco, pensando en lo doloroso que podría ser confrontar a Shinji como se sentía en ese momento…y a Misato…

Finalmente, sin opciones abrió la puerta, entrando con la cabeza agachada y la mirada hacia el piso. Pudo oír unos apresurados pasos venir de la cocina y un flash de cabello morado mientras una figura se asomaba por el pasillo y le decía con una voz fría y rencorosa, "cámbiate, te quiero en la cocina en 5 minutos Segunda Elegida,", dijo Misato enfatizando la última frase.

Asuka obedeció a su guardiana, se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiar sus ropas escolares, nunca levantado la mirada para ver los ojos de ira de su guardiana.

---

Minutos después, las dos mujeres se encontraban en la cocina, sentadas a la mesa, frente a frente, la mayor con una cerveza frente a ella, cerrada, ya que quería estar sobria para esta discusión, y mirando fijamente a la pelirroja. Mientras que la menor se encontraba con su mirada observando el pacifico marrón de la mesa, tratando de evadir la mirada de muerte de su tutora. Más no pudo seguir viendo el color de la mesa, ya que le recordaba al chico del mismo color de cabello que lastimo…

"Muy bien?", dijo Misato con voz muy fría.

Asuka levanto la mirada.

"Estoy esperando una explicación…", Misato demando frunciendo el ceño.

Asuka no sabia que decir o como comenzar, así que empezó a dictar los eventos sucedidos esa mañana, "bueno…Misato…lo que paso fue que…yo estaba-",

"No, ahórrate tu parte de la historia, ya oí varios testimonios, ninguno a tu favor por cierto…", comento la capitana, "lo que quiero saber es…porque…", gruño Misato.

Asuka se estremeció al oír esa palabra.

"…porque Asuka?" susurro Misato, "COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ESO A SHINJI!?!? SOLO PORQUE SOSTUVO TU MANO?!", Misato reflejo la pregunta que Hikari le había hecho anteriormente, mientras golpeaba con fuerza la mesa.

Asuka agacho la cabeza y empezó a temblar un poco.

"ESTOY ESPERANDO UNA RESPUESTA SEÑORITA!!", grito Misato recargando sus manos sobre la mesa.

Asuka se pregunto porque Misato tenía tan poca consideración de que Shinji oyera la discusión, aunque claro tenia todo derecho a oír el escarmiento sentimental que su corazón estaba sufriendo.

"Misato…yo…", Asuka solo pudo murmurar esas palabras…antes de quedarse totalmente paralizada por no poder decir lo que su corazón le mandaba.

"2 puntadas", dijo Misato contesto ante la ausencia de reacción de Asuka, cerrando sus ojos y poniendo una cara pensativa.

Asuka levanto su cara en sorpresa, preguntándose a que se refería su tutora, "Que..?"

"Shinji tuvo que ser intervenido en el hospital después de que huyera de la escuela…los agentes de la Sección 2 lo encontraron llorando y sangrando a orillas del lago, y lo llevaron al hospital a fuerzas…le pusieron 2 puntadas para sellar la herida en su mejilla, perdió algo de sangre, pero afortunadamente se recuperara en un par de días…" dijo Misato al final con algo de alivio en su voz, el cual se esfumo por completo al voltear a ver a su protegida.

'_Shinji esta en el hospital'_, pensó Asuka, y empezó a sollozar internamente al darse cuenta de una terrible realidad; ella había lastimado al único chico que se había preocupado por ella, '_y yo…lo puse ahí…'_, pensó por ultimo antes de agachar su cabeza estremeciéndose derramando una sola lagrima que su obstinado orgullo dejo escapar.

"Ahora es muy tarde para arrepentirse jovencita!", Misato reprendió, "y aun no me has dicho…PORQUE LO HICISTE?!"

Asuka estaba claramente temblando ante a tensión de la situación, "yo…yo...", Asuka titubeo mientras su orgullo y su corazón lidiaban una ardua batalla en su mente, mas el corazón domino momentáneamente para revelarle a Misato lo que le había dicho a Hikari, "porque…porque…yo creo que…estoy…enamorada de el…", dijo Asuka, las ultimas palabras no mas que un susurro.

"QUE?!", exclamo Misato sorprendida, "TU enamorada de EL? Y le haces ESO?!? Que acaso eres masoquista o que demonios te pasa? Dímelo todo Asuka!"

"Bueno, es que…EL SE LO MERECIA MISATO! EL SE LO MERECIA…", sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer.

"SE LO MERECIA?! EL CHICO SOLO SOSTUVO TU MANO!! Eso se llama ser 'lindo'! Que diablos es lo que piensas??"

Pensar…la palabra encendió la memoria de Asuka miles de repentinas imágenes surcaban su mente; entre ellas dos pares en especial: la imagen de su madre sonriéndole, la imagen de Shinji sonriéndole…su madre sosteniendo su mano….Shinji valientemente sosteniendo su mano aunque ella lo alejaba…las cuatro eran iguales…las cuatro reflejaban lo mismo…cariño, comprensión…amor…? Entonces una horrible conclusión vino a Asuka…Shinji…ella había golpeado a SU Shinji, al que le importaba, el que la quería por lo que era, el que aunque al ser alejado, siempre volvía a su lado…

"No…", susurro Asuka con la mirada vacía perdida en su revelación, "COMO PUDE HABER ECHO ESO! NO A _EL!_," Asuka grito. Entonces recordó ver al mirada de Shinji después de que lo golpeo…tanto dolor…y no solo por el golpe…el había juntado el valor…quiso tomar un paso adelante y sostuvo su mano…el había hecho lo que ella tanto le había pedido que hiciera indirectamente...y por un momento ella lo vio, y lo disfruto. Pero entonces, recordó la enorme vergüenza que sintió al ver a media escuela verlos así tan íntimamente…se enfureció, y mas que nunca odio al Shinji llorón y cobarde…pero cuando volteo para castigar al niño cobarde, no lo vio a el, sino al Shinji que ella tanto quería…mas su orgullo no se lo permitió, y sádicamente pensó que simplemente era el odioso y pervertido Shinji que se atrevió a tocarla…y así una vez mas, alejo a Shinji de ella, pero esta vez, no se lo merecía… sin saberlo, o mas bien sin entenderlo, se había estado engañando a ella misma. Shinji no se lo merecía…

"NO!!!", el orgullo de Asuka grito cediendo ante su corazón, antes de colapsar en la mesa en llanto, "LO SIENTO MISATO! LO SIENTO!!", fue lo ultimo que pudo decir Asuka, siendo consumida por la miseria.

Misato estaba perpleja ante la tan inesperada reacción de su protegida pelirroja, entonces ella ya sentía algo por Shinji? No esperaba que fuera tan rápido…se dio cuenta de la enorme confusión que habitaba la mente de la pelirroja, y después de unos segundos de ver su orgullo desmoronarse en lágrimas, Misato cambio su expresión de enojo y la sostuvo en un abrazo…casi maternal, expresando entendimiento y apoyo por parte de la mujer de cabello púrpura.

Asuka solo se desahogo en los comprensivos brazos de esta mujer que era lo más cercano a una madre que tenia por el momento, lamentándose por su incapacidad de no poder hacer nada.

-Pausa-

"y porque no se lo dices…?", pregunto una curiosa Misato.

"QUE?! Decirle que?!", mintió Asuka, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que se refería su guardiana. "No tengo nada que decirle Misato…yo solo creo-…no estoy segura de lo que siento del todo…", dijo con voz baja Asuka, al fin suprimiendo sus lagrimas.

"Asuka, déjame te digo algo; no hay tal cosa como 'creer' que amas a alguien…el amor tiene que ser seguro…completo…y sin dudas; eso es lo que lo hace hermoso…", dijo una muy filosófica Misato.

"Lo se Misato…acaso crees que soy tonta?", dijo Asuka volviendo a su 'yo' normal, "Pero es por eso Misato que no le digo nada…no se como me debo sentir hacia Shinji…es que el puede ser tan irritante y odioso…pero de repente…de vez en cuando puede ser muy…"

"Lindo?", dijo Misato sonriendo, terminando la oración de Asuka.

Asuka se ruborizo en las mejillas y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, "es tan confuso Misato…siento que debería ser de otra manera hacia Shinji, pero no se como…y una parte de mi simplemente me obliga a ser agresiva con el…porque…quiero que sea diferente, quiero se defienda, no importa que sea contra mi…que se valga por si mismo…"

"Para que este a tu lado?", Misato sonrió tiernamente al ver como la chica frente a ella trataba de entender sus sentimientos.

La cara de Asuka se torno de un rojo tan intenso como sus broches de interfase al ver que su guardiana se le adelantaba en sus propios pensamientos, mas solo se quedo tiesa y callada ante la correcta respuesta de su mayor.

"Pero no se Misato…," pauso, "ni siquiera se lo que siente…así que hasta que sepa que es esto que siento, y porque…todo seguirá igual…", dijo Asuka cerrando sus ojos, antes de dar un largo suspiro.

"Y POBRE DE TI QUE LE DIGAS A ALGUIEN SOBRE ESTO!!", repentinamente amenazo Asuka, levantando su dedo índice con autoridad; volviendo totalmente de vuelta a su antiguo 'yo'.

Misato no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su profecía estaba cumpliéndose, y al ver a Asuka volver a ser la misma. Ya una había caído, y estaba segura de que Shinji se sentía igual…o mas bien creía que estaba segura…ya que conociendo a estos dos…Shinji ha de tener sus propios problemas también.

"Muy bien, muy bien Asuka tu ganas, mis labios están sellados…", dijo una sonriente Misato presentadole un símbolo de paz con los dedos. "Aunque, no crees que le debes una disculpa a cierta persona en el hospital?", dijo seriamente Misato.

Asuka suspiro, "…si, supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer para poder intentar cambiar las cosas con ese baka…", dijo Asuka en tono burlón antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

"AH! Asuka!", exclamo Misato dándose cuenta de algo viendo la noche que yacía fuera de la ventana del balcón.

La chica en cuestión volteo con una mirada curiosa.

"Acabo de recordar algo…," Misato pauso, "err..umm…las horas de visita del hospital terminan en 7 minutos…", dijo Misato con unas risitas y una gota de sudor cayendo por su rostro.

Asuka no pudo ocultar una mirada de decepción leve y dijo, "oooh bueno… No iba a hacer nada importante ahí de todas formas, puede esperar…", dijo la nuevamente orgullosa Asuka encaminándose 'tranquilamente' a su habitación.

Misato sacudió la cabeza dando un suspiro y dijo, "Creo que la debí haber castigado…", antes de al fin abrir su cerveza y beber para olvidar todos sus problemas, que iban mas allá de la relación de sus compañeros de vivienda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji se encontraba dormido en un cuarto del hospital del Geofrente, con un parche blanco totalmente cubriendo su mejilla izquierda, soñando con la única cosa que había estado en su cabeza la pasada semana y media….Asuka…

"A…su-ka…", murmuro Shinji mientras se retorcía en la cama.

Su mente le ponía todas las imágenes de lo que había vivido con Asuka, lo cual era una significante cantidad de eventos, considerando que solo se han conocido por algunos meses.

(En la mente de Shinji)

Asuka en el crucero de la ONU examinándolo con su hermoso vestido amarillo, recordó que 'sin querer' había visto su ropa interior gracias a un amable gesto del viento.

Asuka en su traje rojo de conexión, el cual la hacia mas atractiva de lo que ya era para el.

Asuka y el en el Eva-02, y como se puso en el regazo de ella para tomar los controles

Como juro que sintió que los dos estaban perfectamente en armonía cuando el Eva-02 abrió el hocico del ángel.

Su entrenamiento de sincronización, y la figura de Asuka recién bañada y con unas pocas toallas cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo, el cual provoco varios sueños que hacían valer las acusaciones de la pelirroja llamándolo pervertido.

Asuka era realmente una belleza, y Shinji como hombre que era, no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia la hermosa chica con la cual compartía su vida diaria, y de la cual veía facetas de ella que nadie en la vida tendría oportunidad de verlas…

'El lado oculto de Asuka', Shinji pensó, saliendo de su calentura hormonal.

Si, el lado oculto de Asuka, el que nadie ha visto, del que nadie sabe…excepto el…el lado de Asuka el cual hacia valer la pena aguantar todos los insultos y los golpes, el lado de Asuka que lo traía vuelto loco de…amor?…o al menos eso creía que era lo que sentía…

Shinji lo recordó…su última noche del entrenamiento de sincronización. Asuka se había acostado al lado de el…muy provocativamente, dándole una muy buena vista de sus dones femeninos…haciendo que la sangre le subiera por todo el cuerpo, o mas bien haciendo subir cierta parte de su anatomía masculina, estaba tan exaltado que olvido su timidez y se lanzo lentamente a besar a esta bella chica, su primer beso. Shinji se emociono bastante y siguió juntando el valor para hacer esta acción tan fuera de lugar para el. Pensó en lo bien que se sentiría, como lo presumiría en la escuela, como el, Shinji Ikari, beso a Asuka Langley Sohryu, la chica tan feroz con la que nadie tendría una oportunidad…y también la chica que era considerada la mas bella de Tokio-3. La emoción lleno su cuerpo mas todavía cuando vio que Asuka no se movía, incluso le pareció ver que movió sus labios para facilitarle el beso. Entonces…Asuka se movió, y una lágrima se junto en sus parpados cerrados y murmuro…

"Ma…ma…Mama…", mientras la solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por su blanca mejilla que reflejaba la luz de la luna que caía por la ventana.

Fue en ese momento que Shinji al fin pudo verla…detrás de su hermoso rostro durmiente, pudo ver una frágil muchacha que necesitaba ayuda, que necesitaba atención…que solo quería ser amada…

Shinji detuvo su asalto sobre los labios de Asuka, reflexionando en lo que acababa de ver…y se sintió como basura…acaso el podía actuar tan bajo como para robarle un beso involuntariamente a esta bella pelirroja de la cual el creía no se merecía ni un apretón de manos?

'No', Shinji pensó, 'no puedo…seria un maldito si lo hiciera…Ella…ella es…solamente una chica normal después de todo…', finalmente concluyo Shinji, sonriendo internamente. Se levanto de su sabana, llevándose una extra para el, dejando a Asuka tranquilamente dormida en su sabana original.

Le dio la espalda y dijo, "Tu también eres una bebe…", antes de taparse y rendirse al sueño.

Pero también…también estaba lo que hace poco había sucedido…Asuka, la chica que el tanto deseaba, lo volvió a rechazar…esta vez de una manera muy brusca…

'ERES PATETICO!'

'ME REPUGNA EL SOLO VERTE!', la ultimas palabras de Asuka resonaban en su mente, dejándole un dolor en el corazón tan profundo como un abismo.

Mas una luz de esperanza nació en su sueño…era su voz, la de Asuka, gritando su nombre con claro dolor y arrepentimiento en su tono…

Entonces, si le importaba el a ella?

No, solo era un truco, ella lo golpeo…con mucho odio…

Pero…también con decepción, y dolor…

Pero, si fuera cierto…

Entonces en medio de la llama de esperanza que nació en el…revivió unas palabras... casi ocultas en el escarmiento de Asuka…

'…tu no me mereces a-', la oración incompleta de Asuka súbitamente ocupo todo su espacio para pensar.

'Acaso…quiso decir…que yo…no la merezco…a ella?', Shinji concluyo deprimido, pero mas que nada confundido, considerando el doble significado de las palabras de la pelirroja…

La llama de esperanza empezó a menguar entre apagarse o seguir ardiendo…

(Fin del sueño)

Shinji dio un grito de sorpresa la volver a la realidad, viendo un techo familiar de color blanco con una luz fija guiándolo en la oscuridad ahora visible en la ventana.

Shinji se sobo la cabeza con una mano mientras cerraba los ojos, "Rayos…porque las mujeres son tan difíciles de entender…", suspiro.

"Te apoyo al cien por ciento amigo mió", dijo una voz masculina en tono burlón proveniente de un rincón oscuro de la habitación.

Shinji se volteo sorprendido, no sabia quien podía ser a esta hora…

"Vaya, al fin despertaste Shinji…", dijo Kaji con una sonrisa en el rostro, "soñando con el sexo opuesto?", pregunto con una divertida mirada curiosa en su cara.

Shinji se sonrojo y volteo hacia la pared, pero alcanzo a susurrar rápidamente, "Si…".

"Con, Ella talvez?", dijo mientras apuntaba hacia su mejilla izquierda.

Shinji puso una mirada de horror al ver como el hombre de la cola de caballo había leído su mente tan fácilmente y se sonrojo furiosamente bajando la mirada, "N-no…como crees que pensaría en ella Kaji…?", mintió mal Shinji.

"Te oí decir su nombre mientras dormías…", dijo Kaji con una clásica sonrisa _'Kaji_™' inculpadora en su rostro, guiñandole un ojo.

"N-no!," titubeo Shinji, "no especialmente después de lo que paso Kaji…aunque estoy seguro que fue mi culpa…", dijo Shinji deprimido, una vez mas haciendo lo que tanto provocaba la ira de la Segunda Elegida.

Kaji sacudió la cabeza, "las mujeres son quizás el mas grande misterio que te encontraras en la vida Shinji…nunca sabes lo que piensan en verdad, y solo crees saber lo que quieren…pero uno como hombre no puede evitar desear resolver su misterio, y eso nos lleva a explorar caminos muy difíciles en la vida Shinji…", dijo sabiamente Kaji mientras miraba al techo con las manos en sus bolsillos.

"S-si…", dijo Shinji pensando en la chica con el misterio que EL quería resolver, "supongo que tienes razón…", suspiro Shinji, comprendiendo el mensaje de su mayor.

Kaji le dio una sonrisa comprensiva mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, "Shinji, creo que ya te has dado cuenta de lo compleja que es Asuka en realidad…si, ella aparenta grandeza y fuerza…pero en verdad ella es tan solo una linda chica normal, que necesita atención y afecto," pauso, "y la protección de un hombre fuerte que la acompañe.", Kaji le sonrió mientras decía esas ultimas palabras.

"…pero…yo no soy fuerte…no soy un hombre…solo soy un niño…", dijo pensando en las palabras de la pelirroja.

"Bueno Shinji, seguirás siendo un niño hasta que tu mismo puedas recitar esas palabras…", dijo Kaji.

Shinji de todos modos solo ignoro las ultimas palabras de Kaji, perdido en sus pensamientos, "Pero…Asuka en verdad es fuerte Kaji, quizás la persona mas fuerte que he conocido…quisiera poder ser como ella…pero si, he visto su otro lado…y deseo protegerla, no lo soportaría si algo malo le llegara a suceder…", susurro Shinji la ultima frase sonrojándose.

"No confundas un orgullo fuerte con fortaleza Shinji, el orgullo solo te da fuerzas falsas, mientras te deja expuesto a un dolor insoportable cuando fallas…es un arma de doble-filo…un arma que Asuka CREE que sabe usar…pero en verdad no puede…y por eso

Espero que la ayudes Shinji, antes de que lastime a alguien, o a ella misma," Kaji cambio su atención a el parche de Shinji y le dio una mirada de preocupación, "aunque creo que eso ya paso…espero que no sea muy tarde…".

"Pero…porque; porque YO Kaji?", cuestiono Shinji.

"Por que Shinji…tu y Asuka son muy similares aunque no lo creas, han pasado mucho sufrimiento a lo largo de sus vidas, yo no diría que el que el Evangelion los haya puesto juntos sea mera coincidencia…", rió Kaji, "y si ay alguien que pueda lograr entender a Asuka, ese eres tu Shinji.", dijo Kaji seriamente pero con una continua sonrisa.

"…", Shinji solo asintió con la cabeza y bajo la mirada a sus sabanas; mas se aseguro de grabar las palabras de Kaji en su mente, antes de suprimirlas y cambiar de tema.

Levanto la mirada y le pregunto a Kaji, "Pero…y tu que haces aquí Kaji?"

Kaji abrió los ojos sorprendido, en verdad se había olvidado por completo de la razón de su visita.

"Bueno Shinji, la verdad solo pase a verte después de que Misato me dijo lo que ocurrió, para ver como te encontrabas…", termino Kaji riéndose.

"A si…? Entonces Kaji, porque estas a aquí pasada las horas de visita?", dijo Shinji sonriendo confiadamente, algo muy raro en verdad, por lo que a Kaji le dieron ganas de tomarle una foto.

"Bien! Me atrapaste Shinji! Eres mucho mas listo de lo que creí!", rió Kaji, "la verdad es que pensaba en decirte algo, pero ahora que me descubriste, pues creo que mereces saberlo…", Kaji dejo de sonreír y puso una mirada seria.

"Shinji, ya estas informado de la unidad 04?"

"Si…ya lo sabia desde la semana pasada, pero no he oído nada desde entonces…"

"Bien escucha Shinji, el Eva 04 tuvo su primera prueba de activación con la Quinta Elegida, pero ocurrió un incidente del cual NERV ha decidido no hablar, y el Sexto Elegido fue nombrado el nuevo piloto designado de el Evangelion unidad 04…también ocurrió un accidente en su activación; el Sexto se recupero, pero la unidad 04 perdió la habilidad de usar su motor S2 y también sufrió daños…pero ya ha sido reparado para esta hora en América…"

"La Quinta y Sexto Elegidos?", cuestiono Shinji.

"Si, se necesitamos tantos Evas funcionales como podamos Shinji…los Ángeles solo se pondrán peor."

"Motor S2?", pregunto curioso Shinji.

"Es un motor experimental basado en el núcleo de un ángel que le proporciona de energía infinita a un Eva, y al parecer ese estaba defectuoso…"

"Oh…", quedo Shinji sorprendido.

"Hay una cosa mas que debes saber Shinji, y no se lo digas a Misato por favor, de todos modos ella se enterara en unos 2 días diría yo…", pauso Kaji, "el comandante Ikari recientemente ordeno que se enviara la unidad 04 a Tokio-3…junto con el Sexto Elegido…", termino Kaji.

Shinji bajo la mirada para pensar…otra pobre alma que se les unirá en el infierno llamado Evangelion…venia solo para unirse a la tortura, el dolor, y el trauma…Shinji levanto la mirada para encontrar al hombre de cola de caballo y barba eterna, pero antes de poder hacer mas preguntas, Kaji se había esfumado…dejándolo con muchas preguntas en el aire sobre el nuevo integrante.

Las dudas de Shinji eran tan oscuras como la noche que arropaba su habitación en ese momento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro hospital al otro lado del océano, estaba amaneciendo. En la segunda rama de NERV en la habitación 130 del complejo de salud, yacía el cuerpo de un joven muchacho que había estado dormido por los pasados 3 días, negándose a volver a la cruda realidad.

El Sexto Elegido, Anuar Yahir Hamasaki abrió sus parpados lentamente, saliendo de la oscuridad de su sueño vació, mostrándole al mundo una vez más el color verde de sus ojos que miraban al techo blanco.

"Donde…estoy…?", dijo Anuar tratando de levantarse de su largo reposo, mas cayendo ante el todavía latente cansancio.

"En el hospital…despertaste…me alegro…", dijo con algo de simpatía una voz proveniente de al lado de su cama.

"Ahh…sensei…que ocurrió?", pregunto dándose cuenta de la familiar presencia de su tutor. "No recuerdo casi nada…solo…estar dentro del Eva-04, que me sincronice, y luego una brillante luz blanca…y mucho…dolor…", dijo cansado el Sexto Elegido.

"hmm…al parecer también sufres de algo de amnesia…", dijo el Dr. Streller mientras anotaba algo en sus notas.

"Sensei, contésteme, que paso? Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?"

El doctor alemán se puso pensativo, pero sabía que el más que nadie, tenía todo el derecho a saber las consecuencias del fatídico error del experimento.

"Anuar…presta mucha atención a lo que te informare, pues tiene que ver mucho contigo…"

El chico de la hilera de púas marrón asintió con la cabeza.

"…hace tres días, tuvimos la segunda prueba de activación con el Eva-04, contigo como piloto…te sincronizaste muy bien para tu primera vez a bordo de un Eva, a un 45...todo marchaba perfecto, hasta que encendimos el motor S2…", Anuar se estremeció al oír esa palabra, "de repente todas las alarmas empezaron a sonar, registrando que el flujo de energía del motor se redirigió hacia la cabina de contacto…intentamos detenerlo, pero el Eva rechazo la señal…entonces oímos tus gritos Anuar y temimos lo peor… cada persona en el puente, no…en todas las instalaciones; tembló de horror al oír el grito con tanto dolor que irradiaba del Eva-04, que también se retorcía mostrando tu dolor…no sabíamos como era posible que siguieras vivo después de estar expuesto a la energía del motor S2…pero al parecer algo en el LCL y tu traje de conexión hicieron el 'milagro'…no nos dimos cuenta de cuanto tiempo duro…pero de repente las MAGI empezaron a registrar que la cabina, o mas bien…tu…estabas absorbiendo la energía proveniente del motor S2… y algo que hemos nombrado como un 'Súper' campo AT expandiéndose desde el interior de la cabina de contacto…y momentos después, incrementaste tu chillido, y el pecho del Eva-04 exploto…y luego…saliste tu…flotando…hacia la plataforma frente al Eva…mas no parecías tu…," termino el doctor evadiendo comentar sobre el ultimo evento en el cual el Sexto Elegido casi destruía la base.

"No…era yo?", pregunto Anuar curioso.

"No…al menos no parecías dije…tu apariencia había cambiado bastante…tus músculos incrementaron su tamaño considerablemente, tus ojos eran color azul, tu pelo había tomado un color amarillo, además de que cambio en inclinación, y podría jurar…que un aura que parecía color verde-amarillo te rodeaba en forma de casi una llama…", dijo Streller frunciendo el seño.

"_Que Chingados?!_" dijo sorprendido Anuar en su idioma nativo.

"Por mas increíble y ilógico que parezca…yo también solo lo creo porque fui testigo…", contesto Streller, "mas déjame decirte que hemos averiguado algunas cosas sobre tu estado gracias a varias pruebas medicas que te hemos hecho.", empezó el doctor,

"Te hemos hecho pruebas de sangre, ondas cerebrales, y escaneo completo de tu sistema, y estas perfectamente saludable…", dijo dándole una pelota de béisbol, "Aprieta"

Anuar obedeció, no entendiendo lo que quería el doctor con esto, mas quedo atónito al ver que al apretar la dura pelota de béisbol, la destrozo por completo.

"Pero al parecer, tu fuerza natural a incrementado notablemente…", dijo el doctor una vez mas anotando en su libreta.

"…pero que rayos me esta pasando…", dijo Anuar todavía sorprendido mirándose las manos.

"no solo es eso…lo que mas hemos notado en tus exámenes salio en el de sangre…al examinar tus células, nos dimos cuenta de algo sorprendente…tu ADN, ha sido drásticamente alterado…", pauso dramáticamente el doctor, "sigues siendo humano…pero varios agentes desconocidos se han acoplado con tu ADN, cambiando el flujo de energía en tu cuerpo y sus funciones, al parecer estos agentes son inofensivos para tu salud, pero tienen propiedades extrañas, entre ellas electromagnéticas…lo cual explicaría la nueva relación de tu cuerpo con la energía…y el porque de cómo generaste ese campo de energía y como puedes flotar en el aire…mientras que tu ADN alterado explica tus cambios externos…también hiciste añicos la cabina de contacto con tu show, así que te construiremos una nueva capacitada para tus habilidades…" dedujo científicamente el doctor.

"Así que…ahora soy un fenómeno genético?", dijo molesto Anuar, tratando de entender todos los cambios que había sufrido.

"No, sigues siendo humano te dije…solo que cuentas con unas muy especiales adiciones en tu código genético…por ejemplo, en papel, el código humano normal es: 'ATCGTAACCGTT', pero el tuyo es 'ATC?G?TAC??GC??', las adiciones a tu ADN son desconocidas y no las hemos podido descifrar.", explico Streller.

-Pausa-

"…y ahora que?", cuestiono el Sexto Elegido con una temerosa mirada hacia su tutor.

"Pues tenemos que aplicarte mas exámenes corporales, para saber como funcionan tus nuevas 'habilidades', y comprobar si las puedes controlar…pero por ahora solo trata de tranquilizarte…no queremos que te estreses, estos exámenes serán por tu bien…", Streller trato de sonar lo mas confortante posible, en verdad sabia que lo que le había sucedido a su protegido no tenia nada para 'tranquilizarse'.

Resignado, el Anuar suspiro, "…y cuando comenzamos?"

"No, todavía no, te quedan al menos unas 2 horas de descanso, aprovéchalas…después quiero que vayas a hacer tus maletas-",

"Me estas corriendo sensei?! Me abandonaras?", dijo asustado Anuar, interrumpiendo al doctor.

"No, no! Ten calma! Jajaja…estas son las buenas noticias Anuar…te harán tus exámenes de reexaminación en la rama central de NERV…el propio comandante Ikari ordeno tu traslado…y conociéndolo, debe de estar muy molesto por hacerlo esperar tanto al quedarte dormido…", dijo sonriendo su tutor.

"Que?! Entonces, eso significa…"

"así es piloto Anuar Yahir Hamasaki…hoy mismo te preparas para mudarte a Tokio-3.", dijo con autoridad el Dr. Streller.

"EEEEEAAAAAAAA!!!!!!EAEAEA!!!", grito Anuar entusiasmado brincando de la cama rápidamente y empezando a bailar un…'baile de la victoria'…bastante…patético.

"Jo, jo…al parecer te sientes mejor ahora?", sonrió el doctor con una mirada inculpadora.

Anuar se detuvo en seco y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, "Err…jeje…pues eso parece…", dijo tímidamente al descubrir su error al ser tan espontáneo, pero en realidad se sentía excelente, la primera vez desde ya hacia tiempo; "Iré a empacar mis cosas sensei! Te veré luego!" dijo emocionado al echarse a correr sin cambiarse las ropas del hospital, la bata medio abierta de atrás dándole un buen espectá_culo_ de su retaguardia, para el gusto de varias enfermeras que se encontraban en los pasillos.

El Dr. Streller sacudió su cabeza llevándose una mano a la frente, "ay, ya estoy viejo para esto…", dijo mientras proseguía a perseguir a su protegido por los pasillos del iluminado hospital, para darle un ultimo regaño al chico cuyo poderoso entusiasmo y nuevas ganas de vivir llenaban de vida el estéril hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres días habían pasado en Tokio-3, Shinji había vuelto del hospital justo la madrugada de ese tercer día, para el gusto de todos en la residencia Katsuragi, excepto para cierta chica alemana, que sentía mas que gusto, nervios y miedo de tener que enfrentar al chico de cabello marrón después de lo sucedido.

Los Elegidos se encontraban solos en el apartamento Katsuragi, ya que la dueña tenía que trabajar por turno extendido en NERV.

El cielo púrpura indicaba que todavía el amanecer no manchaba el cielo de Tokio-3, y extrañamente, una chica alemana se encontraba despierta a tan inusual hora. Asuka estaba tirada en el piso de la sala viendo el televisor…o mas bien ignorándolo, pensando en como podría pedirle disculpas a Shinji, especialmente porque pedir disculpas era algo que no hacia tan a menudo como su compañero.

Shinji solo se había ido a su cuarto en cuanto llego a dormir supuso…y no había Misato para recibirlo, y personalmente, ella no podía hacerlo pues no sabia que decirle.

'_Que debo de hacer…_', pensó Asuka, '_no puedo solo quedarme aquí acostada siéndole indiferente, tengo que interactuar con el diariamente, y tampoco me quedare de brazos cruzados después de lo que le hice…", _dedujo Asuka, "_…un abrazo? No…el baka se desangraría vivo o se desmayaría si hiciera eso…un apretón de manos? No…demasiado sencillo…," _siguió pensando.

Entonces el ruido de una puerta deslizándose casi le pone el alma blanca a Asuka, la puerta de Shinji se había abierto.

Ella se quedo tiesa ahí, acostada en la sala, mientras por la esquina de su ojo veía como Shinji caminaba rascándose la cabeza hacia la cocina, todavía sin abrir los ojos. Asuka se molesto mucho al método final que se le ocurrió en su mente. '_ARGH! Shiest! Tendré que hacerlo al modo antiguo…'_. Asuka se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina.

En la cocina, un distraído y dormido Shinji empezaba a hervir el agua en una olla para preparar el desayuno. Más se sorprendió cuando oyó unos pasos entrando a su santuario de tranquilidad. Se volteo para encontrar a Asuka…y se quedo petrificado, viéndola con una mirada de intriga. El sentimiento era mutuo, ya que Asuka se estremeció un poco al ver que se volteo, especialmente al observar un parche blanco cubriendo la mejilla que so mano había 'tocado'; ahora mas pequeño debido a la positiva recuperación de Shinji.

Los dos permanecieron ahí unos minutos, pareciendo estatuas de no ser por el hecho que sus ojos parpadeaban de vez en cuando. Ahí se quedaron, con miradas fijas, azul mirando azul, guardando silencio debido al temor del otro.

"...Hola...Shinji…", Asuka pudo decir muy forzosamente,

"…Asuka…", murmuro Shinji, un poco aliviado de que ella hubiera empezado la conversación.

"…me…alegra que estés…bien…", dijo Asuka agachando la mirada.

Shinji estaba apunto de responder, 'no gracias a ti', cruelmente, pero recordó las palabras que Kaji le dijo en el hospital sobre la pelirroja. "G-gracias…Asuka…", finalmente pronuncio volteando la mirada.

"Oye…Shinji…"

"…Si…?"

"Yo…solo quiero decirte…que yo…yo…err, um…no estoy acostumbrada a decir esto…"

"…", Shinji espero.

"yo…lo siento…", dijo Asuka susurrando la ultima frase mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños.

Shinji estaba impactado ante lo que había salido de la boca de Asuka…'lo siento', esas palabras que el decía a cada rato, porque siempre se sentía culpable, y Asuka odiaba eso…acaso…Asuka se sentía culpable? Shinji no podía creerlo, quedándose estupefacto viendo a Asuka sorprendido.

Asuka levanto la mirada para ver la mirada sorprendida de Shinji, "…que? No tienes derechos reservados sobre esa frase Tercer Elegido!", dijo la orgullosa Asuka.

Shinji salio de su estupefacción y sonrió un poco al ver que al menos Asuka había vuelto a la normalidad. "Gracias Asuka…pero no tienes que culparte, la verdad creo que fui yo quien-", Shinji corto al ser interrumpido por el dedo índice de Asuka cubriendo su boca.

Asuka lo miro con una clásica mirada de muerte, "No te atrevas a decir lo mismo que yo, arruinarías mi humor…"

"Pero…", trato de seguir Shinji.

De repente, las luces en todo el edificio se apagaron, dejando a los dos adolescentes parados en medio de la oscuridad de la cocina, ya que todavía no salía el sol.

"AAAAHHH!", grito Asuka, aferrandose a Shinji en un potente abrazo, asustándose ante la repentina falta de luz. Shinji se quedo totalmente petrificado y ruborizado ante la reacción de la pelirroja, no sabiendo que hacer sobre este súbito comportamiento, no pensaba que Asuka se asustaría por un apagón. Pero bueno, era muy temprano, y en verdad estaba oscuro.

Asuka siguió sosteniendo a Shinji por unos segundos mas, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, separándose rápidamente de los brazos de Shinji.

"AAAHHH!!, BAKA PERVERTIDO! El que te haya pedido perdón no es para que quieras abusar de mi!", grito Asuka en la oscuridad.

"QUE?! Pero tu fuiste la que me abrazo!!", reclamo Shinji.

Asuka se ruborizo fuertemente, "…err…ese no es el punto…!", pauso no sabiendo que decir ante la momentánea victoria de Shinji. "Um, que paso?"

"Parece que se fue la luz-", empezó Shinji.

"-NO! Me lo juras baka?", dijo Asuka sarcásticamente, "a lo que me refiero es que si no sabes porque…".

"No tengo ni la menor idea, ni tampoco puedo ver mucho, todavía no amanece."

"Otra vez correcto 'Sr. Obvio'! Que mas me vas a decir? Que vivimos en un apartamento? O que eres un completo idiota?", refunfuño Asuka.

"…", Shinji frunció el seño, obviamente molesto por los comentarios de la pelirroja, "de acuerdo, entonces salgamos a revisar que sucede…".

"Que? Pero, todavía esta oscuro…", pregunto algo insegura Asuka.

Shinji sonrió fastidiosamente, "Oh! Acaso la gran Asuka Langley Sohryu tiene miedo a la oscuridad?", provoco Shinji.

Asuka frunció el seño, "hmph! No te quieras pasar de listo Tercero...yo no le temo a N-A-D-A! Solo me exalte hace rato porque fue inesperado…nada mas…no te hagas ilusiones…", Asuka se defendió, "muy bien, vamos!", termino mientras jalaba a Shinji bruscamente de el brazo y atravesaban el umbral de la puerta principal hacia un mundo envuelto en las sombras.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cerca de la costa Este de Japón, un gigantesco avión de carga negro volaba silenciosamente entre las nubes, tratando de esconder a simple vista su muy valiosa carga. El Evangelion Unidad 04 colgaba crucificada en una cruz gigantesca tamaño Eva desde el hangar expuesto del avión. Dentro de este se encontraban miembros del staff de la segunda rama de NERV, y la segunda carga mas valiosa, el Sexto Elegido.

Anuar se encontraba en la cabina de pilotos del masivo avión, vestido en su ropa casual que consistía de una playera polo sólida color rojo y unos pantalones de mezclilla, con unos no tan usuales zapatos blancos deportivos, los cuales usaba para jugar su deporte favorito, fútbol, en su tiempo libre. Estaba observando el infinito paisaje de azul por el cristal anti-balas mientras veía como el sol se empezaba a asomar por el horizonte; y decidió terminar con su ansiedad al romper el silencio de la cabina de control.

"Cuanto falta Capitán?, pregunto seriamente Anuar.

"…unos 10 minutos para llegar a la costa de Japón, y una media hora mas para llegar a Tokio-3, piloto Hamasaki…", informo el Capitán.

En verdad iban volando a una considerablemente rápida velocidad para una nave tan enorme. '_Ah! Tecnología, cuan podía facilitar las_ _cosas…_', pensó el Sexto Elegido, ya muy ansioso por llegar a la ciudad-fortaleza, '_pero no solo sirve para facilitar las cosas…', _siguió pensando Anuar al llevar sus pensamientos a la poderosa arma de destrucción masiva que colgaba del avión.

"Muy bien…", dijo en tono monótono Anuar antes de salir de la cabina para dirigirse al hangar, para poder ver una vez mas al Evangelion unidad 04, y admirar su grandeza.

-Pausa-

"…Capitán! Algo ha aparecido en nuestro radar! Es enorme! Y esta entrando por la costa Este de Japón a unos 100 kilómetros al Norte de nuestra posición!", informo alertado un técnico.

"Tiene rumbo?", cuestiono el Capitán.

"Si…tiene velocidad constante, no muy rápida…parece que se dirige a…Tokio-3!"

'_No puede ser…un ángel?', _pensó el Capitán. "Conéctenme con el comando central! Debemos contactarlos para recibir instrucciones sobre la situación!", ordeno el Capitán.

"Si señor!...No es posible la conexión! La red esta cortada!"

"Cortada? Pero como…", se pregunto el Capitán. "solo espero que ya estén advertidos…"

---

Falsificando a un guardia, Anuar se encontraba en el hangar del avión, viendo a su poderosa maquina levitando gracias a la potencia de otra. Las palabras de los de la cabina llegaron perfectamente a sus oídos gracias al sistema de altavoz.

Anuar simplemente puso una mueca de confianza y ansiedad en su rostro, al ver que su oportunidad había llegado, se asomo por una ventana del hangar para revisar y confirmar una línea de tierra firme visible en el próximo horizonte. Anuar agarro su mochila de cambio negra, y corrió hacia el rincón oscuro más cercano para ponerse su traje de conexión.

"Bien chiquilla, ha llegado la hora…", suspiro Anuar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En los cuarteles generales de NERV en Tokio-3, todo estaba silenciado ante la oscuridad, los transformadores de reemplazo no respondían, y hasta la grandeza y poderla de la tecnología de NERV sucumbió ante la falta de energía, junto con toda la ciudad.

"No se averiaron, esto fue intencional…", comento el comandante Gendo Ikari desde su 'trono' en la cima del centro de comando.

"Si en este momento atacara un ángel seria una calamidad…", dijo el sub-comandante Fuyutsuki mientras prendía una vela.

---

Makoto Hyuga, ignorante de la situación, se encontraba en las calles de Tokio-3 recogiendo las ropas de Misato Katsuragi en una lavandería.

"Vaya mujer que es la Capitán Katsuragi, en mi opinión ella debería recoger su propia ropa…", comento Hyuga.

Las palabras de Hyuga fueron interrumpidas entonces por un avión que pasaba por los cielos de la ciudad.

"SOMOS DE LA FUERZA ARMADA DEFENSIVA DE JAPON, UN OBJETO NO IDENTIFICADO SE DIRIJE A ESTA DIRECCION, TODOS…"

Solo las primeras palabras que pronuncio el soldado fueron atendidas por Hyuga, "No puede ser, un ángel…debo informar al cuartel."

Inútilmente llamo por teléfono, pero al ver que no había electricidad busco el método mas rápido que encontró, una camioneta de campaña política…

---

Rei se encontraba caminando por los pasillos ausentes de iluminación del complejo de NERV, buscando el centro de comando para estar lista para lo que sea, como lo indicaba el manual, no había visto ni a Shinji o Asuka, y solamente calculo que vendrían por su cuenta.

Rei entonces llego a la sala de comando sorprendiendo a todos por su tenaz puntualidad para el evento, pues momentos después de que Rei llegara, una camioneta reventó en el cuartel, y de ella un Hyuga muy alterado apareció.

"Un ángel viene en camino! Preparen los Evas Maya!", previno Hyuga.

La teniente Maya Ibuki escucho el llamado de su compañero, y volteo a ver a su superior, la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, para esperar una respuesta a la situación.

"No hay electricidad, no podemos lanzar los Evas…" comento Maya.

"Ni tampoco pilotos, esto si que es un problema, estamos indefensos ante el ángel.", informo lo obvio la Dra. Akagi.

"Tenemos motores diesel no?", súbitamente se oyó comentando al comandante Ikari mientras dejaba a Fuyutsuki y se dirigía al hangar por las escaleras.

El comandante le hizo una seña a Rei, la cual obedientemente lo siguió.

'_El comandante Ikari, que es el para mi_?', se pregunto Rei.

Una visión del comandante abriendo su capsula y sonriendo al ver que estaba viva vino a su mente.

'_Alguien importante…'_, concluyo Rei, también recordando una imagen mas reciente de Shinji haciendo la misma acción que su padre después del ataque del Quinto Ángel.

"Ikari…", dijo Rei a la nada, "donde estará?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji y Asuka iban corriendo por las desoladas calles de Tokio-3, el sol ya había salido de su sueño en el horizonte y se empezaba a postrar poderoso en el cielo azul de la mañana. La chica del mismo color de ojos se encontraba algo impaciente y preocupada al estar tan escasa en información sobre la situación, y tiro bruscamente de la camisa de su acompañante para detenerlo.

"Baka Shinji! A donde nos llevas?", cuestiono molesta la pelirroja.

"Eh? Pues yo tengo planeado ir a NERV, pero te ando siguiendo, y pues…no estamos nada cerca creo…", respondió un confundido Shinji.

"USH! En verdad puedes ser mas estupido que tus amigos los chiflados cuando te lo propones Shinji!!", regaño Asuka.

Shinji ignoro el comentario de su compañera al estar revisando los alrededores.

"Mira Asuka!", dijo Shinji señalando un alto edificio cerca de ellos, "podemos subir a la azotea de ese edificio para ver que esta sucediendo en la ciudad!"

Asuka quedo algo sorprendida por la velocidad de pensamiento de Shinji, "Vaya, me probaste mal Tercero, al parecer si piensas de vez en cuando!", rió Asuka burlonamente.

Shinji solo frunció el seño y empezó su corrida hacia el edificio, mientras Asuka lo seguía.

---

Desde la cima del edificio Shinji y Asuka observaron la ciudad que se encontraba vacía en su enteridad. Solo una cosa les vino a la mente a los dos Elegidos, y sus temores fueron confirmados cuando a lo lejos se podían ver lo que parecías dos pares de piernas gigantescas que parecían de un arácnido.

"…Un Ángel", dijeron asustados y en perfecta sincronización los Elegidos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anuar no perdió tiempo y rápidamente se metió a la cabina de contacto, incrustándola en la espina de su Eva. Observo su nueva cabina, el doctor tenia razón, la cabina había sido alterada: en vez del espacio vació de la capsula que incluía el asiento del piloto y el visor, ahora había unas aperturas con lo que parecían cables médicos que median el pulso cardiaco, colocados simétricamente de acuerdo a la posición de sus brazos y piernas, y también el asiento parecía mas…movible?

Sin cuestionarse sobre las funciones de estos nuevos aparatos, Anuar empezó el proceso de sincronización, activando el Eva, y activando la alerta en todo el avión.

---

"Capitán! El Evangelion a sido activado!"

"Pero como?! El piloto estaba aquí hace unos minutos! Y no esta autorizado a entrar al hangar…", declaro el sorprendido Capitán.

"Pues al parecer lo es Capitán, y esta desactivando los candados de seguridad!", alerto un técnico.

---

Anuar abrió los ojos para observar el visor y revisar su altura sobre el mar y la distancia para llegar a tierra, haciendo cálculos, hasta que una voz rudamente interrumpió su aritmética.

"Piloto Hamasaki! No esta autorizado para estar a bordo del Evangelion! Bájese ahora mismo!", ordeno el Capitán inútilmente.

"Je, lo siento _Capitán_,", dijo el Sexto Elegido en claro español, "pero si estoy adecuadamente informado, en estado de invasión, la prioridad la exterminación del ángel, o estoy equivocado?", aclaro el Sexto superiormente presionando el código para liberar al Eva.

El capitán se dio cuenta de que había sido vencido por la razón del joven que desafió sus ordenes pero no rompió las reglas, "Pero no puede actuar sin instrucciones del centro de comando piloto!" reclamo el capitán como ultimo recurso.

"No se pueden comunicar con ellos, están indefensos ante el ángel…mas razón todavía para actuar, nos vemos capitán!", finalizo el Sexto Elegido liberando al Eva-04, todavía sobre el océano.

Durante la caída, la adrenalina empezó a correr por la sangre del Sexto Elegido, mas se aseguro de no caer en el agua, lo cual logro, apenas salpicando con los enormes pies plateados la orilla de la playa.

En cuanto aterrizo reviso su contador, '04:33:57', "mejor me apuro", empezó a echar la corrida lo mas rápido que podía hacia Tokio-3, acechando al su objetivo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ángel se desplazaba lentamente entre los edificios hasta postrarse sobre su objetivo, NERV.

Shinji y Asuka entonces vieron con exactitud al ángel, tenia la forma de una araña gigantesca, con docenas de ojos decorando su cuerpo central.

"Que repugnante…", dijo Asuka.

"Espera que esta haciendo?", dijo Shinji al ver la acción del ángel.

El ángel empezó a dejar caer 'lagrimas' de su ojo inferior, lo cual al parecer era un líquido muy corrosivo pues fácilmente derritió la cubierta de acero que tapaba el acceso hacia el Geofrente.

---

Debajo en NERV, Rei estaba preparada para entrar a su Evangelion unidad 00, el cual había sido preparado manualmente por el comandante Ikari ante la ausencia de una fuente de energía.

"Prepárense para combate…", ordeno un cansado Gendo.

"Pero comandante, no tenemos suficientes pilotos…", resalto Ritsuko, efectivamente, faltaban los dos Elegidos con los radios mas altos de sincronización en NERV.

"…si no aparecieron es por su falta al deber…que decepción…", pauso Gendo, "Rei puede actuar por su cuenta…envíenla con el Eva 00…", ordeno el comandante.

La Dra. Akagi no pudo evitar molestarse un poco al ver cuan inmensa confianza le tenia el comandante a esa niña, "Si comandante…", dijo con algo de veneno en su voz mientras volteaba a ver a Rei, ya en su traje de conexión.

Una vez dentro del Eva 00, Rei se sincronizo y se hizo el camino en ruta para intersectar al ángel.

"Buena suerte, Rei…" dijo el comandante Gendo al ver a su única esperanza salir por el estrecho túnel pecho tierra.

Una vez que llego al túnel horizontal, Rei intento subir, pero su paso fue impedido por un 'liquido corrosivo', como lo califico ella, que chorreaba del una apertura arriba.

"Esto no es bueno…", dijo Rei, algo de preocupación resalto en su voz monótona. No podía acceder al túnel para combatir al ángel, y si seguía así…llegaría al Geofrente. Todo parecía perdido…el Tercer Impacto solo era cuestión de minutos ante la inhabilidad de la Primera Elegida, y la inquietante ausencia de los otros dos.

De repente, Rei pudo sentirlo…esa energía…la misma energía que sintió hace unos días…pero, había sido muy distante en ese entonces…ahora la podía sentir justo arriba de ella, y acercándose a una velocidad considerable, "Un ángel…? No…no se siente como un ángel…además ya hay uno arriba de mi posición…parece…humano…", concluyo Rei frunciendo un poco el seño no sabiendo que era esa entidad.

---

El Evangelion unidad 04 había corrido en poco rato lo que el avión hubiera tardado media hora, dentro de el, en la cabina de contacto, el Sexto Elegido se encontraba sonriendo ante la situación.

Al fin le tocaría, era tan inesperado, pero bienvenido a fin y al cabo…combatir a un ángel…y un solo pensamiento llenaba su mente mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el monitor, el cual calculaba la distancia entre el y su objetivo…Destruir.

La emoción, la ansiedad, la felicidad, la adrenalina…todas corrían y llenaban el sistema del Sexto Elegido en esos instantes, y sin darse cuenta, perdido en su sonrisa de emoción, el color de sus ojos comenzó a fluctuar, al igual que el de su cabello, espasmos de marrón y verde, y destellos de amarillo y azul combatían por la posesión de los atributos del Sexto Elegido.

Al final, con un repentino lanzamiento de energía, la aura verde-amarillenta una vez más se materializo alrededor del Sexto Elegido, fijando su cabello dorado y sus ojos azules, haciendo que repentinamente, unos pequeños cables con receptores surgieron de los recientemente agregados sellos de su cabina, adhiriéndose a su traje de conexión. La liberación de su poder hizo que la unidad 04 incrementara su paso a una increíble velocidad, rompiendo la barrera del sonido, para en unos segundos llegar a las afueras de Tokio-3.

'03:59:21', leía su contador. Concentrado en su objetivo, Anuar se detuvo para examinar la situación. Vio a una 'araña gigante' postrada sobre una compuerta en la ciudad, 'llorando?' algo que parecía un líquido bastante corrosivo de uno de sus múltiples ojos…y…no se movía para nada…

"Esto es un ángel? Vaya, esperaba algo mas…celestial…y peligroso", dijo aburrido Anuar.

Entonces fue que se dio cuenta que un chorro de ese liquido venia disparado hacia el desde uno de los ojos, apenas pudo esquivarlo por lo tarde que se dio cuenta, pero la hombrera de su Eva no podía decir lo mismo mientras se derretía un poco.

"GRR! _A pinché madre!_ así que si tienes tus métodos después de todo maldito insecto?", maldijo y rió Anuar. Saco su cuchillo progresivo de su otra hombrera y lo meneo un su mano derecha, como todo un gangster, "Terminare contigo rápido…," Anuar movió su brazo hacia atrás en forma de catapulta preparando el cuchillo. "Esto no te va a doler…no por mucho de todos modos…", rió maliciosamente Anuar.

---

Desde el techo del edificio, Shinji y Asuka observaron lo que estaba ocurriendo se quedaron atónitos al ver algo inesperado.

"Eso es…", dijo Shinji.

"…un Eva?", termino Asuka igual de conmocionada.

Un Eva que jamás habían visto apareció repentinamente en las afueras de la ciudad. Era de un color en su mayoría plateado, con la parte superior de su cuerpo cubierta de negro con detalles rojos, con dos ojos de un amarillo deslumbrante y dos picos que coronaban su cabeza. Imponente era una buena descripción.

El Eva plateado sostenía su cuchillo progresivo en una mano con el brazo extendido hacia atrás, preparándose para contraatacar al ángel.

En un movimiento casi simultaneo, el Eva lanzo su cuchillo a todo velocidad, atravesando el ángel como mantequilla, el cual al salir del ángel cubierto de sangre, y de algo del líquido, se incrusto temblante en un edificio. El ángel detuvo cualquier acción, el ataque instantáneo del Eva plateado haciendo que irónicamente sus lágrimas cedieran, y que colapsara solidamente al suelo, eliminado.

Shinji y Asuka se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la gran exhibición de poderío del Eva plateado, la ultima muy indignada también.

"Ese Eva…acabo con el ángel…en solo segundos!"

Shinji también estaba muy sorprendido pero no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Kaji una vez más…

'…el comandante Ikari ordeno que el Evangelion unidad 04 fuera enviado a Japón…junto con-'

"El Sexto Elegido…", murmuro Shinji casi inaudible.

"Que dijiste Baka?", cuestiono intrigada y enojada Asuka.

Su conversación no pudo seguir pues la vista del Eva 00 saliendo de la compuerta derretida y el Eva plateado acercándose a su posición deteniéndose frente al Eva 00, lleno sus ojos.

Y la electricidad volvió.

---

Rei se encontraba atrapada entre unos sentimientos que nunca había sentido…sorpresa y…curiosidad?

"Otro Eva?", pregunto Rei verdaderamente curiosa sobre lo que su monitor le presentaba.

Entonces en su cabina se mostró el rostro de Misato Katsuragi en un recuadro que leía, 'desde comando central', "Rei, te encuentras bien?"

"…si Capitán Katsuragi…pero…que es eso?", contesto Rei.

"No estamos seguros Rei, pero al parecer es otro Eva…tratamos de establecer contacto pero no podemos..."

Casi en manera de contestar sus dudas, un canal publico repentinamente se abrió, el recuadro leía 'Desde Eva-04', mostrando un sonriente muchacho de cabello en forma de púas marrón y ojos verdes vestido en un traje de conexión negro/rojo muy parecido al de Shinji.

"Sexto Elegido reportándose, comando central.", dijo el muchacho todavía sonriendo presentando una seña militar.

"Sexto Elegido?", cuestiono Misato confundida y sorprendida mientras volteaba a ver a sus superiores.

El comandante Ikari simplemente mantuvo su posición pero contesto, "…lamento no haberle informado a tiempo Capitán Katsuragi, el es el Sexto Elegido en la unidad 04 efectivamente…yo lo mande pedir desde la segunda rama de NERV hace tres días…"

Misato no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste al haber sido excluida del asunto, pero contesto felizmente mientras volteaba a ver al nuevo muchacho, "pues al parecer llego justo a tiempo!", pauso, "Sexto Elegido, desaborde el Eva y espere al escuadrón de reconocimiento.

"Hai!", contesto el Sexto Elegido asintiendo con la cabeza y cortando el enlace.

Desde su cabina el Eva 00, Rei mantuvo su mirada en este nuevo muchacho, miles de preguntas surcaron su mente…mas solo una salio de sus labios después de que el enlace fuera cortado.

"Acaso es El…?"

---

Al ver que el Eva plateado se agachaba junto con el Eva 00 expulsando su cabina de contacto, y que varios vehículos de NERV se presentaban en la escena, Shinji y Asuka corrieron apresurados hacia el punto donde se encontraban los dos gigantes.

Jadeando, minutos despues llegaron al punto de reunión, donde pudieron reconocer al equipo de investigación y limpieza de NERV ya sobre los restos de Ángel, y en una carpa cercana, a Misato y Rei, en su traje de conexión, cubriendo una figura de la cual solo su copete en púas resaltaba sobre las damas.

Se dirigieron rápidamente a Misato, muy curiosos.

"Misato!", dijeron en unísono los Elegidos.

La mujer de cabello púrpura volteo su cabeza al ser llamada y puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ah! Hasta que llegaron! Pues que tanto andaban haciendo?", rió Misato. "Bueno! Pues llegan justo a tiempo!".

"Justo a tiempo?", una vez mas dijeron Shinji y Asuka con los vestigios de su entrenamiento, parpadeando los ojos.

Misato se retiro de la persona que estaba ocultando, para revelar a Rei junto a un bastante alto muchacho, su cara delataba su juventud, con un cuerpo bastante torneado, vestido en un traje de conexión negro/rojo, con un detalle en amarillo, con una hilera de púas marrón surcando su cabeza y un copete parado coronándola, unos ojos verde vivo y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios al verlos.

"Tercer Elegido- Shinji Ikari; Segunda Elegida- Asuka Langley Sohryu…les presento a su nuevo compañero…", pauso Misato.

"El Sexto Elegido, piloto designado del Evangelion unidad 04…Anuar Yahir Hamasaki."

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Uff! Me equivoque! ENORME! Jaja! Lamento la tardanza con este capitulo, pero he estado bastante ocupado. En este capitulo vemos comos Shinji y Asuka confrontan sus emociones, pero se dan por vencidos en sus esperanzas por ser aceptados por el otro... y también el status del Sexto Elegido y su presentación ante NERV y los demás Elegidos…que sucederá ahora que Anuar entre en las vidas de Shinji, Asuka, y Rei? Jajaja! Tendrán que esperar otro poco para saberlo! Jaja! la canción que elegí fue porque el mensaje dice que hay que tener paciencia, pues apenas vamos en la mitad del camino! así es todavía falta muuucho! Una vez mas lo lamento por la tardanza y espero lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad este no ha sido uno de mis mejores capítulos….(apenas el segundo pero en fin..), estuve muy confundido al escribirlo y por eso me tarde también…pero bueno haré lo mejor que pueda! Mientras esperen un pequeño one-shot de humor que haré! Jajaja! Lo pondré pronto! Ah! Una nota mas, si hubo varias escenas repetidas en este capitulo…pero solo las puse para que vean como las tomaban cada personaje diferentemente, no porque se me hayan acabado las ideas, espero que no haya sido tan aburrido!

NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO!


	3. Un Nuevo Comienzo

¿Acaso hace falta que lo repita? Evangelion no es de mi propiedad, es marca registrada de Gainax y Hideaki Anno, este fic en desarrollo es solo producto de mi aburrida e insatisfecha mente, para ningún fin lucrativo.

En el capitulo pasado el Shinji y Asuka batallan mucho para saber que es lo que en verdad sienten, y el Sexto Elegido a llegado a Tokio-3. ¿Que pasara ahora¿Como afectara la llegada de otro elegido¿En Eva¿En la vida diaria¿De donde y justo quien es el Sexto Elegido¿Dejare de soltar la sopa en adelanto¡Jajaja!….bien…¡que comience el Capitulo 3!

**Neon ****Génesis Evangelion: La Razón de Ser**

**CAPITULO 3 : Un Nuevo Comienzo**

Me gustaría poderle decir

Que representa la desdicha en mí

Pero no puedo, no me atrevo a mentir, enséñame….¿me enseñas?

Solo el pasado podría competir

Con la belleza de una foto de ti

La fantasía duraría y no tendría fin….¿me enseñas?

Me quiero informar si piensa en mi

Y si acaso ese pensamiento es sutil

Pero no servirá de nada, yo se que no existe

Feliz ocupo ser, no quiero aprender

Es doloroso el proceso aquel

Pero si tú no estás nada podré yo hacer

Que tal si lo mejor está por venir (que tal si lo mejor)

Que la distancia deje ya de existir (Que la distancia deje ya de existir)

Pero eso nunca pasará, es mucho pedir

"_Tripulación, Armar Toboganes" – Panda_

Misato sonrió divertidamente al ver la reacción de sus protegidos, muy similar a la suya cuando vio al Sexto Elegido por primera vez, de sorpresa. Y es que¿quien no se sorprendería al ver a un jovencito de 15 años con la altura de un adulto? Era casi tan alto como Kaji.

"¡Hola!", Anuar dijo con una sonrisa confiada, "Anuar Yahir Hamasaki a su servicio compañeros.", termino inclinándose moviendo un brazo, así en forma de hacerle reverencia a los dos pilotos, después poniéndose en posición erecta otra vez.

Asuka salio de su sorpresa y se acerco al Sexto Elegido cerrando los ojos en examinacion, "Hmm…", tarareo Asuka varias veces mientras le daba vueltas al Sexto Elegido, finalmente parándose frente a el para mirar su rostro, ojos azules revisando a los verdes. Anuar se vio un poco intimidado ante la actitud de su nueva compañera y dio un corto paso hacia atrás.

"No esta mal…", dijo Asuka con un tono aburrido en su voz, "la verdad así es como esperaba que fuera Shinji con tantas descripciones de el 'gran' Tercer Elegido…", dijo Asuka refiriéndose al físico del Sexto, nunca aceptando que era bastante atractivo también; para la alegría de Shinji.

Shinji por su cuenta se unió a Asuka en su examinacion un rato, pero una corta en comparación con la de la pelirroja. Se paro al lado de Asuka y le extendió su mano al Sexto Elegido, "Mucho gusto…A-Anual¿cierto?", dijo Shinji con una tímida sonrisa.

"¡Baka Shinji¡No seas idiota¡Es A-N-U-A-R!", deletreo Asuka, "no ANUAL! Ni que viniera una vez al año o algo así…", regaño Asuka poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Shinji retracto su mano,"Lo siento Asuka…", dijo Shinji volteando la mirada.

"GRRR¡Tu que te vuelves a disculpar y yo que te..!", dijo Asuka levantando un puño hacia Shinji peligrosamente.

Viendo este pequeño acto, Anuar soltó una larga risa, dejando paralizados a la pareja conflictiva. "¡Jajaja!...¡no¡Esta bien Segunda¡No tienes que matar al Tercero¡Jajaja¡En serio que parecen una parejita de recién casados!", el ultimo comentario hizo que los dos adolescentes en cuestión bajaran la mirada sonrojándose violentamente, al ya tener esa conocida reputación con su nuevo compañero. "no importa en serio! Todos batallan mucho para decir mi nombre…", sonrió Anuar tomando la mano reprimida de Shinji y dándole un apretón; haciendo que Shinji sonriera aun con el grito de Asuka retumbando en su cabeza.

"Mucho gusto Tercer Elegido…", el decir esas ultimas palabras provoco un leve estremecimiento en Anuar, como si el solo nombrarlo le provocara una olvidada sensación…pero la descarto y siguió adelante.

"Solo llámame por mi nombre por favor…", pidió Shinji rascándose la cabeza.

"De acuerdo, como digas Terc- digo Shinji Ikari…", se aseguro de grabar ese nombre junto a la frase 'Tercer Elegido'.

"Con 'Baka Shinji' bastara," interrumpió Asuka aleteando su mano en el aire en forma de descartar a su compañero.

Anuar volteo su atención a la chica pelirroja, y se le quedo viendo por un rato. Era una muchacha muy bella, no pudo evitar recordar a alguien muy especial y sonrió calidamente, aunque con algo de melancolía, "¿y tu eres la Segunda Elegida supongo?"

"¡Así es¡Yo soy nada más y nada menos que la gran Asuka Langley Sohryu¡La mejor piloto de Evangelion en todo el mundo!", exclamo Asuka orgullosa, no perdiéndose una oportunidad de presumir. A su lado, Shinji levanto sus manos y suspiro.

"¡Ja! Bien pues, mucho gusto Asuka Langley Sohryu.", dijo Anuar a la misma vez que acerco su cara a la mejilla desprevenida de Asuka, con sus labios puesto para darle un beso.

Asuka salto hacia atrás aterrorizada ante la intención del Sexto Elegido, "¡¡AAAHH!! _¡¡MEIN GOTT!!_ ¡¡PERVERTIDO¿¡¿QUE DIABLOS INTENTAS HACER?!?", grito Asuka, demasiado sorprendida para rematar con un ataque.

Shinji se quedo en shock ante la escena de el Sexto Elegido casi plantándole un beso a la chica más importante para el, y no pudo evitar arder rojo de celos aunque se haya evitado efectivamente dicho beso.

Anuar se detuvo y volteo a Asuka arqueando una ceja en seña de confusión, "¿Eh¿Que tiene de malo? Ya había saludado a la Primera así…", dijo mientras volteaba a ver a una Rei que muy apenas visible, se ruborizo un poco, comprendiendo la acción que el Sexto había tomado con ella unos momentos antes, pero manteniendo su indiferente expresión. "Así se saluda en mi país a alguien del sexo opuesto al conocerla por primera vez…", dijo inocentemente Anuar.

"¡¿En tu país¡Bah¡Pues en tu país son una bola de pervertidos!", dijo Asuka recuperando la compostura.

"Ah…Anuar," interrumpió Misato, "lo siento pero los japoneses no somos tan…ligeros… en relación a saludos y presentaciones…"

Anuar abrió los ojos algo sorprendido pero entendiendo, "Ah….de acuerdo…lo siento Sohryu¡no era mi intención!", dijo Anuar con una honesta sonrisa de inocencia rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza y inclinándose educadamente como se debe.

Asuka se paro frente a el y lo empujo levemente con su dedo en su frente, "Bien…te lo pasare por primera y ultima vez, solo porque eres demasiado ingenuo…", dijo algo molesta Asuka, "¿pues que no sabes de modales Japoneses¿No eres japonés¿Entonces como rayos lo hablas?", lanzo una avalancha de preguntas Asuka.

Anuar quedo estupefacto ante la ola de preguntas de la pelirroja, y volteo a ver a Misato en busca de ayuda.

"Yo les explico Asuka,", dijo su tutora, "verán, Anuar es originario de México, pero fue criado en Estados Unidos desde los 5 años de edad…sus padres trabajaban en NERV...y el ingreso a NERV después de ser dejado por sus padres a cargo del Doctor Streller en la segunda rama de NERV en el desierto de Nevada, Estados Unidos. Ha sido parte del proyecto-E desde ese entonces, pero no empezó a pilotear sino hasta hace 6 años. Ya es graduado de preparatoria y estaba estudiando su maestría en bioingeniería antes de venir a Tokio-3; así que sabe algunas cosas sobre la estructura de los Evas que ustedes no…", informo Misato, diciendo lo que decía el reporte del Sexto Elegido.

"Ah…", entendieron ambos Shinji y Asuka la descripción de su nuevo compañero.

Una Rei a la que no le era prestada mucha atención puso una mirada pensativa.

"Jeje, pues si, todo eso es cierto en su mayoría…", dijo Anuar ruborizándose levemente y poniendo una mano tras su cabeza nuevamente.

"Así que también eres de los Estados Unidos eh?", dijo Asuka sonriendo sorprendida.

"Mmm…," frunció un poco el seño Anuar, "prefiero que solamente se me refieran como un 'Mexicano', le tengo mucho respeto y cariño a mi patria de origen…o si no con el termino, 'Mexicano-Americano' basta; no le tengo mucho afecto a ese país…", dijo Anuar un poco molesto, volteando la mirada y entrecerrando sus ojos, "¿y porque preguntas¿Tú eres americana acaso? No lo pareces…", cuestiono Anuar por ultimo.

"Eso es porque es Alemana…", contesto Shinji, sintiéndose excluido de la conversación.

Asuka volteo a ver a Shinji molesta, "¡Yo puedo contestar por mi misma, Baka! No necesito tu ayuda…", dijo Asuka cruzando los brazos.

"¿Están seguros que no son novios? Pelean como tal…", dijo Anuar en tono burlón guiñándoles un ojo.

Asuka se puso tan roja como su pelo y alzo un puño, y Shinji levanto la cabeza igual de rojo y con una expresión de enojo rara en su rostro, "YA TE DIJIMOS QUE NO!", dijeron en perfecta armonía.

"¡_Órale_¡Calmados! Je, nunca me dijeron que no eran…", Anuar alzo sus manos frente a el jurando inocencia. "Oigan, todavía siguen sincronizados por lo que veo…"

Asuka y Shinji pusieron ambos una mirada perpleja, "¿Eh?", dijeron en unísono una vez más.

"Ja, más de lo que pensaba parece…", rió Anuar, "verán son muy populares sus logros mundialmente, especialmente entre los cuarteles de NERV…¡oí como fue que derrotaron al Séptimo Ángel junto con un ataque simultaneo espectacular!"

Esta vez, Shinji y Asuka se ruborizaron al ser alabados.

"¡Nah! No fue mucho en verdad," Asuka dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, "hubiera sido mejor si aquí el Baka hubiera dejado dormir…", dijo con ojos estrechos viendo a Shinji.

"¡Hey¡¿Tu fuiste la que no me dejo dormir recuerdas?!", reclamo Shinji.

"¿Ah…con que despiertos por la noche…y a solas?," Anuar les dio una mirada acosadora y se puso al lado de Shinji, "¿y que tal estuvo Ikari¿Te divertiste?", le pregunto a Shinji mientras alzaba sus cejas y le encajaba suavemente su codo al costado de Shinji repetidamente.

Asuka se volvió a sonrojar ferozmente, "¡¡PERVERTIDO¡¡No paso NADA!!", grito la pelirroja antes de voltearse para darle la espalda al Sexto Elegido, "Al parecer no eres tan diferente a Shinji como suponía…hasta con el intento de beso…todos los hombres son unos atrevidos…", dijo Asuka cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Ah…entonces es cierto Ikari¡Jajaja¡Eres todo un tigre compañero!", dijo dándole unas palmadas a Shinji en la espalda mientras este sonreía entupidamente y estaba tieso, temiendo la respuesta de Asuka.

"¡¿QUE¡¿Como es que tu sabias?!", dijo Asuka poniéndose mas roja todavía, gritándole al Sexto Elegido con una mirada indignada.

"Veras…corren los rumores…", sonrió Anuar.

"¡¡GRR¡SHINJI¡¡BAKA PERVERTIDO¡¡¡TE MATARE!!!", grito Asuka mientras le aplicaba una llave al cuello a Shinji, mientras este ponía sus manos en los brazos de la pelirroja tratando de quitárselos de su garganta.

Rei había seguido toda la conversación, y simplemente rodó los ojos al ver la tan usual rutina de sus compañeros de trabajo, una cual no entendía del todo.

"¡NIÑOS¡BASTA!", dijo Misato mientras separaba a sus cargos.

---

Una vez calmados los ánimos, Misato prosiguió con la introducción.

"Muy bien Anuar, según ordenes del cuartel, también estarás a mi cargo," dijo desganada Misato mientras suspiraba, "y atenderás a la escuela de Shinji, Asuka y Rei empezando el Lunes, no importa que ya estés haciendo maestría jovencito, todo es para que no sospechen de más del proyecto-E", ordeno Misato, "Asuka aquí también es graduada de universidad pero va a la escuela, como puedes ver-"

"¡¿QUE?!", interrumpió Asuka, "¿¡¿EL vivirá con nosotros TAMBIEN?!?", dijo indignada.

"¿Eh? No Asuka, el vivirá en un apartamento solo, un piso arriba de nosotros.", aclaro su tutora.

Asuka suspiro aliviada, y no solo por cuestiones de poco espacio, pues volteo de reojo para ver la reacción de Shinji, que también se vio algo alterado.

"¿También asistirás a la escuela¿En que grado lo pondrán Misato?", pregunto Shinji.

"Pues en tu salón por supuesto…todos los pilotos de Evangelion deben estar juntos en caso de emergencia!", declaro Misato.

"Oh…", entendió Shinji, sintiéndose algo estupido.

"Baka Shinji…",murmuro Asuka.

Anuar estaba observando cuidadosamente a la pareja frente a el, había visto un claro sonrojo con su comentario de los 'recién casados' como le había dicho Misato, peleaban mucho; y por la mirada que Asuka le daba a Shinji por la esquina de su ojo derecho en ese momento, Anuar sabia que las sospechas había hecho anteriormente no eran tan incorrectas, aquí había algo. Anuar sonrió viendo una oportunidad, '_Bien Shinji Ikari, tienes el camino abierto amigo…y te guste o no, te abriré los ojos para verlo…'_ pensó maliciosamente el Sexto Elegido.

Misato saco a Anuar de sus pensamientos, "Muy bien Anuar, si quieres acompaña a Shinji, Asuka y Rei para que te muestren un poco la ciudad, después acompáñalos a mi edificio y yo te mostrare tu apartamento, tus maletas deberían estar ahí para ese entonces,", explico la capitana, "¡Hasta luego chicos!", dijo felizmente Misato guiñando un ojo mientras desaparecía en la carpa, dejando solos a Rei, Shinji, Asuka, y a su nuevo compañero.

"Yo no podré acompañarlos.", dijo una seria Rei excluyéndose de los planes.

"¿Por que no Ayanami?", pregunto Anuar fingiendo decepción.

"Déjala, ella es la Niña Modelo…señorita perfección…" gruño Asuka.

"Asuka no tienes que ser tan dura con Rei…", intento Shinji defender a su compañera de pelo azul.

Asuka sentía ganas de arrancarle la mejilla esta vez para bien, al ver que Shinji defendía a la Primera Elegida, más unas palabras de la muchacha en cuestión la sacaron de sus planes.

"Lo siento Ikari, Sohryu y piloto Hamasaki, pero tengo que reportarme a NERV…"

"¿Tu sola¿Por que nosotros no? yo todavía no he visto el cuartel…", dijo Anuar con cara de sorpresa.

"Son ordenes directas del comandante Ikari…", respondió Rei.

"Lo mismo de siempre…pareces su marioneta niña…", dijo Asuka rodando los ojos.

"¡Asuka!", Shinji reprendió suavemente para evadir una confrontación.

"Nos veremos después…", comento fríamente Rei al irse.

-Pausa, mientras los tres elegidos restantes observan a Rei irse-

"¿Oigan, porque es tan callada la Primera?", pregunto Anuar confundido al ya saber que misteriosa era su compañera piloto.

"No lo se,", dijo Shinji mirando al suelo. "Desde que la conozco ha sido así de misteriosa y reservada…casi no habla con nadie excepto nosotros, y eso solo cuando piloteamos…"

"Es muy rara…", termino Asuka alzando levemente sus hombros en señal de que no le importaba mucho su compañera.

"…de acuerdo…y bien…entonces…um…me llevan?", pregunto Anuar.

"¿Eh?", dijo Shinji sacado de sus pensamientos sobre su extraña compañera. "¡Ah, si! …pero todavía nos quedan algunas horas, así que podemos ir a algún lado…", sugirió Shinji tímidamente.

"¡Hasta que usas esa cosa dentro de tu cabeza Baka! Estaba empezando a pensar que no tenias cerebro…jaja", rió burlonamente Asuka, "¡Si¡Podemos ir al centro comercial¡Y me comprare unos zapatos nuevos, y una blusa nueva, y un vestido nuevo¡Y después vamos a comer!", Asuka dijo emocionada con una mirada soñadora mientras juntaba sus manos de manera complacida.

Shinji sonrió al ver a Asuka tan feliz, "jaja, me alegra que te animes tanto por salir Asuka¿pero como vas a pagar todo eso?", pregunto Shinji.

Asuka volteo su mirada considerando las palabras de Shinji y recordó que ya se había gastado el dinero que Misato le había sacado de su sueldo, así que Asuka recurrió a su mejor arma. "¡No seas baka Shinji-kun!", dijo en un tono dulce fingido guiñándole un ojo a Shinji, "¿pero por supuesto que mi Shinji-kun va a pagar por mis cosas verdad?", dijo acosadoramente Asuka mientras se acercaba a Shinji hasta que puso su rostro a centímetros del suyo, con una sonrisa y una mirada irresistible.

El rostro de Shinji se torno un color rojo vivo, pensó que su nariz iba a explotar en un imparable chorro de sangre, y dio un paso atrás ante a la acción de la pelirroja de sus sueños a tal distancia de el y actuando de esa manera. No podía evitarlo, además de que Asuka era para el la chica mas hermosa que había conocido, el dulce tono que usaba, aunque fuera fingido, lo derretía como el calor a la mantequilla. Aunque su cuerpo estuviera petrificado por el miedo, y aunque sabia que Asuka quería algo cada vez que lo llamaba 'Shinji-kun'; pudo reunir las fuerzas para responder, "S-si, claro Asuka…no me queda mucho dinero de mi sueldo…pero…te comprare lo que pueda…", dijo Shinji aturdido por su mente en corto circuito. Así, demasiado confundido de lo que debería decir y hacer, Shinji cedió ante los encantos de Asuka.

Asuka no podía resistir sonreír al sentirse complacida viendo la reacción de Shinji, igual que cada vez que coqueteaba con el, '_siempre se pone tan nervioso…'_, pensó Asuka mientras soltaba unas coquetas risitas. Le encantaba que Shinji respondiera así a sus coqueteos, por mas cobarde que sea, eso significaba que el obviamente no se podía resistir sus encantos… y aunque fuera físicamente, la hacia sentir bien el saber que el se sentía atraído hacia ella; al darle una victoria mas sobre Baka Shinji, y de paso nuevas cosas para su guardarropa…

Anuar vigilaba la conversación de sus compañeros, y al ver la reacción de Shinji se llevo una mano a su frente y sacudió su cabeza, "Ay Ikari…¿no te puedes resistir a Sohryu eh?…", murmuro bajo para no ser escuchado, "no te culpo…eres hombre al fin y al cabo…jeje, caíste justo como yo…", rió el Sexto Elegido. "Aunque no se si esto será una ventaja o una desventaja…", murmuro Anuar, pensando en su plan. Entonces vio que Asuka y Shinji ya se le adelantaban, el ultimo siendo jalado de su brazo, hecho piedra por la vergüenza.

"Hey!", grito Anuar.

Sus compañeros voltearon en respuesta.

"Err…no creen que sea mejor si nos cambiamos antes de irnos de compras o algo así?", cuestiono el Sexto Elegido señalando el obvio factor de que los tres seguían en sus trajes de conexión. "la verdad no me gusta andar por ahí con todo mi traje todo pegajoso y hediendo a LCL…", dijo Anuar cerrando los parpados y pasándose un dedo por debajo de la nariz.

Asuka y Shinji entonces voltearon a sus cuerpos para ver que en verdad seguían vestidos en sus trajes rojo y blanco/azul respectivamente.

Asuka se ruborizo al sentirse estupida y descargo su molestia con el Sexto Elegido, "¡Ya lo sabia Sexto¡Solo…err…solo estaba tomando el camino corto hacia los vestidores portátiles!"

Anuar se permitió una sonrisa burlona, "de acuerdo Sohryu….pero…", levanto sus dedo pulgar señalando detrás de el, "están por aya…"

Asuka frunció el seño muy molesta por la actitud pedante de el Sexto Elegido, "GRR…", gruño mientras pasaba venenosamente al lado de Anuar jalando a Shinji detrás de ella.

"Esta va a ser una larga noche…", suspiro Shinji mientras una gota de sudor corría por detrás de su cabeza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En los cuarteles de NERV, en al gigantesca oficina principal, la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi se encontraba revisando unos papeles que presentaban lo mas interesante que ella había visto en muchos años, los datos obtenidos de la cabina de contacto del Sexto Elegido.

Gendo Ikari, aunque muy curioso por una opinión científica de la doctora, se propuso a fingir total frialdad y esperar una respuesta, o sacar algo más de información de este nuevo misterio que el mismo pidió.

"¿Que es lo que piensa Dra. Akagi?", pregunto, o más bien demando el comandante.

"Increíble…", murmuro Ritsuko, "Markus tenia toda la razón…pensé que solo estaba bromeando…", dijo sorprendida.

Entonces la teniente Maya Ibuki entro a la gigantesca oficina de su superior, "Doctora, la revisión del Eva-04 esta completa, le traigo los resultados; el Eva ah sido puesto en el hangar 08 junto a los demás.", informo la teniente dándole unos papeles a la doctora.

-pausa, Ritsuko lee los papeles-

"Puede retirarse teniente Ibuki…", ordeno Gendo.

"Si señor." dijo Maya yendo hacia el portal de la oficina.

"hmm…", tatareo Ritsuko leyendo la data, "sorprendente…las adiciones que los de la segunda rama hicieron a la cabina son bastante innovadoras, y perfectas para monitorear al piloto."

"¿A que se refiere doctora?", pregunto Gendo..

"Bueno, vera comandante, las lecturas que obtuvimos de la cabina, son bastante espectaculares…en la cabina, los sensores detectaron una substancial cantidad de energía expandirse desde el centro de esta… y los sensores que se colocaron en el cuerpo del Sexto Elegido nos han dado unas lecturas muy raras de su sistema..." pauso Ritsuko, "extrañamente, su presión sanguínea, y el contenido de adrenalina en su torrente sanguíneo, fluctuaron entre lo normal y un muy considerable incremento, pero luego, con un repentino cambio en sus ondas cerebrales, esas medidas incrementaron de golpe…y algo parecido a un campo electromagnético se empezó a generar desde el centro de la cabina…muy extraño…", dijo Ritsuko poniéndose pensativa.

Gendo quedo algo sorprendido, pero lo oculto totalmente, "¿Tiene alguna idea de que signifique esto y sus efectos en el piloto?"

"Para serle honesta, no tengo ni las más mínima idea…," dijo Ritsuko pensando '_Maldición Markus…porque no me mandaste el reporte completo de una vez…'_, después se volvió a dirigirse a su superior.

"¿Maya, no ha llegado todavía el reporte que me fue informado que llegaría hoy desde América?", cuestiono Ritsuko a la nada aparentemente, cuando de repente las puertas de la oficina se abrieron y una tímida teniente entro con unos informes en sus manos.

"No doctora, ni las MAGI, ni el correo presentan novedades en entregas…"

"Muy bien, infórmame lo mas pronto posible a cualquier llegada…"

"Si doctora!", dijo retirándose Maya.

"¿Entonces, no saco ninguna conclusión con esta información doctora?", pregunto algo estupido Gendo.

"No…no puedo deducir nada con esto…tendremos que esperar a que llegue el informe completo del Dr. Streller…", respondió la doctora.

"Hmm…Muy bien, puede irse…", dijo fríamente Gendo, dejado en su curiosidad oculta.

Mientras Ritsuko caminaba hacia su oficina empezó a cuestionar en serio este dilema que trajo el nuevo misterioso muchacho con el, del cual no sabia nada mas que 'un incidente sucedió en la activación de la Unidad 04', '_...justo quien o que es este Sexto Elegido…?'_, se pregunto Ritsuko internamente. Necesitaba respuestas…ahora…y Ritsuko Akagi no era una mujer que se quedaba en duda.

Momentos después, una alerta sonó por los altavoces de los cuarteles, "Las MAGI informan entrega de archivos de alta prioridad en el sistema, solo accesibles para personal nivel 5 y superior…", esta era la llamada que Ritsuko había esperado, pues el nivel 5 solo era para los oficiales de alto rango, lo cual en NERV, solo los incluía al comandante Ikari, el sub-comandante Fuyutsuki, la capitana Katsuragi, y a ella, la doctora Ritsuko Akagi.

Rápidamente salio de su oficina para acceder a la base de datos central de las MAGI, protegida por la contraseña que solo ella sabía.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el apartamento de Misato Katsuragi, todo era paz para el pequeño pingüino de aguas termales que se encontraba solo en la quietud del lugar en la ausencia de sus ruidosos ocupantes. Pen-Pen se encontraba disfrutando de un concierto de música clásica en la televisión, el cual solamente incrementaba su paz casi al llevarlo a un dulce sueño.

"Wark….", dijo Pen-Pen cerrando los ojos y cediendo al la tranquilidad.

De repente, el fuerte sonido de la puerta abriéndose y el grito de un torbellino rojo rompió la perfecta atmósfera del pingüino, sacándolo de sus sueños y arruinando su recién hallado santuario.

"Wark…", gimoteo Pen-Pen, molesto y resignado ante la visible presencia de sus compañeros de cuarto humanos, la chica pelirroja y el chico de cabello marrón que iba al lado de ella, cargando una notable cantidad de bolsas de compras. Pero también noto a alguien nuevo, un muchacho que confundió por el hombre que pasaba mucho tiempo con su dueña por su altura y color de cabello, mas se dio cuenta que era alguien desconocido al ver su corte, no con una cola de caballo, pero con una hilera de púas, "¿Wark?", Pen-Pen dijo mientras se desplazo hacia el muchacho, viéndolo a la cara.

Anuar se dio cuenta del pequeño pingüino que se le acerco a examinarlo aparentemente.

"¡Ahh…hola pequeño¡Y quien podrías ser tu?", dijo calidamente Anuar poniéndose de rodillas para tener mejor vista del pingüino.

"¡AHH¡¡SHINJI PERVERTIDO¡¡NO VEAS MI ROPA INTERIOR!!", interrumpió el grito de la pelirroja proveniente desde su cuarto, llamando la atención de ambos el pingüino y el muchacho.

"¡NO FUE INTENCIONAL¡¡YO PAGUE POR ESTO DE TODOS MODOS!!", le respondió el chico. Los gruñidos de la pelirroja y las pequeñas protestas del Tercer Elegido inundaron el cuarto.

Dándose cuenta de esto, Pen-Pen puso una mirada indiferente, "Wark, wark…", dijo Pen-Pen dándole unas palmadas de apoyo con su ala a la pantorrilla del Sexto Elegido antes de retirarse a su refrigerador.

De repente un cojín alzo vuelo a través de la sala proveniente de la habitación donde los gritos se oyeron, apenas rozando el pelo de Anuar, que lo esquivo.

"¡¡DEMONIO SEXUAL¡SAL DE MI CUARTO O TE MATO!", fue el grito que acompaño a un Shinji que salio corriendo por su vida de la puerta.

Asuka se asomo para darle una mirada mortífera a Shinji antes de finalmente decir 'Hmph' y azotar la puerta fuertemente.

Shinji suspiro agachando la cabeza, obviamente deprimido al darse cuenta de que otra vez había caído fácilmente ante la pelirroja.

Anuar se dirigió hacia Shinji sacudiendo la cabeza, "tsk, tsk, tsk…andas mal amigo…", dijo Anuar al poner una mano en el hombro de Shinji.

Shinji volteo a ver a Anuar, "ah…disculpa Anuar, no tenias que ver esa escena…Asuka siempre es así conmigo…", dijo resignado, "simplemente no-…", dijo tristemente Shinji.

"¿No la entiendes…?", completo Anuar su oración.

"como lo-"

"¿supe?", una vez mas el chico de púas marrón adivino, y sonrió ante la cara confundida del Tercer Elegido. "Ah, Ikari amigo mió…yo ya he pasado por esta situación…", dijo Anuar poniéndole un brazo sobre el hombro a Shinji y jalándolo hacia la cocina. "y es por eso…que he decido ayudarte…", dijo Anuar soltando a Shinji y sentándose en la mesa apoyando sus codos en la madera, reposando su barbilla en su mano izquierda para voltear a ver al confundido chico, poniendo una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro y con un naciente resplandor en sus ojos entrecerrados.

Shinji se sintió algo intimidado pero más perplejo que nunca. "¿A que…te refieres?", dijo tímidamente el Tercer Elegido.

"¡Ja¿Me crees ciego o algo por el estilo? Estoy al tanto de tu situación, digo…SU situación, Shinji Ikari…", dijo muy confiado Anuar.

Entonces Shinji creyó saber a que se refería y un sudor frió de vergüenza empezó a correr por su nuca. Pero para su suerte, en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

"¿Eh? A si…err…bueno disculpa, tengo que umm…contestar.", dio Shinji apresurándose al teléfono.

Anuar redujo su acosadora mirada, pero aun así soltó unas risitas al ver cuan inocente era Shinji.

"Bueno…¡Ah¡Misato!", contesto Shinji aliviado. "Si…aja…muy bien...si lo haré…si, hasta luego…", termino Shinji la conversación.

"¿Que quería la capitán?", pregunto Anuar curioso.

"¿Eh¡A si! Err…um, Misato dijo que no podría llegar a tiempo por asuntos de NERV para ayudarte con tu mudanza y que yo te llevara…solo es en el piso de arriba, y que tus maletas deberían estar en la entrada…", informo Shinji.

"…de acuerdo…", dijo Anuar en tono aburrido, levantándose de la mesa y yendo hacia la puerta. Shinji prosiguió a seguirlo.

-pausa-

En el pasillo del edificio, Shinji y Anuar se dirigían al nuevo apartamento del ultimo, el primero demasiado tímido por el previo comentario del Sexto Elegido para empezar una conversación, y el silencio domino la caminata hacia el elevador.

En el elevador Shinji intento parecer distraído viendo el mapa de pisos sobre la puerta, pero solo seria uno, y eso no le daba mucho tiempo…

Totalmente contra su naturaleza, Shinji reunió algo de valor para hacerle una pregunta al silencioso Sexto Elegido. "Oye…Anuar…"

Anuar volteo su mirada del techo del techo del elevador a el con una mirada distraída, "Mmm?"

"¿em…a que…te referías, con que…sabes de mi situación…?", dijo Shinji muy nervioso, pero la curiosidad mato al gato.

Anuar recordó de lo que estaban hablando, sacándolo de su nube, "Ah…si…jeje…si, como te dije, estoy al tanto de SU situación…", dijo Anuar sonriendo confiado, enfatizando su corrección sobre el error de Shinji, mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador y prosiguió a avanzar hacia el pasillo, dejando a Shinji atontado.

Shinji vio que Anuar lo estaba dejando y lo siguió rápidamente, "¡Hey¡Espera!", pidió Shinji.

Anuar se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar de espaldas para poder ver a Shinji.

"¿SU¿Yo y quien?", cuestiono Shinji mientras seguía el paso del chico mexicano.

Anuar le aventó sus brazos en forma de protesta, "¡Eh¡No seas tan inocente conmigo Ikari!", exclamo Anuar.

En ese momento Anuar se topo contra unas cajas amontonadas frente a una puerta, y las reconoció de inmediato. "¡Ah¡Vaya, al parecer esta será mi humilde morada¡Y parece que estoy justo sobre ustedes Ikari! jaja, vaya suerte, tendré que escuchar sus ruidos de todas las 'cosas' que hacen tu y Sohryu por la noche…", termino Anuar mofándose de Shinji.

Shinji una vez más se ruborizo al comentario del Sexto Elegido sobre la sugerencia del Sexto sobre las actividades nocturnas de el y Asuka; y bajo la cabeza.

Anuar deslizo su tarjeta de entrada y la puerta se abrió, la oscuridad del apartamento dándole una fría bienvenida. Dio unos pasos dentro de su nuevo hogar para encender la luz y dar una ojeada; por ultimo se volteo para despedirse de un Shinji muy avergonzado todavía para verlo a la cara.

"Muy bien Ikari, gracias por 'escoltarme' supongo, ya hablaremos mañana en la escuela…y sobre la situación, tu bien sabes de quien hablo…'Baka'¡jajaja!", rió Anuar alegremente dejándole claro a Shinji a que se refería su nuevo compañero; profundizando su 'nuevo' tono de piel rojizo.

Shinji se quedo petrificado al darse cuenta de que Anuar tan pronto sabía o sospechaba como Misato de su caso con Asuka, mas no le duro mucho su estado estático, pues dicha pelirroja en cuestión hizo su clásico llamado.

"¡SHINJI¡BAJA ACA AHORA MISMO¡QUIERO MI CENA BAKA!", demando Asuka saliendo del apartamento para gritarle su orden a Shinji, que estando a un solo piso arriba, no tuvo problemas para reaccionar.

"Eh… ¡SI ASUKA!", dijo Shinji sacado de su parálisis, corriendo a toda velocidad para atender un asunto de vida o muerte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una sala oscura, los miembros de una secreta organización se juntaron para discutir un nuevo asunto, un inconveniente del cual no estaban prevenidos. Ocho monolitos aparecieron de la nada en la sala que parecía infinita y empezaron la discusión.

SEELE 04: El Sexto Elegido ha llegado a Tokio-3…

SEELE 07: con el Evangelion 04.

SEELE 03: NERV ahora cuenta con un Evangelion más…y viene otro en camino…

SEELE 02: lo bueno es que prevenimos la construcción del Evangelion 05.

SEELE 03: eso solo era lógico, los Evas 05 al 13 están reservados para las unidades en serie.

SEELE 07: pero eso no es lo importante.

SEELE 08: tiene razón, lo importante aquí es el piloto de la unidad 04…

SEELE 05: Es solamente otro niño que cree que puede salvar al mundo…

SEELE 01: El Sexto Elegido no es un piloto ordinario caballeros…

SEELE 04: Los informes del laboratorio de NERV 2 presentan rotunda evidencia de lo sucedido en el incidente de las activaciones del Eva-04.

SEELE 02: a que se refiere, lo de la Quinta Elegida?

SEELE 08: la Quinta Elegida esta confirmada como 'desaparecida', no tiene ninguna importancia en nuestros planes ahora.

SEELE 02: Entonces que tiene que ver la prueba del Sexto Elegido?

SEELE 01: El Sexto Elegido fue expuesto directamente a la energía del motor S2 experimental del Eva-04…

SEELE 05: eso es blasfemia...eso lo hubiera destruido molécula por molécula!

SEELE 04: pero sobrevivió…por razones no especificadas o reconocidas…

SEELE 03: y eso obviamente tuvo que dejar efectos secundarios en el Sexto Elegido?

-en medio de los monolitos una pantalla holográfica se materializo, reproduciendo el restringido video, sin audio, del puente de la jaula del Eva-04 en NERV 2…durante la prueba de activación del Sexto Elegido-

SEELE 01: así es…los resultados y las graficas muestran cosas inimaginables…y las MAGI concuerdan…además los testigos claramente especificaron que el Sexto Elegido sufrió cambios físicos y mentales…su ADN ha sido modificado…al parecer tiene alguna clase de…poderes…- dijo después de ver el sorprendente final del video con el Sexto Elegido sosteniendo una esfera de lo que parecía energía de algún tipo.-

SEELE 02: excelente…entonces podemos experimentar con el para hacer un 'súper' piloto.

SEELE 08 (algo exaltado): me opongo rotundamente, como el Sexto Elegido es de origen Mexicano, mi país se reserva el poder de decidir que se debe de hacer con el piloto.

SEELE 05: Pero los cuarteles de NERV en México todavía están en construcción, no tienen centro de mando Sr. Jauregui.

SEELE 03: Por eso es que los Hamasaki fueron enviados a Estados Unidos.

SEELE 08: Pero eso no nos quita el derecho de tener poder sobre las acciones ejecutadas sobre el Sexto Elegido…

SEELE 01: Al contrario señor Jauregui…si tienen poder sobre el Sexto Elegido, mas lo tienen que compartir con los Estados Unidos y Japón, recuerde que el Sexto Elegido es ciudadano de esos países también…

SEELE 08: maldición, porque rayos no se construyeron a tiempo los cuarteles en Juárez…

SEELE 02: no tiene caso señor Jauregui…su país ha ganado bastante poder desde el Segundo Impacto, y lo aceptamos en el comité; pero ha llegado demasiado tarde para acoplarse efectivamente al proyecto de instrumentalización…

SEELE 04: pero, entonces porque se sigue la construcción en los cuarteles de NERV en México?

SEELE 01: es solo una cubierta, para que nadie sospeche…el proyecto es altamente confidencial…

SEELE 07: en todo caso, si el tiempo concurre con los manuscritos, dudo que los cuarteles de NERV México lleguen a estar listos…

SEELE 05: concentrémonos en el asunto…El Sexto Elegido…

SEELE 02: sigo en pie con mi proposición de usarlo para procedimiento experimentales en los Eva…

SEELE 06: eso no seria muy sabio, no se sabe si es estable o no…

SEELE 03: no hay que tomar decisiones apresuradas caballeros, por mas confusa que sea esta situación.

SEELE 04: esto es muy inesperado señor Keel, no estaba en los rollos…

SEELE 07: que deberíamos hacer señor Keel?

SEELE 01: …manden ordenes a NERV que se le apliquen pruebas al Sexto Elegido, queremos saber todo lo que podamos de sus 'poderes', y si serian beneficiosos o si estorbarían nuestro plan…

SEELE 08: de acuerdo, no tengo objeciones contra eso…

SEELE 01: junta terminada…

Y así, con esa ultima orden, los monolitos desaparecieron, cediendo la sala a la eterna oscuridad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La luna flotaba en el cielo, bañando con sus rayos a al ciudad de Tokio-3, espiando por cada ventana de los desprevenidos edificios. En uno de estos, en un apartamento se encontraban dos jóvenes dormidos en sus cuartos, o mas bien tratando de conquistar el sueño.

Shinji estaba acostado en su cama, con pocas intenciones de dormir, ya que un único pensamiento cruzaba su mente en ese instante…Anuar sabia lo de su 'situación' con Asuka…

Anuar…su naturaleza era misteriosa para Shinji todavía…apenas lo había conocido, más gracias a la misión que les otorga Eva, ya empezaban a ser amigos. Aunque Anuar era un poco…fastidioso…a su manera, era simpático…no lo molestaba o lo insultaba de ninguna manera como Asuka…el también escondía su misterio…Shinji estaba totalmente seguro…¿más podía descubrirlo?

Entonces, Shinji recordó las palabras de Kaji en el hospital.

'…el Eva 04 tuvo su primera prueba de activación con la Quinta Elegida… NERV ha decidido no hablar… el Sexto Elegido fue nombrado el nuevo piloto designado de el Evangelion unidad 04…también ocurrió un accidente en su activación…'

"¿La Quinta Elegida…donde esta¿Porque no vino con Anuar¿Porque nadie menciono nada de ella?...mas bien…¿porque Anuar no menciono nada de ella…?", considero Shinji la ausencia de la piloto. "¿Estará relacionada con Anuar…¿Y el accidente…que pasó¿Justo que le habrá pasado?", cuestiono Shinji la marejada de preguntas, preguntas que solo podían ser respondidas por una persona.

Shinji recordó los recientes eventos y casi se olvido de todas las curiosidades que invadieron su cabeza, para enfocarse de vuelta en lo que realmente le preocupaba.

"¿Pero…a que se refería Anuar¿…sabrá que siento¿… Sabrá en que sentido¿…sabrá lo que piensa Asuka?", dijo Shinji a la oscuridad, "o talvez solo estará jugando conmigo…se ve que es bastante humorista…", trato de descartar Shinji.

Shinji se retorció en su cama, tratando de explicarse como este muchacho podía leerlo como un libro, pero más bien no lo sabia…ni siquiera el estaba seguro que era esto que sentía por Asuka…ella siempre lo trataba mal, siempre lo insultaba, no había razón para que le gustara…

¿O si?

Ella también escondía a esa linda y tierna Asuka que Shinji quería ayudar y estar a su lado por siempre… ¿Por eso la toleraba¿Solo buscaba a esa Asuka¿Que es lo que debería de sentir?

"Diablos…me duele la cabeza…", gimió Shinji al tener severa tormenta de dudas en su mente.

Exhausto de tantas preguntas Shinji solo busco una salida rápida,"…Tal vez, solo estoy…sacando conclusiones…", dijo Shinji entre bostezos antes de finalmente cerrar los ojos para ser vencido por el sueño.

---

En la otra habitación, cierta pelirroja se encontraba observando el techo…también reflexionando sobre los eventos de ese día. Si, había llegado un elegido nuevo, era alto; apuesto si, pero ya era insoportable, solo otro tonto…pero...

"Ese desgraciado destruyo al ángel en solo segundos…no es posible…tuvo que ser un milagro…el ángel debió haber sido débil…", Asuka quiso encontrar una excusa para el poderío demostrado por el Sexto Elegido.

"¡Ah¡Y el joven también esta estudiando maestría¡Es todo un pequeño genio!", dijo Asuka sarcásticamente, muy molesta, sabiendo que una maestría era ir mas aya en la universidad que una simple graduación.

"y…también…ya cree que Baka Shinji y yo somos pareja…", Asuka dijo ruborizándose un poco, "rayos…por que todos creen eso…a mi jamás me gustaría Shinji…," Asuka pauso para pensar su ultimo comentario, "bueno…al menos no el que vi hoy…", dijo Asuka con clara decepción al no ver a su Shinji.

Shinji… ¿por que siempre era así? Asuka ya se sentía harta ante la ceguera de Shinji con su indirectas, de las cuales no pescaba ninguna…y cuando intentaba ser linda, el baka solo ponía cara de estupido avergonzado y no hacia nada…parecía que no quería avanzar…esto desilusionaba mucho a Asuka.

"O…tal vez…solo no sepa como hacerlo también…", susurro Asuka esa ultima posibilidad.

Asuka se cambio de posición en su cama para ver la pared de su closet, y varias bolsas que se encontraban recargadas en ella, "Bueno…este Shinji tiene algo de bueno…jeje", Asuka dio unas risitas considerando las adiciones nuevas a su guardarropa antes de torcerse una vez mas en su cama y cerrar los ojos.

"¿Baka Shinji…cuando vas a cambiar…?", susurro por ultimo Asuka antes de unirse al chico de pelo marrón en el mundo de los sueños.

---

En la aparatosa área industrial de Tokio-3, los incesantes y ruidosos sonidos de la maquinaria adornaban el aire, haciendo casi imposible conciliar el sueño.

En un edificio algo antiguo, se encontraba el hogar de la Primera Elegida, Rei Ayanami, que al igual que sus compañeros, se encontraba despierta admirando la luna…aunque para ella este evento era mas usual que los otros dos…

"Ikari y Sohryu…parece que mis sospechas eran incorrectas…los dos actúan de su manera usual…", pensó Rei por un momento descartando la conclusión que había tenido sobre sus compañeros pilotos y su relación.

-pausa-

Típicamente estaría pensando en el comandante Ikari, o en las cosas triviales de la vida…pero esta noche, cierto muchacho ocupaba la mente de la chica del pelo azul corto.

"¿Acaso era el?", pregunto Rei a la pacifica luna, tan blanca como un reflejo de su rostro.

Rei no pudo evitar recordar el sentir la energía de ese día…era idéntica a la que había sentido días atrás…

"El Sexto Elegido…Hamasaki…", murmuro Rei, recientes pensamientos sobre el muchacho en cuestión surcaron su básica mente.

"Pero…Hamasaki…el se ve muy…¿feliz¿Así se llama esa emoción? No lo se…", considero Rei, "esa energía que presentí hace algunos días era casi idéntica a la que sentí con la aproximación de Hamasaki…pero…aquella energía, estaba cargada de…dolor…sufrimiento…¿rencor?", pensó Rei, "no concuerda con la aparente personalidad de el piloto Hamasaki…"

Entonces Rei recordó el pequeño piquete que recibió en su mejilla de los labios del Sexto Elegido y increíblemente se ruborizo un poco.

"El es…espontáneo…", dijo Rei con un muy leve tono de vergüenza en su voz.

-pausa-

"Primero, Segundo, Tercero…Sexto?", considero Rei sus numeraciones. "Eso es errático…según mis conocimientos, tiene que haber un Cuarto y Quinto entre nuestras numeraciones y la de Hamasaki…"

"El comandante me informo que el Cuarto Elegido seria llamado próximamente…entonces…"

"¿Que ocurre con el Quinto, o la Quinta?", cuestiono Rei la notable ausencia.

"¿Y, que es esto que presiento sobre Hamasaki? Siento como si el solo pretende ser lo que es…hay algo en el que me recuerda a Ikari…", concluyo Rei.

"¿Dolor…así se llama esa emoción…?", termino Rei, antes de devolverle su entera atención al orbe blanco que reinaba el oscuro cielo de Tokio-3.

---

El sonido de cajas cayendo hacia eco en un ahora algo decorado apartamento, acompañado por un solitario suspiro de un joven muchacho que al fin se reencontraba con el confort de la soledad y la oscuridad.

"Uff…", suspiro Anuar antes de dejarse caer flojamente en su nueva cama. La habitación no tenía mucha iluminación, solo un delgado rayo de luna que forcejeaba su entrada por una efímera ventanilla en un rincón superior del cuarto. La oscuridad arropándolo en sus brazos para facilitarle el descanso al muchacho exhausto por descargar sus cosas en su nuevo apartamento.

Al cerrar los ojos, imágenes invadieron la caótica mente de Anuar, recuerdos de no solo todo lo que había vivido tan pronto en su viaje y llegada a Tokio-3. Una sombra del pasado lo perseguía constantemente, el fracaso…el fracaso de no haber podido proteger a la cosa mas preciada para el en su vida…y el dolor de haber perdido su razón de ser, más ser forzado a seguir adelante por el valor de una promesa…

"Dennise…discúlpame…te he fallado…", dijo entre sollozos Anuar.

"_Tu nunca estuviste destinado a ser amado", _dijo cruelmente una voz grave.

"Les falle…les falle a ti y a El…", dijo Anuar de rodillas y con su rostro en sus manos.

"_Era __lógico…tu nunca estuviste destinado a ser padre…"_, una vez mas torturo la voz.

"Lo he perdido todo…"

"_Ese es tu castigo por ir contra tu destino…"_

"No tengo motivos para vivir…quien soy yo… ¿por que sigo aquí?"

"¿Cual es mi razón de ser…?", termino lamentándose Anuar.

Entonces en el abismo de su oscuro tormento, Anuar recordó lo que lo mantenía con vida, las últimas palabras de su amada llenaron sus pensamientos.

"_prométeme…que seguirás adelante…que seguirás luchando…aunque no este yo…"_ las demás palabras borrosas en su memoria por la barrera sicológica puesta en su mente por el dolor.

"¡Uh!", fue el grito de sorpresa que trajo a Anuar de vuelta a la realidad.

Anuar volteo a ver hacia la ventanilla para ver que todavía la luna era la que iluminaba su cuarto, y no el sol. Vio el reloj, el cual marcaba diligentemente las 5:35 a.m.

"Solo fue una pesadilla…debo seguir adelante…por ellos…", suspiro Anuar aliviado.

"creo que es hora de levantarse…", dijo bostezando al final y rascando su costado.

Entonces Anuar recordó su deber de ese nuevo día y se permitió una sonrisa, "jeje, mejor desayuno bien…hoy es mi primer día de instructor…jaja…", dijo felizmente Anuar al dirigirse a la muy vacía cocina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la profundidades del cuartel general de NERV, los oficiales del mas alto rango se encontraban unidos en la sala de juntas privadas, parados alrededor de una mesa con un proyector holográfico el cual mostraba un video inédito de la rama de NERV 2, el cual venia incluido en un disco de data que inserto la Dra. Akagi.

El disco leía, 'Streller – incidente de la segunda activación', y en letras rojas, 'TOP SECRET'.

"No…no puede ser…", dijo una mas que impresionada Misato al ver el video. De repente la capitana soltó un grito de sorpresa al todavía impactada, sentir unos brazos rodearla y algo rasposo rozar su mejilla.

"¿Impresionante verdad cariño?", dijo Kaji mientras la abrazaba.

"¡ALEJATE DE MI BAKA!", dijo Misato saltando de el abrazo de Kaji, "ugh…tu maldita barba sigue igual de rasposa…que asco…además…¿que haces TU aquí?"

"Kaji fue el que mando el disco Misato…así que no tiene nada de malo que este aquí…", defendió Ritsuko a Kaji.

Kaji se puso algo dolido por el comentario de su amada pero solo lo cubrió con un tono serio al unirse a la junta.

"Ese niño es bastante especial…traigo también ordenes del comité sobre que hacer con el…".

Un Gendo absorbido en el video que ya había visto, pero no completamente, estaba callado al admirar detalladamente las grandiosas cualidades de su 'nueva arma', más reacciono ante las palabras del agente espía.

"hmm…era de esperarse que el comité se enterara de esto…cuales son las ordenes señor Kaji?", demando el comandante.

"El comité vino a una conclusión, y se ha ordenado que se le conducta exámenes completos de su sistema, su mente, y con el Eva-04…", Kaji.

"Eso no será necesario," interrumpió la Dra. Akagi, "en el disco también vienen estos archivos…", dijo mientras tecleaba en la computadora del proyector holográfico hasta que unos reportes aparecieron en pantalla.

"Explique doctora…", ordeno Gendo al no saber en verdad, como es que

"Al parecer comandante, según el reporte de el Dr. Streller, el Sexto Elegido fue expuesto a la energía del motor experimental S2 directamente…pese a que debió haber muerto, no lo hizo, por una protección no especificada de su traje de conexión y el LCL…su ADN fue significativamente alterado, o mas bien, le fueron agregados unos genomas desconocidos…estos genomas no son peligrosos para su salud, pero tienen unas extrañas cualidades electromagnéticas…estos genomas también son la causa de el cambio en su fenotipo, y se supone que de sus 'poderes'…", explico Ritsuko, leyendo el reporte del Dr. Streller.

"Esa información es muy vaga doctora,", reclamo Fuyutsuki.

"Los experimentos que manda SEELE se cumplirán al acorde de las ordenes…que el Sexto Elegido sea llamado esta tarde capitán…", una vez mas Gendo impuso su ley.

"Si Señor.", dijo Misato con un saludo militar.

-pausa, Gendo y Fuyutsuki salen del cuarto-

"¿Te ves hermosa cuando saludas así lo sabias?", intento Kaji una vez mas.

"Cállate raspa-caras…", despacho Misato para luego dirigirse a Ritsuko.

"Temo que estoy de acuerdo con el comandante Rits…yo me quiero asegurar que su interacción con los pilotos no tenga efectos secundarios…", dijo Misato algo preocupada.

"Que bien cuida a sus niños capitán…", dijo Ritsuko burlonamente, "pero esta especificado que el Sexto Elegido no representa ningún peligro en su estado actual."

"Es la preparación para ser madre Ritsuko…", intervino Kaji, pero pasando desapercibido por su objetivo.

"hmm…," reflexiono Misato, "pues yo creería eso…es un muchacho tan lindo, y feliz…que cuesta pensar lo que el pobre sufrió en esa activación…me da lastima…"

"¿La vida nunca es justa eh Misato?", sugirió Kaji en su típico tono.

Kaji y Ritsuko quedaron solos, "vaya, parece que estas perdiendo tu toque Kaji…", rió Ritsuko.

Kaji se toco la barbilla, pasando su mano meticulosamente por toda su enteridad mientras ponía una cara pensativa. "hmm…", pensó Kaji, "lamentablemente creo que tienes algo de razón Ritsuko…¿pero todavía funciona contigo cierto?", dijo Kaji juguetonamente.

"Buen intento Kaji, pero tendré que estar de acuerdo con Misato en esta…", dijo Ritsuko mientras se daba unas risitas y abandonaba a Kaji en la poco alumbrada sala.

Kaji se quedo solo para reflexionar su error, y al final saco una no muy convencional decisión para el.

"Creo que tendré que hacer algo sobre esta barba…", dijo Kaji burlonamente a si mismo mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos, dirigiéndose al usado umbral de la puerta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un nuevo día llego a Tokio-3, era un brillante Lunes por la mañana, lo cual significaba; un nuevo día de clases…lo cual le quitaba lo 'brillante' al día…

En la residencia Katsuragi, la Segunda y el Tercer Elegidos se levantaron y prepararon para otro 'emocionante' día de clases.

Asuka se levanto y todavía adormecida se propuso a dirigirse al baño para su ritual diario, cuando de inmediato reconoció el familiar aroma proveniente de la cocina, Shinji como siempre…ya se había despertado y estaba preparando el desayuno.

Asuka se asomo por la puerta de la cocina para ver a Shinji felizmente tarareando una melodía la cual desconocía.

"Baka…de seguro esta todo contento porque vio mi ropa interior nueva ayer…", murmuro Asuka mientras le daba una mirada odiosa a Shinji y lo dejaba sin reconocer su presencia al dirigirse al baño.

Al oír el azote de la puerta del baño, Shinji volteo en dicha dirección, "Ya despertaste Asuka…", se dijo a el mismo, "espero que un buen desayuno la ponga de buenas…", rezo Shinji a sus Ángeles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji caminaba solo a la escuela, y como no iba a hacerlo?

Asuka lo había corrido en adelantado después de que pensó que la había visto desnuda cuando se asomo a su cuarto para preguntarle si ya estaba lista…

"Uff…", suspiro el Tercer Elegido, "en serio…hay veces en que Asuka se enoja solo por un malentendido, y nunca me deja explicarle lo que en verdad sucedió…", Shinji pensó, "Kaji tenia razón…en verdad las mujeres son un misterio…", dijo algo deprimido Shinji.

Entonces fue que Shinji oyó un silbido proveniente frente de el, levanto su cabeza para ver a Anuar recargado contra la pared de un edificio abandonado, con los ojos cerrados, y las manos en sus bolsillos, ya vestido en su uniforme escolar.

"¡¿A-Anuar?!", cuestiono Shinji algo sorprendido.

El Sexto Elegido abrió los ojos y torno su cabeza a la posición del chico de los ojos azul oscuro, "_Hola_ Ikari¿me preguntaba a que horas pensabas despertarte…que tuviste una noche muy ocupada con Sohryu?", acoso Anuar.

Todavía sorprendido Shinji olvido sonrojarse ante el comentario, pero siguió con su curiosidad, "¿Me estabas esperando?"

"Algo por el estilo…me levante muy temprano y pues cuando quería irme a la escuela se me olvido algo muy importante…", pauso Anuar, mas termino ante la falta de respuesta de Shinji, "No se donde esta la escuela.", sonrió Anuar tontamente.

"Oh…bueno…entonces…supongo que te puedo llevar…", ofreció Shinji.

"Suponer todo el tiempo no es bueno Ikari…hace que salten mas dudas en ti y que no fluyan las respuestas…", dijo Anuar filosóficamente.

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"¡AAH! En serio Ikari, o eres muy inocente, o de plano estupido…jaja…", se burlo Anuar, más vio que Shinji tomo a pecho sus palabras y se retracto, "err… digo, lo siento Ikari, ya de por si no tienes un buen autoestima…y yo empeorándolo."

"N-No esta bien…", dijo Shinji.

"hmm…te dejas pisotear fácilmente amigo…no me sorprende que Sohryu te traiga así…", señalo Anuar mientras le daba unos leves golpes en el brazo a Shinji.

"Bueno…es que… yo…", dijo Shinji algo rojo, trabándose entre sus palabras.

"¡Jojo¡No te preocupes Ikari! en eso trabajaremos de ahora en adelante…", dijo Anuar poniendo un brazo alrededor de Shinji amistosamente con una sonrisa malvada.

---

En la escuela secundaria #1 de Tokio-3, Shinji Ikari arribaba solo a su salón, el 2-A, en falta por que su nuevo amigo fue llamado a la dirección por causas de inscripción.

Shinji pronto se encontró con sus otros 'viejos' amigos, Touji Suzuhara y Kensuke Aida, los cuales se encontraban muy ocupados viendo algo aparentemente 'entretenido', en la cámara de Kensuke.

"¡…Hola chicos!", saludo Shinji.

"¡…wow¡Mira eso¡Es increíble!", exclamo Kensuke ignorando el saludo.

"No lo puedo creer, ni siquiera Shinji lo ha hecho tan rápido…", dijo Touji sorprendido.

Shinji se sintió ofendido al ser ignorado y se acerco a sus amigos, "¡Hey¿Que están viendo?"

Entonces Shinji se asomo a la pequeña pantalla de la cámara de Kensuke para ver lo que parecía una grabación de el ataque del pasado ángel, y del el Eva-04 destruyéndolo. La verdad, el que sus amigos tengan en manos ese video no le sorprendía del todo.

Dándose cuenta de la presencia de Shinji, Kensuke pauso el video, "¡Shinji¡¿Amigo donde estabas?!"

"¡Si! Oye hombre¿como es que tu Eva no salio por ningún lado?", pregunto Touji.

"Bueno…es que…no pudimos ir…se fue la luz, y Asuka y yo nos perdimos…", explico Shinji.

"¡OH¡Pobre de ti Shinji! Atrapado a oscuras con la niña demonio debió ser horrible…", dijo Touji con lastima en su voz.

"¿No te volvió a golpear o si?", dijo un Kensuke algo preocupado.

"Hablando de eso¿donde esta tu querida esposa la niña demonio¿No te acompaño como siempre lo hace?", molesto Touji.

"¡Hey¡Ya les dije que Asuka no es ningún demonio!", defendió Shinji a su, de alguna manera preciada pelirroja.

"Si tienes razón…", dijo Touji cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos pensativamente, "¡es el mismo diablo en persona!", exclamo Touji.

"¡¿Que dijiste chiflado?!", exclamo una Asuka que acababa de entrar al salón, al parecer, solo oyendo el ultimo comentario del chico deportista.

"¿Eh?", dijo Touji volteando para ver a Asuka con furia en su rostro devolviéndole la mirada, "¡Ah¡El diablo llego¡No me lleves al infierno por favor!", rogó Touji sarcásticamente.

"¡No te mandare ahí estupido¡Pero si a un lugar muy cercano¡Y terminaras igual de muerto!", amenazo la pelirroja.

Al ver que la pelea de ofensas casi diaria de la 'niña demonio' y Touji ya empezaba, Kensuke cambio a otro interesante tema, "Oye Shinji¿y el piloto?"

"¿Quien?", dijo Shinji estupidamente.

"¡El del Eva-04¡Ese ataque estuvo sorprendente¡Debe de ser muy fuerte!", dijo emocionado Kensuke.

"¡Oh¡Hombre¡Derrotar a uno de esos Ángeles en tan poco tiempo¿Tuvo que haber roto unos cuantos records en NERV no¡Jaja, que la niña demonio supere eso!", exclamo Touji victoriosamente. "¿…es un hombre esta vez cierto?", se acerco Touji a Shinji, cambiando su tono a uno de preocupación.

"Ah si…el…", dijo Shinji pensando en su compañero. "Bueno, pues verán-", fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir Shinji antes de que el maestro entrara repentinamente, y el día escolar empezó con el clásico llamado de la jefa de grupo.

"¡De pie¡Saludo¡Sentados!", ordeno Hikari como típicamente lo hacia.

"Buenos días jóvenes," saludo el maestro, "hoy comenzaremos el día algo diferente, tienen un nuevo compañero que hay que introducir…", explico el maestro, contestando los rezos de Kensuke y Touji.

"Puede pasar jovencito…", dijo el profesor, mientras justo después cruzo el umbral del aula Anuar. Todos los ojos del salón, a excepción de los otros tres pilotos fueron al chico en asombro. Era enorme, con sus músculos algo definidos, y muy atractivo, provocado gruñidos de celos o miradas de temor en los chicos de la clase, y docenas de risitas entre las chicas del salón, al hallarlo rápidamente 'guapísimo'; a la clara excepción de una pelirroja y una chica de cabello azul, que sorprendentemente estaba poniendo atención a la presentación de su compañero.

Anuar escribió su nombre en el pizarrón en español y en un muy bien definido kanji para sus compañeros, antes de voltearse confiadamente y con una sonrisa conquistadora para sus nuevas compañeras de clase. "Hola, mi nombre es Anuar Yahir Hamasaki, es un gusto conocerlos!", dijo con una sonrisa Anuar, la cual derritió a la población femenina del salón, provocando docenas de suspiros. Suspiros que se tornaron en miradas perdidas que lo persiguieron hasta su nuevo pupitre asignado.

"Te puedes sentar al lado de Ayanami…", informo el profesor.

"Hai…", contesto educadamente Anuar, yendo a su asiento y voltear para darle una amigable sonrisa a una Rei que le dio una mirada pensativa en lugar de su usual expresión monótona.

Touji y Kensuke quedaron atónitos y alegremente sorprendidos al ver a su nuevo compañero, el piloto que destruyo al ángel mas rápido que nadie en la historia del Evangelion, y también el que sin su conocimiento vino a cambiarlo para siempre.

---

La campana de receso sonó para el alivio y alegría de los adormecidos e aburridos alumnos de la clase 2-A, para quienes lecturas repetidas del Segundo Impacto no significaban nada.

Entre ese grupo de amontonados niños, destacaba uno con una púas marrón por su anormal altura, acompañado por uno de también cabello marrón, pero menos alto, un chico con gafas distintivas, y otro con un uniforme deportivo. Touji y Kensuke rápidamente hicieron lo que debieron para hacerse amigos de Anuar, y empezaron a hablarle sobre su batalla.

"¡Wow¡Hamasaki, en serio hombre¡Eres enorme!", dijo Touji en admiración a la altura y físico del Sexto Elegido.

"¡Hamasaki tu Eva es genial¿Me puedes decir como pudiste hacer que reaccionara tan rápido para atacar al ángel?", cuestiono ansioso Kensuke.

Shinji suspiro y sacudió la cabeza al ver el ciego entusiasmo de sus amigos por Anuar, mas no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos al ya no tener toda la atención.

"Gracias chicos, gracias…", dijo Anuar algo creído, "la verdad no lo se, simplemente lo hice, fue mi primera batalla así que no se como funciona la rutina…" dijo antes de acercarse a Shinji.

"¿Oye Ikari, esta bien que les digamos a tus amigos todo lo que hacemos¿No nos castigaran por eso?", cuestiono algo preocupado Anuar.

"¿Eh? No te preocupes, de todos modos Kensuke siempre haya la manera para descubrir lo que pasa¿como crees que obtuvo el video?", explico Shinji.

"Ah….de acuerdo…"

Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un área algo alejada del relajo de el patio central, donde se sentaron para relajarse, hablar y disfrutar placenteramente su desayuno, sin darse cuenta de que de otro lado del patio, un par de chicas los observaban sigilosamente, en especial al chico corto de pelo marrón, y al deportista.

---

La chica pelirroja comía disgustada su desayuno mientras no quitaba la mirada del Tercer Elegido, la chica de las coletas distrajo su atención de Touji por un rato para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su amiga.

"Asuka, no conseguirás nada si te le quedas viendo así…¿o acaso estas viendo al chico nuevo?", comento Hikari.

"¿Eh¿Quien¿Hamasaki? _Shiest_ porque iba a verlo…el es solo un chiflado mas, es igual de pervertido que Shinji…", critico Asuka.

"Pero¿por que lo dices? Tienes que admitir que si es bastante atractivo…entiendo porque todas las chicas en clase se volvieron locas por el…", estableció su punto Hikari, "¿y porque dices que igual de pervertido?"

"¡_Gott_, Hikari, el muy atrevido trato de besarme cuando nos conocimos!", dijo indignada Asuka.

"¡¿QUE¡¿Y NO LO DEJASTE¡Pero Asuka! El es el chico ahora mas codiciado de la escuela! O al menos del salón…", dijo Hikari algo alterada ante el comentario de su amiga.

"Para ti talvez, sirve de que así te olvidarías de ese chiflado… pero no para mi…", dijo Asuka cerrando los ojos y volteando su cabeza.

Hikari dio unas risitas, "Si, ya se… ¿Ikari es el único chico para ti cierto?"

Asuka se torno del color de un tomate y volteo para contraatacar, "¡PERO CLARO QUE NO HIKARI! –Pausa- Tu mas que nadie sabes de que hablo…", dijo Asuka bajando la mirada.

Hikari recordó su pasada conversación y puso una cara comprensiva, "si…lo recuerdo…pero Asuka…tu tampoco ayudas siguiendo así con tu actitud, y sin tomar ningún paso adelante…"

Asuka suspiro, "Ya lo se Hikari, ya lo se…pero…es que simplemente no se que hacer…es tan confuso…"

"Pues yo no te puedo guiar en esto amiga…¿por que no le preguntas ha la capitán Katsuragi?", sugirió Hikari.

"…lo he considerado…", dijo desganada Asuka.

"pues deberías, no sirve de nada esperar a que Shinji sea el que de el primer paso…especialmente después de lo que le hiciste…", castigo Hikari.

"¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE LE PEDI PERDON TERCA!!", dijo Asuka molesta, "y no pierdo nada dejándole a Shinji la oportunidad de que sea un hombre y que me lo pida el…"

Hikari suspiro ante la insistencia certera y enfocada, pero terca de su amiga, y solo le rogaba a dios que en verdad eso fuera lo que pasara.

---

Touji y Kensuke seguían torturando y fastidiando a Anuar con todas sus preguntas que sacaban para el, que parecían no tener fin; y cuando desde el altavoz de la escuela fueron llamados a la dirección los incesantes muchachos, Anuar suspiro aliviado y volteo su atención a Shinji, decido a empezar su plan.

"Uff…tus amigos si que disfrutan hablar Shinji", dijo el Sexto Elegido al ganar suficiente confianza entre amigos para llamar al Tercer Elegido por su nombre.

"Si…ya se como te sientes…igual me arrinconaron cuando supieron que era piloto de el Eva…", dijo Shinji escondiendo su más difícil camino para obtener la amistad de sus amigos.

"Bien Shinji, quiero hablar seriamente contigo…", dijo Anuar maliciosamente.

Shinji trago saliva audiblemente ante el temido pero prevenido evento, "¿err…te refieres a lo de ayer?"

"Bravo, recordaste, tienes memoria al menos, eso ayudara…", dijo Anuar.

"Entonces… ¡¿al fin ya me dirás de que rayos has estado hablando desde el día pasado?!", dijo Shinji algo alterado, su curiosidad y dudas poniéndolo impaciente.

"Me alegra que estés tan ansioso Shinji…muy bien escucha…", empezó Anuar.

"Desde que llegue ayer, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas Shinji; y entre las que mas resaltan es que tu estas vuelto loquito por nuestra queridísima Segunda Elegida…"

"¿Como lo sabes…?", dijo Shinji, preguntándole no solo al chico frente a el, pero a si mismo.

"Por favor Shinji… ¿cuantas indirectas mas quieres hombre? Te molesta mucho solo a ti, solo a ti te dice 'Baka', te coquetea más de la cuenta, de plano vive contigo y te deja que la veas en paños menores o hasta semi-desnuda en el apartamento, la ves a diario, salvaste su vida, y lo mas importante, se te queda viendo un infinito tiempo cuando no te das cuenta…", indico Anuar.

"Entonces eso significaría…", trato de decir Shinji.

"Así es amigo, a 'la gran' Asuka Langley Sohryu le gustas TU, Shinji Ikari…"

"No puede ser.", dijo Shinji fríamente.

"¿y por que no? Ya te explique que hay argumentos…"

"Es que… ¡No¿Como puedes estar seguro? Más importante¿por que rayos estas haciendo esto?", demando Shinji.

"Eso es por que, yo ya he estado en tu situación Shinji…y te quiero ayudar, nadie merece pasar por lo que yo pase…", dijo seriamente Anuar.

"¿Eh?", dijo Shinji algo sorprendido.

"Shinji, es triste cuando quieres estar con alguien, pero hay algo que te lo impide; y es una tragedia cuando los dos quieren estar juntos y por sus propios temores no pueden unirse…", explico Anuar, "Escúchame bien Shinji, tu bien sabes que hay una parte de ti que añora estar junto a Asuka, que la desea física y emocionalmente…te sientes feliz cuando estas con ella¿o me equivoco?", cuestiono por ultimo Anuar.

"S-si…", dijo Shinji sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

"¿Crees que ella es linda?"

"Ella es la chica mas hermosa que he conocido…", contesto confiado Shinji.

"¿La quieres por eso?"

"No…"

"¿Por que la quieres?"

"Por que…por que…"

"¿Por que la quieres Shinji Ikari?", demando una respuesta Anuar.

Shinji reflexiono un poco más, para hallar las palabras correctas que dictaba su corazón.

'Si alguien puede comprender a Asuka, eres tu…', las palabras de Kaji retumbaban en su mente.

"Por que…quiero entenderla…la quiero tanto, mas no logro comprender por que es así…"

"¿Solo por eso?", insistió Anuar.

"No…"

"Por que mas?"

"Por que…-pausa- la quiero proteger… quiero estar con ella para ayudarla… por que ella… es lo más importante para mi…", confeso Shinji.

Anuar se permitió una sonrisa triunfadora, "¿y por que no le puedes decir eso?"

"Bueno…por que yo…por que yo…y-yo no estoy seguro de porque siento esto, y me sentiría horrible si le dijera eso a Asuka sin estar seguro, más todavía si ella me rechazara…dolería demasiado…tanto que no estoy seguro que lo aguantaría…", hablo el corazón de Shinji.

"Es por eso que necesitas ayuda Shinji…", explico Anuar para hacer que Shinji razonara, "por tu cuenta, tus miedos te dominarían, cada vez que estuvieras cercas de avanzar, te jalarían de regreso, haciéndote infeliz…", después Anuar abrió sus ojos y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Shinji.

"Tienes que aprender a decir lo que sientes Shinji, por que si tu no lo dices, nadie lo dirá por ti…o peor aun, la gente asumirá cosas que en verdad no son…", pauso Anuar, "¿sin comunicar tus sentimientos como puedes confiar¿Como puedes amar¿Como puedes si quiera alucinar en ser feliz?"

Shinji tomo nota en cada palabra que pronuncio su amigo, aceptando que en verdad tenia mucha razón en su lógica, mas no le ayudaba mucho el saber eso ahora, "si…pero…ya te dije Anuar…¿como decir lo que siento cuando ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de que es lo que siento?", dijo Shinji confundido.

Anuar cambio su expresión a su típica sonrisa para animar a Shinji.

"Entonces…tendré que educarte desde el principio…", dijo Anuar mientras se levantaba.

"¿hmm?", dijo Shinji rápidamente sacado de la profundidad de su mente a la confusión nuevamente.

"Bien," dijo Anuar apoyando su pie sobre una base de tronco, "aquí comienzan tus clases joven Shinji!", dijo Anuar con un fingido tono de maestría.

"¡¿Cl-Clases?!", dijo Shinji confundido, "¿de que?"

"Así es…clases para hacer que Asuka cambie de nombre…", dijo Anuar alzando un dedo en forma de indicación, "de Asuka Langley Sohryu…", entonces Anuar apunto su dedo a Shinji, "…a Asuka Langley Ikari…", dijo Anuar guiñando un ojo y poniendo una sonrisa mientras Shinji quedo en un shock nervioso.

Entonces, poco después, en el tranquilo patio de la escuela secundaria numero 1 de Tokio-3, resonó con fuerza, terror, y evidente vergüenza, el grito de Shinji Ikari…

"¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Muy bien! Continua la historia con la completa (si claro...) introducción de Anuar, el Sexto Elegido. En este cap, la canción me gusto mucho como quedo, básicamente dice el tema del capitulo y se puede traducir como Shinji pidiéndole ayuda a Anuar para expresar sus sentimientos por Asuka en su confusión. Este cap creo que me salio un poco quebrado por que mayoría lo hice medio dormido…jeje…en fin, Anuar es bastante listo no? se da cuenta de lo obvio... Jaja como dije este será mi ultimo capitulo introductorio de mi fic, a excepción de un mínimo pedazo del cap 4. Ahora comienza la acción! O más bien, la diversión! Jaja espero que haya sido de su gusto, solo quiero informar que por razones escolares, ahora me tardo mas en cada cap…no mas capitulo por semana como tenia planeado me temo…pero aun así trabajare arduamente para seguir trayéndoles mi fic! Un ultimo fic que les doy, es altamente recomendable que bajen la canción que pongo en cada capitulo, talvez hasta entiendan mejor mi mensaje!

Ah si! Y esperen ahora la próxima entrega de la saga 'La razón de Ser',

**CAPITULO 4 – No Juzgues un Libro por su Portada. **

Mil Gracias a mis nuevos pre-lectores AleEDLP y Klasnic! Sin su ayuda esto hubiera sido algo irracional jeje...esperen oir de ellos ahora que mi fic tiene su apoyo!

NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO!


	4. No Juzgues un Libro por su Portada

No se cuantas veces tenga que insistir, pero una vez mas Evangelion no es mió, es propiedad de el gran maestro, Hideaki Anno-sensei, y de Gainax. Tal vez solo pueda reclamar los personajes nuevos, pero no estoy seguro jaja!, En fin, este trama es solo un vago producto de mi aburrida mente que con algo de enfoque y desarrollo lo he ido convirtiendo en una historia.

**Neon ****Génesis Evangelion: La Razón de Ser**

**CAPITULO 4: No Juzgues un Libro por su Portada**

Eterna soledad, el tiempo danza en la madrugada  
y no puedes dormir, si están todas las luces apagadas  
Ya se fue el tren, y esta calle nunca mas será igual  
aprendiste a tener miedo, pero hay que correr el riesgo  
de levantarse y seguir cayendo  
No hay nada que perder, cuando ya nada queda en el vaso  
y no puedes saber, que fuerte es el poder de un abrazo  
Ya se fue el tren, y esta calle nunca más será igual  
aprendiste a tener miedo, pero hay que correr el riesgo  
de levantarse y seguir cayendo  
pero hay que correr el riesgo, de levantarse y seguir cayendo  
Yo lo se, que nadie te dijo  
para que todos están aquí  
yo se la soledad, te da un cierto confort, no te deja mirar  
Eterna soledad, eterna soledad  
se que la gente busca tu consejo  
hay que correr el riesgo, de levantarse y seguir cayendo  
pero hay que correr el riesgo  
de levantarse y seguir cayendo

_Eterna Soledad – Enanitos Verdes_

Todos los ojos de cada alma que se encontraba en el patio escolar de la escuela voltearon a ver en dirección del grito del avergonzado chico de pelo marrón; sorprendidos, incluso asustados algunos. El evento especialmente atrajo la atención de cierta chica pelirroja que quedo algo alertada al sonido del grito de su compañero piloto.

"¿Q-que paso?. ¿Hamasaki le hizo algo a Ikari?", dijo una alterada Hikari que se había perdido la acción al estar siguiendo con la mirada a su tan añorado chico deportista.

"…_Shiest_…ya se que Shinji es un llorón, pero…que le habrá dicho Hamasaki para que gritara ASÍ…", dijo Asuka viendo con ojos llenos de curiosidad a un Shinji tirado en el piso con obvio terror y a un Anuar postrado confiadamente sobre la base de un tronco; sin la mas leve sospecha de que ella era el tema principal, "eso fue bastante…raro…incluso para ese baka…".

Del otro lado del patio, los dos chicos causantes del impactante grito voltearon a sus alrededores para darse cuenta de la situación. Shinji bajo la mirada y se sonrojo de tono tan rojo como su sangre, mas Anuar mantuvo la calma por los dos y le hizo señas a su publico que no era nada y que regresaran a sus actividades. La audiencia de chicos correspondió, algunos mas tarde que otros, pero la calma regreso pronto.

"¡Jajaja!. ¡Rayos Shinji!. ¡No tenias por que hacer severo escándalo!", dijo riendo Anuar.

"…pero es que…¡como puedes hablar en serio!.¡Asuka y yo somos menores!.¡No nos podemos casar!", dijo muy alterado y sonrojado Shinji.

"¡AY!. ¡Quien dijo que los iba a casar tonto!.¡Ja! Hablaba metafóricamente… Mi plan solo incluye unirlos, ya si quieres casorio, tendría que modificar drásticamente mi plan…", dijo Anuar con una mirada maliciosa.

"err…¡no, no, no!", dijo Shinji apenado, "supongo que esta bien como dices…"

"Ah…¿entonces si aceptas que quieres que Asuka sea tu novia?", Anuar sonrió acosadoramente.

"eh…para mi eso seria pedir demasiado…especialmente refiriéndose a Asuka…pero…creo que eso es lo que quiero…", dijo Shinji tímidamente.

"¡ah, ah, ah!. ¿Que dijimos de creer cosas Shinji?", regaño Anuar sacudiendo su dedo índice.

"…err…cierto…QUIERO estar con Asuka…", se corrigió a si mismo Shinji.

"¡Muy bien!. ¡Aprendes rápido!. ¡Jaja!", rió Anuar.

"Pero…um…¿que planeas hacer Anuar?", interrumpió Shinji la risa de Anuar.

"¿Eh? ….¡Ah si!.¡El plan!.¡Hrm!", aclaro Anuar su garganta, "esta bien, escucha Shinji…primero que nada, tenemos que hacer que le pierdas el miedo a Asuka, ¡ya no seas tan tímido!", explico Anuar.

"…lo-lo siento…", dijo patéticamente Shinji antes de ser rápidamente contestado.

"¡y por amor a dios!.¡Ya no digas que lo sientes por todo! Al parecer eso irrita demasiado a tu querida Asuka…creo que le molesta mucho que seas así…", especifico Anuar.

"¿Eh? Hmm…con razón siempre se enoja más cuando me disculpo…", razono Shinji.

"¡Pues claro!.De seguro odia que te hagas parecer todo un debilucho, disculpadote por todo aunque no sea tu culpa…"

"Pero, ¿por qué…?", pregunto Shinji.

"Exacto…¿dime TU por que pides perdón por todo?", remato Anuar.

"No…lo se…", dijo Shinji, dándose cuenta que en verdad no sabia por que lo hacia.

"Bueno…no todo es tu culpa Shinji, mira…¡haz como le hago yo!", dijo Anuar apuntando su pulgar hacia el mismo orgullosamente, "se indiferente…", dijo sonriendo orgullosamente.

"¿Indiferente?.¿Pero en que servirá?", cuestiono Shinji.

"Oh… ya veras…", dijo Anuar mostrando un símbolo de paz, "¡Pero eso no es todo! Escucha, ya tienes a Asuka casi lista, tu le gustas, así que no creo que haya problema con el coqueteo…aun así, nunca es malo un cumplido.", Shinji suspiro de alivio ante las palabras de su amigo, ya que el no sabría como describirle a Asuka su belleza; además, Asuka no era una chica que adoraba los halagos de su apariencia…solo le diría que es un pervertido…, "¡ah!. Y los más importante-".

Fueron las últimas palabras de Anuar, antes de que el sistema de altavoz sonara e indicara que su presencia era requerida en la oficina del director.

"¿Te llamaron a la oficina?.¿Hiciste algo?", dijo Shinji curiosamente.

"¿Eh?.¿Que raro, mi primer día y ya estoy en problemas? Jaja…eso es un nuevo record", dijo triunfalmente Anuar, "bueno mi estimado amigo Shinji, continuaremos nuestra charla luego…pero aun así, ya te he dicho lo suficiente para que intentes algo", dijo antes de partir hacia su destino, diciendo lo ultimo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Shinji y indicaba con la cabeza al otro lado del patio. Shinji torno su mirada para encontrarse con la de Asuka, que lo estaba mirando fijamente, mas al ver que había sido sorprendida rápidamente tomo acción para ocultar su propósito; se levanto y grito, "¿¡QUE ESTAS MIRANDO BAKA HENTAI!?", a lo cual Shinji simplemente sacudió su cabeza y suspiro. Después alzo las manos hacia el cielo, implorándole a Dios que le haga un milagro de poder, al menos por un día, hablar honestamente con su incomprensible compañera pelirroja.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la pulcra oficina del director de la escuela secundaria numero 1 de Tokio-3, una mujer rubia con bata blanca esperaba pacientemente sentada, al parecer esperando la llegada de alguien importante.

"Ese niño ya se ha tomado bastante tiempo…se nota que fue criado por Markus…", dijo Ritsuko juguetonamente a si misma.

Afuera, en el pasillo de la escuela, un muchacho alto, con un peinado de púas cafés y un copete coronando su cabeza había llegado a su destino, mas medito un momento antes de tocar la puerta y cerro los ojos.

"_Dios_…bueno, parece que ya es tiempo no? jeje, bueno sabia que tendría que enfrentarme a esto tarde o temprano…no siempre puedo andar jugando por ahí…", dijo abriendo los ojos y terminando con una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta que cambiara la manera en que tomaba la vida.

---

"¿Puedo pasar?", sonó educadamente la voz de un joven del otro lado de la puerta de la oficina.

Ritsuko, al notar que su espera había terminado dijo algo emocionada, "¡Si, Si!. Adelante…"

La puerta se abrió y Ritsuko vio en persona al Sexto Elegido, y quedo sorprendida por sus cualidades físicas tan notables, "Vaya… ¿así que tu eres el Sexto Elegido, Anuar Yahir Hamasaki?", cuestiono al científica.

"¿Hmm? .Disculpe, pero no estoy autorizado a revelar esa información, ¿como es que usted sabe eso?", contesto consternado Anuar.

"¡Oh!. Que descortés soy, discúlpame,", dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento para presentarse, "yo soy la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi, científica en jefe de NERV," dijo Ritsuko formalmente, "yo conocía a tu tutor, Markus Streller del colegio, éramos buenos amigos.", dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa.

"¡Ah!.¡Si!.¡Dra. Akagi! Mucho gusto en conocerla," dijo Anuar inclinándose como se debe para demostrar respeto, "¡sensei me hablo mucho de usted y sus logros con los Evangelions, permítame decir que la admiro mucho!"

"Muchas gracias por el halago jovencito," rió Ritsuko, "pero no vine aquí solo para hacer presentaciones…".

"Si, me lo suponía…"

"En efecto, he venido por que has sido llamado para que se te hagan tus exámenes secundarios sobre los efectos que el incidente ha dejado en ti.", dijo Ritsuko seriamente.

"Que bien," dijo Anuar fríamente antes de levantar y mirar su mano, haciéndola puño, "al fin sabré que fue lo que me paso exactamente en ese entonces…", dijo Anuar refiriéndose al oscuro incidente.

"Muy bien Anuar, sígueme por favor, tenemos un transporte esperándonos afuera…", explico Ritsuko mientras emprendía su camino hacia la puerta de la oficina.

Anuar entonces olvido momentáneamente todos sus recientes planes y recuerdos, para una vez mas, enfocarse en ese doloroso misterio que trataba de suprimir, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo. No sintió temor alguno, solo una pequeña punzada de dolor que empezaba a presentarse en su pecho, sin estar seguro que representaba ese dolor, Anuar siguió a la Dra. Akagi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

En el patio escolar, un solitario Shinji Ikari se encontraba entre unos árboles, protegido del candente sol del eterno verano por su sombra. Su desayuno yacía casi intacto frente a el, pues la carburación de ideas y pensamientos en su mente no le dejaba mucho apetito.

"Asuka…", dijo Shinji mientras volteaba en dirección de la pelirroja la cual estaba platicando al parecer muy entretenida con la jefa de grupo, "Anuar tiene razón…si…no se por que no me había dado cuenta antes…te molesta mucho mi actitud…", dijo Shinji reflexionando.

Shinji pensó en algunas de las varias ocasiones en que Asuka lo había 'regañado' por disculparse por todo.

'_¡GRR!. ¡Cállate!. ¡Por que dices que todo es tu culpa?_'

'Disculparte todo el tiempo…eso no es de hombres…' 

'_No repitas lo que dije, arruinarías mi humor…'_

'_¡Tu que te vuelves a disculpar y yo que te-!'_

Entonces Shinji abrió los ojos a una dudosa verdad…Asuka indirectamente intento hacerlo cambiar.

"Asuka…rayos… ¡como pude ser tan ciego! Tú…tú…intentaste ayudarme… ¿Es por eso que me tratas así?.¿Por que no te gusta mi actitud?", pauso Shinji su platica con una Asuka imaginaria, "pero yo soy un cobarde, nada más que un patético cobarde, ¿como es que…sientes algo por mi…?", pauso Shinji, recordando la mas preciada imagen de Asuka para el que tenia grabada en su mente, su hermosa sonrisa mientras sostenía su mano salvándola del infernal calor del volcán. "Entonces, cambiare…cambiare Asuka…para poder…merecerte…", dijo Shinji temblando de nervios al imaginarse el escenario de el declarándole esas palabras a Asuka.

Shinji suspiro, "¡fiu!.¿Rayos, y se supone que le deba de decir eso a Asuka?", Shinji considero las consecuencias, "espero que Anuar regrese pronto, no termino de explicarme…"

"Eh! Shinji!", saludo Kensuke emocionado, corriendo con Touji a su lado.

"Ah…hola muchachos,", dijo Shinji distraído, algo enfocado en sus pensamientos.

"Vaya que Kensuke nos metió en un embrollo amigo,", dijo Touji, "¿vez?.¡Te dije que grabar a las chicas no seria buena idea!", grito a Kensuke.

"¿Que?.¿Y me reclamas a mi?.¡Tu fuiste el que me lo pidió!", reclamo ofendido Kensuke.

Entonces Kensuke y Touji se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Anuar.

"¿Eh?.Oye Shinji, ¿y Hamasaki?", dijo Touji sorprendido ante la ausencia de su nuevo 'amigo'.

"Que raro, estaba aquí antes de que nos fuéramos…", dijo Kensuke.

"Ah…si…", dijo Shinji volviendo a la realidad, "es que Anuar fue llamado a la oficina del director, ¿es que no oyeron el llamado?,¿ o acaso no lo vieron en el camino?", cuestiono Shinji.

"No amigo, nos tomamos nuestro buen tiempo de regreso y no vimos ni rastro del gigante…", comento Touji sobre la apariencia de su compañero.

Shinji se puso a pensar como fue que sus amigos no se toparon con Anuar, ya que rutas del patio a la oficina del director, había pocas, con alta probabilidad de que se encontraran.

"Que raro…", dijo Shinji con ojos entrecerrados y cruzando sus brazos, comenzaba a sospechar que no vería Anuar por lo que quedaba del día escolar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las profundidades del Geofrente, el Sexto Elegido se encontraba en los vestidores de las instalaciones de NERV, unos vestidores que usualmente eran ocupados por un solitario chico de pelo marrón corto, un chico que no se encontraba ahora en ese momento, y su traje de conexión azul/blanco doblado sobre una silla era clara evidencia de su ausencia.

-click-

Anuar terminaba de ponerse su traje de conexión negro/rojo, al final apretando el botón de la muñeca en el traje para aplicar la succión y así provocar un ajuste perfecto a la complexión de su cuerpo.

"Quien lo diría, yo en la rama central de NERV…listo para la batalla… lastima que esta no lo pueda ganar todavía…", dijo seriamente Anuar.

"me pregunto…en esta situación…¿ellos estarían orgullosos de mi…?", cuestiono Anuar tristemente mientras levantaba su mirada vacía hacia la luz del techo.

'Piloto Hamasaki, repórtese al puente de la sala de pruebas en la sección 3…prepárese para recibir ordenes…', la voz femenina del altavoz lo saco de su distracción, asintió con la cabeza y salio del vestidor, una vez más dejándolo vació, como estaba acostumbrado.

---

El Evangelion unidad 04, sin hombreras, yacía parado en el enorme y solitario cuarto de pruebas, sujetado a su lugar por unos enormes candados en sus hombros, que le impedían total movimiento en caso de que algo…repentino…sucediera. En las entrañas del Eva, Anuar estaba sentado dentro de la cabina de contacto en la espina del Eva, con sus ojos cerrados, tratando de concentrarse antes de sincronizarse una vez más con la bestia.

"Datos recibidos, patrón verde…"

"Conexión a fuente principal de energía completa"

"Ataduras normales"

"Enterado"

Las diferentes voces de lo técnicos del puente de la jaula blanca y entre ellas la de la Dra. Akagi, sonaron por el altavoz. Anuar ya conocía estas órdenes, le traían un oscuro recuerdo, un recuerdo que en verdad no quería recordar.

"Iniciando sincronización", dijo una vez mas la voz del altavoz. Instantes después la cabina se lleno con el LCL color ámbar y el monitor cambio de varios patrones antes de finalmente completar la sincronización.

"Sincronización completa", indico la voz, al mismo momento en el que Anuar abría los ojos.

"Listo…", dijo monótonamente.

---

En el puente, la Dra. Akagi y sus tenientes vigilaban sigilosamente la iniciación del Sexto Elegido, revisando paso por paso por diferencias, pero no hallo ninguna alteración a comparación con los otros niños, hasta que se sincronizo.

"Nivel de sincronización 60...increíble…", susurro la doctora.

"Si doctora…y por los datos, esta es solo su segunda prueba de harmónicos.", dijo la teniente Maya Ibuki.

"Que extraño…muy bien, tenemos que continuar…¿que es lo que falta en las pruebas?", pregunto la doctora a sus subordinados.

"…al parecer, solo faltan los exámenes primarios de sincronización con el Eva y respuesta emocional…", informo el teniente Shigeru Aoba.

"Los exámenes secundarios médicos se pueden ejecutar cuando salga…empiecen el programa holográfico, quiero que se aseguren de ponerle los sensores…", ordeno la doctora. "suelten las ataduras..".

"Si, doctora, encendiendo simulador…", decía el teniente Makoto Hyuga mientras apretaba los botones.

---

Anuar veía sus alrededores mientras el monitor le mostraba un monstruo gigantesco que asumió ser un ángel en medio de la ciudad. Sin darse cuenta, los sensores salían una vez más de las paredes de su cabina y se conectaban a su traje.

"Muy bien Anuar, esta es la prueba de sincronización, quiero que evadas los ataques de ángel lo mejor que puedas y que lo neutralices efectivamente,¿entendido?", se oyó la voz de la Dra. Akagi ordenándolo.

"¡Hai!", dijo Anuar preparándose.

En ángel al parecer era el Tercero según el monitor, el primer ángel en atacar Tokio-3. El ángel no titubeo y empezó a atacar al Evangelion postrado frente a el. Anuar rápidamente evadió el brazo extensible del ángel y su 'navaja' retractil del brazo que intentaba atacarlo.

"Bueno…¡al menos esto es más movido que la ultima vez!", jadeo Anuar mientras ejercitaba con el Eva por primera vez.

"Excelentes reflejos Anuar, ahora intenta atacarlo…", ordeno la doctora.

"Será un placer doctora…", dijo Anuar maliciosamente con la adrenalina fluyendo libremente por su cuerpo, la emoción de atacar, destruir, y matar llenaba su sistema. Y sin darse cuenta, su pelo se erizo entre el espesor de LCL.

El ángel intento una vez más agarrar al Eva-04 inútilmente mientras este rápidamente lo evadía moviéndose a un lado, pero en vez de solo evadirlo, esta vez el Eva-04 atrapo el extendido brazo del ángel en pleno ataque con su mano derecha.

"¡¡¡GRAAH!!!", grito Anuar, mientras el Eva-04 jalaba fuertemente del brazo del ángel, hasta que un audible 'crack' y después un 'rip', seguidos por un río de sangre holográfica indicaban que el brazo del ángel había sido arrancado.

---

"Doctora, vea esto…", indico Makoto, "los sensores indican el incremento de adrenalina y presión sanguínea en el sistema del Sexto Elegido…¡y la MAGI empiezan a marcar una lectura de energía proveniente de la cabina!".

"…interesante…", fue lo único que dijo al doctora mientras miraba el monitor, impaciente para ver los resultados de esos incrementos.

---

El ángel hizo un chillido sobrehumano ante el 'dolor' y se retorció un poco. Entonces, antes de que pudiera atacar con el brazo que le quedaba, el Eva-04 atrapo su otro brazo, aun extendido, y jalo el ángel hacia el.

Si la cámara de la cabina del Eva-04 hubiera sido mostrada en ese momento, los técnicos hubieran sido testigos de la mirada psicópata que tenia el Sexto Elegido en su rostro.

Con una mirada sanguinaria el Eva-04 hizo un puño con su mano libre, lo abrió, y apunto su palma vacía hacia la mascara del indefenso ángel. Instantáneamente, una esfera verde de energía se materializo en la gigantesca palma del Eva, y rápidamente incremento su tamaño.

"¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAA!!!!!", grito Anuar desde el interior del Eva, mientras sorprendentemente, la esfera se transformaba en un rayo gigantesco, de un grueso bastante superior al rayo de positrones, atravesando fácilmente el cuerpo del ángel y engulléndolo en un resplandeciente mar de luz; seguido por la característica explosión en forma de cruz.

Instantes después, el rayo, al igual que la cruz de luz se disipo, y el cuerpo del ángel no se hallaba por ningún lado.

"ah, ah…ah…", jadeaba lentamente Anuar en el interior de la cabina ante el cansancio de una batalla más movida.

---

"¿Que rayos?.¿Acaso eso fue un rayo de energía lo que se materializo de la palma del Eva?", exclamo sorprendido el teniente Aoba.

"¡Imposible!.¡El Evangelion no puede generar energía por si solo!", respondió Hyuga.

"Pero el Eva-04 cuenta con un motor S2…", dijo tímidamente la teniente Ibuki.

"El motor S2 no esta activado Maya…", respondió Ritsuko, ganando la atención de todos sus tenientes.

"¿Entonces…como…?", respondió la muchacha antes de ser interrumpida.

"Entonces, al parecer hemos descubierto los efectos del cambio que sufrió el Sexto Elegido…", dijo Ritsuko mientras leía un monitor de computadora con la información del las funciones internas del Sexto Elegido.

---

"¿Anuar, que sentiste al combatir al ángel?", cuestiono la doctora.

"Ah…yo, no se…muy bien…solo…lo hallo…emocionante…", dijo el Sexto Elegido entre jadeos.

"hmm…emocionante…", dijo Ritsuko mientras hacia notas en su libreta. "¿Anuar, puedes recordar algo que te haga sentir feliz?", cuestiono la doctora.

"¿…que tiene que ver eso con mi examen?", reclamo Anuar, cuando la razón de su felicidad era bastante personal.

"Tenemos que saber si tus emociones afectan tus acciones sobre tus 'poderes' por así decirlo…y si lo hacen, debemos saber como influyen sobre ellos…", digo lógicamente la Dra. Akagi a través de una pantalla que leía 'desde: control' que apareció en la cabina.

"¿uh?.¡¿Que son estos cables?!", dijo Anuar al fin dándose cuenta de los cables que salían de la pared de la cabina conectándose a su traje de conexión.

"Ah, si…creo que Markus no te dijo…son receptores y sensores que monitorean el status de tu sistema, así estamos al tanto de lo que ocurre dentro de ti mientras usas tus 'poderes'", explico la doctora.

"pero…aun no se como usarlos…ese rayo que salio de la mano de mi Eva…se que lo provoque yo…pero…no se como…", dijo Anuar algo inseguro.

"Para eso son estas pruebas Anuar…para que sepas tu como controlar y usar tus poderes, para que no se salgan de control…no sabemos de que eres capaz…", explico la doctora.

"¿Entonces…solo me quieren utilizar…?", dijo Anuar apretando los controles de la cabina y apretando sus dientes…bastante molesto ante el razonamiento de la doctora.

"No...Al contrario, esto es por tu bien Anuar…", intento de calmarlo la doctora.

"Doctora, las MAGI están volviendo a indicar la lectura de energía de la cabina…creo que lo esta alterando…", dijo Hyuga refiriéndose al Sexto Elegido.

"GRRRR…no sere utilizado por nadie…", murmuro temblantemente Anuar tensionándose, mientras su aura se manifestaba opacamente en forma de humo.

"¡Súper campo AT manifestándose!", informo exaltado Hyuga.

"¡Anuar!.¡Cálmate!", ordeno la doctora, "¡pónganle las ataduras!.¡Corten el suplemento de energía!.¡Expulsen la cabina!", ordeno la doctora a sus tenientes.

"¡Las ataduras han sido destruidas por el Súper Campo AT!.¡El Eva-04 esta fuera de control!", decía sorprendido el teniente Aoba.

En efecto, a través de los vidrios reforzados del puente se podía ver al gigantesco Eva-04 retorciéndose, llevando una mano a su cabeza mientras la otra se estremecía formando una garra, finalmente abriendo sus oscuras fauces mostrando sus gigantescos dientes, dando un fuerte grito de dolor.

"¡grah!.¡No! ah…ah…ah…", Anuar empezó a jadear mientras se esforzaba por mantener el control. Rápidamente incremento la pace de sus jadeos, mientras su aura se disipaba por completo, habiéndose calmado.

"Expulsando cabina.", informo la teniente Ibuki.

Ritsuko entonces entendió algo, no hagas enojar al Sexto Elegido.

"Sáquenlo de ahí…llévenlo a la enfermería…", dijo atónita Ritsuko ante el pequeño espectáculo proporcionado por el confuso muchacho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

La campana escolar sonó en los alrededores de la escuela secundaria número 1 de Tokio-3, anunciando el fin del día escolar. El pulsante sonido era acompañado de miles de felices voces jóvenes, al haber acabado su tortura por el día de hoy.

Shinji y Asuka caminaban juntos como siempre hacia su hogar, Asuka por delante de Shinji cargando su mochila con un brazo doblado, en su espalda, mostrando mucho estilo. Shinji obviamente iba tras de ella, estaba perdido admirando la belleza de la pelirroja, su hermosa melena naranja meneándose en un ritmo hipnotizante para el joven muchacho.

"¡Vamos baka!.¡Apúrate!.¡Tengo hambre!.¡Lleguemos rápido para que cocines algo rápido!", ordeno la pelirroja.

Sacado de su trance, Shinji rápidamente contesto, "¡Eh…si claro, enseguida voy!", dijo apresurando su paso para caminar al lado de Asuka.

Por un rato, la joven pareja camino lado a lado, ignorantes a la corta distancia que había entre los dos, una corta distancia que era paradójica al enorme espacio que tenían que cruzar sus corazones si algún día eran a estar unidos. Una distancia que por más enorme que fuera, podía ser fácilmente cruzada, con que alguno de los dos dijera lo que en verdad sentía.

Shinji entonces recordó los consejos que su nuevo amigo le había comunicado anteriormente, y recordó su decisión, así que hizo un gran esfuerzo para iniciar una conversación con la chica que caminaba a su lado, la que era causa de no solo sus más anheladas fantasías, pero también de sus más oscuros temores.

"um…Asuka…", dijo Shinji.

"¿hmm?", contesto Asuka volteando su mirada hacia el, algo sorprendida pues Shinji no era un gran conversador que ella supiera,

"¿…que piensas de Anuar…?", pregunto Shinji tratando de ocultar su timidez, fingiendo seguridad en su voz.

Asuka por un momento considero la pregunta del chico, sacada de su sorpresa al ver su iniciación de la conversación. No tenia nada de malo, así que le contestaría con la verdad.

"¿Hamasaki?.¡Bah! Todas las chicas podrán decir que es todo un 'papito',", dijo Asuka sarcásticamente, "pero para mi no es mas que un cretino…¡hmph! Se cree todo un sabelotodo…", dijo Asuka molesta.

"Jaja,¿en serio piensas eso Asuka?", río Shinji con alivio al confirmar que Asuka no sentía ninguna atracción por su nuevo compañero.

"¡Pues claro!.¿Viste como el muy presumido se atrevió a corregirme ayer?.¡Además es todo un pervertido como tu!.¡Como siquiera se atrevió a pensar en besarme!", se quejo Asuka.

"Pero no te exaltes tanto Asuka, solo te lo iba a dar en la mejilla, además dijo que era solo un gesto de amistad…", aclaro Shinji la declaración de Asuka de el intento de Anuar.

Asuka rápidamente vio una oportunidad para jugar con Shinji de nuevo, sospechando de los celos de Shinji por la acción del chico de púas marrón.

"¡Oh!.¿Acaso lo que oigo son celos del gran e invencible Shinji?", dijo Asuka con una voz coqueta al igual que la sonrisa que le daba a Shinji.

Shinji se ruborizo ante las palabras correctas de Asuka, mas se recolecto lo suficiente para contestar, "¡Eh!.¡Um…no!.¿Que fue lo que te dio esa idea?.¿Por que iba a estar celoso de Anuar?".

"Bueno…pues por la simple razón de que el estaba apunto de besarme de no ser porque me di cuenta, y tu no pudiste hacerlo cuando estaba dormida…además de que el color de tu cara no te ayuda mucho en ocultarlo…", dijo burlonamente Asuka.

Shinji se percato de su error y rápidamente alejo la mirada de Asuka en pánico y esta se permitió unas risitas ante su clara victoria, esperando que provocara algunas palabras que le dieran esperanzas de un progreso del chico de pelo marrón.

Mas la fortuna no le seria tan amable a la pelirroja, pues en ese mismo momento, la familiar alarma empezó a sonar por todos los rincones de Tokio-3.

Asuka y Shinji olvidaron sus asuntos y ambos tornaron la mirada al cielo.

"Un Ángel…", dijeron seriamente en unísono. Después rápidamente incrementando su paso a una corrida, dirigiéndose a NERV.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala de comando central, todo el personal se encontraba en movimiento, rastreando los movimientos del ángel, si, todo el personal estaba presente, con la notable excepción de la ausencia de ambos el comandante Ikari y el sub-comandante Fuyutsuki.

Una mujer de pelo morado se encontraba en el centro de toda la actividad, una pequeña medalla en el cuello de su chaqueta roja indicaba su nuevo estado de 'Mayor'.

"El ángel ha sido detectado sobre el océano de la India…", informo un teniente.

"Envíen un satélite para localizarlo.", ordeno la mayor.

Minutos después la imagen des ángel les fue presentada, tenia una tamaño sorprendente, tenia la forma de un gigantesco ojo central con una apéndices con dos ojos mas, en forma de pequeños brazos. Entonces la imagen repentinamente se torno en estática, y se perdió.

"¿Que fue eso?.¿Un campo AT?", cuestiono la Mayor Katsuragi.

"Si, una manera diferente de usarlo,", explico Ritsuko

"Es el ángel, esta usando su cuerpo como una bomba…", dijo Maya refiriéndose a los cráteres en el mapa.

"Su cuerpo entero es una bomba, y al parecer esta mejorando su puntería…", dedujo Ritsuko.

"Parece que se dirige hacia acá…", dijo Misato con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

"¿Que es lo que hará mayor?", pregunto Ritsuko.

"Tengo una estrategia…¿y los pilotos?", dijo Misato.

"Shinji y Asuka están entrando, Rei y Anuar ya están aquí.", informo Hyuga.

"Pero Anuar acaba de despertar recientemente en la enfermería.", dijo Ritsuko fríamente.

"¿Enfermería?.¿Que le paso?", cuestiono la mayor.

"Nada que lo ponga fuera de acción…además quiero ver sus reacciones a una situación real…", dijo Ritsuko.

"Muy bien, llámenlos a la sala de conferencia, los veré ahí.", ordeno la mayor.

"Si mayor," obedeció Hyuga levantando el teléfono para dar la orden.

---

Minutos después, en una enorme sala de conferencia, en la cual el piso trasparentaba la superficie del Geofrente, los cuatro elegidos se encontraban parados frente a su mayor, recibiendo las órdenes de la misión de la mujer de cabello púrpura.

"_¿Das?_.¡¿Atraparlo con las manos?!", dijo Asuka haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"Así es, lanzaremos a los Evas en el punto de impacto que calculamos, y activaran sus Campos AT al máximo para detener al ángel."

"¿Y si cae fuera del punto calculado Misato?", pregunto Shinji.

"Pues nos vaporizara a todos…", dijo Misato como si fuera lo mas casual del mundo.

"Rayos, hablas de esto como si fuera lo mas casual del mundo…", dijo Anuar inquieto.

"¿Y si los Evas no pueden soportar la presión?", pregunto Asuka.

"También nos vaporizara.", otra vez dijo Misato.

"¿Que probabilidades hay?", cuestiono Shinji preocupado.

"No puedo decirlo, pero deben ser en realidad bajas.", dijo tranquilamente la mayor.

"Si podemos hacerlo será un milagro Misato…", dijo Asuka con sus ojos cerrados.

"Los milagros no pasan Asuka, uno los hace posibles.", dijo Misato filosóficamente.

"Pero como se supone que uno hago un milagro cuando dios mismo los manda, y al parecer dios esta en nuestra contra…", dijo Anuar refiriéndose a la guerra divina.

"¿Entonces debemos sacrificarnos, cierto?", dijo Asuka preocupada.

"Lo lamento Asuka, pero no tenemos otra opción, es nuestro mejor plan…"

"¡Como puedes llamar a eso un plan!", reclamo Asuka.

"¡Asuka tiene razón Misato!.¡Eso es suicidio!", reclamo Anuar.

"En realidad no puedo llamarlo un plan, pero ustedes pueden rehusarse…", explico la mayor.

-pausa, silencio-

Todos los elegidos pusieron caras seria en modo de reflexionar su decisión, todos a excepción de Rei lucían nerviosos. Se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Aceptan?", cuestiono Misato. "El reglamento dice que deben escribir su testamento antes de ir en la misión…"

"¡Por supuesto que no!", reclamo Asuka, "¡no pienso morir!"

"Yo tampoco lo escribiré, no veo la necesidad.", dijo una Rei que había estado callada.

Shinji, viendo la valentía de sus compañeras, saco su hombría y no se quedo atrás, "Yo tampoco lo escribiré, se que podemos salir de esta.", dijo Shinji sacando su valentía escondida; al oír sus palabras, Asuka se permitió una leve sonrisa al ver que su Shinji se estaba presentando.

"Yo ya tengo una copia hecha, pero es obsoleta ahora…aun así, no haré una nueva…no se como pero lo detendré…", dijo Anuar confiadamente cerrando su puño.

"Arrogante…", murmuro Asuka para no ser oída.

Misato quedo sorprendida ante la valentía de los jóvenes postrados frente a ella, sonrió tristemente y dijo, "Lamento todo esto niños, pero les diré algo…¡cuando acaben, los llevare a cenar a un lugar grandioso!", sonrió felizmente Misato.

"¡AH!.¡Que bien!.¡Quiero que sea un buen corte de carne!.¡Estoy harta de la comida Japonesa!", dijo Asuka felizmente.

"¡Fantástico!", dijo Shinji.

"¡¿Nos llevaras a cenar?! Y eso que tiene de- ¡OUCH!", decía Anuar antes de ser atacado por el codo de Shinji.

"¡¡Shh!!", susurro Shinji, "¡Misato trata de ser amable!.¡No seas así!", susurro Shinji a Anuar.

"¡Ah!.¡Si! Err…jeje.¿que bien!", mintió Anuar.

"¿Lo prometes?", pidió Asuka.

"¡Claro muchachos!"

Misato entonces dejo a los muchachos en el cuarto, con al tarea de prepararse para la misión.

Una vez que se fue Misato Asuka y Shinji dejaron sus amplias sonrisas.

"¿Se supone que debemos impresionarnos con eso?", dijo Shinji curioso ante la ignorancia de Misato.

"¿De verdad cree que perderemos la cabeza por una simple cena?", critico Asuka.

"¡¿Que?!", dijo Anuar confundido, "¡pero acabas de decirme que le mintiera sobre estar emocionado!", le reclamo a Shinji, "¡me hiciste ver como un niñito emocionado!"

Shinji sonrió inocentemente ante la molestia de Anuar, rascándose la cabeza.

"Ah…¿así que baka Shinji puso a Hamasaki en su lugar? Me impresionas Shinji…", dijo Asuka sorprendida en verdad, guiñándole un ojo a Shinji. "jeje, la generación del Segundo Impacto es muy anticuada en su estilo de querer dar ánimos.", dijo Asuka refiriéndose a Misato.

"Jaja, si pero Misato no puede evitarlo,¿verdad?", rió Shinji.

"¡Bueno yo diría que eres un excelente actor Shinji, tu emoción pareció bastante real!", se burlo Anuar.

"Si, claro…", dijo Shinji sarcásticamente agitando su mano en forma de descartar el comentario de Anuar. Asuka y Anuar quedaron impactados ante la actitud de Shinji.

"Bien, una promesa es una promesa,", dijo Asuka mientras sacaba un mapa con los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, "¿a donde vamos?.¿Tu también iras verdad Primera Elegida?"

"No creo que sea conveniente," dijo monótonamente Rei.

"¿Por que no?", dijo Shinji curioso.

"¡Vaya Ayanami!.¡No seas aguafiestas!.¡Sal al menos una vez con nosotros!", dijo Anuar decepcionado.

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo con tu idea Segunda… no consumo carne animal…", dijo Rei fríamente con su mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la sala. Después salio.

"Rayos…_no manches_, esa chica cada vez se me hace mas rara…", critico Anuar.

"Ya te había dicho Hamasaki, ella es la Niña modelo…es perfecta…", dijo molesta Asuka.

"Rei siempre ha sido así…¡bueno no sabe de lo que se pierde!", dijo Shinji antes de dar unas risas.

Asuka quedo atónita al ver que Shinji no defendió a la chica de pelo azul como siempre lo hacia, "Vaya, Shinji…¿de donde rayos sacaste esta nueva actitud tuya?", cuestiono curiosa Asuka.

"¿Que nueva actitud?.¿Yo siempre he sido así Asuka!", dijo Shinji antes de reírse simpáticamente. "anda vamonos, hay que prepararse."

Asuka sonrió maliciosamente, más estaba feliz al ver un claro cambio en la actitud de Shinji que iba mas aya de lo que ella había encontrado en su Shinji. "jeje, muy bien Shinji, vamonos…", dijo Asuka complacida antes de seguir el paso de Shinji.

Anuar quedo impresionado ante el repentino cambio de Shinji, no era muy drástico como era necesario, pera era un comienzo…no pudo evitar sentirse algo orgulloso, "Ah…¿así que esta pequeña actuación es parte de tu nueva agenda? Jeje, excelente amigo, y eso que solo te di los consejos básicos…muy bien Shinji, sigue así…", Anuar dijo, y no pudo evitar hacerse una enorme sonrisa en los labios al ver como la pareja caminaban juntos y campantes hacia los vestidores.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"El ángel ha destruido los satélites, y bloquea los radares para impedir que lo localicemos, es muy astuto…", informo la doctora Akagi a los elegidos que se encontraban en el cuarto de control, ya vestidos en sus trajes de conexión.

"Como no podemos calcular el área de impacto exactamente, hemos hecho un radio probable de caída con los datos recaudados de su ultima posición.", dijo la doctora.

Entonces en la gigantesca pantalla principal apareció un enorme mapa de Tokio-3 y sus exteriores, con una enorme zona roja indicando todo el posible espacio de caída del ángel.

"_¡¿Das?_!.¿Todo eso?", exclamo Asuka.

"¿Es una zona bastante amplia para cubrir no creen?", dijo Shinji.

"¡pff!.Amplia no llega ni cerca de lo que me paso por la mente Shinji, pero pues que podemos hacer…", dijo Anuar.

"Por el tamaño del escudo AT del enemigo puede destruirnos completamente si cometemos un leve error.", informo la doctora.

"Separaremos a los cuatro Evas para que se cubra eficientemente el área de impacto, con cuatro tenemos mas probabilidades.", explico la Dra. Akagi.

"¿En que basan el diagrama doctora?", pregunto seriamente Rei.

"En una corazonada…", dijo Misato seriamente.

"¿Que?", dijeron los cuatro elegidos en unísono.

"Si, intuición femenina", aclaro la mayor.

"¿Intuición femenina? Ese milagro se nos aleja cada vez mas…", dijo preocupada Asuka.

"Oh demonios… nos están mandando a la guerra en calzones… …", dijo Anuar llevando una mano a su frente.

"Compra billetes de lotería…y siempre pierde saben", dijo Shinji asustado.

A Asuka le dio un escalofrió que corrió por su espalda al oír palabras tan desalentadoras de su compañero.

"¿Dije en calzones?.No…mejor dicho SIN calzones…", dijo Anuar amargamente al darse cuenta de lo malo que era la situación en cuanto confiar en los presentimientos de Misato.

---

En el ascensor hacia las jaulas de los Evas, los cuatro elegidos esperaban entre la cambiante parcialidad de la oscuridad y la luz del ascensor. De un lado se encontraban parados Shinji y Asuka, y del otro Rei y Anuar.

"¡Wow…acabo de llegar hace dos días y ya voy a enfrentar a dos Ángeles…jaja excelente!", dijo Anuar frotando sus manos enguantadas.

"Hmph, como eres estupido, te emocionas demasiado Hamasaki, se nota que nunca has estado en una batalla verdadera.", dijo mofándose Asuka.

Anuar frunció el seño, "si, como tu piloteas por placer…".

"¡¿QUE TRATAS DE DECIR IDIOTA?!", grito Asuka a través de Shinji. "yo lo hago por que el mundo merece saber mi grandeza…", dijo por ultimo usando una mano para agitar su cabello.

"¡Asuka cálmate…sabemos que eres la mejor!", dijo Shinji para calmar a la pelirroja.

Asuka se sintió complacida ante el cumplido y se calmo, "Bueno al menos alguien aquí si tiene sentido…", dijo mofándose de Anuar. "¿y tu por que piloteas Shinji?", pregunto Asuka con honesta curiosidad.

Shinji no se esperaba la pregunta y se quedo callado un rato considerando la respuesta, "Bueno, pues yo…no estoy seguro todavía…"

"¿No estas seguro?.¡¿Entonces por que rayos lo haces?! _Shiest_ en verdad que eres tonto…", refunfuño Asuka.

"Jeje, bueno mejor no digo nada, tu esposa te puso en tu lugar…", dijo Anuar riéndose.

"¡CALLATE!", grito la pareja en perfecto unísono como siempre. Brevemente la luz de los espacios producidos por el ascensor le permitió la vista de las jaulas, en las cuales las gigantescas figuras de los Evangelions del 00 al 04 se postraban orgullosamente erectas, listas para el combate.

---

'Colisión prevista en 120 minutos…', anuncio la computadora.

"Muchachos puedo manejar esto sola, pueden irse a los refugios…", dijo Misato seriamente a sus tenientes.

"No Mayor, no podemos permitir que usted y los niños hagan esto solos.", respondió Hyuga.

Los otros tenientes Aoba y Ibuki asintieron con la cabeza y una sonrisa su confianza el la mayor.

"Gracias muchachos…", dijo Misato con gratitud, "lo bueno es que los niños están a salvo, están protegidos por sus campos AT, no importa que tan fuerte sea la explosión, ellos estarán bien…el lugar mas seguro es dentro de un Eva…", explico optimista Misato.

---

Dentro del Eva-01, Shinji estaba pensativo, la última pregunta que le hizo Asuka rondaba su cabeza.

'¿_Por qué piloteas Shinji?'_, oyó la voz de Rei preguntarle.

"No…no lo se…"

'_¿Por qué piloteas Shinji?'_, le pregunto la voz de Misato.

"Creo…que para recibir la aprobación de mi padre…"

'_¿Por qué piloteas Shinji?'_, le pregunto la voz de Anuar.

"por que no debo huir, estoy cansado de huir…miles de personas serán heridas si no lo hago…", dijo Shinji relegado.

'_¿Quieres proteger a todas esas personas?_, le pregunto una voz femenina que desconocía totalmente.

"No…"

'_¿O solo quieres proteger a una?'_, le pregunto la voz otra vez,

'_¿Shinji, tu porque piloteas el Eva?'_, oyó la voz de Asuka preguntarle curiosamente.

"Para protegerte a ti…no quiero que seas lastimada…eres muy importante para mi… y por eso, no huiré más…no huiré más.", dijo Shinji decididamente.

"No huiré más…"

-pausa-

"¡Shinji!.¡Hey!.¡Shinji!.¡Despierta amigo!", decía la voz de Anuar a través de un recuadro que leía, 'Desde: Eva-04', el cual saco de sus pensamientos a Shinji.

"¿Eh?.¿Que ocurre?", dijo Shinji titubeando.

"¿Jeje, tienes miedo? Ya se Shinji, yo también estoy algo nervioso…¡pero vamos Shinji!. ¡No tenemos nada que perder!...err… bueno… si…¡pero eso no importa!.¡Recuerda que hay que correr el riesgo si quieres ganar algo compañero!", dijo Anuar alzándole su pulgar. "¡Y ya casi es hora de empezar!.¿Que tanto parloteas?", cuestiono Anuar.

"¡¿EH?!.¡¿Estabas oyendo?!", dijo Shinji exaltado.

"No…solo lo ultimo, acaban de encender los canales de comunicación…", dijo Anuar.

Entonces dos recuadros mas aparecieron, en los cuales se presentaban la chica alemana y la chica de ojos carmesí; leían 'Desde: Eva-02', y 'Desde: Eva-00', respectivamente.

"¡Baka Shinji!.¡Concéntrate en la misión!", lo reprendió Asuka.

"¡Jaja, de acuerdo Asuka, tu no te distraigas!", dijo Shinji burlonamente.

"Ja, ¿ahora eres comediante Tercero?", dijo Asuka sarcásticamente.

---

"Blanco confirmado a máximo acercamiento visual", informo Aoba.

"¡Muy bien…Chicos!.¡El blanco esta justo arriba de nosotros! Pongan los Evas en posición de partida!", ordeno Misato.

Obedientemente, los cuatros gigantes tomaron su posición agachándose como corredores de pista profesionales, listos para dar el primer impulso hacia la carrera del ángel.

"Se calculo su trayectoria por observación visual…MAGI los guiara al principio, pero después…estarán por su cuenta…"

"Tienen toda mi confianza…", dijo Misato con esperanza en su voz.

-pausa-

"¡Ángel acercándose!.¡20000 metros!", informo Hyuga.

"¡Pueden empezar la misión!", ordeno Misato.

Shinji abrió los ojos decididamente y se preparo para empezar, "¿Muy bien, listos?", pregunto Shinji.

"Contigo hasta el final compañero…", dijo burlonamente Anuar. Mientras las chicas asentían con la cabeza en sus recuadros.

Los cables umbilicales se desconectaron y los marcadores de la energía limitada se encendieron en los cuatro Evas.

"¡COMENZEMOS!", ordeno Shinji, y los cuatro Evangelions se echaron a correr lo mas rápido que su sincronización les permitía.

Desde las cuatro esquinas de sus posiciones, los gigantescos mechas se apresuraban, haciendo temblar el suelo bajo de ellos, brincando obstáculos como una carrera de atletismo. Shinji dio especialmente un gran salto bajando un risco y aterrizo en plena ciudad. Al ver al ángel en la distancia, Shinji sintió, miedo, nervios, pero más que nada la típica macabra excitación a su sistema de estar la seguridad del mundo y todos sus habitantes en sus manos, o más bien solo una.

"¡No te permitiré…que le hagas daño!", dijo Shinji apretando sus dientes, con un nuevo coraje creciendo en su corazón.

Con esa valentía, inexplicablemente, incremento drásticamente su nivel de sincronización, asiendo que su Eva se moviera a velocidades inimaginables, tomando una modesta ventaja sobre los demás Evas. Excepto uno.

"_¡Patitas pa' que las quiero!_", dijo Anuar al sentir el ya familiar incremento de adrenalina y emoción, que activaba sus poderes, apresurado mientras incrementaba su pase de corrida al ver al ángel cayendo a la distancia, haciendo que el Eva-04 corriera a una velocidad idéntica que el Eva-01.

A la extrema velocidad que iba, Shinji tuvo que clavar sus talones en la tierra para frenar exactamente bajo el ángel. Rápidamente volteo su mirada al cielo, rojo por la fricción del campo AT del ángel rozando con la atmósfera. Shinji gruño.

"¡¡CAMPO AT AL MAXIMO!!", grito Shinji. Y con un sorprendente índice de sincronización de 85, Shinji libero la luz de su corazón, un corazón que ardía con una razón para seguir latiendo, proteger a la persona mas preciada para su dueño.

"_¡Shiest_!... El baka de Shinji… ¡ya llego al ángel!", dijo Asuka entre jadeos, "debo apresurarme para ayudarlo…", termino con una sonrisa de confianza. Sin fijarse rozo un risco saliente de una montaña con su hombrera, haciendo que esta se abriera y que su cuchillo progresivo cayera. "_¡shiest!.¡ _Mi cuchillo!", grito Asuka, sin mas opción que seguir corriendo.

Shinji extendió las manos de su Eva hacia atrás, en forma de ganar momento para reforzar su ya poderoso campo AT. Su campo AT fue liberado, deteniendo en seco la caída del ángel, pero solo por un momento…el ángel incremento la presión de su campo AT, haciendo que Shinji batalle para sostenerlo. El ángel estaba ejerciendo tanta presión que provoco que la armadura del Eva morado se agrietara en los brazos, chorros de sangre saliendo de la herida.

"¡Kuh…!.¡Grah…!.¡APURENSE!!", suplico Shinji con un grito de dolor.

"¡¡YA TE VI SHINJI!!", grito Anuar en aviso, subiendo la loma sobre la que Shinji sostenía al gigantesco ángel, un una perfecta imitación del pobre Atlas cargando el peso del mundo.

Aun sin alcanzar su súper forma, Anuar libero su campo AT, con una sincronización del 70 haciendo que la potencia de su campo sea algo menos efectivo que el de Shinji, pero igual ayudo en sostener al ángel.

"¡Jaja!.¡Lo tenemos!", dijo Anuar sonriendo a través de la pantalla que leía, 'Desde: Eva-04', en la cabina de Shinji. Shinji dio una débil sonrisa de vuelta.

Todo parecía que los dos chicos tenían todo bajo control, ahora solo había que esperar a las muchachas para que dieran el golpe final. Pero entonces, el ángel empezó a soltar las mortales cargar de su cuerpo directamente sobre los campos AT de Shinji y Anuar.

"¡¡AARRGH!!", grito Shinji en dolor mientras la creciente presión las explosiones hacían que retumbara el dolor de sus nuevas heridas.

"_¡hijo de perra!!_", maldijo Anuar entre dientes, "¡chicas!.¡¡Que les toma tanto tiempo!!"

Rei y Asuka iban parejas en el camino, con la pelirroja con una ligera ventaja, ya podían ver a los dos Evas parados sobre la loma, temblantes, tratando de sostener el campo del ángel.

"¡Idiotas!.¡No pueden hacerlos sin nosotras!", dijo Asuka mientras subía la colina.

"¡Activa tu escudo AT al máximo Asuka!", ordeno Rei también postrándose en posición.

"¡Por supuesto Rei!", dijo Asuka alzando sus manos haciendo explotar su campo AT al igual que Rei. Sus campos AT, reforzando significantemente el Súper Campo AT generado entre los cuatro evas. El ángel ahora parecía no poder con la potencia conjunta de los cuatro poderosos titanes.

"¡Ahora Rei!", ordeno Asuka.

Rei entonces dejo de generar su campo AT, saco su cuchillo progresivo, rápidamente corto un agujero en el campo del ángel, directamente bajo su núcleo. Después Rei lo sostuvo con sus manos para impedir que se cerrara para que Asuka atacara, mas Asuka no ataco.

"¡Asuka!.¡¿Que diablos crees que haces?!.¡Ataca a la maldita cosa de una buena vez!", grito desesperado Anuar.

Asuka se estremeció ante las palabras de su compañero recordando la perdida de su cuchillo. "¡¡No…no puedo!!.¡¡Perdí mi cuchillo!!._¡Shiest, shiest, shiest!_ No! estamos perdidos!", grito Asuka jalando frenéticamente los controles ante su obvio fracaso.

"No puedo…sostener el campo…mucho mas…", gimió Rei, batallando para aguantar la potencia del escudo del ángel.

Todo parecía perdido, el Tercer Impacto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, al igual que la total perdición de sus vidas, y las millones mas en todo Japón.

Anuar estaba sudando frió…no por que batallara para sostener al ángel, sino por que sabia de una manera de solucionar la situación…una manera totalmente incomprensible para el, y empezó a temblar ante el pensamiento de aplicar esa estrategia, pues no podía hacerlo…en verdad no sabia, como hacerlo…

---

"¡Mierda, maldición!", grito Misato golpeando los tableros, "¡he fallado!.¡Hemos fallado!.¡Todo esta perdido!", sollozo Misato aferrandose a Hyuga, quien se sorprendió mucho por la acción de la mayor y se sonrojo.

Al lado de la sollozante mayor, la doctora Ritsuko Akagi tenia una mirada de intranquilidad en su rostro, pues sabia de una manera para salvarlos a todos, pero la inseguridad y la incertidumbre que rodeaba esa solución, la hizo dudar, mas al no ver otra opción, decidió que era la última esperanza.

Entonces un grito se oyó en las cabinas de los Evas, y de un recuadro que decía, 'Desde: control', la cara de una exasperada Ritsuko, "¡ANUAR!", llamo la doctora al piloto del Eva-04, haciendo que este volteara, al igual que sus demás estresados, pero ocupados compañeros. "¡ANUAR!.¡ESCUCHAME! TIENES QUE ACABAR CON EL ANGEL!", ordeno Ritsuko.

Anuar tembló ante las palabras sabiendo a lo que se refería la doctora, "¡…no…no puedo!.¡¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO!!", dijo Anuar golpeando los controles entre sollozos.

Ritsuko entonces corto la comunicación con los demás Evas.

"¡ANUAR!.¡TIENES QUE HACERLO!.¡PIENSA EN LA SIMULACION!.¡¿QUE TE HACE SENTIR EL ANGEL?!", grito Ritsuko.

Entonces, todo el caos alrededor de Anuar se desvaneció momentáneamente, y los vio, a los ángeles, no sus figuras, pero sus siluetas en la oscuridad, con ojos rojos viéndolo malvadamente, lo torturaban riéndose macabramente de el, burlándose de su sufrimiento.

"¡NO!.¡CALLENSE!._¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS!._¡ES SU CULPA!.¡POR SU CULPA ELLA NO ESTA!.¡POR SU CULPA ELLA SE FUE!", grito Anuar rabioso, volviendo rápidamente a la realidad, que de no ser que hiciera algo pronto, dejaría de existir.

"…los matare…", susurro venenosamente Anuar, mientras su pelo se erizaba y cambiaba de color junto con sus ojos instantáneamente con sus sentimientos.

"¡REI!.¡MANTEN EL AGUJERO UN POCO MÁS!", ordeno Anuar.

Rei volteo a ver a la pantalla que decía, 'Desde: Eva-04', que leía, 'solo sonido' al haber sido cortadas las comunicaciones. Rei sintió esa presencia otra vez, sabia que era Anuar, mas no podía confirmarlo. Además, la situación era desesperada, y cualquier cosa era aceptable. "…apresúrate…Hamasaki…", gimió Rei con un ojo cerrado por el esfuerzo agotador.

Al haber dejado su posición, Anuar nuevamente dejo casi todo el peso del ángel en Shinji, cuyos brazos ya no podían aguantar mucho, y su herida se volvió a abrir ante la titánica presión, la sangre chorreaba por todos lados frente su Eva.

"¡¡¡AAAAAAAARRGH!!!", grito Shinji en agonía.

"¡SHINJI!", grito Asuka con extrema preocupación al ver al Eva-01 desangrándose, "¡MALDITA SEA ANUAR!.¡HAZ ALGO!", grito Asuka en desesperación, olvidando formalidades.

Anuar entonces libero todo su poder, alzando su solitario Súper Campo AT, liberando todo el peso de sus compañeros, que sin saberlo, seguían produciendo sus campos. Entonces alzo ambas palmas de su Eva abiertas, justo enfrente del gigantesco ojo del ángel.

"muere miserable…", dijo Anuar con odio total en su voz.

"¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAARGH!!!", grito el Sexto Elegido, al mismo tiempo que de las palmas de su Eva salía un monumental rayo de energía verde, que atravesó completamente al ángel, surcando los cielos verticalmente hasta desvanecerse en la atmósfera.

Los otros tres Evas sucumbieron ante el extremo cansancio de sus pilotos, cayendo al suelo. Segundos después, el cuerpo inmóvil del Décimo Ángel empezó a colapsar sobre los tres inmóviles Evangelion y el único erecto que aun tenia sus manos alzadas, pareciendo que lo iba a atrapar. Mas el tenue cuerpo del ángel callo en una forma como si estuviera cubriendo una invisible esfera y súbitamente exploto, y un mar de sangre, fuego y humo cubrió el cielo de la ciudad de Tokio-3.

"¿Que…como?", dijo Misato estupefacta.

"Lo…logro…", dijo la doctora Ritsuko Akagi aliviada ante la mirada de asombro de la Mayor Katsuragi. "Definitivamente, el Sexto Elegido no es lo que aparenta…", dijo seriamente la doctora.

Al final, la explosión se disipo, y en un parche intacto de tierra yacían los Evangelions 00, 01, y 02 intactos, con sus baterías agotadas en el suelo, y un ahora inmóvil Eva-04 postrado orgullosamente con sus brazos extendidos al cielo, también con sus baterías agotadas, después de proteger a sus compañeros de la gigantesca explosión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

UFF! Gomen nasai! Por la tardanza! Jaja! Bien he aquí el cap 4! Ya empezo la accion por lo que pueden ver, y el titulo me imagino que se dieron cuenta que Anuar no es lo que NERV esperaba…Anuar ya descubrio como usar sus poderes al parecer, pero necesita practica, Shinji ya se abrio mas con Asuka, y esta ha mejorado su actitud hacia el. Ya se, falto Kaji-sensei, y los demas, no se preocupen ya vendran en el 5! . Ya se ya se, mucha referencia al cap 12…pero que podia hacer? De todos modos si se fijan, Anuar cambia mucho las cosas, y el angel cambio tambien. Bueno, al final todos quedaron inconscientes y los elegidos todavía no saben del secreto de Anuar…o si? Jajaa! Esperen el proximo capitulo! Veremos si shinji progresara con la ayuda de Anuar y haber como mejoran o empeoran las cosas con el pasar del tiempo…ya les di suficientes previews…jaja! Bien gracias por su atención de nuevo!

Y por supuesto MIL GRACIAS a mis prelectores

AleEDLP

Klasnic

Una vez mas, me han ayudado a hacer esta historia mas entendible! Ajaja! Gracias amigos!

NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO!


	5. Dos Caras Tiene la Moneda

Ya me estoy cansando de decirlo…Evangelion no es mió con una chi$#! Jaja! No en serio, es propiedad de Gainax y Hideaki Anno. Este fic es solo el producto de mi trastornada y aburrida mente, que se puso creativa, jaja! Bueno no tanto…

Shinji ya se ha dado cuenta de una de las razones por las cuales Asuka lo trata como lo hace, y decide cambiar por ella, para merecerla. Ahora mas decido que nunca, Shinji no sabe que hacer, mas el gran genio del Sexto Elegido le da una idea que tal vez funcione.

Neon Génesis Evangelion: La Razón de Ser 

**CAPITULO 5: Dos Caras tiene la Moneda**

Sé que hay en tus ojos con solo mirar

que estas cansado de andar y de andar

y caminar girando siempre en un lugar

Sé que las ventanas se pueden abrir

cambiar el aire depende de ti

te ayudara vale la pena una vez más

Saber que se puede querer que se pueda

quitarse los miedos sacarlos afuera

pintarse la cara color esperanza

tentar al futuro con el corazón

Es mejor perderse que nunca embarcar

mejor tentarse a dejar de intentar

aunque ya ves que no es tan fácil empezar

Sé que lo imposible se puede lograr

que la tristeza algún día se irá

y así será la vida cambia y cambiará

Sentirás que el alma vuela

por cantar una vez más

Vale más poder brillar

que solo buscar ver el sol

_Color Esperanza – Diego Torres_

En el cuarto de control central de la institución de NERV, una extremadamente feliz y agradecida Mayor, Misato Katsuragi miraba con una sonrisa a los cuatros jóvenes parados frente a ella. Shinji, Asuka, Rei, y Anuar habían estado un rato en el hospital, descansando de la fatiga, pero sus rostros no mostraban evidencia de ello, solo una orgullosa sonrisa de una vez mas haber cumplido su complicado deber.

"¡Chicos, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes!.¡Lo hicieron excelente!", felicito la Mayor.

Entonces en el cuarto apareció un recuadro que leía, 'solo sonido', del cual provenía la voz del comandante supremo de NERV, Gendo Ikari.

"¿Mayor Katsuragi…reporte?"

"El Ángel fue efectivamente destruido señor, más lamento informarle que el Eva-01 sufrió daños considerables por unos cálculos mal hechos de mi parte…", informo Misato.

"No hay problema con eso Mayor", explico el sub-comandante Fuyutsuki.

"Están ahí los pilotos de las unidades 01 y 04?", pregunto Gendo.

"Eh…si señor…", dijo Anuar con voz temblorosa.

"Si señor…", dijo un Shinji sorprendido que tenia unos vendajes en ambos brazos yendo de sus codos a sus muñecas.

"Estoy enterado de todo…bien hecho piloto Hamasaki, y buen trabajo, Shinji…", dijo Gendo.

Anuar se vio algo confundido pero rápidamente contesto, "gracias señor…", educadamente.

Shinji no contesto el comentario positivo de su padre, estaba atónito. Atónito de oír palabras de aliento del hombre que lo había abandonado de pequeño, que le dejo en el olvido, y que parecía no importarle su existencia mas que para el Eva. Shinji se quedo ahí con una mirada estupefacta por un buen tiempo antes de que cierta pelirroja lo hiciera entrar en si con su voz.

"Si, si…bravo, bravo…en fin, ¿entonces Misato lista para llevarnos a cenar?", dijo Asuka, no muy interesada en verdad, pero tenia una hambre reprimida desde antes de la exhaustiva batalla de todos modos.

"¡Ah si claro la cena!.¡No se preocupen muchachos, vacie toda mi cuenta bancaria para pagarles la extravagante cena de hoy!", dijo Misato sonriendo. '_Esta lejos el día de pago…'_, pensó tristemente la Mayor.

Anuar vio la expresión de temor de Misato y recordó la promoción que había recibido temprano ese día, no era justo que Misato tuviera que sufrir así,¿no?. Y así, el cerebro de Anuar le dio otra idea, una idea de doble beneficio, pues ayudaría a Misato y le serviría para su plan. '_¡aaa dios!.¡Por que soy un maldito genio!'_, rió Anuar mentalmente mientras ponía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Oigan, no le podemos hacer eso a Misato.¡Ella no debe pagar nada el día de hoy!.¡Recuerden que fue ascendida!.¡Eso es digno de celebrarse!", indico Anuar con un dedo levantado.

'_Ah…este niño es un santo…',_ pensó Misato mientras suspiraba aliviada.

"Mmm…bueno…por una vez tienes razón Hamasaki,", dijo Asuka desganada, "¿tienes alguna idea tonto?"

Anuar solo frunció el seño ante la crítica de la pelirroja y dijo, "pues claro mi estimada señora Ik-," más antes de terminar la frase volteo a ver el rojo en la cara de Shinji y mejor cambio de idea, "…err…digo señorita Sohryu, ¡hay que hacer una fiesta!", sugirió Anuar finalmente.

"¡Qué gran idea!", se animo Shinji, "¡si Misato, debes dejarnos hacerte una fiesta!.¡Hoy mismo!", demando Shinji.

"Ay, gracias chicos, ¿pero no creen que ya es muy tarde para intentar hacer una fiesta hoy?", dijo Misato algo deprimida.

"¡Bah!.¡Que importa, te la podemos hacer mañana!.¡No te preocupes Misato, solo invitaremos a amigos!.Y Hamasaki y Baka Shinji pueden encargarse de comprar las cosas para la fiesta…", explico Asuka.

"¡si!.¡¡¡...OYE!!!", gritaron Anuar y Shinji, protestando la sugerencia de Asuka en unísono.

"¡Ni siquiera rezonguen estupidos!.¡Fue SU idea!", los regaño Asuka.

"Rayos…yo y mi bocota…", dijo Anuar con ojos cerrados y lagrimas de lastima cayendo cómicamente por sus mejillas.

"¿y que se supone que compremos Asuka?", dijo Shinji desganado.

"¿Es que nunca has estado en una fiesta Baka?", refunfuño Asuka.

"…bueno pues…", dijo Shinji apenado.

"_¡¿Das?!._¡No puedes hablar en serio!.¡Tu sabes, una fiesta!.Tienes que comprar refresco, papas fritas, botanas…", explico Asuka.

Shinji solo se quedo con cara de tonto ante la explicación de Asuka, la verdad nunca habiendo estado en una verdadera fiesta que no incluyera a sus pocos familiares. Confundido, Shinji volteo a ver a Anuar, pidiendo ayuda.

"¡Eh!.¡No te preocupes Sohryu!.¡Yo me encargo de las compras!", dijo Anuar con una sonrisa.

Asuka lo volteo a mirar raro, "…bueno, como quieras idiota, hazlo tu solo…¡pero no te atrevas a olvidarte de ir a nuestro apartamento a dejar las cosas!", gruño Asuka antes de voltear a ver a Shinji, "¡y TU!.¡Shinji!.¡Ni creas que vas a holgazanear en el apartamento sin hacer nada!.¡Tu te pondrás a cocinar!", ordeno Asuka mientras estiraba su brazo para atrapar el de Shinji y jalarlo hacia su vivienda. "¡Tómate un tiempo libre Misato!. ¡Descansa y para cuando vuelvas mañana estate preparada!", dijo felizmente Asuka a su tutora mientras seguía corriendo, arrastrando a Shinji detrás suyo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, Asuka se encontraba profundamente dormida, retorciéndose en la cama, y no exactamente con sueños placenteros…Estaba muy confundida últimamente con todo el asunto de Shinji, y eso la había puesto a considerar las cosas…lamentablemente, este sueño lo quería hacer para mal.

Una horrible película de terror se reproducía en la mente de Asuka, una película que toda su vida ha querido sacarse de la pantalla de su cabeza…

(Sueño de Asuka)

En una habitación de hospital, la figura de una mujer estaba sentada en una cama, abrazando una muñeca, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Mi querida Asuka….mi pequeña…", decía tiernamente la mujer a la muñeca.

"No te preocupes mi Asuka, Mama esta aquí…siempre estaré contigo…", una vez más decía la mujer a la inerte muñeca en sus brazos, ignorante de que estaba siendo vista por una pequeña niña pelirroja, con un vestido marrón y unos broches rojos que sostenían la caída de su ya largo cabello. Una pequeña niña que la miraba con ojos suplicantes llenos de tristeza; así, la pequeña Asuka Langley Sohryu estaba parada frente al vidrio de la prisión de su inconsciente madre, envidiando y odiando con todo su corazón a esa muñeca de trapo que había tomado su lugar en el corazón de su madre.

Asuka estaba ahí parada tras su pequeño 'yo'; lo podía ver todo desde otro punto de vista, como si ella no estuviera ahí…¿o si?

"_Estamos solas…"_, dijo tristemente la chibi-Asuka con la espalda contra la de su contraparte.

"¿Qué…?", dijo Asuka intimidada, al no saber a que se refería su otro 'yo'.

"_No tenemos a nadie, Mamá no esta…"_

"¡Cállate!.¡Cállate!.¡No me lo recuerdes!", dijo Asuka tapándose las orejas.

"_Nadie nos quiere, a nadie le importamos…",_ ataco la chibi-Asuka, su voz retumbaba en los oídos de la mayor.

"¡NO!.¡Yo soy la mejor!.¡Soy Asuka Langley Sohryu!.¡Pónganme atención!", defendió Asuka desesperada.

"_Pero estamos solas...",_ se burlo la chibi-Asuka.

"¡NO NECESITO A NADIE!!.¡¡Y NADIE ME NECESITA!!", grito el orgullo de Asuka.

"_¿Así?.¿Y que hay de El?", _acuso la chibi-Asuka, apuntando a un espacio negro donde de repente se materializaron imágenes de cierto chico de pelo marrón.

Shinji salvándola en el volcán, sus ojos literalmente suplicándole 'Te necesito'.

Shinji preocupándose por ella antes de que lo golpeara.

Shinji portándose tan…atractivamente para ella últimamente.

"¡NO!.¡¡NO ME HAGAS VER ESO!!", suplico Asuka, sonrojándose y sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente.

"_¿Pero por qué?.EL nos necesita, a el le importamos…"_, acuso otra vez.

"Pero el…el…", tartamudeo Asuka.

"_¿Es qué acaso soy tan ciega?.No me digas que no te has dado cuenta todavía…de lo que tu sientes…"_, dijo sarcásticamente la chibi-Asuka.

"¡NO!.¡NO PUEDE SER!.¡YO NO…!.¡¡¡NO!!!", reclamo Asuka a su 'yo' inmóvil.

"TU lo amas…", dijo fríamente la chibi-Asuka antes de voltearse para revelar la cara no de ella, pero si de la endemoniada muñeca.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!", grito el orgullo de Asuka desesperadamente mientras su torturada y trastornada mente hacia espacio para la verdad.

(Fin del sueño)

Asuka despertó respirando agitadamente y con los ojos como platos, asustada todavía ante su propia revelación de una verdad que no quería admitir; ella estaba enamorada de Shinji Ikari….pero…¿como?,¿por qué? Esas preguntas era lo que Asuka quería descubrir antes de poder avanzar más.

"Shinji…", susurro Asuka, ya calmada, mirando la pared de su cuarto que la separaba del chico de ojos azul oscuro con curiosidad y confusión, "¿por qué?….¿por qué siento esto por ti…?", le pregunto Asuka a la nada, antes de recostarse otra vez, para descansar y tratar de tener mejores sueños.

"No quiero estar sola…", termino antes de cerrar los ojos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente había llegado, la tarde estaba haciendo su entrada y el Sol se postraba orgulloso en el medio del cielo diurno. En Tokio-3, en una pequeña tienda de servicio, un chico de púas marrón recorría los pocos pasillos de la tienda, revisando los productos en venta para ver cuales eran los adecuados para llevar a la fiesta que habría esa tarde.

"vamos a ver...soda…papas fritas...¡oh!.¡Mis favoritas!…hmm…botanas…", decía Anuar mientras agarraba las respectivas cosas y las ponía en una bolsa para comprarlas.

"¿Que mas puedo…err…debería llevar?", se puso a pensar Anuar, mientras escaneaba los estantes de la tienda, y sus curiosos ojos llegaron a caer 'accidentalmente' en la sección de las bebidas alcohólicas.

"hmm…vino…", dijo Anuar mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla, frotándola maliciosamente, pensando en las posibilidades que la bebida podía proporcionar para su plan. Anuar agarro unas botellas y las puso en la bolsa, "tinto o blanco no hay diferencia, ambos sirven…jeje...", rió Anuar.

Entonces el timbre de la puerta de la tienda sonó, indicando que otro cliente había entrado; más la atención de Anuar no fue al timbre, sino al cliente al darse cuenta del familiar pelo azul.

"¿Ayanami?", dijo Anuar sorprendido.

"Hamasaki…", saludo Rei monótonamente, mas al ver a su compañero algunas preguntas volvieron a su mente.

"¡Vaya, tu eres la ultima persona que esperaba encontrarme aquí amiga!", dijo Anuar mientras se rascaba la cabeza, "que haces aquí?"

"Vine por que se agoto mi suministro de te, y vine a comprar mas para reponerlo…", dijo fríamente calculosa Rei.

"Ayanami, en serio! Por que eres tan…científica?", dijo Anuar confundido.

"…", Rei guardo silencio mientras consideraba su siguiente frase, no hallaba sencillo el hablarle a su misterioso compañero; y lo siguió mientras agarraba una caja de te y caminaban hacia la caja registradora.

Anuar estaba pagando los alimentos que compro para la fiesta, y mostrando su tarjeta de NERV evadió problemas.

"… ¿Para que son los alimentos que estas comprando Hamasaki?", cuestiono Rei.

"¡Pues, para la fiesta que le haremos a la Mayor Katsuragi por su ascenso!.¿Es que no te acuerdas?", aclaro Anuar.

"cierto, pero no recuerdo que mi presencia fuera solicitada…", dijo Rei con su voz usual.

"¡Oh!.¡Como crees eso Ayanami!.¡Por supuesto que estas invitada no seria la misma fiesta sin ti amiga!.¡Jaja!", rió Anuar tratando de ser amigable.

Rei sintió un poco de sangre recorrer sus mejillas blancas ante el afectuoso comentario del chico al lado de ella, "…Gracias…", dijo Rei, una palabra que nunca había usado antes, ni siquiera con el comandante Ikari.

"Bueno, anda, vamos Ayanami, ¿me acompañas de vuelta al edificio?.Sohryu me va a matar si no llego a tiempo…," dijo Anuar con una gota de sudor cayendo de su frente al considerar el escenario, "y quien sabe como este el pobre de Shinji ahora…".

"Muy bien…", contesto Rei todavía con el leve tono rosado en sus mejillas mientras ella y Anuar salían de la tienda.

---

Anuar y Rei caminaban hacia el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía el mexicano y también sus otros compañeros elegidos. Anuar no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso ante el silencio proporcionado por su callada compañera y mejor decidió ceder ante ese monumental silencio que irradiaba la chica de pelo azul; los dos caminaron un buen rato sin decir una sola palabra.

Rei todo el tiempo de su caminata había estado considerando una de tantas preguntas que rondaban su mente sobre el origen del Sexto Elegido, y recordó la famosa presencia, más no sabia si era correcto preguntar lo que tenia en mente.

"…Hamasaki…", llamo Rei.

"¿Hmm?", contesto tarareando Anuar.

"…¿qué es lo que sientes al pilotear el Eva?", preguntó Rei la ahora familiar pregunta.

Anuar quedo algo sorprendido ante la pregunta de su compañera; no hablaba mucho de por si, así que el que le preguntara algo era por que en verdad sentía curiosidad, eso era bueno…supuso el Sexto Elegido. Más se puso a razonar la pregunta que recién le había sido dirigida, y en verdad se puso a pensar.

"hmm…¿es bastante difícil de explicártelo así nada más sabes?", dijo Anuar seriamente tomándose un poco mas de tiempo para pensar, "hmm…pues fíjate que no estoy seguro…creo que... simplemente porque es lo único que me queda…", dijo algo resignado Anuar.

Rei entendió la respuesta de Anuar más vio que detrás de ese rostro había otra verdad escondida, y esta nueva curiosidad que sentía no le permitía quedarse sin saberlo. Mas Rei tendría que ser paciente, pues con el paso apresurado que llevaban, Anuar y Rei ya habían llegado al complejo apartamental.

"Bueno, hemos llegado Ayanami,", dijo Anuar sonriendo, aliviado de que la chica de pelo azul no había ido más en profundidad en su cuestionario. Rei siguió a Anuar hacia el ascensor, y después por el pasillo, hasta llegar a un apartamento cuya puerta leía, "Katsuragi" en un letrero arriba de la puerta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji trabajaba tranquilamente en la cocina, moviendo la comida en unas sartenes, preparándola para la fiesta de esa noche; sus heridas en los brazos no redujeron sus habilidades como cocinero para nada.

Shinji disfrutaba cocinar, más ahora que era para una ocasión especial. En verdad el nunca había estado en una fiesta, y la idea no le había atraído mucho antes; pero se había propuesto un cambio en su vida, y si la fiestas eran de estar incluidas, bienvenidas sean.

Asuka estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, había usado como excusa su hambre para hacer que Shinji cocinara, no es que ella sea mala cocinera, o que no le importe que Shinji este herido pero; ella no tenia que hacer los quehaceres domésticos, ella es la gran Asuka Langley Sohryu. Mas su vigilia no se debía solo a la comida, con su sueño de la pasada noche, la mente de Asuka estaba llena de preguntas, dudas y curiosidad; y por nada del mundo la gran Asuka Langley Sohryu lo dejaría así. Sus ojos estaban bien enfocados en la espalda de Shinji como si estuviera pensando algo sobre el.

'_Shinji…', _pensó Asuka, _'¿que le habrá pasado…antes de la batalla se porto tan…normal?.Ya no parece tan debilucho como antes…la manera en que soporto al Ángel el solo, aun hasta que sus brazos le sangraran…sere yo…o algo en verdad pasa aquí…'_, pensaba Asuka considerando los eventos de la batalla anterior, hasta que por su mente paso una leve sospecha.

'_hmm…Shinji se ha pasado mucho tiempo con ese idiota de Hamasaki…__¿acaso Shinji ha cambiado desde que llego Hamasaki?'_

"Shinji…", dijo Asuka en forma de pregunta.

"¿Si, Asuka?", contesto Shinji.

"um…¿seguro que estas bien?", pregunto curiosa Asuka.

"¡Claro Asuka!", dijo Shinji sonriendo, "ya te dije que mis heridas en los brazos no son graves, sanaran pronto…", dijo Shinji alegremente.

"No, es que…no me refiero a eso, digo que-", dijo Asuka antes de ser cortada por un sonido.

'DING-DONG', sonó el timbre, anunciando que tenían visita. Shinji volteo a mirar a Asuka de reojo, siendo obvio que el no podía atender la puerta.

"¡¡GRR!!.¡Más vale que sea ese maldito de Hamasaki!.¡Se tomo su buen tiempo!", se quejo Asuka dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Asuka abrió la puerta, y con un ceño fruncido; el Sexto Elegido se le presento a su mirada, para su sorpresa acompañado de la Primera Elegida. La rareza de la presencia de la Primera Elegida lleno la mente de la pelirroja con curiosidad.

"¡¿Primera?!.¿Que haces TU aquí?.Pensaba que al no contestar el teléfono significaba que no vendrías…", dijo Asuka mirando con asombro.

"Fui invitada por Hamasaki, Segunda…", dijo Rei monótonamente.

Entonces Asuka hallo una razón para enojarse al ver a un sonriente Anuar se descargo con el, "¡¡y TU!! …¡Idiota!.¡A que horas pensabas llegar!.¡Ya no queda mucho tiempo!", regaño Asuka.

"¡Tranquila Sohryu!.Me encontré a Rei en la tienda y la traje conmigo, no hay problema,¿o si?", dijo Anuar inocentemente.

Asuka giro los ojos, "bueno, supongo que no…", y empezó a caminar hacia adentro en forma de que la siguieran. Rei la siguió, pero Anuar se quedo afuera. Asuka se dio cuenta de esto y se asomo curiosamente.

"¿Que?.¿No piensas entrar tonto?"

Anuar se rasco la cabeza, "pues la verdad, tengo que ir por algo a mi apartamento…jeje, ten lo que compre, volveré en un rato.", dijo Anuar mientras le daba las bolsas que tenia a Asuka y cambiaba su rumbo hacia su apartamento.

Viendo a Anuar desaparecer en el elevador, la alemana no tardo en expresar su opinión, "ese chico es muy raro…¿no crees Primera?", dijo Asuka.

"yo no definiría a Hamasaki como raro…no sabría como definirlo en realidad…", dijo Rei, en verdad al no saber un termino con el cual dirigirse al mexicano.

Asuka inmediatamente vio una oportunidad para una broma, "Oh, acaso lo que oigo es que te gusta Hamasaki, ¿Rei?", dijo Asuka en tono burlón, tratando de hacer que Rei reaccionara de alguna manera.

Rei se ruborizo lo mínimo ante el comentario de la pelirroja, no por las palabras, sino por darse cuenta que en verdad no sabia si podía ser que sentía algo por el chico de púas marrón. _'gustar…¿qué es en realidad, gustar?.¿ Agradar?.¿ Acaso esto que siento…significa que me 'gusta' Hamasaki?'_, pensó Rei.

Asuka quedo impactada ante ver una reacción de su inerte compañera, "¡Shinji!.¡Corre!.

¡Rápido!.Ven acá y trae la cámara!.¡Rei se sonrojo!", dijo Asuka riéndose.

---

Con la ayuda de Rei, Shinji y Asuka prepararon todo lo necesario para la fiesta de Misato rápidamente. Justo a tiempo también, pues en cuestión de minutos, Hikari llego, seguida de Touji y Kensuke.

Después de un pequeño conflicto entre Hikari y Asuka, contra Touji y Kensuke; el cual Shinji termino al calmar a Asuka (increíblemente); la puerta se abrió para revelar a una alegre Misato.

"¡Hola chicos!", saludo la Mayor, "¡vaya!.¡Si que se lucieron niños!.¡Esto se ve excelente!", dijo Misato viendo los arreglos.

Una Asuka muy campante se postro orgullosa poniendo las manos en su cintura, "¡jaja!. ¡No tienes nada que agradecer Misato!.¡Todo fue gracias a tu humilde servidora!", dijo orgullosa.

Shinji volteo a ver a Asuka con cara de confundido y una gota de sudor cayo por su mejilla ante la insinceridad de el comentario de la pelirroja.

"¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES SEÑORITA MISATO!", dijeron unos emocionados Touji y Kensuke muy respetuosamente.

"Felicidades Señorita Katsuragi", dijo educadamente Hikari.

"¡Gracias muchachos!", dijo una enternecida Misato.

Unos minutos después, el timbre volvió a sonar, Asuka se levanto como relámpago hacia la puerta gritando en el camino, "¡ese debe ser Kaji-san!", muy emocionada; haciendo que Shinji frunciera el ceño. Ah, los celos…

"Quien lo invito…", dijo Misato molesta, volteando la mirada mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza.

Asuka abrió la puerta con una tierna sonrisa al ver a Kaji, mas rápidamente se volteo al ver quien acompañaba al adulto.

"Hamasaki…", dijo Asuka aburridamente.

"Yo también te extrañe compañera…", dijo Anuar sonriendo sarcásticamente.

"¡Hola Asuka!.¡Hacia tiempo que no te veía pequeña!", saludo Kaji alegre, "Me tope con este elegante caballero en el ascensor. Dijo que venia para acá así que lo traje conmigo no hay problema,¿cierto?", dijo animado el hombre de la barba que… ¿ya no estaba?.

Asuka entonces se dio cuenta de algo, "¿¡hmm!?.¿Kaji-san?.¿¡Y tu barba!?", dijo atontada la alemana.

"¡jojo!.¡Lo notaste Asuka!.¡Si, veras es que al fin decidí afeitarme!", dijo rascándose la cabeza, "al parecer a las damas dejo de atráeles esa parte de mi encanto."

Asuka quedo incrédula ante el simple comentario y la drástica acción de su antiguo tutor. La verdad su distintiva barba mal afeitada era una de las características del hombre de cola de caballo que hacían que le fuera atractivo a la pelirroja, así que no estaba muy feliz por su decisión.

"Bien…um…¿podemos pasar?", dijo Anuar interrumpiendo el shock de Asuka.

"U-uh…s-si…pasar…", dijo Asuka, todavía desconcertada por el cambio de su amor platónico, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Anuar y Kaji entraron al departamento, y entraron a la sala saludando a todos con la misma sonrisa estilo _Kaji_™, la cual Anuar imito perfectamente sin darse cuenta. Lo único que los distinguía eran sus peinados, sus ojos, y que Kaji tenia su mano clásicamente levantada al saludar, si no…bien podían hacerse pasar como padre e hijo.

"Una versión macabra de gemelos, o en verdad Hamasaki es el hijo perdido de ese señor…", susurro Kensuke a la oreja de Touji.

La primera en reaccionar fue Misato, quien dio una mirada de horror y shock al ver a su antiguo novio, dándose cuenta primero del notable cambio.

Shinji se levanto para saludar al hombre que consideraba una muy buena persona y que lo había aconsejado con lo de Asuka. Sabía que Kaji no le impediría cumplir el objetivo de su cambio, tal vez hasta lo ayudaría si se lo pidiera; pero ahora con su nueva ideología, lo veía como su rival. Aun así, decidió ser educado como siempre.

"¡Hola Kaji-san!", dijo Shinji, "¿hmm?.Vaya te vez algo diferente…", dijo dándose cuenta del cambio al pararse mas cerca del hombre de cola de caballo.

"¡¿K-kaji?!.¿Que demonios te paso?", dijo Misato asustada.

"¡Jojo!.¡Tranquila amor, decidí hacerle caso a tu consejo!", Kaji dijo guiñando un ojo, "¿Que tal?.¡Yo opino que me veo unos cuantos años mas joven!", dijo Kaji antes de soltar unas risas.

Asuka entro lentamente por el pasillo y se unió a Misato en la expresión de estupefacción. Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando extrañados ante la situación.

Anuar estaba parado al lado de Kaji y movió los ojos de lado a lado examinando la habitación la cual había caído presa un silencio aterrador; así que decidió matarlo.

"Um…¿Misato?", dijo Anuar dirigiéndose a la sorprendida mujer de pelo morado.

"¿uh?", dijo Misato sacada de su shock.

"¡Te traje un pequeño regalo!", dijo mientras le daba algo envuelto en una bolsa de papel con forma de una botella, "¡directo desde mi patria!", sonrió Anuar.

Misato agito la envoltura y volteo a ver al mexicano con una sonrisa acosadora, "¡Oh Anuar!.¿Es lo que creo que es?.¿No me digas que tú eres un pequeño bebedor?.¿Tan joven?", dijo Misato sarcásticamente. Todos los jóvenes en la habitación reaccionaron horrorizados ante el comentario obvio de Misato.

"¡jaja!.¡No no!.¡Como crees Misato!", dijo Anuar mientras se rascaba la cabeza, "¡es costumbre nunca salir de mi país sin una de estas!", dijo riéndose, "¿pero eso si, tienes que compartir eh?"

"¡jojojo!.¡Pero por supuesto jovencito!", rió la Mayor, "¿y bien?.¿ Que no es esto una fiesta para festejarme?.¡No me estoy divirtiendo!.¡Anda chicos!.¡Vamos!", demando Misato a sus invitados. Todos sonrieron ante la orden de la Mayor y gustosamente prosiguieron a cumplirla.

---

Hubo mucha diversión esa noche, se pusieron a jugar juegos de mesa, Monopolio fue el más entretenido, mas todo mundo se quejaba de porque Rei tenia las tasas de intereses más altas. Después jugaron un torneo de twister, en el cual, todos fueron rápidamente eliminados, a excepción de nuestros queridos Elegidos, los cuatro se volvieron un laberinto de extremidades enredadas tan apretadamente que era difícil moverse…y quedarse a buena distancia el uno del otro.

"¡Brazo derecho, rojo!", indico una Misato con unas cervezas ya digeridas.

"¡Baka Shinji!", gruño Asuka mientras pisaba el rojo, "¡no te hagas ilusiones!", advirtió mientras, 'forzosamente' recargaba sus pechos contra el de Shinji mientras estiraba su brazo hacia el color especificado. Shinji estaba parado como cangrejo, con todas sus extremidades para abajo, recargado sobre una Rei que al mismo tiempo estaba recargada sobre Anuar.

"jeje, no sabes _como_ _lo siento _Asuka…", dijo Shinji maliciosamente.

"¡¡HENTAI!!", acuso Asuka al atrevido comentario de Shinji, mientras se sonrojaba al tono de su cabello. Algo definitivamente estaba mal con el.

"¡Hey!.¡Asuka no te dejes caer así sobre tu esposo!", jugueteo Anuar, "Estamos en publico por amor de dios…y no son tan ligeritos los tres que digamos…".

Ambos la pelirroja y el chico de pelo marrón se sonrojaron profundamente, "¡CALLATE!", gritaron, casi perdiendo el balance.

Rei yacía torcida con los ojos cerrados, se encontraba muy relajada, y todos estaban en shock al ver la nueva posición que había adoptado. Estaba apretada entre Anuar y la espalda de Shinji, y sorprendentemente estaba estirada por todos lados; por ahí le salía una pierna, por encima de la cabeza de Asuka salía su pie, al lado de la cabeza de Anuar estaba su brazo, y el otro iba alrededor de el mismo a un verde tras su espalda.

"¿Ayanami tomara clases de yoga?", dijo sorprendida, una eliminada Hikari.

Más entonces una pequeña mosca que volaba por la sala aterrizo en la nariz de la pacifica Primera Elegida, esto provoco que Rei sintiera una muy molesta incomodidad en su nariz, y que le naciera el afán de rascarla para espantar a la mosca. Más Rei decidió no tomar acción. Eso fue un fatal error, pues el cosquilleo de la mosca provoco que sintiera una sensación dentro de su nariz.

"AAA-AAA-AAA….", empezó a gemir Rei alzando su voz.

Anuar rápidamente se dio cuenta de la situación de Rei y hizo un intento por detenerla, el cual fue en vano, "¡REI!.¡¡¡NO!!!.NO ESTORNU-".

"¡¡¡CHUUUUUUU!!!", grito Rei interrumpiendo el lamento de Anuar; liberando su estornudo, al mismo tiempo perdiendo el balance y cayendo sobre el pobre chico de púas marrón provocando que ambos cayeran al piso.

"Oooh Rei…", se lamento Anuar mientras unas lagrimas cómicamente caía de su rostro.

"…lo siento, no podía controlar esa función de mi sistema…", se disculpo Rei, quien yacía acostada sobre Anuar, "…¿qué sucede ahora?", dijo Rei refiriéndose al juego.

"Ahora…estamos eliminados Rei…", dijo Anuar algo molesto, "jeje,¿bueno parece que todo queda en manos de nuestra feliz pareja?", rió Anuar volteando a ver a un Shinji y una Asuka que todavía estaban trabados en su lugar.

"¡Muy bien!.¡Anuar y Rei están eliminados!.¡Solo quedan Shinji y Asuka!", anuncio una ya medio mareada Misato en los brazos de Kaji.

"¿Ven chicos?.¿Lo que les rindió el entrenamiento de sincronización!", rió Kaji.

"¡Ja!.¡Bien merecido te lo tenias Hamasaki!", rió triunfalmente Asuka ignorando el comentario del hombre de cola de caballo.

Anuar frunció el ceño, más luego se rió al ver como quedaron los dos elegidos en el tapete, "¡Jaja, así es Asuka, la victoria es toda tuya! Solo déjate caer un poquito más...", dijo Anuar forzando su voz cómicamente al final.

Asuka se dio cuenta de la comprometedora posición en que habían quedado ella y Shinji al ya no tener fuente de apoyo. Shinji casi estaba caído, y Asuka estaba sobre el, sus pechos en el suyo y...su entrepierna apenas levitando sobre un pequeño bulto que resaltaba en los pantalones de la entrepierna de Shinji.

Shinji vio hacia donde tenia dirigida su mirada Asuka, y ni su nuevo intento de cambio de personalidad pudo evitar que se sonrojara al ser atrapado por Asuka en su 'reacción masculina'; y se quedo sin habla con una cara que reflejaba terror al saber la reacción de Asuka.

"¡¡¡DEMONIO SEXUAL!!!", grito Asuka lo mas fuerte que pudo antes de levantar la mano sin pensarlo para propinarle una cachetada; más quizás fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho pues su mano restante perdió el equilibrio al resbalarse con la humedad del tapete provocada por el sudor acumulado de los contrincantes.

"¡¡¡AAHHHHHMmmf-!!!", gritaron en unísono Shinji y Asuka mientras caían, antes que sus labios se sellaran por completo; terminando el grito y empezando otro de shock y sorpresa de la audiencia al ver como sus labios hacían contacto. Incluso el maestro de Shinji en la conquista amorosa, Anuar, no se lo podía creer. Su primer beso.

Shinji y Asuka ambos quedaron paralizados, parpadeando con los ojos como platos en shock por la situación, no de horror, pero de pena y vergüenza; y no solo sus rostros pero sus pieles tomaron el color rojo más vivo posible que pueda ponerse un humano.

Por unos breves segundos, ambos se dejaron llevar ante el momento, cerraron los ojos mientras lentamente empezaron a tratar de profundizar su primer beso, moviendo delicadamente sus lenguas, explorándose. Más en cuanto ambos sintieron el atrevido roce 'accidental' de sus lenguas, rápidamente reaccionaron.

"¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!", una vez mas gritaron, esta vez separándose espantados y avergonzados mutuamente.

Shinji olvido todo lo referente a su 'nuevo yo', y su actitud temerosa se presento otra vez al cien por ciento, aterrorizado por lo ocurrido y las consecuencias.

Más para su suerte, Asuka también estaba en shock, no en una de histeria como estaba acostumbrada, pero en uno de terror. Asuka sintió terror; pavor al sentir esa nueva chispa en Shinji cuando sintió que el también se proponía a avanzar. Y eso hizo que Asuka sintiera el miedo invadir su mente por primera vez en su corta y orgullosa vida, miedo de sentir que se derretía al contacto con Shinji. Así es, el orgullo de la gran Asuka Langley Sohryu sentía el miedo correr por su cuerpo, miedo de que haya disfrutado ese breve pero intimo contacto, el temor de que ella le haya correspondido, temor de que ella en verdad amara a Shinji Ikari.

Al verse a los ojos mutuamente, Shinji y Asuka se quedaron atónitos, sin palabras, ambos querían gritar, gritar lo que sentían sus capturados corazones; más sus pobres, trastornadas y torturadas mentes no se los permitían. Al mirarse fijamente a los ojos ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían, y sin saber que hacer, se sonrojaron aun más, volteando sus miradas.

"Err…um…tengo que…¡ir a la cocina!", titubeo en exclamar Shinji antes de hallar un efectivo escape.

Al verlo irse, Asuka noto que todas las miradas en la habitación fueron a ella; luego de sonrojarse vividamente una vez más, Asuka salio corriendo a su cuarto avergonzada.

"¡Asuka!", exclamo una preocupada Hikari mientras seguía a su amiga a su habitación.

Anuar examino seriamente la situación, y detectando peligro, fue a la cocina para conversar con un abatido Shinji.

"Iré a ver que tiene Shinji, déjenmelo a mi…", dijo seriamente el mexicano antes de partir hacia la cocina. Todos en la sala aun seguían sorprendidos por el increíble evento del que acababan de ser testigos; más la fiesta tenia que continuar, y Kaji y Misato hicieron todo lo posible para desviar la atención de sus dos protegidos.

---

Shinji estaba parado contra el refrigerador, con sus puños recargados con sus brazos en la superficie del articulo domestico. Su cabeza estaba agachada escondida por sus brazos a los lados, y se estremecía un poco.

Anuar entro lentamente a la cocina, nadie los podía ver de donde estaban, y tampoco oír, pues la música de la sala empezaba a sonar levemente en el fondo.

"…¿Shinji?", pregunto Anuar algo preocupado por su amigo, no había preparado a Shinji para ese momento y necesitaba ser precavido con su acercamiento.

"¿Que quieres?", digo Shinji con voz monótona.

"Shinji, escucha…-", dijo Anuar antes de ser interrumpido por el Tercer Elegido.

"¡¿Escuchar que Anuar?!.¡¿Ahora que me vas a decir?!.¡Por que nunca me dijiste que hacer si eso pasara!.¡Me sentí horrible!.¡Sentí que me aproveche de Asuka!", grito Shinji enfadado golpeando la nevera. La discusión era inaudible para los de la sala en este momento, ya que el estereo volvía a ser encendido con un volumen lo suficientemente alto para no ser escuchados.

"¡Shinji!.¡Tranquilo! No fue tu culpa…tienes razón fue mía, nunca te llegue a decir que hacer en esta situación…", dijo Anuar desviando la mirada, "eso fue lo que no te pude decir en la escuela…".

Las últimas palabras de Anuar calmaron a Shinji, quien dejo su postura para tomar su lugar en la mesa, descansando su cabeza en sus manos.

Anuar se acerco a Shinji en la mesa y se sentó a un lado de el, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Lo siento Anuar…no se que fue lo que me paso…", confeso Shinji.

"No te sientes culpable amigo, estas haciendo lo mejor por cambiar…más todavía no sabes las consecuencias que te puede traer el cambio…", instruyo Anuar.

Shinji levanto la mirada, curioso ante las palabras de el chico mexicano, "¿De que hablas?", pregunto Shinji.

Anuar entonces metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco una moneda, una brillante moneda antes de empezar a aventarla en el aire y atraparla como todo un jefe de mafia y sonrió.

"Mira Shinji,", dijo mientras detenía la moneda en pleno aire y la sostenía frente a Shinji, "¿cuantas caras tiene la moneda?"

Shinji se le quedo viendo a la moneda sostenida medio confundido, "…Dos," dijo Shinji confuso, "¿y eso que tiene que ver?"

"Tiene mucho que ver Shinji, veras,", pauso mientras una vez mas tiraba la moneda en el aire, "al igual que la moneda…todo cambio en la vida tiene dos lados…", dijo atrapando la moneda mientras caía en su mano y sostuvo un lado contra Shinji.

"En un lado, vienen todas aquellas cosas buenas que vienen con tu cambio, por las cuales te lo propusiste…", Anuar volteo la moneda al otro lado, "mas del otro vienen las consecuencias de tu cambio, eventos y cosas inesperadas para las cuales tu cambio no necesariamente te preparara, y que podrían afectarte mucho…", termino Anuar una vez mas lanzando la moneda al aire.

Mientras la moneda giraba indefinidamente Anuar termino su lección, "Mas tu eres el que decide Shinji; que lado de la moneda será el que te afecte mas? El tomar esa decisión es lo que te puede llevar a la felicidad absoluta, o a una desviada miseria…", dijo Anuar terminando mientras la moneda caía en su mano, y la metía otra vez a su bolsillo; levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

Shinji quedo sorprendido ante la sabiduría de su amigo, mas pregunto, "Anuar…"

Anuar se detuvo y volteo, "¿si?"

"…y que…si la moneda cae…¿parada?", dijo Shinji entendiendo la filosofía de el Sexto Elegido.

Anuar cerro los ojos antes de explicar, "Shinji, ningún lado ha de caer si estas inseguro de tu cambio…y eso no es bueno, pues si no te esfuerzas en cambiar, quedas atrapado en una eterna prisión del tiempo, mientras todos los demás siguen su curso…", termino.

Anuar abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a Shinji sonriendo, "Vamos Shinji…hazlo por ella…si es que en verdad la amas…", luego rió, "¡Ahora anda vamos, ya los hemos hecho esperar mucho!"

Shinji se levanto decidido, con su razón de cambiar renaciente en su corazón, "Si…", dijo Shinji decido antes de seguir a Anuar de vuelta a la fiesta.

Si que los chicos supieran, Kaji estaba parado contra la pared de la entrada a la cocina desde el pasillo principal, ocultándose perfectamente de la vista de los chicos, más oyendo toda la conversación.

"Vaya, ese chico es muy bueno…", dijo Kaji sonriendo, "jeje, tendré que hacer algo pronto, o me robara el trabajo de ayudar a Shinji…", dijo en tono burlón.

---

Hikari había seguido a Asuka en su cuarto, solo para encontrarla llorando en su cama aferrada a su almohada.

"¿Asuka estas bien?", pregunto preocupada Hikari.

"¡¡NO!!.¡¡COMO PUEDES CREER QUE ESTOY BIEN!!", grito el orgullo de Asuka, "Shinji…ese baka hentai…¡¡¡ME BESO!!!", dijo Asuka hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

"Pero eso se vio como un accidente Asuka…", trato de explicar la chica de coletas, "estoy segura que no era su intención…"

Asuka reflexiono un poco ese comentario, era cierto, ella había hecho que se cayeran. Más recordó el sabor de la boca (más bien de la lengua) de Shinji, y su cara se torno roja.

"¡Pero no Hikari!.¡Si lo supieras!.¡¡Ese…baka…me empezó a besar con la lengua!!", exclamo Asuka mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos avergonzada.

Hikari se puso pálida ante el sorpresivo comentario de su amiga, la verdad nunca esperaba algo así de Shinji, o que más bien tuvieras las agallas para hacerlo, "¡¿que el te hizo que?!"

"¡Si!.¡En cuanto nos besamos pronto empezó a meterme su lengua a mi boca!.¡Y luego empezó a jugar con la mía!", se quejo Asuka.

"¡Vaya!.¡Me decepciona Ikari!.¡Nunca lo pensé capaz, especialmente a el! Ya vera…", dijo molesta Hikari, "y bien, ¿pero tu sacaste de tu boca como se debe verdad?", cuestiono confiada Hikari.

Asuka al oír la pregunta una vez mas se ruborizo mortalmente, volteando la cabeza para que Hikari no la viera, "bueno…yo…err…", dijo tambaleando Asuka.

Hikari se asusto ante la falta de palabras de su amiga, "¡¡Asuka!!.¡No puede ser!.¡¡¡Acaso tu-!!!", dijo Hikari estupefacta, "¡¿LO DEJASTE?!".

Asuka bajo su cabeza para que su copete escondiera su sonrojo, "s-si…deje que me besara Hikari…y…yo…hice lo mismo…", admitió mientras corría un dedo por la almohada.

Hikari dejo el shock un poco, recordando que estaba segura que su amiga sentía alguna atracción por el chico de pelo marrón.

"Pero…¡pensé que solo creías que te gustaba Asuka!", dijo Hikari sentándose al lado de Asuka, diciéndole maliciosamente.

"¡No te burles Hikari!", dijo Asuka volteándole a ver a los ojos, ruborizada, algo molesta por el comentario de su amiga. Más se calmo y suspiro, "si…tienes razón Hikari…creo que fue por eso que deje que pasara…pero…"

"¿Pero que Asuka?.¿Que no lo quieres?", dijo Hikari.

"¡Si!.Digo, ¡¡NO!!", exclamo Asuka en su confusión, "¡Ah! No se Hikari…es que…tengo miedo…"

"¿Miedo?.¿De Ikari?.¿Pero por qué?"

"Tengo miedo…de que en verdad lo ame…mi necesidad por el…siento que incrementa…y eso me da miedo…por que… no quiero volverme dependiente de Shinji…", confeso Asuka agachando su cabeza y estremeciéndose un poco.

Hikari vio con ternura el problema de su amiga, y sonrió. Sonrió al ver como el amor, algo que ninguna de las dos conocía, llegaba a la pelirroja. Y aunque ni siquiera ella misma supiera lo que significaba ser amada o amar, estaba segura que esto entre sus dos compañeros era amor.

"Asuka, tranquila, supongo que es normal tener miedo…en tu caso…", dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Asuka, "lo siento, pero el único consejo que te puedo dar en verdad en que intentes aclarar las cosas con Shinji…o que hables con alguien más…yo no se mucho del amor…", se excuso Hikari.

Asuka se limpio las nacientes lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos y levanto la cabeza sonriéndole a su amiga.

"Gracias Hikari…", dijo Asuka aliviada, "lo intentare."

Hikari le sonrió felizmente y se paro de la cama, "¡de nada!.Ahora vamos, creo que ya dejamos la fiesta por un rato,¿no?"

"Si, tienes razón,", dijo Asuka reincorporándose y parándose de la cama, "¡vamonos!"

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación hacia la sala, sin sospechar que aun más sorpresas las esperaban.

---

En la sala, Misato y Kaji habían podido continuar la fiesta haciendo un par de bochornosos espectáculos, más todos se siguieron divirtiendo. Shinji y Anuar ya habían vuelto y se incorporaron a la fiesta, fingiendo que lo de hacia un rato nunca paso.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación de Asuka se abrió, revelando a unas sonrientes Hikari y Asuka, la última parecía que ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

"¡Asuka!.¡Al fin saliste!", exclamo feliz una ya ebria Misato mientras se le abalanzaba encima a la pelirroja y la abrazaba, al parecer ya se le había olvidado todo lo ocurrido, "¡anda!.¡Ahora que estamos todos unidos otra vez, esto merece un brindis!", exclamo la mujer, "Kaji-kun, abre el regalo de esta lindura de muchacho,¿si?", dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa kawaii a Anuar.

"¡Claro Misato!", dijo Kaji mientras desenvolvía el paquete, "¡más vale que no sean flores jovencito!.¡No te conviene querer conquista a la Mayor!", advirtió Kaji antes de abrir la envoltura por completo.

Anuar titubeo un poco al ver al hombre afeitado empezar a abrir el paquete y su cara expreso terror, "¡wah!.Espere señor Kaji no debería abrirlo es-", dijo Anuar antes de que Kaji terminara de desenvolver la bolsa.

"¿Tequila?.¡Vaya Misato!.¡Tenias razón!.¡Este joven es todo un adulto!", rió Kaji mientras todos los demás niños quedaron boquiabiertos en asombro al ver el contenido de la bolsa, "¡y que clase!.¡Este tequila se ve de muy buen rango!", dijo mientras revisaba la botella.

"¡Bien Kaji-kun!.¡Trae los vasos!.¡Hay que brindar como se debe!", sonrió Misato borracha.

"…No hablaras en serio Misato…", dijo Shinji temeroso de su primera vez frente al alcohol.

"No crees que somos algo…no se…¡¿MENORES?!", reclamo Asuka preocupada, mirando a Hikari quien se había puesto pálida.

"Señorita Misato, no quiero ser descortés, pero no creo que se una buena idea…", dijo Touji hablando por el y Kensuke.

"¡Oh!.¡Vamos chicos!.¡Se les pasara rápido!.¿No me digan que son una panda de cobardes?", dijo Misato en tono desafiante.

"¡Pero claro que no!", defendió Anuar 'unánimemente' al grupo de chicos, "¡vamos chicos!.¡Ya he probado esto antes!", mintió Anuar, "¡no es tan malo!.¡Y no les causara daño alguno!", siguió Anuar con su mentira, con esperanzas de convencer a los chicos que tomaran, especialmente a dos que en verdad lo necesitaban.

"¡Créanme!.Es relajante…", dijo Anuar convincentemente mientras agarraba uno de los pequeños vasos.

Los chicos restantes se miraron entre si, todos temerosos y ruborizados, preocupados de las consecuencias o las implicaciones de beber alcohol. Más uno de ellos se lanzo primero al reto, el más inesperado de todos.

"Yo quiero uno…", dijo Shinji seriamente mientras se estiraba a tomar un vaso..

Al ver que Shinji valientemente se atrevió a desafiar al alcohol, los otros, especialmente, Asuka, se vieron forzados a acceder con tal de no verse como tontos.

Y así, con el santo tequila de Anuar, todos bebieron temerosamente al principio, pero después de aflojarse un poco, incluso Rei empezó a hablar y reírse con ellos. Siguieron conversando y riéndose fuertemente de chistes y anécdotas contadas en la mesa. Se dice que Shinji reto a Kensuke a que besara a Rei, que Kensuke titubeo pero sorprendentemente Rei se levanto y le planto un beso en la boca, haciendo que el chico de anteojos casi muera de una hemorragia nasal y que se desmayara. Más increíble aun, Rei reto a Asuka a que besara a Shinji; y aunque ya sufrían los efectos del alcohol, hallaron la manera para platicar su camino fuera del tema con una acosadora plática de la posibilidad de que a Rei le gustaba Kensuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como Kensuke se desmayo Touji se vio forzado a tener que llevárselo a su casa, Hikari 'amablemente' se ofreció a ayudar al deportista a llevar al inconsciente chico a su casa, y de pasada que la encaminara a la suya. Anuar, tal y como había mentido, no pudo aguantar el alcohol por primera vez muy bien, y después de 5 'shots' de tequila, estaba muy, muy mareado.

Rei fue la verdadera victima, la pobre no sabia nada sobre el alcohol y dijo que se sentía muy mal del estomago, y Anuar se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, por más mareado que estuviera, mejor algo de compañía que ir sola. Así que Anuar dejo la fiesta, llevándose a una pobre Rei que se iba cayendo, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Shinji.

Al final los invitados se fueron, y solo quedaron las dos parejas, unos muy ebrios Kaji y Misato; y unos primerizos en la ebriedad, Shinji y Asuka. Mas los adultos no duraron mucho tiempo con los jóvenes, pues se retiraron, diciendo que volverían en un rato, y que traerían comida; los antiguos novios se habían puesto muy románticos esa noche.

Solo Shinji y Asuka quedaron solos en la sala, que ahora estaba más desastrosa que nunca. Los dos estaban severamente abatidos por el poder del tequila; Shinji estaba tirado en el sillón, y Asuka en un cojín en el piso, viendo el techo, ambos con sus mejillas ruborizadas por su estado. Un sofocante aire tenso ocupaba el espacio entre ellos.

Gracias a la ebriedad, Asuka perdió la razón de su orgullo, y volteando a ver a Shinji, decidió que este era el momento, le haría caso al consejo que le dio su amiga.

"Oye…Shinji…", dijo Asuka volteándolo a ver; poniendo su voz tan claramente como podía, siendo alemana, aguantando un poco más el alcohol.

Estando bastante mareado, Shinji perdió bastante su timidez, pero aun así, el recordar su pasado beso, lo ponía muy tenso, "¿S-si Asuka?", dijo Shinji con voz temblorosa.

Asuka se acerco a el hasta que se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Aun estaba muy nerviosa por lo que le quería pedir a Shinji, pero su tormento la perseguía, en verdad ya no quería estar sola.

"…Shinji…abrázame…", susurro Asuka, agachando la mirada con pena, más después levantándola para verlo a los ojos, "abrázame…¿si?", le pidió Asuka una vez más.

Shinji aun con todo el efecto del tequila quedo estupefacto ante la petición que le había hecho Asuka. Ahí estaba el, Shinji, acorralado por la muchacha que más deseaba y quería en su vida, pidiéndole que la abrazara…¿acaso esto era alguna clase de broma?.Shinji estaba impactado.

"¿Q-qué?", dijo atontado Shinji.

Asuka se acerco más a el hasta ponerse a escasas pulgadas de su cara, "abrázame…por favor…", le pidió Asuka una vez mas.

Aun desconcertado, Shinji extendió sus brazos para abrirle paso a su diosa pelirroja, quien instantáneamente se postro junto a el, enredando sus delicados brazos alrededor de su espalda mientras descansaba su cabellera pelirroja en su pecho. Shinji entonces tomo el coraje suficiente para responderle la acción, cubriéndola suavemente con sus brazos, empezando a acariciar su espalda.

Asuka empezó a sentir la calidez, la seguridad, y la paz que le proporcionaba Shinji; nunca se había sentido así, y empezó a ganar confianza para seguir avanzando.

"Asuka…¿te pasa algo?", pregunto preocupado Shinji, olvidándose de la timidez por completo al sentir la cercanía voluntaria de la chica de sus sueños.

"Shinji…¿que te paso?.¿Por qué actúas tan diferente últimamente?", al fin pregunto Asuka con el propósito de satisfacer su curiosidad.

Shinji se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la alemana,¿en verdad tan obvio era su intento de cambiar?.Bueno no tenia sentido escondérselo por mas tiempo, así que Shinji decidió hablar, "No te preocupes Asuka, no es nada malo…solo quiero intentar ser diferente…", dijo Shinji tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué…?", pregunto Asuka, "¿por que lo estas haciendo…?"

"Porque gracias a alguien me di cuenta de que no era bueno siendo como era antes, yo mismo me hundía en mi propia miseria…me alejaba de los demás…y gracias a esa persona, trato de seguir adelante…", dijo Shinji cerrando los ojos y abrazando a Asuka un poco más fuerte.

Asuka sonrió a escondidas de Shinji, teniendo muchas esperanzas de que la persona de la cual hablaba fuera ella. Entonces totalmente perdida en la intimidad del momento, Asuka saco la pregunta que ambos habían estado evadiendo, mas los dos estaban tan cómodos que el sueño y el cansancio ya los estaban venciendo.

"Shinji…hace rato…¿me besaste en serio?", dijo Asuka suavemente, levantando la mirada para encontrar la de Shinji y con una voz medio-dormida.

Shinji por mas atontado que estaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse antes de asentir con la cabeza tímidamente, "S-si Asuka…lo siento…no me quise aprovechar de ti-", dijo Shinji antes de que el dedo de Asuka le tapara la boca.

Asuka sonrió juguetonamente, "¿Te gustaría besarme de nuevo?", pregunto tiernamente.

Shinji dio unas leves risas y sonrió, "jeje, me encantaría…", dijo al mas puro estilo _Kaji™_, antes de acercar su rostro al de ella.

Entonces, ambos cerraron los ojos mientras acercaban más sus labios, hasta que hicieron contacto en un suave y tierno beso, un beso con toda la inocencia de la niñez, más con toda la sinceridad de la madurez. Lentamente, los jóvenes enamorados, aun en negación, se separaron de su verdadero primer beso, ambos abriendo los ojos para sonreírse mutuamente.

Con la confianza naciente de el contacto de sus labios, Shinji se atrevió a preguntarle a Asuka la pregunta que le había querido hacer desde el primer momento en que la vio, "Asuka…¿saldrías conmigo?", pregunto con todo la confianza que pudo juntar.

Asuka se sonrió internamente, esperaba un progreso pero no tan avanzado, parece que Shinji ya tenia esto preparado, "¿Así como en una cita?", pregunto Asuka juguetonamente.

"S-supongo…", dijo Shinji con una tímida sonrisa.

Asuka entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a recostarse en su pecho, "Entonces, SUPONGO que si, Shinji Ikari…", rió Asuka.

"Tengo sueño…", dijo Asuka con voz dormilona, antes de cerrar los ojos para caer rendida ante el sueño en el regazo del muchacho del cual estaba enamorada. No sabia si era el alcohol, o si en verdad esto que sentía era amor, pero de lo que estaba segura, era de que nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida.

Shinji no podía creer cuantas cosas buenas habían pasado esta noche; tuvo una verdadera fiesta, beso a la chica de sus sueños no una, sino DOS veces; y no solo eso, había aceptado salir con el en una cita de verdad, y para acabar con broche de oro, estaba dormida tranquilamente en su pecho. Shinji deseo que esta noche nunca acabara.

Unas palabras de Kaji en especial llenaban la mente de Shinji en ese momento, '_y si ay alguien que pueda lograr entender a Asuka, ese eres tu Shinji__…'_, resonó la voz del sabio hombre, ahora afeitado. Shinji sonrió, "Buenas noches Asuka…", dijo Shinji antes de también empezar a ceder su conciencia a la noche; mas se aseguro de recordar tener precaución en el futuro, porque también recordó la reciente lección de Anuar, '_Dos caras tiene la moneda, por cada cambio hay cosas buenas y cosas malas…'_, resumió Shinji en su mente antes de unirse a su 'ojala' futura amada en el reino de los sueños.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En los cuarteles generales de NERV una figura femenina en bata de doctor, y otra postrada en un escritorio, se encontraban en la gigantesca oficina del comandante supremo de la organización.

"¿Que información ha obtenido de las pruebas y el ultimo ataque Dra. Akagi?", pregunto fríamente como siempre el hombre de gafas oscuras.

La Doctora bajo la mirada para revisar una vez más los resultados que las supercomputadoras MAGI le habían obtenido después de revisar los datos de las pruebas y el desempeño del Sexto Elegido el día pasado.

"Al parecer, los poderes del Sexto Elegido se basan en su estado emocional y mental; en las pruebas al ser alterado expuso sus poderes, y en el ataque al estar bajo presión también libero sus poderes en una cantidad aun mas masiva.", informo la doctora.

"hmm…ya veo…¿y como lo podemos utilizar?", pregunto Gendo.

"Pues como pudo observar comandante, los últimos dos ángeles no le presentaron el más mínimo problema al Sexto Elegido…"

"En su forma alterna,", interrumpió Gendo.

"Exactamente, o su 'Super Forma' como la hemos denominado; como sea, no creo que una manipulación de sus poderes sea necesaria, solo los ha expulsado efectivamente cuando ha hecho falta…", dijo la doctora.

"Eso no es de importancia, debemos asegurar que podamos usarlos cuando sea requerido, quiero que se le apliquen mas entrenamientos para que aprenda a controlarlos a su gusto para poder comandarlo al nuestro…", dijo Gendo sin sentimiento.

Ritsuko se preguntaba como este hombre podía ser tan desalmado, "Solo hay un problema…", dijo la doctora.

"¿Cual?", demando saber Gendo.

"En todas las pasadas veces que ha utilizado sus poderes, el Sexto Elegido siempre ha colapsado de fatiga cardiaca, el elevado nivel cardiaco que mantiene puede ser dañino para su salud si se mantiene así por mucho tiempo…", informo la doctora.

Gendo pensó un rato, más solo dijo, "hmm…vea que se le haga un medicamento, no podemos arriesgarlo tan temprano…puede retirase."

"Si comandante…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Rayos! Si que me tarde un buen para escribir esta cap! Lo siento! Bien pues, ya al fin se empieza a ver el cambio de la influencia del nuevo personaje no? jaja aa las cosas mejoran. En este capitulo nace mucha esperanza para nuestra joven pareja, y se supone que es de humor y vida cotidiana, jaja espero les haya gustado! Y al final, que onda verdad? Que es lo que ahora planea el malvado de gendo? Jaja tendran que esperar al cap 6!

Gracias una vez mas a mis prelectores

Klasnic

AleEDLP

NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO!


	6. Y de la Sangre Nacio el Amor

¿Todavía no?, jeje tendré que decirlo una vez más¿eh? Jeje de acuerdo…Evangelion no me pertenece es la gran obra maestra de Hideaki Anno-sensei, este fic solo es producto de mi aburrida y trastornadamente loca mente con el afan de culminar mi apetito para quedarme satisfecho con Evangelion.

Este Capítulo va con especial dedicatoria para mi gran amigo y prelector **Ale** del foro **Evangelion2015**! Cuyo cumpleaños paso hace rato mientras escribía este cap.

_**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGO!! **__** (ya se que es tarde, pero ¡hey!. Prometí que te lo dedicaria!)**_

_**¡**__**FELICIDADES Y QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAS**_

**Ah! Y…**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS USTEDES MIS LECTORES!! QUE LA PASEN BIEN! Y ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO QUE ES SU REGALO!! Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2008!! **

**Neon Genesis ****Evangelion: La Razón de Ser**

Shinji y Asuka se han abierto considerablemente el uno al otro en solo una noche, después de una romantica noche, llega un crudo (literalmente) amanecer…o al menos eso parecería. Pero ahora con sentimientos encontrados¿qué pasara con Shinji y Asuka?. ¿Y su cita?. Sin más deambular les dejo la sexta entrega (¡¡Wii!!.¡¡Ya pase los 5 capítulos!!).

p.d- No olviden sus reviews y comentarios al final!!

**CAPITULO 6: Y de la Sangre Nacio el Amor**

No dejas nada en mí

Lo llevaste a olvidar,

Mentir para vivir, amar para matar

Creia tanto en ti, dijiste la verdad

Mori al sentir, que no podias amar

Noches sin amor,

Dias ordinarios

Incapacitados, incapacitados

Noches sin amor,

Dias ordinarios; Incapacitados,

Incapacitados…Incapacitados

No juegan con fervor,

No lloran por llorar

Ya no pueden pausar, muertos vivos seran,

Y asi se mueven si, Y asi es como te ven

Jamas se marcharan

Reviven otra vez

Noches sin amor,

días ordinarios

Incapacitados, incapacitados

Noches sin amor,

Dias ordinarios, Incapacitados

Incapacitados…incapacitados…

_Incapacitados – NoVan (Cover T.A.T.U. – Lyudi Invalidy)_

En la oscuridad de la madrugada, solo iluminada por la luz resignada de una luna llena, dos figuras solitarias caminaban en las ya vacías calles de la usualmente viva Tokio-3. Las figuras caminaban bastante juntas, ya que una estaba pesadamente recargada sobre la otra, tambaleándose de vez en cuando; una de ellas con cabello azul como la luz de la luna, la otra figura alta, y con un pelo marrón con una alineación recta de puas en su cabeza.

"¡Vaya que si te soltaste en la fiesta Rei!", dijo riendo simpáticamente el mexicano mientras llevaba a la chica peliazul en su espalda, cargandola a la falta de equilibrio suficiente para caminar por su cuenta; lección aprendida…el tequila es poderoso…

"Gracias por llevarme a casa Hamasaki…", dijo una mareada Rei.

"¡Jeje no hay problema amiga, un hombre siempre tiene que ser un caballero!. ¡Jick!", salto Anuar al ultimo, "¡oh discúlpame!. ¡Jick!. ¡Ya me dio hipo por andar tomando!. ¡Jick!", río Anuar ante su estado.

Rei por primera vez en todo su vida, se habia puesto ebria y su cabeza era un mar de emociones y pensamientos que en su vida habia sentido. Sus labios tocaron los de Kensuke en la fiesta, más no estaba segura de que sentir sobre eso. Y ahora Anuar, ese chico que habia hallado tan extraño y misterioso, la estaba llevando a casa; la poca conciencia que Rei podia usar se activo, decidida a descubrir quien era el Sexto Elegido en realidad.

"Hamasaki…", dijo Rei lo más sobria que pudo.

"¿Que pasa Rei?", respondio el chico tambien fingiendo sobriedad.

"Quisiera saber…mas de ti…", dijo un poco apenada.

Anuar se sorprendio un poco ante la petición; la chica de ojos carmesí raramente socializaba, y ahora queria saber mas de el. Esto si que era extraño, Anuar no estaba seguro de que contestar, pero eso a su mente no le importo, no tenia las suficientes neuronas para contener la información que el consideraba privada. Anuar suspiro cerrando los ojos.

"Bueno Rei¿qué quieres saber?"

"…pues seria agradable saber más sobre tus origenes…como¿de donde provienes?. ¿Por qué estas aquí?. ¿Tienes familia?. ¿Cual es tu tipo de sangre?", pregunto Rei nerviosamente al tener poca experiencia en interaccion humana con cualquiera que no fuera el Comandante Ikari.

"¡Jojo!. ¿Alguien anda curiosa verdad?", rio Anuar, "¡Ah, pues bien Rei, es tu día de suerte!. Como eres mi gran amiga, y porque tengo animos, creo que te contare…", sonrio Anuar antes de poner una cara totalmente sombria y seria, "¡pero!. Debes prometerme no contarselo a nadie más…", condiciono el mexicano.

"De acuerdo…", confrimo Rei

Anuar aclaro su garganta, "…bien, como ya haz de saber¡yo soy orgullosamente mexicano!. Pero eso es porque mi madre era mexicana, aunque la verdad yo naci en Estados Unidos, más viví mi infancia en México, quizás los mejores años de mi vida por más pocos que hayan sido, y por más pocos recuerdos que tenga, mi patria siempre me a influenciado…", pauso Anuar, "Mi padre era japones, conocio a mi madre cuando fue a México en búsqueda de un lugar apropiado para construir los cuarteles de NERV en México, y pues que más decir…", una vez mas pauso antes de poner una cara triste, "Todos decian que mi padre era un gran hombre, más el nunca estuvo para mi, casi ni lo recuerdo… su nombre era Tomako Hamasaki, y era el ingeniero en jefe de esta rama de NERV…o GEHIRN como tal vez sabrás le era conocida antes…"

Rei se sorprendio ante la confirmacion de datos del Sexto Elegido, al parecer el estaba al tanto de los origenes de NERV…

"…mi madre…mi madre era una gran doctora…mas se unio a GEHIRN después de casarse con mi padre y tenerme, y despues del Segundo Impacto claro esta…su nombre era Laura Hamasaki….Doctora Laura Hamasaki, se convirtio en la doctora en jefe de la seccion medica de NERV, todavía GEHIRN en ese entonces…", siguio Anuar

"Pero…¿tus padres?. ¿Donde están en este momento?. Y…¿por qué en tu reporte dice que tu tutor legal era el Doctor Markus Streller?", cuestiono curiosa Rei.

Anuar volteo su sonrisa, obviamente siendo lastimado al pensamiento que le provoco la pregunta de Rei, puso un mueca de tristeza, "…mis padres…me dejaron Rei…lo unico que recuerdo es que desde pequeño me cuidaba mi sensei, el Dr. Streller…y el me decia que mis padres se habian ido a un largo viaje y que tardarian mucho en volver…pero no me engaña, yo estoy seguro que me abandonaron…se cansaron de mi…", dijo con los ojos humedecidos.

Rei aunque era algo despistada sobre los sentimientos, entendió claramente que Anuar se sentia mal sobre ello, "Oh…lo siento Hamasaki-kun…", termino Rei con lastima obvia en su voz.

Anuar se limpio las nacientes lagrimas en sus ojos, para impedir mostrar debilidad, puso una sonrisa triste, "jeje, no hay problema Rei…ya lo supere de todos modos, pero duele recordar a veces…", entonces Anuar volvio a su viejo yo, "¡hey!. ¡Me dijiste 'Hamasaki-kun'¡jaja¡Que gran cambio!", dijo riendose el mexicano.

Rei se sonrojo al ver que el chico se habia dado cuenta de su mínima muestra de afecto, al demostrar que si lo consideraba como un amigo. "…um…", murmuro Rei sin saber que decir.

Anuar sonrio abiertamente al ver la reacción de Rei, asi que ya lo admitía como un amigo…un gran avance para las habilidades sociales de Rei, aunque era muy probable que solo fuera el alcohol.

Rei se sintio algo avergonzada de haber sido tan expresiva con el chico mexicano, más su mente insatisfecha de informacion se insistio en proseguir con su cuestionario.

"Hamasaki…", dijo Rei.

"¿Algo más Rei?. Ya casi llegamos a tu casa.", dijo Anuar caballerosamente al ver el edificio de Rei a lo lejos, ya reconocia el mal olor que provocaba la maquinaria pesada, entraron al distrito industrial de la ciudad, '_no entiendo como es que ella puede vivir en un lugar como este…_' se quiestiono internamente Anuar.

"Hamasaki, tu eres el mejor piloto que tenemos…", dijo Rei seriamente.

Anuar se ruborizo un poco ante el cumplido pero decidion no ser arrogante, "¡Oh!. ¡Vamos Rei!. ¡Tal vez seré bueno, pero no soy el mejor!. Jaja Asuka es la mejor… a cada rato nos lo anda recordando…", rio Anuar al pensar en como presumia su compañera pelirroja.

"…Eso es mentira…y tu lo sabes…tus resultados de sincronización muestran lo contrario…", entonces Anuar se detuvo frente a un edificio, que coincidencialmente era el de Rei, fruncio el ceño y siguió adelante hacia el elevador.

"¿Cómo sabes de mis resultados…?", dijo Anuar con voz seria.

"Al ser la protegida del comandante Ikari, tengo acceso a información confidencial, y revise tus resultados…", confeso Rei.

Anuar estaba sorprendido, "¿y por qué revisaste mis resultados?. ¿Qué eres una espia o algo así?"

Rei entonces decidio que era el momento, "Hamasaki…lo he sentido…", dijo Rei seriamente.

"¿Eh?", dijo Anuar atontado.

"…he sentido una presencia muy poderosa proviniendo de tu Eva, cuando tu estas piloteando…y eso concuerda con el repentino aumento significante de tu indice de sincronización…Hamasaki¿qué es lo que te sucede?", pregunto al fin Rei la pregunta que tanto la torturaba por salir de su mente.

Anuar quedo atonito ante la confesión de Rei; ella sabia de sus poderes, no podia hacer nada más, había sido descubierto, "Bueno veras…antes de venir a Tokio-3, tuve una prueba de sincronización con el Eva-04…y sucedió un desafortunado accidente…", pauso Anuar mientras salia del elevador, "quede inconsciente, pero mi sensei me informo sobre el incidente…dijo que…cambie…por dentro y por fuera…y ahora tengo una clase de 'poderes sobrehumanos'…pero…no se como usarlos…", dijo molesto Anuar.

"Gracias a eso elevas tu nivel de sincronizacion a niveles tan altos tan repentinamente?", pregunto Rei sorpendida, "Por eso…¿tu acabaste con los dos pasados angeles tan fácilmente?", incluso Rei no pudo ocultar algo de shock ante la revelacion, "…estoy…a falta de palabras…".

Anuar suspiro mientras bajaba a Rei, "Ahora que lo sabes, creo que hasta tu has de creer que soy raro…", dijo Anuar tristemente mirando el piso.

Los restos de alcohol que circulaban por su cuerpo le permitieron a Rei mostrar una leve sonrisa, "Yo no te encuentro 'raro' Hamasaki-kun…", dijo Rei, haciendo que el chico en cuestion levantara su cabeza con una mueca de sorpresa, más termino devolviéndole una melancólica sonrisa; con unos ojos que refelejaban un dolor que Rei no pudo ignorar. Unos ojos que le escondian algo más.

"Jeje, gracias Rei...", dijo algo avergonzado el Sexto Elegido, "Bien…¡hogar dulce hogar!. Bueno…que descanses, _¡Buenas noches!_", dijo Anuar mientras se volteaba para partir antes de que la voz de la Primera Elegida lo llamara de nuevo.

"Hamasaki-kun…"

"¿…si Rei?", respondio Anuar volteando la cabeza.

"¿No me has dicho toda la verdad cierto?", dijo Rei.

Anuar sonrio al ser descubierto, "Je, el alcohol podra tener el poder de noquearte tiempo completo y volverte un cajón abierto Rei, pero no signifique que siempre funcione…", rio levemente Anuar al final de su retorica respuesta, la cual Rei comprendió perfectamente; Anuar no estaba borracho, pero…entonces¿por qué fue tan abierto?, "No todos los libros tienes paginas legibles Rei…", termino Anuar mientras se volteaba a disponerse a volver a casa.

Rei estaba parada en la puerta de su apartamento, estaba totalmente confundida, pero logro sacar una última pregunta en su intento de descifrar al mexicano.

"Hamasaki-kun…el dolor en tu ojos…lo vi…viene desde lo profundo de tu ser…¿a que se debe?"

Anuar se detuvo una vez más sin voltear a ver a la chica de ojos carmesí, "Porque…perdi lo mas preciado para mi en este mundo Rei…no tengo mas razón de ser que una última promesa que tengo que cumplir…", dijo Anuar en la voz más destrozada que habia oido Rei; antes de desaparecer en el elevador.

Por primera vez en su vida, Rei sintio verdadera frustración.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un beso…¿qué es lo que simboliza esa intima muestra de afecto?. Depende de cómo es dado; o de quien lo reciba.

En eso momento, con saliva cayendo de su sonriente boca, Shinji Ikari estaba en las nubes de su reino de fantasias adolescentes; donde el y Asuka se amaban sin ninguna barrera, donde se besaban apasionadamente cada 10 segundos que no respiraban, donde siempre eran jóvenes y se entregaban sus cuerpos mutuamente todos los días, y donde por todos lados corrian felizmente los 54 hijos que Shinji y Asuka tenian en ese mundo…en ese pequeño…intimo…privado…y hermoso mundo de ilusión; cuyo destructor ya se avecinaba, el sol.

El sol naciente se asomaba por el horizonte de Tokio-3, haciendo que sus elusivos rayos invadieran cientos de indefensos hogares, despertando a los habitantes. Entre esos perpetrados hogares se encontraba el apartamento de Misato Katsuragi, donde Shinji Ikari abria lentamente los ojos para empezar un nuevo día, con el sabor le los labios de su hermosa diosa pelirroja aun en su boca, y un horrible dolor de cabeza; ah la bendita cruda…

Aun así, Shinji se sentía tan feliz. Estaba seguro que esa habia sido la mejor noche de su vida; durmió con un beso, y junto a una chica; y no cualquier chica, si no la que ahora estaba más seguro que nunca que era la que más quería en este mundo. Las ganas de besarla una y otra vez amenazaban con invadir su mente, más la creciente jaqueca le impedia moverse a su complacencia, así que solo se conformo con admirar la hermosura de su bella durmiente.

"Eres tan hermosa Asuka…", susurro Shinji mientras aprovechaba para sentir la sedosidad de uno de los mechones de pelo de la pelirroja, el cual le hizo olvidar por completo el dolor de cabeza.

En sus sueños, Asuka tambien estaba soñando muy placenteramente. Un sueño…peculiarmente muy parecido al de Shinji…con al sola excepcion de que en vez de tener 54 hijos, todavía no tenian. Asuka estaba embarazada y Shinji era como su esclavo personal, y la trataba como una reina, cumpliendo cada cosa que le pedía. Esto le provocaba tanta gracia y la hacia sentir tan feliz que en la realidad, Shinji pudo ver como Asuka se movía un poco, "hmm…Baka Shinji…," dijo antes de soltar unas risitas.

Shinji no pudo evitar sonreir al ver la accion de Asuka, "Acaso… ¿ella esta soñando conmigo?", murmuro totalmente sonrojado, agitandose un poco de los nervios, y de la ahora jaqueca que tenía.

"Ooooouuu…", se quejo Shinji, palabras magicas que despertaron a la fiereza dormida en su pecho.

"¿Hmm…?", despertó Asuka, con un claro tono de que todavía no queria despertar, "¡¡Aaaaaau!!", se quejó Asuka agarrándose la cabeza con la mano libre que tenía, pues la otra estaba abrazando a Shinji, "¡Ack!. ¡¡Que dolor!!. ¡¿Por qué duele tanto?!"

"Jeje…buenos días Asuka… grnh,", dijo después de emitir un leve gruñido, "¿…parece que a ti tambien te dio la _cruda_?", dijo simpáticamente.

Asuka todavía estaba muy aturdida para prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo, "¿Qué? Ugh…¿de qué hablas Baka Shinji?", cuestiono Asuka con su agoviante dolor de cabeza.

"Bueno…así me dijo Anuar que se dice en su país cuando uno amenece con dolor de cabeza después de beber la noche anterior…jeje", explico Shinji.

Fue entonces que el dolor se despejo lo suficiente para que Asuka se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y recordo lo de la noche anterior. A su mente vino todo lo que paso, desde el juego del twister, hasta su beso final…y…que había aceptado salir con Shinji en una cita.

Entonces el orgullo de Asuka se activo en modo defensivo; "_no…¡no puede ser!. ¡Yo acepte salir en una cita con este Baka!"_, razono Asuka aterrorizada,

"…_pero…yo… si quiero…"_, admitio débilmente.

"_¡…NO!,¡de que estoy hablando!. ¡No puedes mostrar debilidad!. ¡Asuka!. ¡No te debes rendir ante EL!", _lucho su ya lastimado orgullo.

"¡¡Ahh!!. ¡BAKA HENTAI!. ¿¿¡¡POR QUÉ TE ESTOY ABRAZANDO!!??", reclamo Asuka al darse cuenta de que tambien tenia su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Shinji.

"P-pero Asuka…anoche tu y yo-", trato de explicar Shinji.

"¡¡TU PERVERTIDO!!. ¡¡De seguro me emborrachaste para dormir conmigo!!. ¡¡MÁS TE VALE QUE NO TE HAYAS PASADO DE LISTO!!", grito Asuka enfurecida.

"¡PERO ASUKA!", protesto Shinji, "¿¡¿ES QUÉ NO RECUERDAS LO QUE PASO ANOCHE?!?", suplico Shinji.

Como no iba a recordarlo, tambien esa había sido la mejor noche en la joven vida de la pelirroja, durmiendo en la seguridad de los brazos del chico que ella amaba….pero…el no deberia de saberlo.

"_No…gott…porque… no se que hacer…quiero decirle lo que siento…quiero entregarme a el…pero…no puedo…no puedo…no quiero ser lastimada…"_, sollozo Asuka internamente.

"_por favor…perdoname Shinji…"_, penso Asuka haciendo su decisión final de pretender haber olvidado la noche anterior.

"¡NO!. ¡¡NO RECUERDO NADA BAKA!!. ¡¡TODO GRACIAS A TU PEQUEÑA TRETA HENTAI!!", regaño Asuka.

Eso le dolio, Shinji sintio un dolor profundo excavar su ser con las palabras de ignorancia de la pelirroja, ella no recordaba nada…no recordaba aquella noche tan maravillosa, creia que al fin podrian avanzar y ser felices…pero Asuka todavia le ponia un obstaculo en el camino a su corazón; que sin saber, ya era suyo.

"Entonces…¿no recuerdas nada…?", dijo Shinji deprimido, "¿…y qué hay de…nuestra cita…?", pidió Shinji por su ultima esperanza.

Asuka suprimio las lagrimas de el dolor que le provocaba el tener que decir, "¡¿…C-CUAL CITA?!. ¡BAKA!. Yo no recuerdo nada de una cita…", dijo lo ultimo con algo de pena en su voz.

"Oh…", dijo Shinji al borde de las lagrimas, agachando la cabeza, "e-está bien…", termino y se levanto del sillón, corriendo hacia la puerta principal para salir del apartamento.

"¡¿SHINJI A DONDE VAS?!", cuestionó Asuka algo preocupada.

Shinji le respondió con la voz quebrada la igual que su corazón, "…tengo…que irme!", dijo apresurado mientras salia por la puerta.

Al verlo irse, Asuka empezo a estremecerse, y empezo a golpear el sillón salvajemente en una rabia furiosa, hasta que dejo un hoyo bastante profundo en el colchón, después se detuvo, se dejo caer en el hoyo que hizo, y empezo a llorar; vaciando el dolor de su corazón; su llanto ahogado por el grosor del mueble y sus lagrimas amenzando con empaparlo.

"¡Por qué…!", lloro Asuka con mucho coraje, "¡¡Por que rayos siento esto!!", termino lamentandose al no saber si todavía podia confiar en su corazón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las afueras del edificio del apartamento de Misato, había un parque. Un parque a donde iban varias familias a pasar una agradable tarde junto al lago. Pero esa felicidad era envidiada o incluso odiada por los solitarios que había en el parque, aquellos que han perdido algo muy importante en su vida, y vienen al parque a reflexionar.

Un chico de una hilera de puas marron yacía sentado en lo alto de un arbol cerca del lago, su mirada fija en el agua cristalina, admirando su pureza, su serenidad, su tranquilidad…era envidiable.

Entonces algo que se acercaba a toda velocidad llamo su atención, o más bien alguien. A la distancia veia la silueta de un chico corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su posición, llego y se sento exhausto y llorando en la banca bajo la fresca sombra del arbol. Una vez ahí, Anuar pudo identificar al chico…era Shinji.

"¿Shinji…?", llamo Anuar sorprendido, mientras de un brinco bajaba del significantemente alto arbol.

La sorpresa de repente y por un instante invadio a Shinji, Anuar era una de las últimas personas a las que esperaba encontrarse en este momento, más era su amigo y tal vez una de las pocas personas que lo ayudarian.

"Anuar…", dijo Shinji con voz quebrada sin moverse de su asiento.

Anuar se acerco a su amigo y se sento a su lado en la banca, "Shinji amigo¿_qué onda_ por que andas por aca?. ¿No tienes que ir a la escuela?", pregunto el mexicano, ignorando el dato que el tambien tenia que ir al mismo lugar.

Shinji estaba tan adolorido que no le importo, y se lanzo hacia su amigo y lo abrazo buscando algo de confort, y empezo a llorar.

Anuar literalmente brinco al sentir el inesperado abrazo de su amigo, más aun con la sorpresa, el llanto de el chico de pelo marron era el más obvio indicador de que estaba sufriendo, y era su deber como amigo ayudarlo, "Ya…ya…", conforto Anuar mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Shinji y lo separo de el manteniendo un brazo en su hombro para apoyo moral.

"A ver¿qué pasó Shinji?", empezó Anuar curioso, "¿te fue mal con Asuka anoche?"

Shinji estaba hablando entre sollozos, "…no…anoche no…fue justo ahora en la mañana…", dijo Shinji tratando de recobrar la compostura.

"Bueno, cuentame…¿haber que paso exactamente?", pregunto Anuar.

Entre dolorosos llantos Shinji le relato a Anuar todo lo que habia sucedido desde el momento que lo dejo solo con Asuka en la sala el día anterior, de lo que paso esa noche, de su logró; y del crudo despertar que tuvo que vivir hoy.

"¡Wow!. ¡Entonces si la besaste en serio!. ¡Shinji amigo!. ¡Que logro!. Jeje", dijo Anuar optimista tratando de hacerle ver a su amigo el lado positivo de la situación.

"Pero…eso ya no importa Anuar…ella…me rechazo…", dijo en llanto una vez más, "ella simplemente negó que todo eso paso…", pauso mientras se limpiaba los ojos, "y no sabes lo mucho que significo la noche de ayer para mi…".

Anuar puso una mueca de frustración en su rostro al ver que no estaba ayudando a su amigo, "hmm…pero Shinji¡es normal que uno olvide las cosas después de una noche como la que tuvimos amigo!. Tal vez simplemente lo olvido por la bebida….", trato de convencer al chico deprimido.

Shinji reflexiono un poco, Anuar tenia razón. El mismo había sido testigo de las veces que Misato se emborrachaba, y al día siguiente no recordaba ni como se llamaba.

"Bueno, tal vez tengas razón…", dijo Shinji un poco más tranquilo aceptando la posibilidad de que Asuka simplemente en verdad sin querer lo olvido. "Pero…"

"¿Pero que?", dijo Anuar.

"Pero…entonces…¿qué hago Anuar?. Se supone que Asuka y yo saldriamos en una cita…pero ahora que lo olvido¿qué?", cuestiono un sufrido Shinji.

Anuar se puso a pensar, Shinji en verdad habia llegado lejos con Asuka la noche anterior, pero ahora que Asuka negaba recordar esos eventos no habia otra alternativa…

"Tendre que entrometerme…", sonrio maliciosamente Anuar mientras lo pensaba, asustando a Shinji. 

"Eh….Anuar…¿por qué me sonríes asi…?", dijo Shinji algo intimidado.

Anuar se dio cuenta de su error, "¿Eh?. ¡A no!. ¡no nada!. No te preocupes…mira, tu sigue actuando como te habia dicho con Asuka, y ya sabes trata de acercarte más a ella, cosas así…ya después veré que debes hacer…", dijo Anuar sabiamente.

"¡¿QUÉ?!", reclamo Shinji, "¡¿Esperas que actué igual que antes, despues de lo que paso?!. ¡¿Y NI SIQUIERA TIENES UN PLAN?!", reclamo a todo pulmon Shinji, algunos en el parque se les quedaron viendo algo intimidados ante la repentina explosión del chico de pelo marrón.

"Calma Shinji¿qué tiene de malo?. Si ella lo olvido todo como ella dice, simplemente actuara como antes de ayer en la noche¿no?. Entonces tu has de actuar igual…", explico Anuar.

"Pero…¿qué paso con lo de hace rato?", pregunto Shinji.

"¿Que?. ¡Ah sí!. Hmm…¡ay Shinji¿para que le dijiste eso?", dijo Anuar mientras hacia un berrinche.

"¡¡Como que por que!!. ¡Se supone que habiamos quedado con eso ayer!", respondio Shinji alterado.

"Err… cierto, jeje,", dijo Anuar cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, "hmm, pues mira lo mejor que puedes hacer ahorita es volver y decirle que…estem…solo estabas bromeando o algo así…", sugerio Anuar.

Anuar se penso su proposición, pues tanto el como Shinji sabian que habia la probable respuesta de que Asuka le gritara por no creer que ella sea lo suficientemente buena para salir con el en una cita…_ "espera…esa es una buena idea…",_ penso Anuar maliciosamente.

Shinji tambien penso lo mismo momentaneamente, pero decidio que era lo mejor por ahora, y suspiro, "…bueno supongo que tienes razón…", dijo vencido.

Anuar puso una de esas sonrisas _Kaji™_ que le salia tan bien, tan bien que infundia confianza en el timido muchacho frente a el, "Jeje, confia en mi Shinji, todo saldra bien…".

Shinji, al fin salido de su depresión dio una sonrisa, "Gracias Anuar, no sabes cuanto agradezco el haber hallado un amigo como tu…", agradecio Shinji.

"jaja, agradeceselo al Evangelion Shinji…", dijo Anuar comicamente.

"¡Muy bien, nos vemos en la escuela!", se despidio Shinji de su amigo, mientras salia corriendo de vuelta al apartamento, no esperaba que Asuka estuviera ahí todavía, ya era tarde para la escuela…pero de todos modos habia olvidado su mochila.

Anuar se quedo tranquilamente sentado en la banca un rato, mirando el pacífico lago, el envidiable lago; hasta que su cerebro mando que sus pies lo hicieran levantarse.

"Oh si Shinji,", sonrio Anuar confiadamente ya pensando en su plan, "nos veremos en la escuela…", termino levantandose y dirigiendose al campus escolar con ambas manos en su nuca tras su cabeza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la cocina del apartamento de la Mayor Misato Katsuragi unas cuantas cajas de comida rapida descansaban sobre la mesa, en la solitud que solo era quebrada por el leve zumbido de los dos refrigeradores.

La solitud de las cajas pronto fue perpetrada por una pelirroja que entro lentamente al umbral de la cocina, sin nadie que le preparara el almuerzo, ya estaba vestida en su uniforme y dispuesta a irse.

Entonces mientras cerraba la puerta de la nevera para sacar algo de jugo, la vio…

Una foto que no estaba ahí la noche pasada, una foto que hizo que su sangre corriera a sus mejillas, una foto de algo que solo había visto inconscientemente en sus sueños.

Ahí, deliberadamente pegada por un imán, estaba la foto instantánea…de Shinji acostado, profundamente dormido en el sillón con una sonrisa, con ella descansando cómodamente en su pecho, abrazándolo y sonriendo también; era claro que ambos estaban perdidos en sus sueños.

Asuka tomo la foto delicadamente como si se tratara de un tesoro, la miro bien y sonrió, _"…vaya…no sabia que nos podíamos ver tan…kawaii…"_, sonrió Asuka calidamente, más entonces recordó lo que paso hace rato, perdió la calida sonrisa y frunció el ceño, tirando violentamente la foto al piso.

"Vaya, pensé que te gustaría esa foto…", dijo mofándose una voz femenina desde la entrada de la cocina.

Asuka volteó para encontrarse a una Misato tambaleándose, y con muy poca ropa sobre ella, parada con las manos en las caderas en el umbral de la cocina.

"¡Pero porque la tiras!", dijo Misato mientras recogía la foto y la miraba como niña regañada, "¡Tu y tu Shin-chan salen súper kawaii en esta foto!", dijo Misato mientras le sacaba la lengua a la pelirroja, era obvio que todavía tenia los efectos posteriores del alcohol.

A Asuka, la _cruda_ de Misato era lo de menos, "…Cuando…tomaste…ESA…FOTO…", dijo Asuka con una mirada de muerte acercándose lentamente a Misato.

Aún mareada, Misato no era estupida para dejar que la alemana se acercara en ese estado, así que tomo unos pasos atrás, "Pues te diré, en la noche cuando llegamos yo y Kaji, los vimos ahí dormiditos en el sillón", dijo Misato con los ojos cerrados, "¡Ah¡¡Se veían TAN lindos!!. ¡Que no pude resistirme y le dije a Kaji que les tomara una foto! Y antes de irnos…err…irme a la cama, la puse en la nevera…", dijo Misato, tratando de ocultar su error al darle a Asuka una pista de sus renovadas andadas con el hombre afeitado.

Asuka olvido sus problemas por un segundo y se enfoco en la oportunidad que le ofreció su guardiana de acosarla, "¡Oh!. ¿Y que hacían tu y Kaji tan tarde en la noche si se puede saber?. ¿A qué hora llegaron?. ¿Y cómo que se fueron a la cama?", pregunto Asuka acosadoramente con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas, "¿no me digas que andan saliendo otra vez?".

Misato ahora puso su mirada de muerte mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente, "grr…eso…eso…¡eso no es de tu incumbencia jovencita!", regaño Misato.

Y súbitamente en eso momento, como para contestar las preguntas de Asuka; Kaji apareció en el pasillo caminando lentamente y bostezando…solo en boxers…, "UUUAG…", bostezo, se rasco la axila y luego volteo su cabeza aun rascándose los ojos, "Misato…¿ahora que le hiciste a Asuka?", cuestiono el hombre de cola de caballo, aun ignorante de su condición.

Asuka se sonrojo levemente y se volteo rápidamente, tapándose la cara ante el espectáculo por vergüenza ajena, "¡AH¡PERVERTIDOS!. ¡Yo solo lo decía bromeando!. ¡Ah!. _¡Verdamnt!._ ¡Semejante mujer tenia que ser mi guardiana!", se quejo Asuka agitando los brazos mientras salía del apartamento para irse a la escuela.

Kaji quedo con los ojos de platos al darse cuenta de lo sucedido y hasta entonces fue que se tapo sus partes escasamente cubiertas, "eh-WOOOAAA!", grito sorprendido.

"Hmph, ya cuando te tapas, baka…", regaño Misato, "¡bien sabes que no vivo sola en este apartamento, están Shinji y Asuka!. ¡Y tu caminando por aquí como si fuera tu casa en calzones!".

"Boxers, querida…", corrigió Kaji con una sonrisa y una leve risa.

"¡Ush¡Lo que sea¡Eres imposible!", se quejo Misato mientras le daba la espalda a Kaji y cruzaba los brazos.

Kaji se acerco lentamente y la abrazo por la espalda, rodeándola en la protección de sus brazos, Misato se sonrojo un poco y recupero una leve sonrisa, "pero tu fuiste la que me invito a quedarme a dormir, no me podía rehusar…", dijo Kaji en su tono casanova.

"El que te haya dado otra oportunidad no significa que puedas quedarte a vivir aquí Baka Kaji…", advirtió Misato, dando unas risitas al final, levantando la foto que había recogido a la altura de su pecho, Kaji puso su mentón sobre el hombro de la Mayor para poder ver la foto bien. Ambos sonrieron calidamente.

"¿Qué linda foto me quedo eh querida?", rio Kaji confiado.

"¡De las pocas cosas que sabes hacer bien baka!", se burlo juguetonamente la mujer de cabello púrpura, "¿Sabes…?", empezó la pregunta Misato mientras sonreía calidamente, "ellos dos me recuerdan tanto a ti y a mi cuando éramos así de jóvenes…", dijo Misato melancólicamente.

Kaji no pudo evitar mirar con más enfoque la foto y soltar una leve risa, "tienes toda la razón…", pauso Kaji antes de poner una sonrisa estilo _Kaji™, _"solo espero que no les de por hacer lo que hicimos por una semana…".

Misato se sonrojo furiosamente al solo imaginarse a Shinji y Asuka en la situación que ella y Kaji vivieron, "¡Como te atreves a siquiera pensar en eso!. ¡Solo son unos niños!", regaño Misato rompiendo el abrazo, preocupada por sus protegidos.

Kaji levanto sus manos en señal de inocencia, "¡Hey vamos!. Tranquila solo decía…", luego puso cara seria, "aunque¿tu los considerarías inmaduros después de todo lo que ha tenido que superar?. ¿Después de todo lo que han sufrido?. ¿Y después de todo lo que les estamos haciendo pasar?", explico Kaji filosóficamente, en verdad Shinji y Asuka eran totalmente distintos en madurez a comparación de otros chicos de su edad.

"Supongo que tienes razón…", admitió la mayor, una vez mas levantando la foto a nivel de pecho para verla una vez más, "¿cuanto mas tiempo crees que tarden en admitirlo?".

"No tengo idea, pero una pequeña corazonada de ojos verdes me da la impresión que no falta mucho…", sonrió Kaji refiriéndose a cierto chico de púas marrón.

Misato fue a la nevera, agarro un imán, y una vez mas restauro la foto a su lugar legitimo, donde pudiera ser vista por cualquiera que entrara a la cocina; dio unos pasos atrás y se detuvo para admirar una vez mas la inocencia que irradiaba la foto.

"Tienes razón…", dijo Kaji.

"¿Mmm?"

"Se parecen mucho a nosotros cuando éramos chicos…", dijo Kaji.

"Aun tienen miedo…", respondió Misato.

"Si…aunque lo único que hay que hacer; es darles un empujoncito…", termino Kaji antes de partir con una sonriente Misato de vuelta a su habitación.

---

Unos pocos minutos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Shinji entro como rayo, de inmediato yendo a su cuarto por su olvidada mochila, mas deteniéndose en la sala para ver que al parecer no había nadie.

Al oír tanto ruido, Kaji se levanto en vez de Misato, esta vez vestido gracias a dios, y encontró un Shinji parado en medio de la sala, volteando por todos lados como si buscara algo.

"¡Shinji, que sorpresa amigo!. ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?", dijo Kaji saliendo del cuarto con unos shorts y una camisa holgados.

Shinji de inmediato volteo para encontrarse con el adulto, "Yo sólo…este…olvide mi mochila…", dijo Shinji nervioso.

"Asuka ya se fue a la escuela Shinji…", dijo Kaji calmadamente con una sonrisa.

Shinji no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza en señal de vergüenza al ser descubierto por el hombre de cola de caballo, mas trato de ocultarlo, "eh…si ya me lo suponía Kaji, pero no se que tiene que ver Asuka en esto…", dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y se disponía a irse de nuevo.

"Oh, de acuerdo…", dijo Kaji fingiendo indiferencia, mas sonriendo con su clásica sonrisa al final, "Shinji…"

El referido se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y espero las palabras del adulto.

"Tienes que intentar comprender a Asuka…recuerda que ella solo finge ser fuerte…", le recordó Kaji su consejo del hospital, "tenle paciencia, ella simplemente esta insegura…".

"¿Como…?", Shinji dijo asustado al ver que tanto sabía el hombre afeitado, más se detuvo a pensar, Kaji tenia razón, esa mañana había actuado muy extraño; _"genial…",_ pensó Shinji, "_otra posibilidad…"_. "No te preocupes Kaji, lo haré mejor que pueda.", dijo Shinji, volteando para dar un leve sonrisa al adulto, que quedo algo impactado.

"¡Vaya!. ¡Has estado aprendiendo a mis espaldas, me alegra!", dijo Kaji mientras se acercaba y le daba una palmada en el hombro a Shinji, "¡Sigue así y muy pronto dormirás como anoche todos los días!. Y quien sabe, tal vez hasta algo más…", dijo lo ultimo Kaji acosadoramente, provocando que Shinji se volviera rojo.

"Jeje…", rio Shinji tímidamente, "eso ni en mis más grandes sueños Kaji...", dijo Shinji algo desanimado.

"¿Y bien?. ¡Anda!. ¡Vas tarde para la escuela!. Quizás te topes a Asuka en el camino…", dijo Kaji dándole un leve empujón para que Shinji cruzara la puerta, reaccionando y echándose a correr.

"¡Nos vemos Kaji!", se despidió Shinji mientras corría lo más rápido que podía al elevador que se estaba cerrando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji corría con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían por las calles de Tokio-3, rogando para que la suerte le permitiera toparse con cierta chica, y a la misma vez pensando en que no era una buena idea.

Shinji corría, se deslizaba por las calles, un perro lo persiguió, corrió más rápido, piso la cola de un gato, choco con un cartero, dos perros lo persiguieron a el y al cartero, hasta que finalmente los perdió; y en una esquina se agacho aferrandose a sus rodillas como si su vida dependiera de ello, jadeando pesadamente.

"Maldita sea…peor mañana no me pudo tocar…", dijo Shinji entre jadeos hasta que se dejo caer al piso, "¿…acaso esto puede ser peor…?", preguntó Shinji maldiciendo su fortuna. Más uno sabe que esas son las últimas palabras que uno querría decir en momentos como este.

Entonces de una esquina, salieron los dos perros que lo venían persiguiendo…y un gato, y entonces lo perros vieron a Shinji tirado.

"¿GUAU?", se empezaron a ladrar entre si, "¿GUAU GUAU? (traducción¿ese es el humano que te piso la cola?)."

"¡¡¡MEEEEOOWWW!!!. ¡¡MEOW MEOW MEOOOOWW!!(traducción¡sí!)," maulló el gato, erizándose y arañando el aire hacia Shinji.

"¡GUAU!. ¡GUAU!", le ladraron los perros a Shinji. Shinji con cara de 'no puede ser' se levanto de golpe y se preparo para echarse a correr. Entonces los perros, y el gato, se le fueron encima y Shinji, aún cansado, corrió por su vida.

---

La campana del inicio de clases sonaba en la Secundaria numero uno de Tokio-3, docenas de estudiantes corrían por doquier, haciendo un último vano intento de llegar a tiempo a clase.

Apenas entrando por la puerta principal antes de que los barandales se cerraran, Shinji Ikari se metió literalmente de clavado por el espacio que quedaba entre las puertas, dejando a su perseguidores atrapados fuera de la reja.

"…ah…ah…ah…en momentos…como este…es cuando agradezco…que…la escuela…este cerca…", dijo Shinji tirado en el piso entre pesados jadeos.

Entonces una sombra le tapo el sol a Shinji, era una silueta muy alta, así que era fácil adivinar quien era.

"¡Hey Shinji!. ¿No es buena hora para saborear el piso no crees?", le dijo lo voz de la silueta animadamente.

Shinji levanto la cabeza, el sol se disipo y pudo identificar el rostro de Anuar sonriéndole, y luego a sus lados aparecieron Touji y Kensuke.

"¡Shinji, hombre levántate!. ¡Sólo YO te puedo tirar al piso!", dijo Touji antes de reírse.

"¡Si Shinji, mejor levántate o luego tu esposa te va a poner a lavar tu ropa!", se burlo Kensuke.

"Que no es mi espo-", dijo shinji antes de ser interrumpido.

"Hablando de la esposa demonio de Shinji…¿oye hombre que rayos le hiciste anoche?. ¡Hoy llego con el humor de un toro rabioso!. Quien sabe a cuantos golpeo antes de que Hikari la calmara y se la llevara al salón…", dijo Touji.

"¿Qué Asuka qué?", dijo Shinji sorprendido.

"Así es Shinji…", dijo Anuar cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos, "Asuka esta muy violenta hoy…y me temo que seremos sus próximas victimas…", dijo Anuar, haciendo saltar a Touji y Kensuke de terror al imaginarse la severa paliza de Asuka enojada, "pero bueno…al menos tenemos hasta el almuerzo; yo digo que mejor nos apuremos, Hikari nos mata si llegamos tarde…¿cierto Touji?", acoso Anuar.

Touji se sonrojo y miro a Anuar con una mirada matona, "cállate Hamasaki…", y los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo hacia el edificio.

---

En el salón 2-A, un buen número de chicos faltaban, habiendo sido mandados a la enfermería por la furia de cierta pelirroja.

Hikari estaba apoyada en su pupitre tratando de calmar a su humeante compañera que estaba sentado en el.

"Asuka…no tenias que hacerles eso a esos chicos…", dijo Hikari.

"¡¿Qué?!. ¡Ellos me molestaron!", reclamo Asuka.

"…no creo que saludarte cuente como una molestia…", explico Hikari.

"grr…¡cállate Hikari!", dijo Asuka enojada volteando su mirada de su compañera y cruzando los brazos.

Hikari se dio cuenta de su error y retrocedió un poco en temor de una explosión de su amiga, mas al ver que no paso nada, se acerco y le susurro a su amiga en la oreja, "Asuka, ya en serio¿me vas a decir que te paso con Shinji?"

Asuka puso cara de shock al oír ese nombre y se ruborizo, rápidamente volteando a su amiga, "¡H-Hikari!. Cómo sab- err digo¡¿qué tiene que ver ese Baka idiota estúpido?!", reclamo Asuka en voz baja para que no los oyera ninguna chica.

"¡Ay vamos Asuka!. Se que tuvo que pasar algo entre ustedes, y malo, para que actúes así…", se defendió Hikari.

Asuka se vio vencida, Hikari la conocía bien¿y cómo no?, después de que le confeso que sentía algo por Shinji unas semanas antes, no tenia nada que ocultarle, "¡Ush!. ¡Está bien Hikari!. ¡Te lo diré! Pero…", pauso Asuka, "¡debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie!"

"¡Pero claro que no Asuka!. ¿Es qué no confías en mi?", dijo Hikari con cara de cachorrito castigado, "¡no le he dicho a nadie de lo de la otra vez!".

Entonces Asuka le sonrió a su amiga, "esta bien, te diré en el almuerzo", dijo la pelirroja.

En ese preciso momento sonó el timbre del inicio de otro día escolar, y Hikari volteo al salón para ver quienes estaban ausentes, Rei estaba en su lugar, era un milagro, más seguía callada cómo siempre; y no se sorprendió que los asientos de ciertos cuatro chicos estuvieran vacíos.

En unos minutos llego el maestro, y Hikari se dispuso a empezar con su típica rutina, "¡De pie!. ¡Saludo!. ¡Sen-".

Y entonces de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y cuatro chicos cayeron en una pila en la entrada del salón, justo frente a los pies de Hikari.

"¡¡DESCONSIDERADOS!!. ¡¡OTRA VEZ LLEGAN TARDE!!!", grito Hikari furiosa.

Los cuatro chicos se alejaron en terror contra la pared, hasta que el maestro intervino para salvarles la vida de la furia de la jefa de clase.

"¡Ah!. ¡Señores Ikari, Hamasaki, Suzuhara, y Aida!. Que gusto que hayan decidido unírsenos!. A sus escritorios…", dijo el maestro.

"Sí sensei…", dijeron educadamente los cuatro chicos en unísono, rápidamente huyendo a sus asientos.

"Cómo es su primera vez tarde señor Hamasaki, se lo pasare esta vez, pero ustedes tres se tendrán que quedar después de la escuela a limpiar.", dijo el profesor.

"¡¿QUÉ?!", reclamaron los tres chicos en unísono mientras Anuar suspiraba aliviado.

"Ustedes tres ya saben la rutina, y ya han llegado tarde muchas veces jovencitos…", regaño el anciano, "¡ahora a sus lugares que ya vamos atrasados!"

"Sí, sensei…", dijeron lo tres chiflados deprimidos.

Shinji suspiro mientras se sentaba en su asiento, y tímidamente volteo a ver al asiento de Asuka, solo para descubrir que la pelirroja también lo estaba viendo a él, más cuando se dio cuenta, la chica le lanzo una de sus miradas de la muerte y Shinji rápidamente volteo a otro lado; y se encontró con la mirada de una de sus compañeras de clase, cuyo nombre no recordaba bien, pues no interactuaba con nadie excepto con sus amigos y con Asuka, y de vez en cuando con Rei. La chica le sonrió tímidamente y lo saludo; Shinji quedo algo sorprendido pero le devolvió el saludo con una leve sonrisa, y la chica se volteo con la chica que se sentaba atrás de ella y empezaron a hablar entre ellas. Shinji se puso nervioso pensando que talvez hablaban de el así que mejor puso atención a la clase.

Asuka miro todo el pequeño intercambio de gestos desde la comodidad de su pupitre, y sentía como la sangre le tornaba la cara roja, estaba apretando los dientes y sus puños, imaginándose la muerte de la chica que saludo a Shinji en sus manos de varias maneras, con tal presión que cualquier pequeño sonido desataría la bestia. Entonces un beep sonó desde su laptop y reacciono rompiendo su lápiz ante la presión de su puño.

"¿Eh?", susurro Asuka a si misma viendo la pantalla, tenia un nuevo mensaje.

'Mensaje recibido de Horaki01', le anunciaba su laptop.

Asuka se salio un rato de su ira y le hizo click al mensaje para abrirlo, 'Asuka tranquilízate solo lo saludo…", decía el mensaje.

Asuka tecleo su fugaz respuesta, "¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!", y presiono 'Enter', casi rompiendo el botón.

Su respuesta llego igual de rápido, "nunca dije que estabas celosa jeje…", decía el mensaje. Asuka se ruborizo ante el acoso de su amiga, y mejor no escribió nada, solo dio un leve gruñido en su escritorio. Entonces otro mensaje le llego.

"Ten cuidado, he oído que hay unas chicas que quieren salir con Shinji, solo porque es piloto y quieren sacarle ventaja, y solo esperan a que te alejes para entrar en acción…".

Asuka se vio indignada ante las infames intenciones de las chicas, "_¡Como se atreven!. ¡Esas zorras!. ¡Sólo quieren jugar con el!"_, y respondió, "¡¿Que?!. ¡Esas zorras!. ¡Sólo quieren jugar con Shinji!. ¡¿Quienes son?!", demando Asuka, sin importarle que Hikari había sugerido una obvia relación entre los dos.

"Creo que es el grupo de Kitomi, y te apoyo, Shinji es un gran chico, no se merece que quieran jugar con el…", respondió Hikari.

Asuka cerro su computadora, para impedir mas mensajes entrantes de su amiga, "Esa maldita, mal nacida, perra…con que cree que puede jugar con Shinji…ya veremos…", se susurro Asuka a si misma malévolamente. Entonces le cruzó, y se pego con la palma en la cabeza, se estaba poniendo celosa por Shinji.

---

El almuerzo llego, y todos los estudiantes salieron dichosos del salón a satisfacer sus hambrientos estómagos. En el techo de la escuela, cuatro chicos charlaban despreocupados, comiendo sus almuerzos, y atendiendo asuntos muy importantes.

"¿Y a ti Hamasaki?. ¿Qué chica de la clase te gusta?", pregunto un urgido Touji.

Anuar se inclino un poco en dirección contraria ante la excesiva emoción de su compañero y lo miro raro antes de reírse, "¡Jaja!. ¿A mi?. ¡Ninguna! Mi corazón ya tenia dueña desde antes de venir aquí…", dijo Anuar defensivamente mientras le daba una mordida a su burrito.

"¡Aw!. ¡Vamos Hamasaki!. ¡Las chicas de nuestra clase están muy lindas!. ¡Y todas están que se babean por ti!. ¡Vamos!. Esta Hituma, Kitomi, Maoki, Taki...", decía Kensuke la lista de casi todas las chicas que había en su clase.

"Tu solo estas desesperado porque no tienes novia…", acoso Touji.

"¡¿Que?!. ¡Pues yo no recuerdo que te le hayas declarado a la jefa de clase todavía!", reclamo el chico de gafas.

Touji de inmediato se levanto y le tapo la boca a su amigo, "jeje, no le hagan caso, abla disparates cuando se enoja…", dijo Touji nervioso; entonces se dio cuenta de que también Shinji estaba ahí, muy silencioso, y trato de sacar platica, "¡Eh Shinji!. ¡Hombre¿Todavía con tus vendajes?. ¿Cuando te los quitaran?

"Esta semana, creo que el miércoles…", dijo Shinji tan monótono como Rei.

"¿Qué Shinji?. ¿Por qué tan callado amigo?", pregunto Anuar a un Shinji que sólo estaba sentado con un rollo de sushi en palillos, todo quieto.

Shinji reacciono ante el llamado, "¿Eh?. No, nada…", dijo Shinji nervioso.

"¿Shinji que te dije de esa actitud?. ¡Vamos!. ¡Animo!", pauso y se acerco a su oído, "¿ya le dijiste?", le susurro.

Shinji suspiro, "no…no me la encontré hasta que llegamos, y me parece que esta enojada…".

"Tienes que decirle, si no, esta _cañón_ que te hable…", advirtió Anuar.

"…Anuar…que es _cañon_?", pregunto Shinji en un bastante patetico intento de reproducir el español del mexicano.

"err…jeje lo siento…costumbres mexicanas…", dijo Anuar rascandose la cabeza, "significa que la tendras difícil, o que batallaras…", explico Anuar su dialecto español.

"Ah…de acuerdo…", dijo Shinji entendiendo, "Bueno…Kaji dijo…Kaji dijo que tuviera paciencia, que Asuka esta insegura…", dijo Shinji viendo el piso.

Anuar puso una mirada confusa, pero sonrió al final, "Bueno supongo que ha de ser un buen consejo viniendo del Sr. Kaji…después de todo el es el que mejor conoce a Asuka de los de aquí…jeje", dijo Anuar dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Shinji, "¡pero vamos amigo!. ¡Reacciona!. ¡Te ves medio muerto ahí todo quieto, anda mira, mejor baja y ve al baño a pensar un rato, no hay mejor lugar para pensar!", río Anuar.

Shinji sonrió ante el consejo de su amigo, "Jeje, si supongo que tienes razón", se paro y se dirigió de vuelta al edificio. Dejando a Anuar solo con los chicos, Kensuke todavía peleaba épicamente por su libertad del candado de Touji, y lo mordió.

"¡¡AAAAH!!. ¡¡TÚ!!", grito Touji agarrandose su brazo mordido.

Kensuke se libero de las manos de Touji, "¡Ah…!. Esta bien, no seas llorón olvídalo…pero…ya en serio Hamasaki¡¿no te gusta ninguna?!", dijo Kensuke retomando el asunto.

"No…", contesto Anuar calmadamente.

Touji se le acerco acosadoramente, "¿y qué hay de Rei?. Ella esta libre, y es muy linda…", dijo Touji con una mirada Hentai. Kensuke en el fondo se puso rojo.

Anuar se ruborizo un poco, pero siguió calmado, "Ella es solo una amiga y compañera de trabajo…", explico Anuar, "además, ya les dije que mi corazón ya tiene dueña…", al decir lo ultimo Anuar alzo su mano para mostrar un brillante anillo de oro blanco en su dedo, que se casi se fundía con el color de su piel, haciéndolo invisible a simple vista, pero en el sol brillaba con el resplandor de un diamante.

"¡WOW!. ¡Hamasaki!. ¡Ese anillo si que brilla!", dijo Touji sorprendido.

"¡SÍ!. Pero Hamasaki, eso significa que entonces tu…", pauso Kensuke.

"¿¡ESTAS CASADO!?", gritaron en terror en unísono los chicos.

"¡Jaja!. ¡No chicos!. ¡Casado no!. Jaja…pero si comprometido…", río Anuar explicando.

"Aaaaaah…esta bien, bueno eso lo explica…", dijo Kensuke.

"Bueno chicos saliendo de tema…", pauso Anuar, "si no me equivoco…la jefa de clase es la que mas se junta con Asuka,¿no?".

"Eh…si…es su mejor amiga, y la única que tiene esa demonio…", dijo Touji indiferente.

"Muy bien, es todo lo que necesito saber…", dijo Anuar mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a las escaleras.

"¿Eh?. ¡Hamasaki!. ¿A donde vas?", dijo Touji.

"Enseguida vuelvo, tengo que hacerme cargo de unos asuntos…", dijo Anuar antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de las escaleras, dejando a unos confundidos Touji y Kensuke en el techo.

"Wow…enserio que no me lo esperaba de Hamasaki…", dijo Kensuke.

"Sí…¿quien se casa a los 15?", dijo Touji.

"No esta casado terco…", dijo Kensuke fastidiado.

"¡Bueno!. ¡Lo que sea!. ¡Tiene un anillo!", reclamo Touji mientras Kensuke solo siguió comiendo su hamburguesa.

---

En el salón 2-A sólo dos chicas quedaron comiendo sus almuerzos, ambas muy calladas, una muy concentrada en arrancar despiadadamente cada pedazo de su emparedado y la otra muy callada. Hasta que la impaciente y curiosa chica de coletas decidió romper el silencio.

"Estem…¿Asuka?. ¿Ya me diras?", pregunto temerosa Hikari.

"¿Eh?. ¿Decirte que cosa?", dijo Asuka indiferente mientras seguía mascando.

"…lo que paso contigo y Shinji…", dijo Hikari casi tapándose la cara.

Al oír el nombre del chico Asuka dejo caer su emparedado y puso una cara triste, "Shinji…", susurro Asuka con la cabeza agachada.

"¿Asuka que paso…?", dijo Hikari poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Asuka entonces se desahogo con su amiga, relatándole la mágica noche que vivió el día anterior, como ella y Shinji se habían besado en serio, y durmieron juntos, y como le había dicho a Shinji que saldría con el en una cita, y como lo rechazo por temor.

Hikari quedo totalmente en shock ante lo que hizo su amiga esa mañana, "Asuka…¿cómo pudiste…?", fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir Hikari.

"¡No se Hikari!. ¡¡NO SE!!", dijo Asuka pegándole al pupitre, "sentí ese miedo otra vez, que todo estaba yendo muy rápido…y lo único que pensé fue en negarlo…", dijo Asuka antes de llevar sus manos a su cara, "Y ahora me siento terrible…", dijo Asuka apunto de llorar de coraje, "no se que hacer…".

Hikari vio lo complicado del asunto, pues sabia que su amiga nunca había tenido un novio en su vida, nunca había experimentado el amor, y como lo haría si ella aleja a cualquiera que intenta acercarse a ella; Hikari se consideraba con suerte por poder ser amiga de Asuka. Entonces le pego la lógica; era simple, Asuka pasa mayoría de su tiempo del día junto a Shinji, compartía casi todo con el.

"Pues…Asuka¿no te has preguntado porque te gusta Shinji?", sugirió la jefa de clase.

"No se exactamente porque lo quiero Hikari, no se porque me gusta…pero hay algo sobre el, que me trae loca…", dijo Asuka al borde de las lagrimas, golpeando una vez más el pupitre.

"Pues la verdad Asuka, yo no hallo razón para que no te guste, digo, mira; el es muy lindo y inocente comparado con los otros sucios chicos de nuestra clase, el te salvo la vida sin dudarlo dos veces…y sin mencionar que pasas casi todo el tiempo del día con el, TODOS los días, vives con el, el te hace de cocinar y hace tus deberes…¡amiga te trata como su princesa!", dijo Hikari con voz soñadora, "no se porque tienes miedo de llegar a depender de el Asuka¿es qué tan malo es depender del amor?. Y además, yo estoy muy segura que el solo te quiere a ti…", dijo Hikari con esperanza.

Asuka razono todas las explicaciones de Hikari…tenia razón, ella amaba a Shinji por lo que significaba para ella, le gustaba tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo, que hiciera lo que ella le pidiera, simplemente disfrutaba su compañía por mas que ella no lo mostrara. Le encantaba cuando lo molestaba y el le respondía de vuelta, mostrando algo de espina y haciéndose valer por si mismo, ella nunca dependería de un cobarde. Le encanto cuando pilotearon juntos contra el ángel, y que Shinji demostrara su verdadera fuerza. Le encantaba que la protegiera sobre todos los demás. Ese era, SU Shinji, el Shinji que no tenia miedo de demostrarle que el también la quería, el atrevido Shinji que le dio su primer beso la noche anterior, el Shinji con el que ella se sentía feliz, satisfecha, y sobre todo segura y protegida del mundo, y el que nunca dejaría ir.

"_No te dejare ir Shinji Ikari, eres __mío…sólo mío…"_, pensó Asuka decidida y reflejándolo en su mirada.

"¡Hey!. ¡Asuka!. ¿Me oyes?. ¡Hola!", decía Hikari, molesta por ser ignorada por su amiga que esta perdida en sus pensamientos.

En ese momento una voz masculina proveniente de la puerta llamo la atención de las chicas.

"_¡Hola_ damiselas!", dijo Anuar coqueto mientras se acercaba a las chicas, provocando una mirada de la muerte de Asuka y un sonrojo de Hikari.

"¿Qué quieres Hamasaki?", dijo Asuka fastidiada.

"Lamento entrometerme en sus conversaciones femeninas, pero…¿me permites un segundo con la jefa de clase?", pregunto Anuar educadamente.

"¿Que sucede Hamasaki?", cuestiono Hikari.

"Me temo que tengo que hablar contigo de algo urgente…¿te molestaría acompañarme al pasillo?"

"¿Qué le tienes que decir a Hikari que no pueda oír yo tonto?", se quejo Asuka.

"Algo de mis aburridas calificaciones mi estimada señorita Langley, no te preocupes…", dijo Anuar sonriendo.

Antes de que volviera a reclamar, Hikari le puso una mano en el hombro a Asuka, "no te preocupes enseguida vuelvo…", dijo en un tono calmado.

Asuka solo asintió la cabeza, luego volteo a ver a Anuar y le saco la lengua, "Yo también te quiero amiga...", dijo Anuar con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la frente.

---

Anuar y Hikari caminaban por el pasillo, alejándose lo más posible del salón donde dejaron a Asuka. Anuar llevaba sus manos tranquilamente tras la nuca, mientras Hikari llevaba su mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo, algo nerviosa.

Hikari no soporto el misterio y finalmente decidió hablar, "Muy bien Hamasaki…¿para que me sacaste aquí?", pregunto Hikari curiosa.

Anuar bajo sus brazos a sus lados y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizante a Hikari, quien se sonrojo, pues hallaba al Sexto Elegido muy apuesto, sin importar que tuviera sentimientos por cierto deportista. "Mi estimada jefa de clase…¿o puedo decirte Hikari?".

"S-sí claro…", dijo Hikari nerviosa.

"¿Es mi entender que eres la mejor amiga de Asuka?".

"S-sí lo soy…", respondió la chica de pecas.

"Que bien…", pauso Anuar mientras caminaba en círculos, "¿…y estas al tanto de su relación con mi amigo Shinji Ikari?", dijo Anuar.

"¡¿Qué?!. ¡¿Entonces ya están saliendo?!", dijo Hikari en shock, sin creer que su amiga le estaba mintiendo.

"¡Jaja no!. Todavía no…y a eso mismo es a lo que vine a buscarte…", sonrió Anuar maliciosamente.

"¿eh?", dijo Hikari algo intimidada.

"Así es Hikari, vine para ver si me ayudarías como mi cómplice en un pequeño plan que tengo para unir a nuestros tortolos…", rio Anuar confiado, "¿Qué dices?".

"Que espera Hamasaki…dices que Shinji…", dijo Hikari incrédula.

"¿Eh?. Ah si…no te lo he explicado, veras, Shinji esta enamoradísimo de Asuka, y hoy en la mañana…", alcanzo a decir Anuar.

"Sí, ya se lo que paso hoy en la mañana…pobre Shinji…Asuka se siente muy mal…", dijo Hikari deprimida.

"¿Eh?. ¿Y eso como lo sabes?"

"Asuka me lo acaba de decir…¿soy su amiga recuerdas?", dijo Hikari algo ofendida.

"Err…sí…jeje lo siento…", dijo Anuar, provocando unas risas de Hikari, "¿eh?. ¿De que te ries?".

"Es solo que Shinji y tu son tan opuestos, que es raro verte decir una de sus frases…jeje", rio Hikari.

"Jeje…bueno creo que se me pego…", dijo Anuar rascándose la cabeza, "bueno…¿entonces me ayudaras?"

Hikari río, "¡jaja, pero claro que si!. Ahora que se que Shinji también quiere a Asuka…¡Ay!. ¡Que kawaii eres Hamasaki!. ¡Me encantaría jugar a ser cupido!", dijo Hikari con voz de soñadora imaginándose un beso romántico de sus amigos enamorados.

"Jaja que bien entonces cuento con tu apoyo…muy bien escucha…esto es lo que haremos…", dijo Anuar mientras se acercaba a Hikari y esta asentía con la cabeza.

"Muy bien esto es lo que harás, dile a Asuka que si quiere salir de compras contigo el sábado al centro comercial después de la escuela…y yo le diré a Shinji que me acompañe a comprar un juego nuevo el sábado también, pero…tu y yo no iremos, y los dejaremos solos para que arreglen sus diferencias…de ahorita hasta ahí abra que prepararlos…hazlo lo mejor que puedas, conociendo a Asuka, lo tendrás muy difícil…".

"¡No te preocupes, creo que podré con Asuka, Hamasaki!", sonrió Hikari.

"Puedes decirme 'Anuar', Hikari…", dijo Anuar amigablemente.

Hikari se sonrojo un poco, "jeje, muy bien, Anuar…".

"¡Muy bien, aquí partimos caminos y empezamos nuestra misión, buena suerte mi amiga cómplice en el amor!", dijo Anuar ofreciendo su mano, Hikari la tomo y le dio un apretón y entonces se separaron para preparar el futuro de sus amigos.

---

La semana paso, y Anuar y Hikari hicieron sus respectivas partes de plan; llego el sábado, y Anuar y Hikari se juntaron en el almuerzo atrás de un edificio que quedaba abandonado en el almuerzo para discutir como fue todo.

"Muy bien Hikari¿cómo fue todo?", pregunto Anuar.

Hikari suspiro, "¡Batalle un poco con que Asuka aceptara ir a la cita que quedamos, pero lo logre!. Piensa que iremos a comprar unos vestidos nuevos…jeje…", rio Hikari.

"¡Jaja excelente!. Yo lo logre sin menores dificultades, jeje…aunque lo que importa es que le pude meter en la cabeza lo que le dirá a Asuka si se la topara…y que se explique, aunque me anduvo lloriqueando que el y Asuka no han hablado en toda la semana…jeje pobre…".

"Sí, ya se…igual Asuka me ha dicho que no sabe que decirle a Shinji…pobre de ella cuando vea a quien se va a topar en el centro comercia-", alcanzo a decir Hikari.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono de Anuar, "¿Eh?", lo contesto.

"Sí, diga….Doctora Akagi que sorpresa¿en que le puede ayudar?... ¿Qué?. ¡¿Quieren que vaya a NERV ahora?!. ¡Pero estoy en la escuela!. No pue-…Ah…muy bien…entiendo…iré enseguida…", dijo Anuar seriamente antes de cerrar su teléfono para colgar.

"Lo siento Hikari, tengo que irme…me llaman en NERV…pero bueno, creo que ya el plan puede seguir su curso…¡jeje nos vemos!", se despidió Anuar antes de salir corriendo al brincar la cerca.

"Está…bien…", dijo Hikari a la nada, sorprendida de la veloz partida del chico y como fue que brinco esa cerca de un solo brinco.

---

La campana final sonaba a lo largo de la escuela, anunciando el fin de un extenuante ultimo día escolar de la semana; todos los alumnos salían corriendo, preparados para asistir a sus planes que habrían armado para el fin de semana, salir a comer, salir en una cita, y en el caso particular de dos pilotos de evangelion, ir a encontrarse con sus amigos en el centro comercial.

Minutos mas tarde, Shinji corría por las afueras del centro comercial buscando el lugar donde Anuar le dijo que lo estaría esperando, "Bien, Anuar me dijo que me esperaría bajo el árbol atrás del centro comercial…", se dijo Shinji a si mismo mientras corría y daba la vuelta en la esquina de la parte trasera del edificio.

Asuka estaba parada bajo un árbol atrás del centro comercial, donde Hikari le dijo que la esperara para irse de compras, impaciente ante la tardanza de su amiga, y harta de la escuela. Había sido una semana para el olvido, el director la mando regañar por golpear a más de la mitad de la población masculina del salón, tenia que aguantarse los frecuentes coqueteos de Kitomi y su grupo de _'Prostituiertes' _como ella les decía, y lo peor de todo, no había podido hablar con Shinji en toda la semana, no sabia como hablarle después de lo que le hizo, y después de que lo alejo una vez más, y al parecer el tampoco quería hablar con ella. _"De seguro me ha de odiar ahora…"_ pensó tristemente Asuka.

Entonces los ojos de Asuka se abrieron como platos en shock al ver quien venia corriendo hacia ella.

Shinji seguía corriendo, más disminuyo su paso hasta que se paro frente a cierta alemana que se encontraba donde se suponía que se iba a encontrar a Anuar.

"A-Asuka…", susurro Shinji incrédulo, no entendiendo por que Asuka estaba ahí de todas las personas; su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido, su cerebro sufrió un corto circuito, no sabia que hacer.

"Shinji…", dijo Asuka tímidamente con un rubor muy notorio en sus mejillas.

El silencio los domino por unos minutos que parecían una eternidad para los dos pilotos, había tanto que se querían decir, tanto que querían explicar y aclarar, y tantas eran las ganas de estar en los brazos del otro.

"_No…dios no…por que me la tenia que topar ahora…estoy tan confundido…", _pensó Shinji nervioso.

"_Vamos Shinji…recuerda lo que te prometiste a ti mismo, tienes que mantener en pie tu cambio, tienes que decirle lo que sientes…aunque ella no lo recuerde, es la __única manera…si en verdad la amas…",_ retumbaban las palabras que le había dicho Anuar en la semana. Shinji dio un paso adelante con una mirada decidida, _"no huiré más…"_, se recordó a si mismo las palabras mas claras que anunciaban su cambio.

Asuka vio que Shinji se acercaba, se quería mover, más sus pies no le respondían…_ "¡No!. ¿Por qué…por qué de todas las personas me lo tenia que topar a EL aquí…gott…gott qué hago?.¿...qué hago?"_ se preguntaba Asuka a si misma.

(En la mente de Asuka)

Asuka estaba parada en un círculo de luz, en su uniforme escolar, con la cabeza agachada. Y de repente apareció otro circulo de luz, con ella misma parada ahí, excepto que en su viejo vestido amarillo.

"_¡golpealo!. ¡Eso es lo que deberías de hacer!. ¡Que no se te acerque mas!. ¡Tu lo odias!. ¡El se cree mejor que tu!. ¡Tu no necesitas a nadie!. ¡Eres la gran Asuka Langley Sohryu!. ¡Puedes vivir tu sola!"_, le reclamaba su orgullo en su vestido amarillo.

"¡No…no quiero…no más!. Me siento sola…tengo miedo…y el…con el me siento segura…con el no me siento sola…", le respondía a la Asuka del vestido.

"_¡Pero que piensas!. ¡El solo es el debilucho e inútil de Shinji!. ¡El no puede hacer nada por ti!. ¡El no te quiere!. ¡El solo te lastimara!", _le seguía reclamando su orgullo.

"¡NO!. Shinji siempre esta ahí para mi…yo estaba a punto de morir…el me salvo la vida…¡¡el siempre esta dispuesto a ayudarme!!", respondía Asuka.

"_¿Pero y si te lastima?", _dijo la imagen de ella cuando era niña, apareciendo en otro circulo al lado de la Asuka del vestido amarillo.

"…no me importa…", susurro Asuka, "¡no me importa!. ¡Es un riesgo que tendré que tomar!. Yo-Yo-Yo…yo lo necesito…", confesó Asuka apretando sus puños.

"_¿y por qué lo necesitas?", _le preguntaron las dos Asukas en unísono.

"Porque yo…porque yo…", pauso Asuka al borde de las lagrimas.

"Yo lo Amo…", admitió al fin Asuka frente a su orgullo y quebrantando el control que el y su pasado tenían sobre ella.

(Fin de los pensamientos de Asuka)

"Asuka…yo…he querido decirte que…lo de aquella mañana…esta bien, no quería obligarte a eso ni nada por el estilo…yo…yo…olvídalo…", dijo Shinji vencido y volteándose para abandonar su única oportunidad.

"_Rayos…si que soy __patético…ni practicando se lo puedo decir en verda-"_, se golpeaba a si mismo internamente cuando sintió algo que lo saco de sus pensamientos, unos suaves y delicados brazos femeninos que lo envolvían desde su espalda.

"¿¿¿A-Asuka???", dijo Shinji totalmente en shock y con su cara sonrojada a más no poder.

"¡Shinji…Shinji lo siento!", empezó a confesar Asuka entre sollozos, "¡nunca debí mentirte!. ¡Lo siento!".

"Asuka…¿de que hablas?", dijo Shinji incrédulo.

"Aquella noche…aquella noche…yo la recuerdo perfectamente…recuerdo la fiesta, el sofá, nuestro beso... y que te dije que si saldría contigo…", confeso Asuka recargando su cabeza en la espalda de Shinji.

"Asuka…¿entonces por qué?. ¿Por qué me dijiste que no recordabas nada?", dijo Shinji con algo de coraje mientras las lagrimas también se juntaban en sus ojos.

"porque…porque…tenia miedo Shinji…miedo de que fuéramos muy rápido…miedo de que te quisiera tanto, que fuera a depender sólo de ti…", dijo Asuka entre sollozos.

Entonces Asuka dio un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió que la espalda de Shinji se separaba de ella y era reemplazada por su hombro y que sus brazos la rodeaban.

"Asuka…¿qué tan malo es depender de alguien?. Yo ya dependo de ti…cada vez que sonríes, cada vez que hablo contigo, no me importa que me insultes y que me digas lo que sea…cada momento que paso contigo, es lo que me mantiene vivo…", dijo Shinji con el corazón y los ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba a la chica que mas amaba en el mundo.

Asuka estaba en total shock y sorpresa al oír esas palabras de Shinji, "Shinji…entonces tu…".

"Yo te necesito Asuka…"

"Y yo a ti Shinji…"

Hubo algo de silencio mientras ambos disfrutaban del abrazo, hasta que Asuka hablo, "Shinji…".

"¿Sí?"

"Prométeme…prométeme que nunca me dejaras…", le pidió Asuka con un tono triste.

Shinji se vio sorprendido, _"¿en serio creía que el la abandonaría?", _penso Shinji tiernamente, "Como crees que yo seria capaz de dejarte sola Asuka?. Yo te quiero demasiado…quiero estar a tu lado para siempre…Asuka…nunca te dejare sola…", le prometió Shinji.

Entonces se separaron lo suficiente para poder verse a los ojos, azul perdiéndose en azul, dos océanos interminables que emanaban amor desde sus profundidades, sus cabezas se empezaron a acercar.

"Asuka…yo…", alcanzo a decir Shinji antes de ser rudamente interrumpido por el sonar de los celulares de ambos pilotos.

Ambos pusieron cara de fastidiados y se dispusieron a contestar sus celulares, "¿Bueno?", dijeron en unísono.

"Chicos, repórtense a NERV de inmediato, el comandante a ordenado que se les hagan unas pruebas en los nuevos cuerpos simuladores.", ordeno Ritsuko.

Ambos se miraron entre si, se sonrojaron al darse cuenta lo que estaban apunto de hacer, y mejor decidieron guardarlo para después, el deber llamaba, ambos corrieron hacia NERV.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la enorme oficina central de NERV, tres figuras yacían paradas en el centro de la habitación, una de ellas llevaba una maleta sobre una mesa, y los demás estaban parados alrededor.

"Piloto Hamasaki, espero que entienda porque razón se le fue llamado aquí…", dijo fríamente el comandante Ikari.

"Tal vez…por favor ilumíneme comandante…", dijo Anuar seriamente.

"Las observaciones hechas de su pasada prueba y su pasada batalla con el ultimo ángel, nos han revelado mucha y valiosa información sobre sus poderes…y creímos que le gustaría saber nuestros descubrimientos…", dijo Gendo mientras Fuyutsuki le entregaba unos papeles a Anuar.

"Como puede ver piloto, ahí vienen los resultados de las lecturas de su sistema, antes y después de su 'transformacion'…", explico Fuyutsuki.

Anuar reviso los papeles unos segundos, "Hmm…vaya...no lo sabia…así que mis poderes se presentan según mis emociones?", pregunto Anuar.

"Así es…una manera muy peculiar y inefectiva…", critico Gendo.

"Entiendo…¿entonces para que me llamaron en realidad?", dijo Anuar entrecerrando los ojos.

"Hmm…eres un chico listo…," dijo Gendo con una leve risa, "te hemos llamado porque nos gustaría que practicaras mas para poder controlar al 100 tus poderes…para poder combatir a los ángeles efectivamente claro esta…".

"Bueno supongo que no tengo objeción a eso…o mas bien elección…jeje", dijo Anuar, "a la orden comandante…", dijo Anuar agachándose como un sirviente y disponiéndose a partir.

"Sólo hay un pequeño obstáculo para eso piloto Hamasaki…", dijo Gendo deteniendo en seco al Sexto Elegido.

"¿Eh?"

"Si…tu enfermedad cardiaca…la que provoca tus colapsos…", decía una Doctora Akagi que venia entrando a la oficina.

"¡Ja!. ¿Pero de que habla doctora?. Solo me canso, además, desde que me dio ese ataque de hipoglucemia me canso muy seguido…y pues me desmayó creo…", explico Anuar.

"No Anuar…tus colapsos no son hipoglucemia ni un simple cansancio…", dijo la Doctora, "tu sufres de una fatiga cardiaca, que se intensifica al doble cuando estas en tu 'super forma', provocándote un colapso cada vez que usas tus poderes…", explico la doctora.

"¡¿Qué?!", dijo Anuar asustado, "Eso significa que…"

"Sí…puedes morir…", dijo Ritsuko seriamente.

Anuar dio unos pasos atrás en terror, no se lo esperaba, el se sentía perfectamente saludable, y ahora resultaba que podía morir en cualquier misión, "No…no es posible…"

"Tranquilízate Anuar, por eso el comandante mando a que se te hiciera una medicina,", dijo Ritsuko mientras abría el maletín que tenia Fuyutsuki, revelando una pequeña botella con unas pastillas blancas en forma de óvalos. "Agárrala, es tuya…"

Anuar avanzo y agarro la pequeña botella en sus manos observándola, "te tomaras una tableta diaria, y eso te proporcionara con la vitaminas y energía suficientes para sostener las necesidades de tu cuerpo en su súper forma, evitando tu fatiga cardiaca y tus colapsos; eres joven así que la medicina funcionara sin problemas…", dijo Ritsuko en tono calmante.

Anuar guardo la botella en su bolsillo, "Mil gracias doctora; comandante, por preocuparse por mi salud…", se inclino en reverencia Anuar.

"Es nuestro trabajo Anuar, ahora anda, no solo te llame por esto, ve a la PRINbox, se les harán unas pruebas en lo nuevos simuladores que hemos construido, Shinji y los demás ya vienen en camino….", dijo Ritsuko.

"¡Hai!", dijo Anuar saliendo de la oficina.

Hubo algo de silencio hasta que Gendo hablo, "¿Ahora espero que no haya problemas para poder usar los poderes del Sexto Elegido en sus totalidad doctora?", pregunto Gendo fríamente.

Ritsuko puso una mueca de desagrado al ver la constante e insensible ambición del hombre, "No comandante, las pruebas pueden seguir su curso…".

"Excelente…puedes retirarte Ritsuko…", ordeno Gendo.

"Sí comandante…", dijo Ritsuko mientras abandonaba a Gendo y a Fuyutsuki en la oscuridad de la enorme oficina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la enorme habitación llamada PRINbox de los cuarteles de NERV se encontraban dos gigantescos cuerpos mecánicos parecidos a los Eva, excepto que en vez de cabeza tenían unos enormes cables que se conectaban a las MAGI, y no tenían armadura.

En el puente de la habitación yacía el centro de control encapsulado por sus ventanas de vidrio reforzado, y dentro yacían los cuatro elegidos junto a la Mayor Katsuragi y la Doctora Akagi, aparentemente instruyéndoles sobre la prueba.

"_¡¿¡¿DAZ?!?!._ ¡¿¡¿DESNUDOS?!?!", gritaba Asuka incrédula, acompañada por las caras de shock de sus dos compañeros, Rei estaba seria como siempre.

"Así es Asuka, necesitamos ver como es su sincronización y sus movimientos sin los trajes de conexión, queremos intentar que inviertan sus campos AT", explico Ritsuko.

"¡Pero…pero!. ¡Esos Hentais solo querrán verme desnuda!", reclamo Asuka apuntando a Shinji y Anuar.

"¡¡¡OYE!!!", reclamo Anuar mientras a Shinji se le subía la sangre a la cabeza y a otra parte de su anatomía al imaginarse a su pelirroja desnuda.

"Tranquilízate Asuka, tomamos eso en mente, así que primero irán tu y Rei, y después Shinji y Anuar, además apagaremos las cámaras en respeto a su privacidad."

Asuka se vio algo inconforme todavía, "hmph, bueno…solo tengo que caminar por un pasillo desnuda al lado de la Primera…al menos ella es una chica también, y no hara escándalo…", dijo Asuka indiferente.

---

Asuka y Rei terminaron su prueba exitosamente, al final ambas obtuvieron muy buenos resultados.

"Muy bien chicas, ambas pudieron invertir sus campos AT.", felicito Ritsuko.

"No es nada…", dijo Asuka triunfalmente, "¡ahora hay que ver si estos bakas son capaces de superar mi grandeza!", rio Asuka.

Anuar y Shinji la vieron con ojos entrecerrados.

Minutos después,"¿Muy bien chicos es su turno, listos?", dijo Ritsuko por el altavoz a unos Shinji y Anuar que estaban parados como dios los trajo al mundo tras una pequeña puerta de cristal y frente a un pasillo que parecía muy largo de donde estaban.

"Dios…que vergonzoso….", dijo Shinji.

"Vamos Shinji…bueno si es vergonzoso, pero no te preocupes, no es como si te fuera a andar viendo…no eres mi tipo¡¡jaja!!", bromeo Anuar antes de reírse.

"jeje, si tienes razón…", dijo Shinji algo mas calmado.

"¡Shinji!. ¡Anda Baka!. Ya quiero verte tratar de sobrepasar mis resultados!", dijo Asuka a través del altavoz.

"¡Waa!. ¡Asuka no me veas!", dijo Shinji sonrojado y tapándose su entrepierna.

"¡No te puedo ver Baka!. ¡Las cámaras están apagadas!. ¡Además, nada que no haya visto…ja!", dijo Asuka desinteresada.

Anuar volteo a ver a Shinji con una cara acosadora, "hey…con que ya te ha visto ¿eh…?"

"¡No!. ¡Esta mintiendo!", se defendió Shinji.

"¡CHICOS!. ¡YA METANSE!", ordeno Misato.

"¡Hai!", dijeron asustados mientras se disponían a meterse a las cabinas.

---

Una vez en las cabinas, Shinji y Anuar se relajaron en los asientos, ambos enfocados en sus campos AT, tratando de invertirlos.

"Muy bien chicos, sigan así, ya casi lo logran…", dijo Misato mientras una gran pausa de silencio invadió el puente, hasta que las alarmas de repente sonaron y todo se tiño del rojo de la sangre.

"¡¡QUE ES ESO!!", reclamo Misato.

"¡Hay una fuga en la pared de la habitación!. ¡Sustancia desconocida infiltrándose!. ¡El agua pura esta siendo contaminada!", dijo Hyuga exaltado.

"¡Patrón azul!. ¡Es un ángel!", informo Maya.

"¡¿Un ángel?!. ¡No!. ¡¡Es imposible que un ángel infiltre el sistema de las MAGI!!", reclamo Ritsuko.

"¡Negativo!. ¡No esta invadiendo las MAGI!. ¡Las esta utilizando como interface para infiltrarse en los simuladores!", informo Hyuga.

"No es posible…", dijo Ritsuko en terror.

"¡Expulsen a los pilotos!", ordeno Misato.

"¡No se puede Mayor!. ¡El ángel bloquea la señal!

Asuka y Rei estaban paradas atrás de Misato, Asuka estaba viendo con una terrible preocupación, agarrandose su pecho con una mano, y hasta Rei se veía algo alterada también.

"Shinji…", susurro Asuka preocupada.

---

En la cabina, Shinji se encontraba concentrado, cuando de repente sintió un terrible dolor que se empezaba a presentar en su brazo derecho y luego se esparcía por su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo.

"¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!. ¡¡MISATO!!. ¡¡DUELE!!. ¡¡POR QUé ME DUELE!!", gritaba Shinji en agonía mientras retorcía su cuerpo.

Anuar no era de ser excluido por el angel, y de repente empezó a sentir un dolor en su pecho, como si algo le estuviera taladrando el corazón, y el dolor se empezó a distribuir a sus brazos y a su cabeza.

"¡¡¡¡AAARRRRGH!!!!. ¡¡GRRAH!!. ¡¡DUELE!!. ¡¡MI PECHO!!. ¡¡MI CABEZA!!. ¡¡GRRH…AAH!!", entonces Anuar sintió que empezaba a perder el control sobre su cuerpo, y empezó a perder la conciencia, todo se volvía negro, y luego rojo, y luego en su mente empezó a oír unas palabras que habían sido guardadas en lo más profundo de su memoria.

(en la mente de Anuar)

Dennise….

Muerte….

Soledad….

Locura….

Venganza…

Tercer Elegido…

Matar…Matar…

"Matar al Tercer Elegido…", decía una voz sombría.

(fin de los pensamientos de Anuar)

"¡¡¡¡GRAAAAAAAAAH!!!!", grito Anuar en agonía mientras involuntariamente era llevado a su súper forma, mas no se presento su Súper Campo AT, y en vez de sus ojos azules, sus ojos brillaban rojos en su enteridad, y sus colmillos crecieron substancialmente.

"¡¡¡GRRRRROOOOOAAAA!!!", rugió Anuar bestialmente, mientras expulsaba unos rayos de energía de sus brazos que recorrieron todo el cuerpo simulador, haciéndolo convulsionar, y mutando sus manos hasta que tomaron la forma de picos gigantes. Entonces se dispuso a apuntar hacia el pecho del simulador de Shinji, donde se encontraba la cabina.

---

"¡¡¡QUÉ ESTA SUCEDIENDO!!!" reclamo Misato.

"¡El ángel ha invadido el simulador del Sexto Elegido!. ¡Lo esta utilizando para atacar a Shinji!", dijo Maya asustada.

"¡¡¡Shinji!!!", grito Asuka en preocupación.

"¡¡APAGUEN EL SIMULADOR!!", ordeno Ritsuko.

"¡NO RESPONDEN!. ¡¡EL ANGEL BLOQUEA TODA SEÑAL!!", dijo frustrado Hyuga.

"No…Hamasaki…no lo hagas…no debes ceder…", dijo Rei algo frustrada.

---

En la mente de Anuar, una batalla mental tomaba lugar, mientras Anuar era torturado con recordar el pasado y revivir a esa bestia dormida.

"_Matalo…dejate llevar…matalo…",_ decia una voz.

"¡NO!. ¡¡SHINJI ES MI AMIGO!!", respondía Anuar.

"_¿amigo?. ¿Se te olvida quien es el causante de tu dolor?",_ dijo la voz amenazante.

"¡¡NO SE DE QUE HABLAS!!"

"_Ahh…__permíteme refrescar tu memoria…"_, decía la voz mientras unas imágenes de Dennise aparecían en su mente, y luego el motor S2 de la unidad 04, y luego una de Shinji riéndose…

"¡¡NO!!. ¡¡MIENTES!!. ¡¡MIENTES!!"

"_Insiste y solo niega la verdad_", decía la voz.

"¡NO!. ¡SHINJI NO SERIA CAPAZ!. ¡¡NO ES SU CULPA!!"

"_¡JAJAJA!. ¿Y SE SUPONE QUE __**TU**__ ERES __**SU**__ HIJO?. ¿ASÍ NO SALVARAS A NADIE!. ¡ERES PATETICO!",_ decía la voz.

"¿hijo?", entonces Anuar recordó la ultima conversación con Dennise, y la única razón por la que seguía adelante, "_tienes que seguir adelante Anuar…hazlo por__** el**__…por todos…por que todos merecemos una oportunidad de ser felices…una oportunidad…hazlo por __**el**__…por __**el**__…"_, su dulce voz retumbaba en su cabeza.

"no…no te dejare…", dijo Anuar furioso.

"_¡¿QUÉ?!. ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!. ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTE RESPLANDOR?!"_, dijo la voz temerosa.

"¡¡NO PERMITIRE QUE TE ENTROMETAS!!. ¡¡CUMPLIRE MI PROMESA!!", grito Anuar mientras estallaba su luz interna, desvaneciendo la voz que había invadido su cuerpo.

(Fin de la batalla mental de Anuar - volviendo a la realidad)

"¿Eh?", Anuar entraba de vuelta en control de su cuerpo, y se quedo viendo en terror como el brazo en forma de pico se dirigía al pecho del simulador frente a el, ya fuera de su control.

"¡Shinji!. ¡No!", grito Anuar, mientras en un último intento desesperado disparo un rayo de energía que atravesó la cabina y el simulador, hasta afuera, cortando la punta del pico...pero no sirvio de nada...

"Grah-", fue el único leve gruñido que pudo dar Shinji, antes de que sintiera que su pecho era penetrado en su totalidad.

Todo fue inútil, pues la punta todavía penetro el pecho del simulador, se ensarto profundamente en el pecho del simulador, hasta que atravesó la misma cabina, y…la mera punta del pico gigante termino incrustada en el pecho de Shinji justo bajo su hombro derecho, atravesándolo totalmente, provocando que la sangre empezara a correr libremente de la puntura.

---

"¡¡SHINJI!!.¡NO!", se podia oir la voz de Anuar en panico por el altavoz.

"Ha habido una perforación en el pecho del simulador! Piloto herido!", anuncio Maya.

"¡¡NOOO!!. ¡SHINJI!. ¡¡QUE PASO!!. ¡¡¡PRENDAN LAS CAMARAS!!!", reclamo Misato alterada.

"pero están desnudos…", cuestiono un teniente.

"¡¡AL DIABLO CON LA PRIVACIDAD!!", ordeno Misato.

Entonces las pantallas se abrieron, y todos en el puente quedaron con miradas de terror al ver la pantalla de Shinji, Misato se llevo la mano a la boca.

Asuka miro el monitor en shock, aterrorizada ante lo que le mostraba; ahí estaba el cuerpo de Shinji, inmóvil, con los ojos en blanco, con su boca abierta, escurriendo ese preciado liquido vital rojo…el mismo que chorreaba incesantemente torneando el mismo LCL tan rojo como la sangre. Asuka se llevo las manos en la cabeza y entro en un pánico jamás antes visto por los del puente y grito a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SHHHIIIIIIINNNNJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

AAH! AL FIN!!! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! No saben cuanto lo siento por hacerlos esperar tanto!!! Lo siento en serio! Tanto examen de fin de año en el colegio me dejaba muy poco tiempo para escribir….pero helo aquí! El cap 6! Al fin! Bueno espero que les haya gustado! Yo personalmente no creo que me quedo tan bien…pero espero que si sea de su agrado! Bueno ya vimos que al fin Shinji y Asuka admiten sus sentimientos…pero al parecer sucedió una desgracia al final…que pasara ahora?? Eso se los dejo a descubrir en el capitulo 7!

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: LA RAZON DE SER- **

**CAPITULO 7- DEFIENDE LO QUE MAS AMAS EN EL MUNDO** (titulo no oficial)

Una vez mas mil gracias a mis grandiosos prelectores:

Klasnic y Ale! El duo dinamico! Corrigiendo a la velocidad de la luz! XD

Y una gratitud especial a mi monami Kaname Langley, mi queridisma y futura pre-lectora! Monamour! Espero te guste el cap!

Y FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!!!

NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO!!

-Megashadow13


	7. Defiende lo que mas Amas en el Mundo

Bien ya me canse de decir esto pero bueno…que puedo hacer….jeje…Neon Génesis Evangelion no me pertenece, es propiedad de la compañía Gainax y de Hideaki Anno. Este fic es solo para mi entretenimiento y espero el suyo también, una creación de mi trastornada y loca mente en mis ratos aburrido…pero ya se ha vuelto demandad y algo difícil escribir…así q empezare a cobrar…jaja no se crean…:P, NOTA: en este cap implicare algunas cosas que no son ciertas en la vida real, pero para evitar spoilers, me explicare al final.

Este cap va con especial dedicatoria a mi gran prelector KLASNIC!! …para que no este dolido!! XD jaja no se crea Maistro! Mil millones de gracias por todo el trabajo que haces para que todos puedan disfrutar bien de este fic! Espero que tu y Ale me acompañen hasta el final!!

Ah! Otra cosa! **NOTA: si les interesa conocer a Anuar y los demas personajes de mi fic, visiten el foro evangelion2015, en la seccion de Fanfiction para ver Fanarts hechos por mi y varios de mis lectores!! Les prometo que no se decepcionaran!**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Razón de Ser**

¡Al fin!. Shinji y Asuka de alguna manera le hicieron saber al otro sus sentimientos, pero justo antes de decir las palabras mágicas, Shinji es interrumpido por ambos celulares de los pilotos para ir a NERV para probar los nuevos cuerpos simuladores. Más el ángel Ireul se infiltra en los cuerpos simuladores y ataca a Shinji, tomando el control de Anuar…una desgracia a sucedido…¿Qué pasara ahora?. ¿Sobrevivirá Shinji?. Lean para averiguarlo…

**CAPITULO 7: Defiende lo que más Amas en el Mundo**

Yo no entiendo como el subconsciente aun  
recuerda las cosas que yo descarte  
Vas venciendo pero trataré de alguna manera lo recordaré  
Y sigo perdiendo todos aquellos juegos que aseguré  
que nunca, que nunca volvería, volvería a ceder

Comento que todo el tiempo evitaba hasta el momento  
se siente que es prisión, se siente que es prisión  
Yo se, soy insuficiente y olvidé como hacerle  
que empiece la función, disfruten la función

Ya no se que hacer con estas manos cuando  
hablo contigo no se que hacer  
Tu lo sabes, aun te miran, entonces mi manos  
es para mis ojos vibrar  
Confieso tu sueño que yo te estaba viendo mientras  
dormías para tocarte, es solo otra prueba de que ando mal

Comento que todo el tiempo evitaba hasta el momento  
se siente que es prisión, se siente que es prisión  
Yo se, soy insuficiente y olvide como hacerle  
que empiece la función, disfruten la función

Comento que todo el tiempo evitaba hasta el momento  
se siente que es prisión, se siente que es prisión  
Yo se, soy insuficiente y olvide como hacerle  
que empiece la función, disfruten la función

_La Estrategia Perdida – Panda_

Lo último que vio Shinji fue el gigantesco pico del brazo del simulador frente a el, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el, no a su simulador, sino a su pecho, a la cabina; Shinji entro en pánico, podía sentir que la muerte rondaba cerca; más estaba paralizado por el Ángel, no podía hacer nada. Shinji se sentía tan impotente, tan inservible, tan asustado y preocupado que quería llorar, pero incluso esa vital herramienta para el desahogo le fue quitada por el Ángel.

Había tanto que quería decir, tanto que quería saber. Quería decirle a su padre que nunca lo perdonaría, y saber lo que en verdad tramaba y la verdad sobre su madre, quería agradecerle a Misato por ser como una madre para el, quería gritar por su ausente madre para que lo ayudara; quería gritarle a Asuka y confesarle el amor que siempre le tuvo, quería saber si ella también sentía lo mismo en realidad, quería saber si había un futuro para ellos; pero mas que nada, quería llorar porque no podría hacer nada de eso.

"_No quiero morir…"_, pensó Shinji tristemente, con sus lagrimas siendo suprimidas.

Entonces junto todas sus fuerzas, y levanto su cabeza hacia la parte superior de la cabina, como si esperara ayuda divina. Pero eso no pasaría; el pico se fue acercando a una velocidad constante, más de repente perdió velocidad.

Shinji pudo oír los gritos de Anuar y por la esquina de su ojo pudo ver una luz que provenía de frente, y oyó algo muy grande rompiéndose. Shinji pensó que Anuar había destruido el pico a tiempo, pero sus temores fueron confirmados cuando empezó a sentir un dolor en su pecho, al ser atravesado el simulador, mas casi instantáneamente sintió verdadero dolor cuando en verdad sintió y vio sólo la fina punta del pico gigante penetrar su cabina…y incrustarse fácilmente a través de su pecho, bajo su hombro derecho.

Shinji ni siquiera pudo gritar del dolor que sintió mientras todavía se sentía paralizado por el ángel. Se empezó a sentir débil, cada vez más…y una vez más oyó a Anuar gritando, llamándolo, las alarmas sonando...pero sobre todos esos sonidos oyó a Asuka gritando su nombre, tan fuerte que lo distinguió fácilmente.

"A-a-asuka….", susurro tan bajo que casi ni el mismo se pudo oír, antes de que su mundo se empezara a tornar negro…y la vista le empezara a fallar, solo deseando poder despedirse del amor que apenas había encontrado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El grito de pánico y angustia de la pelirroja llamo la atención de todos en el puente, todos aun con sus rostros en shock ante el incidente voltearon rápidamente a la fuente del sonido.

Asuka entro en desesperación y rápidamente corrió hacia Misato, jalándola por la chaqueta.

"¡¡¿¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES PARADA AHÍ??!!. ¡¡_GOTT_ SE ESTA MURIENDO AHÍ DENTRO!!", le grito Asuka en una furia que dejo aturdida a la Mayor.

"¡Eh, Eh, Sí!", dijo Misato todavía en shock pero reaccionando, "¡expulsen las cabinas¡Saquenlo de ahí!.¡Manden al equipo de rescate!", ordeno rápidamente Misato.

Las cabinas rápidamente salieron de las espaldas de los cuerpos simuladores; la de Shinji rompiendo el ya bastante frágil pico que estaba incrustado en el pecho del simulador y dejado la punta que estaba dentro de la cabina. Las compuertas se abrieron, una de ellas liberando el LCL rápidamente en un gran chorro mientras la figura del Sexto Elegido salía casi volando de la cabina, corriendo por los pasillos para llegar al cuarto de abordaje del otro simulador.

"¡Shinji, aguanta ahí amigo!. ¡No te puedes ir!. ¡¡NO AHORA!!", dijo Anuar a la nada mientras corría por los pasillos para llegar al otro punto de abordaje al otro lado del enorme cuarto, muy preocupado por su amigo.

---

Entre tanto la otra cabina se abría lentamente, y el LCL, teñido de rojo, se empezó a escurrir, primero a chorros, y luego lentamente en docenas de delgados hilos. Segundos después, entro el equipo de rescate y detrás de ellos una muy apresurada y nerviosa Asuka, seguida de una preocupada Misato acompañada por Ritsuko.

Casi instantáneamente llego Anuar, y se adelanto con los del equipo de rescate a la cabina abierta. Anuar se asomo a la cabina para ver a su mejor amigo ahí, inmóvil, pálido, parecía que la vida le había sido succionada de su cuerpo, sin mencionar que estaba desnudo. Y ahí la maldita punta, ya quebrada, del pico saliendo debajo de su hombro derecho, manchando todo su pecho derecho de rojo.

"¡No, no!. ¡Shinji!. ¡SAQUENLO DE AHÍ!", ordeno el Sexto Elegido a los del equipo de rescate, quienes no perdían el tiempo mientras lo sacaban entre cuatro hombres de la cabina. Rápidamente otros cuatro hombres trajeron una camilla afuera de la cabina donde los otros pusieron el cuerpo de Shinji, y pausaron mientras uno de ellos, al parecer un paramédico, removía cuidadosamente la punta que perforo el cuerpo del Tercer Elegido. Sin perder más tiempo, lo taparon con una sabana blanca del pecho para abajo y fugazmente se dirigieron al cuarto de emergencias del hospital de NERV.

Asuka estaba con el corazón en la mano, solo podía mirar de lejos mientras el chico que se había vuelto tan importante para ella yacía ahí, perdiendo la vida. Su alma se puso blanca cuando vio que el paramédico alzo la punta del pico culpable del estado de Shinji, completamente bañado en la sangre de su amado. Vio a los paramédicos irse rápidamente y no dudo en seguirlos; Misato y Ritsuko seguían con preocupación, pero también asombro al ver la reacción tan inesperada de la Segunda Elegida por la tragedia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutos después, los doctores rápidamente atendían el cuerpo de Shinji; ya con monitores y sensores puestos, y sin mencionar sueros y otros líquidos para mantenerlo con vida, mientras hacían cirugía en la perforación que sufrió el chico. Ritsuko se puso a cargo de la operación.

---

Afuera de la habitación, a través de un pasillo, se encontraba la sala de espera, con una banca amplia, acompañada de una planta decorativa, puesta ahí para alegrar un poco el ambiente del lúgubre y estético hospital.

La banca estaba llena, con una muy preocupada Misato con las manos impacientes, un molesto Anuar comiéndose las uñas, una callada pero intranquila Rei, y una Asuka muerta de los nervios y preocupación, pero expresando enojo para cubrirlo ante los demás.

"_¡Shiest¡Shiest¡¡SHIEST!!"_, maldecía Asuka en su idioma nativo golpeando la pared, "¡¡Sólo a ese Baka se le ocurre no hacer nada para intentar salvarse!!.¡¡Y ahora tal vez se este muriendo ahí dentro!!", reclamaba Asuka mientras golpeaba la pared.

"Asuka cálmate, no arreglaras nada golpeando la pared…", dijo tratando de calmarla Misato.

"¡¿¡¿CALMARME?!?!,¡¡¡ESE BAKA FUE UN ESTUPIDO¡¿COMO VOY A CALMARME?!", reclamo Asuka, gritando sin sentido, descargando su ira contra su tutora.

Si esto no fuera tan critico, Misato ya hubiera abusado de la pelirroja con más de mil y un comentarios de cómo se estaba preocupando en exceso por el bienestar de Shinji; pero ahora no era el momento, mas no podía evitar darse cuenta de lo preocupada y alterada que estaba la alemana.

Anuar también estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, pero no era bueno para tratar con crisis como esta. Pero más que nada, no se podía quitar el sentimiento de culpa que le daba el estado de su amigo.

"Misato…", pregunto Anuar intranquilo.

La referida Mayor solo volteo levemente para prestarle su momentánea atención al mexicano.

"¿Como fue que el pico se dirigía hacia Shinji?. ¿Por qué paso esto?. ¿En verdad ataco un Ángel?", cuestiono Anuar preocupado.

Misato se había olvidado que Anuar había sido 'poseído' por el Ángel, y no sabia lo que hacia, "Así es, por eso sintieron dolor, el ángel se infiltro en el sistema de las MAGI para apoderarse de los cuerpos simuladores, y al parecer ataco sus cuerpos….", pauso la mujer de pelo púrpura con dificultad, "y…al parecer, tomo control de tu cuerpo y tu simulador para atacar a Shinji…de alguna manera te deshiciste de el…pero fue demasiado tarde…", dijo Misato mirando el piso.

Anuar estaba en shock, por eso se sentía tan culpable, EL mismo fue quien ataco a Shinji…"_¡¡MALDITA SEA!!",_ pensó Anuar, "¡¡Entonces, por eso sentí que había algo en mi mente…ese mal nacido se apodero de mi cuerpo!!. ¡¡GRAH!!", se quejo Anuar golpeando la pared, mas al contrario de su compañera pelirroja, su fuerza provocó una abolladura en la pared metálica.

"Lamentablemente si Anuar…", dijo Misato deprimida, antes de que un remolino rojo se lanzara hacia Anuar.

"¡¡MALDITO HAMASAKI¡¡ES TU CULPA¡¡PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ACTUASTE A TIEMPO!!", le grito Asuka a Anuar directo en la cara, después dándole una cachetada algo potente, pero gracias a su fuerza su cuerpo pudo resistirla. El golpe de la furiosa pelirroja hizo que el chico tomara un paso atrás intimidado, mas al voltear pudo ver claramente las lagrimas que se estaban juntando en los cristalinos ojos azules de la pelirroja; quien rápidamente le dio la espalda y volvió a su posición en ira, golpeando la pared una vez más.

"Asuka…entiendo tu frustración…", dijo Misato implicando lo obvia que estaba siendo Asuka con respecto a sus sentimientos por el Tercer Elegido, "pero no es su culpa, no pudo hacer nada contra el ángel…fue el ángel, no el quien ataco a Shinji…", explico Misato.

Asuka paso por desapercibido la implicación de Misato debido a la tremenda frustración e impotencia que estaba sintiendo, SU Shinji estaba muriendo, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para tratar de salvarlo. Asuka agacho la cabeza escondiendo su mirada con su copete, "_Shinji…por favor…no me dejes…tu, tu me lo prometiste…",_ pensó Asuka miserablemente mientras una lagrima escapa de sus ojos, deslizándose por su mejilla.

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala de operación se abrió, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos para enfocarse en el ahora omnipotente doctor que salía de la puerta con cara seria, pues tenía la información que ellos querían saber; y la cual esperaban fuera positiva.

"¡Doctor¿Qué paso¿Cómo está?", pregunto Misato casi rogando con la voz mientras se levantaba de su asiento para pararse frente al hombre de bata. Asuka, Anuar, y Rei también se pararon, con mucha expectación, incluso de la normalmente monótona Primera Elegida, que sorprendentemente mostraba algo de molestia en su rostro.

"Pues…", dijo el doctor algo agotado, pausando; para la molestia de la Segunda Elegida.

"¡¡PUES QUE¿¡¿CóMO DIABLOS ESTÁ?!?", demando Asuka jalando del cuello de la bata al doctor, mostrando excesiva preocupación e impaciencia.

El doctor se intimido ante la fiereza de la chica, y fácilmente pudo deducir que el muchacho dentro de la habitación significaba mucho para ella. Así que no retraso su respuesta.

"No es para exaltarse señorita, esto es un asunto muy serio…", dijo el doctor tratando de mantener su postura profesional.

Al oír esa palabra, 'serio', el corazón de todos los presentes se puso pesado, todos mostrándolo en sus rostros excepto Rei, quien solamente frunció el ceño muy levemente, casi pasando su molestia desapercibida.

"Hay buenas y malas noticias me temo…", continuo el doctor, "la buena, es que esta vivo por el momento, hemos parado la hemorragia y con la ayuda de la Dra. Akagi, hemos podido restaurar la mayoría de los tejidos vitales…pero…", una vez mas pauso el doctor, removiéndose las gafas y frotándose la frente, "me temo que a perdido mucha sangre, y necesita un transplante los más pronto posible, o de lo contrario…me temo que morirá…", termino el doctor de dictar la sentencia.

Asuka quedo sin habla, al oír esa palabra 'morirá', sintió como su corazón se detuvo por ese segundo mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban en terror.

"¡¿…y entonces¡¿Por qué no le han hecho el transplante?!", cuestiono Misato molesta por la poca consideración de los médicos.

"Lo habríamos hecho ya Mayor, pero no podemos…", dijo el doctor apenado.

"_¡¡VERDAMNT¡¡_PERO POR QUÉ NO", grito Asuka frustrada.

"Me apena mucho decir esto como doctor, pero en este hospital no contamos con su tipo de sangre…se nos acabo el tipo A….", dijo el doctor bajando la mirada, "y no podemos implantarle otro tipo de sangre que no sea compatible o de lo contrario moriría igual…".

"¡¡¡Son un hospital maldita sea¿¡¿CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE SE LES ACABE LA SANGRE?!?", respondió Misato furiosa.

"Lamentamos esto en serio, créame Mayor Katsuragi…pero, ya no mucha gente dona sangre estos días… y precisamente su tipo de sangre es muy común, y se nos ha acabado…".

Misato se maldijo internamente sabiendo que ella no era tipo A, mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños. Sabia que Rei por orden del comandante Ikari, no podía donar sangre, y Asuka, pues era Asuka…dudaba mucho que hiciera algo tan drástico por Shinji, y Anuar…no tenia idea de que tipo de sangre era el, no venia en su reporte.

Asuka se quedo parada apretando sus puños un rato, mirando el piso, en su mente al fin se había abierto una puerta para poder ayudar a Shinji, "¡¡Yo donaré!!", respondió Asuka decidida, aun con la cabeza abajo, mas levantándola orgullosamente después de decir sus palabras, sus palabras impactando a Misato y a Anuar tremendamente, mientras Rei la volteaba a ver, incluso algo sorprendida.

El doctor vio con asombro el gesto tan drástico pero noble que la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a hacer por el chico, más entre sus papeles de su portapapeles, rápidamente saco uno, y empezó a leerlo, "hmm…lo siento señorita Sohryu…pero aquí en tu informe medico dice que tu tipo de sangre no es compatible con la del piloto Ikari…", dijo el doctor con lástima obvia en su voz.

'No es compatible', esas palabras tuvieron un efecto mas fuerte en Asuka de lo que el doctor hubiera pensado, le pegaron duro en el corazón; era como si le dijeran que no podía estar con Shinji, que era imposible…Asuka cedió a la desesperación, y ante la furia de su impotencia, empezó a llorar.

"no…no…¡¡NO¡¡SHINJI¡¡No te mueras por favor…!!", susurro la pelirroja entre sollozos mientras mantenía su cabeza agachada, apretando sus dientes y sus puños en furia, su inmensa preocupación por la supervivencia de su amado haciendo que no le importara si los demás se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos.

---

Un gran dilema cruzaba por la cabeza de Anuar, Shinji estaba muriendo, y al parecer era el único capaz de proveer su supervivencia. Shinji era su mejor amigo, y estaría mas que dispuesto a donar su liquido vital para el, pero…había circunstancias; había circunstancias que el sabia que le impedían dar el paso adelante.

Antes, Anuar tenía sangre tipo A, más desde el incidente… Anuar bien recordaba lo que le dijo el Dr. Streller, su sangre y toda célula de su cuerpo habían sido alterados drásticamente, provocando los cambios en su cuerpo. Si donaba su sangre a Shinji, no estaba seguro de lo que fuera a pasar, o si fuera a pasar algo; así que no corrió el riesgo por la salud de su amigo, pero por otro lado, también había la posibilidad de que no pasara nada y que Shinji fuera salvado.

Anuar luchaba arduamente con su subconsciente tratando de elaborar una sabia decisión, mas algo rompió su tren de pensamientos y lo termino de convencer; Asuka estaba llorando.

No era que le tuviera extremo afecto a su compañera pelirroja, pero ella era un chica, y una pobre chica que sentía un dolor muy profundo en ese momento, Anuar lo podía sentir; sus instintos de hombre tomaron control sobre el, no podía soportar ver a una mujer llorar…menos cuando era una chica que le recordaba mucho a su antiguo amor.

"Yo le daré mi sangre…", dijo Anuar decidido en voz calmada, dando un paso adelante, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación, incluso a Rei. Asuka rápidamente levanto la cabeza, revelando sus lagrimas escondidas de su sufrimiento, sus ojos se ensancharon con las palabras del mexicano, que encendieron una luz de esperanza en su corazón.

"Anuar…", susurro Asuka mientras miraba incrédula todavía al chico que se caminaba hacia el doctor.

"¡Anuar¡No¡espera¡No estoy informada de tu tipo de sangre¡Shinji puede morir!", reclamo Misato impidiendo el paso del Sexto Elegido.

"Misato…te aseguro que mi sangre es tipo A…," dijo el Sexto Elegido casi en tono monótono, "déjame pasar…".

"¡NO!. ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ARRIESGUES ASÍ A SHINJI!", respondió Misato gritando.

Anuar no soporto a la testaruda mujer y exploto, "¡MISATO!. ¡¡SHINJI ESTA MURIENDO AHÍ DENTRO Y YO SOY SU UNICA SALVACION!!. ¡¡TIENES QUE CONFIAR EN MI!!", respondió gritando el mexicano, con honestidad y ferocidad en su voz.

Misato, intimidada mas aceptando las palabras del chico, se hizo aun lado, para que Anuar siguiera al doctor.

El doctor vio con inseguridad al chico, mas dedujo que era la única opción si el Tercer Elegido iba a sobrevivir, "Sígame joven Hamasaki…", dijo el doctor mientras rápidamente caminaron hacia la sala de operación y desaparecieron en ella. Dejando a una Misato abrazando a una Asuka todavía deprimida, tratando de calmarla y confortarla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En unos minutos, ya en la sala de operaciones, el doctor entro con dos bolsas de plastico en sus manos, ambas reventando de rojo por su contenido vital.

Ritsuko esperaba en la sala mientras unos asistentes hacian lo posible para mantener a Shinji con vida.

"¿Cómo está?", pregunto el doctor en forma de orden.

"Hemos podido manternerlo con vida doctor, pero el suero no lo mantendra asi mucho más…", le dijo uno de sus asistentes.

"Bueno ya tengo la sangre, prepárense para introducirla.", ordeno el doctor a sus asistentes mientras uno sacaba unos tubos y una aguja y el otro preparaba la vena en el brazo de Shinji, que se veía tan pálido como un fantasma, y sus labios ya casi no tenían color.

"¿De donde saco la sangre doctor?", cuestiono Ritsuko.

El doctor bajo la mirada, "Es la sangre del Sexto Elegido…", dijo casi con vergüenza en su voz.

Ritsuko lo miro con reprobación, "¿Esta al tanto del riesgo que corremos al utilizar SU sangre doctor…?".

El doctor se vio decidido y prosiguió a quitarle el tapon a una de las bolsas, "Si estoy enterado de lo que puede pasar doctora, lei los informes…pero, esta es nuestra unica opción, no podemos perder al piloto Ikari, y tenemos órdenes del comandante de asegurar su supervivencia bajo cualquier circunstancia.

"_A ese bastardo no le importa nada, ni su propio hijo, no me sorprende…"_, penso Ritsuko mientras preparaba las maquinas para hacer la transfusión, _"Shinji, ojala sigas vivo después de esto…_".

---

En menos de un minuto ya tenían preparado el tubo y la aguja insertada correctamente en el brazo de Shinji, el doctor conecto la bolsa de sangre al extremo opuesto del tubo, y comenzó la transferencia.

Pasaron los minutos mientras la bolsa se vaciaba y Shinji lentamente recuperaba algo de color. El doctor conecto la segunda bolsa cuando se acabo la otra; Ritsuko estaba aliviada que al parecer no había complicaciones.

Pero, justo en el momento en que la segunda bolsa se terminaba y el color de Shinji casi se recuperaba por completo, los ojos del Tercer Elegido se abrieron de repente y empezó a gritar de dolor.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", gritaba Shinji mientras sus brazos se empezaban a retorcer.

"¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?!", reclamo Ritsuko.

"¡Los monitores muestran algo muy raro!. ¡¡El cuerpo de el Tercer Elegido fluctúa entre aceptar y rechazar la sangre del Sexto Elegido!!", informo sorprendido el asistente.

"¡¿QUÉ TIPO DE SANGRE LE TRANSFERIMOS?!", reclamo el doctor.

"¡Los monitores leyeron perfectamente tipo A doctor!. ¿¿Pero…o dios mío…que es esto??", pauso en shock el asistente, "¡el tipo de sangre del Tercer Elegido es incalculable!. ¡¡Esta fluctuando!!"

Dentro del cuerpo de Shinji algo inédito tomaba lugar, la sangre alterada de Anuar estaba 'infectando' y mutando las células rojas en el torrente sanguíneo de Shinji a su parecer. Más la asimilación de las células se aceleraba rápidamente, mientras la sangre de Anuar se propagaba por todo el sistema de Shinji, alterando cada célula del cuerpo de Shinji.

Ritsuko y los médicos solo pudieron mirar en asombro y terror mientras el cuerpo de Shinji empezaba a entrar en espasmos de convulsiones severas, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se agitara salvajemente de manera errática, y volviendo sus alaridos de agonía interminables.

---

Afuera en la sala de espera, todo se había calmado desde que Anuar volvió de la sala, con una venda a la mitad de su brazo y tambaleándose por el mareo de la perdida de sangre. Se sentó al lado de Misato quien le dio una palmada en la espalda acompañada por una sonrisa. Rei estaba del otro lado de la banca y Asuka estaba parada frente a Anuar.

"¡Hasta que haces algo bueno Hamasaki!", dijo Asuka con sarcasmo más una sonrisa genuina de agradecimiento.

"Je, je…ooohh..", Anuar pudo regresarle una media sonrisa antes de que su mareo se le subiera otra vez y cayera en la banca.

"¡Asuka!. ¡No hagas que Anuar se mueva!. ¿¿Qué no sabes lo débil que se pone un cuerpo después de donar sangre??", reprimió la guardiana a su cargo.

Asuka se ruborizo un poco en pena, mas luego volvió en a su yo normal, "¡Hmph!. ¡Ya!,¡Lo siento!. Lo que sea…", dijo Asuka cruzando los brazos con voz indiferente, pero en realidad ya más pacifica al saber que Shinji viviría.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, cuando de repente pudieron oír el comienzo de una serie de gritos y alaridos provenientes de la sala de operaciones, la atención de todos fue a la fuente de sonido. Los rostros de tranquilidad, quebrantados por el terror y el shock al oír los desgarrantes gritos del chico.

Asuka fue la primera en reaccionar, "¡¡Shinji!!", grito mientras corría hacia la puerta de donde provenían los gritos frenéticos del chico que la tenia agarrándose a su corazón al sentir como el nerviosismo y la preocupación extrema la comían por dentro.

Misato se levanto y corrió junto para acompañar a Asuka rápidamente, y Anuar trato de seguirla, "¡Misato!. Shinji esta…", trato de explicar Anuar, mas fue interrumpido por la Mayor, "¡Anuar¡Estas muy débil todavía¡Rei¡Quédate con el!, Iremos a ver que paso!".

"¡Hai!", dijo Rei, aunque también estaba preocupada por Shinji, sabia que Asuka y Misato se encargarían bien de el, y no podía dejar a Anuar solo. Se detuvo y se sentó a su lado.

"Hamasaki-kun¿te encuentras bien…?", pregunto Rei.

"Shinji…ugh…", gruño Anuar luchando contra los efectos de la transfusión, "lo siento…era la única manera…ugh…esto era lo que me temía…", dijo antes de desvanecerse en el regazo de Rei, provocando un leve sonrojo en la callada chica.

Más eso no era lo que le molestaba a Rei, sino las ultimas palabras del chico, "Era lo que temía…", dijo Rei monótona antes de voltear a la puerta, "…Ikari-kun, entonces… ¿ahora serás como Hamasaki…?", cuestiono Rei a la nada, mirando la puerta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala de operaciones, todo era un caos, por todos lados asistentes trataban de mantener fijo el cuerpo de Shinji, que cada vez sufría de mas convulsiones y sus gritos le penetraban a uno hasta el alma.

"¡MANTENGANLO QUIETO!. ¡ES LA UNICA MANERA DE ANESTESIARLO!", ordeno Ritsuko.

"¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRHHHHHHHHH!!!", gritaba Shinji continuamente mientras los asistentes gruñían al ser incapaces de sostener el escurridizo cuerpo del Tercer Elegido.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un remolino rojo amenazo con destruir todo a su paso que le impidiera llegar a su objetivo.

"¡SEÑORITA!. ¡TIENE PROHIBIDO ENTRAR A ESTA SALA!. ¡SALGA INMEDIATAMENTE!", ordeno el doctor.

"¡ASUKA ESPERA!", grito Misato quedando atrapada entre el doctor y los asistentes que tapaban la entrada.

"¡¡QUÉ LE ESTAN HACIENDO BOLA DE INUTILES!!", rugió Asuka espantando a los pocos asistentes que había en su camino, hasta que pudo ver el cuerpo de Shinji, más su mente no estaba lista para ver lo que le fue presentado. El cuerpo de Shinji, gritando como si lo estuvieran comiendo vivo, retorciéndose inhumanamente en la frágil cama que amenazaba con quebrarse.

Asuka solo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta ahí parada en shock, mientras los demás asistentes la pasaban y trataban de ayudar a sostener a Shinji.

Justo en ese momento, las convulsiones de Shinji repentinamente pararon, mas antes de que alguien pudiera suspirar aliviado, el sensor cardiaco emitió sentencia, mientras el estático sonido que marcaba cero ritmo cardiaco llenaba la súbitamente callada sala.

"¡RITMO CARDIACO NEGATIVO!. ¡SU CORAZON HA DEJADO DE LATIR!", informo alarmado un asistente.

"¡NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS!. ¡APLIQUEN EL DEFIBRILADOR!!!", dijo Ritsuko mientras ella mismo agarraba la maquina y se preparaba para usarla en el pecho de Shinji.

En el fondo el estático y mortal sonido que anunciaba la muerte seguía sonando entre todo el escándalo.

Ese sonido causo que todo colapsara dentro de Asuka, estaba paralizada en terror, y repentinamente empezó a ver imágenes dentro de su mente; todos los momentos que había vivido con Shinji, todas las veces que lo había insultado, o ofendido; y aun asi el seguía con ella. La llegada de Anuar y como Shinji fue cambiando poco a poco, la fiesta y su beso; y su primer beso de verdadero amor que estaban apunto de darse bajo la sombra del árbol, y el cual parecía que ahora nunca se haría realidad.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SHIIIINJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!", grito Asuka nuevamente a todo pulmón mientras corría hacia el inerte cuerpo del chico, con lagrimas en sus ojos. Más esta vez fue detenida por tres asistentes de buen físico muscular que le impidieron el paso.

"¡DESPEJEN!", grito la rubia falsa mientras aplicaba la primera descarga al corazón de Shinji; nada.

Asuka golpeaba inútilmente a los tres cuerpos frente a ella, tratando de quitarlos de su camino, más su fuerza y toda su voluntad parecían haberse desvanecido junto con la vida de Shinji, "¡¡Shinji…Shinji…Shinji!!", repetía la pelirroja entre sollozos.

"¡¡DESPEJEN!!", una vez mas anuncio Ritsuko antes de la segunda descarga; un momentáneo latido, pero nada.

Misato se abrió camino entre los asistentes "guardias" hasta llegar con Asuka quien al parecer se estaba desmoronando emocionalmente, la abrazo para tratar de calmarla, y la pelirroja se aferro a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, fue entonces que Misato pudo ver el cuerpo de su otro cargo, "¡Oh no!. ¡Shinji!", dijo Misato llevándose una mano a la boca.

"¡¡¡DESPEJEN!!!", grito Ritsuko por tercera vez, algo frustrada, aplicando la descarga para reanimar el cuerpo del muchacho.

"¡Shinji…por favor…por favor…no me dejes…no me dejes sola!. Yo…yo…te amo…", susurro Asuka quebrantada en el pecho de Misato sin ser oída, mientras la empapaba con sus lagrimas.

Entonces, como si Shinji hubiera oído la plegaria de Asuka, el monitor empezó a emitir el sonido de la vida, ese rítmico sonido que anunciaba que su corazon latia; empezó errático pero se volvió más constante con los segundos entre el silencio que lleno la habitación.

Asuka rápidamente alzo su rostro, que una vez mas brillaba con ese resplandor que tenia cuando estaba llena de dicha, y esta vez alivio, volteo para ver a Shinji respirando serenamente, aun dormido. Asuka pudo mostrar una leve sonrisa otra vez.

"Ritmo cardiaco constante y estable…esta a salvo…", anuncio agotado uno de los asistentes.

El doctor, dejo la maquina y removió sus lentes, suspirando aliviado, "…he cumplido con mi trabajo…", dijo mientras la mayoría de los asistentes dejaban la sala.

"Gracias a Dios…", dijo Misato aliviada llevando una mano al pecho, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que su camisa estaba húmeda y la pelirroja que estaba ahí hace un momento ya no estaba, "¿¿Asuka??".

Misato volteo a todos lados rápidamente, y cuando su mirada llego a la cama de Shinji, ahí estaba Asuka, sentada en una silla al lado de la cama; más lo que estaba haciendo desconcertó a Misato por completo. Asuka estaba sosteniendo la mano de Shinji, y la estaba acariciando con delicadeza lentamente con su dedo gordo.

Misato se enterneció por lo que veía, más rápidamente se saco ese sentimiento de su mente y frunció el ceño, "algo definitivamente paso entre esos dos…no se como le haré, pero Asuka me lo tendrá que decir…", murmuro Misato a si misma.

"¡Señorita Sohryu!.¡Por favor deje en paz al paciente!. Necesitara mucho reposo para recuperarse…", le dijo el doctor.

Asuka lo volteo a ver con su mirada de la muerte, más sabia que tenia razón; así que le dio un ultimo suave apretón a la mano de Shinji y se levanto, forzada por las circunstancias a dejar a Shinji solo.

"Ya todo esta bien,", pauso Misato agarrando su chaqueta, "vamonos Asuka tienes escuela mañana.

Asuka se puso algo nerviosa al recordar su rutina; que mentira podía inventar para responder a los tantos cuestionarios de Hikari que le esperarian mañana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya estaba anocheciendo, el viaje fue largo, aburrido, y lo peor de todo, silencioso como funeral. Asuka se estaba poniendo nerviosa sobre el comportamiento de Misato. Estaba bien que lo que habia ocurrido era una emergencia, pero Shinji esta bien, Misato normalmente estaria feliz o aliviada, o al menos con una sonrisa en su rostro; pero no. Misato portaba una cara seria frente al volante, y lo mas raro de todo…estaba manejando como persona normal, no como la conductora de formula 1 que solia ser.

Llegaron al apartamento y Asuka paso a la cocina por algo de beber antes de irse a dormir, estaba agotada. Más cuando cerro el refrigerador vio que Misato estaba sentada en la mesa con una cerveza frente a ella, y eso solo significaba una cosa. Así que queriendo evadir a Misato, Asuka rapidamente se dirigio a la puerta, entonces fue paralizada en su lugar cuando la otra mujer la llamo.

"Asuka querida, ven aquí un momento, tenemos que hablar…", dijo Misato con una sarcastica voz melosa.

Asuka se volteo para enfrentar a la mirada mas penetrante que habia visto en la mujer de pelo purpura. En silencio se sento en la mesa frente a su tutora.

Misato la tenia fijamente centrada en sus ojos, "Muy bien escupe…", dijo Misato repentinamente cambiando de actitud.

"¿Qué?. ¿¿Escupir que??", respondio Asuka confundida.

"¡Dime Asuka!. ¡No te hagas la inocente!. ¿¿¿Desde cuando tu y Shinji son novios???", pregunto Misato guiñandole un ojo.

Asuka casi se cae del susto ante las palabras de Misato y brinco junto con la silla hacia atrás, poniendo sus brazos frente a el en forma de defensa.

"Eh-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUUUUÉEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!", grito Asuka en shock y con los nervios obvios en su rostro el cual estaba totalmente rojo, al grado que el humo casi salio de sus oidos.

"¡Ah!. ¿¿Entonces es cierto??", rio Misato.

"¡¡MISATO DE DONDE RAYOS SACASTE ESA IDEA!!", grito Asuka pegandole a la mesa furiosamente sonrojada.

"¡No me engañas jovencita!. ¡Claramente vi lo alterada y preocupada que te pusiste por lo que le paso a Shinji!. ¡¡Entonces SI sientes algo por el!!", sentencio Misato.

Entonces Asuka lo recordo, durante toda esa tarde, habia actuado como la esposa preocupada de Shinji de la que tanto era acusada de ser. Su genuina preocupación por Shinji habia hecho que le fuera difícil ocultar sus sentimientos, más en realidad no queria que nadie supiera; y ahora por un descuido, parecia que Misato habia la habia descubierto.

"Oh no…", dijo Asuka ensanchando los ojos del susto.

"_Oh gott…¡¡por qué Misato de todas las personas tuvo que descubrirlo¿por qué no la niña modelo?. Al menos ella no hubiera dicho nada…"_, penso Asuka lamentandose por su suerte.

"¡¡OH SI CHICA!!", grito Misato sacandole un símbolo de paz con los dedos, "¡jaja!. ¡Siempre supe que ustedes dos se traian algo por el otro!", rio Misato, "¡pero anda!. Se una buena chica y dime como sucedió. ¡¡Quiero todos los detalles!!", le exigio su tutora inclinandose hacia ella mientras decia lo ultimo.

Asuka suspiro rendida, "¡bien¡Bien!. ¡Tu ganas Misato, me descubriste…si, si estoy enamorada de Shinji!", dijo Asuka mientras giraba los ojos, no queriendole decir a su tutora la verdadera razón por la que su corazon le pertenecia al Tercer Elegido, "no se por que malditos demonios, pero si, ahora estoy segura que mis sentimientos son reales…", dijo por ultimo Asuka con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

"¡¡¡AWW!!!. ¡Que kawaii!. ¡¡Mis niños enamorados!!", dijo Misato mientras juntaba sus manos y aplaudia con la emoción de una colegiala; pero entonces pauso, "¿pero cómo que no sabes?. ¿Entonces cuando empezaron a salir?. ¿¿Cuando se te declaro Shinji??. ¡¡Anda dime dime!!", una vez más exigio Misato la satisfacción de su curiosidad.

"Bueno, te digo que no estoy segura de cómo fue que paso…", dijo Asuka ruborizada, "Después de la fiesta de la semana pasada, no podia dejar de pensar en Shinji, y me puse a preguntarme a mi misma, '¿Por qué rayos me gustaria un baka como el?'", pauso, "Y cuando lo pense, en verdad Shinji siempre ha estado ahí para mi siempre… siempre ha aguantado mi actitud, no importa lo pesada que sea… siempre hace lo que le pido... y con el tiempo que llevamos juntos, no se, he empezado a sentir que cada dia que pasa…lo necesito más…", confeso Asuka algo tímida y sonrojada.

"¡AWW!. ¡¡Que romantico!!", una vez mas grito Misato emocionada, "¡pero no me dijiste!. ¿¿¿Cuando se te declaro???. ¿¿¿Cuando empezaron a salir???".

"Bueno, la noche de la fiesta, cuando todos se fueron, nos besamos…", dijo Asuka muy sonrojada, provocando un chillido de emocion de Misato, "y el…el…me pregunto que si queria salir con el en una…cita…", dijo Asuka, repentinamente cambiando su tono a uno depresivo.

"¿¿¿Y le dijiste que si verdad???. ¡¡AWW!!. ¿¿Y cuando salieron que ni me di cuenta??"

Asuka agacho la cabeza, ocultandole su expresión de vergüenza a Misato, "No salimos…nunca tuvimos nuestra cita…", dijo Asuka con tristeza.

"¿¿¿Pero por qué??", dijo Misato sorprendida.

"Cuando despertamos….me di cuenta que habiamos dormido juntos, y cuando me pregunto que si recordaba lo de nuestra cita…le dije que no, que no recordaba nada de esa noche…y se fue…".

"Oh… Asuka…", dijo Misato entristecida.

"Me senti muy mal por haberle hecho eso… pero todavía no entendia porque rayos me gustaba, y me enfurecia que me estuviera enamorando de el, un chico tan inútil, tan idiota, tan cobarde, tan debil, tan…tan…", paro Asuka incapaz de continuar pues sabia que ahora estaba mintiendose a si misma.

"Pero ya no podias decir lo mismo de el…cierto?", dijo Misato seriamente con una sonrisa serena que calmo a Asuka.

"Si…me costo admitirlo, pero me da la impresión que desde que Anuar llego…Shinji ha cambiado…ha cambiado mucho…dejo de disculparse por todo, y incluso actuaba como si no me tuviera miedo…parecia que le habia crecido algo de espina….", confeso Asuka que habia notado el cambio en Shinji. "y por mas que no lo quise admitir, ese nuevo Shinji me atrajo mucho, es el Shinji que andaba buscando…un Shinji que no tuviera miedo a acercarse a mi…pero…yo aun tenia miedo…tenia miedo de que si lo amaba, terminaria abandonadome como todo lo que he amado en mi vida…tenia miedo de que estuviera dependiendo de el…", confeso Asuka, las lagrimas empezaron a fluir de sus safiros azules, cayendo en la mesa.

Misato se entristecio tanto por la confesion de la pelirroja frente a ella, solia ser agresiva, pedante, e incluso ofensiva, pero Misato sabia que esta era la verdadera Asuka, una pobre niña que tenia miedo del dolor que le podia causar el mundo, que solo queria ser amada. Entonces Misato se dio cuenta, _"Pobre Asuka…Kaji tenia razon…ella y Shinji han sufrido casi lo mismo…y tienen el mismo miedo…talvez por eso es que pueda existir algo entre ellos…se pueden entender uno al otro perfectamente", _pauso la mayor, _"Solo espero que sea asi…porque si no…nadie mas en el mundo los entendera…ellos son el uno para el otro…_", penso Misato su deduccion.

"Pero…", dijo Asuka interrumpiendo el tren de pensamientos de Misato, "después, el sabado, me lo encontre en el centro comercial…lo habia evadido toda la semana porque no sabia que decirle…", pauso Asuka aun con un tono de voz depresivo, "No podia soportarlo, tenia tantas ganas de tenerlo cerca de mi…pero al mismo tiempo mi mente me decia que no lo hiciera, no debia mostrar debilidad…pero el; entonces el si disculpo por que creyo que lo que habia dicho aquella noche estaba mal, y se dio la vuelta para irse…", Asuka empezo a llorar, "no podia soportar el perderlo …le explique todo lo que hice y porque…y entonces nos abrazamos, y Shinji me dijo que el me necesitaba tambien y me prometio que estaria conmigo por siempre…lo mire a los ojos y pude deducir que decia la verdad…", pauso Asuka con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, algo aliviada de tener alguien como Misato en quien pudiera decirle cosas como esa; sabia que su guardiana no se lo diría a nadie.

"¿Y te dijo las palabras magicas?", dijo Misato con cara de ilusionada.

Asuka supo de que estaba hablando, las palabras que toda chica queria oir, pero Shinji no se las dijo; o al menos no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, "No…creo que estaba a punto de, pero entonces nos llamaron a NERV…", dijo Asuka decepcionada.

"Vaya que lastima…", dijo Misato con sinceridad, "¿¿y fue por eso que andabas tan preocupada por el??", cuestiono una vez más.

"Si, me hubiera muerto con el si el no vivia para poder decirme esas palabras…", dijo Asuka algo enojada, "pero, ahora que se recuperara, solo me queda esperar…", termino con una sonrisa, aun ruborizada por haber llorado. Más de repente, cambio su rostro a uno amenazante, "¡¡Y POBRE DE TI SI LE DICES A ALGUIEN LO QUE TE ACABO DE DECIR!!".

Misato se encojio hacia atras por la amenaza de la chica, pero suponia que estaba bien; sabia que lo que le habia dicho Asuka venia de su corazón, era muy personal y no querria que nadie lo supiera, "¡Si¡Esta bien Asuka me guardare los chismes¡No te preocupes!", rio Misato timidamente. "¡Pues, me alegro mucho por ustedes chicos!", dijo Misato despues con una enorme sonrisa para tratar de que a Asuka se le quitara su actitud de matona, "¿pero dime, como lo harás?"

"¿Qué?", respondió Asuka confundida.

"¿Cómo lo harás en la escuela? Tendras que cubrir a Shinji por una buena semana y media!", dijo Misato simpáticamente burlandose de su cargo.

"¡¡AAH!!. ¡¡¡SHIEST!!!. ¡¡¡ES CIERTO!!!", grito Asuka saltando de la silla aterrorizada al tener que andar contestandole a todos y todas las preguntas que le hara Hikari, y que sera responsable de llevar las tareas de Shinji todo ese tiempo, "¡¡GRAH¡¡BAKA SHINJI¡¡¡SÓLO A EL SE LE OCURRE QUE LE PASE ALGO COMO ESTO AHORA!!!", grito Asuka quejandose por toda la cocina, de vuelta en su viejo yo.

Misato no pudo evitar reirse al ver a Asuka actuar así y al saber que en verdad todo lo que decia sobre Shinji era mentira.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La semana paso rapidamente, cuando Asuka llego a la escuela, se encontro con lo que temía, toda su clase preguntandole donde estaba Shinji, los alejo con su temible actitud, pero aun asi no pudo ahuyentar a Touji y Kensuke, que querian saber que le había pasado a su amigo, no le molesto contestarles, al cabo y ellos si podían saber. Pero después tuvo que enfrentarse a Hikari, quien le exigio que le contara TODO lo que paso; Asuka dudo, pero sabia que podia confiar en Hikari, asi que le conto más o menos lo mismo que le dijo a Misato; en el instante que termino de contarle, lo lamento por el resto de la semana, pues Hikari no paraba de actuar fastidiosamente ilusionada y romantica sobre como es que serian las cosas cuando Shinji saliera del hospital.

Asuka visitaba a Shinji diariamente, siempre iba todos los dias después de la escuela y se quedaba ahí casi toda la tarde, esperando a que tal vez Shinji despertara, pues seguia dormido, según los doctores, recuperandose del accidente; más no perdía la esperanza de estar ahí cuando el despertara para darle una 'calurosa' bienvenida, la cual la verdad planeaba ser ahogarlo en una ola interminable de besos.

Más para cierto chico de la hilera de puas marrón, todo desde el ataque del Ángel era un caos.

Anuar, no habia ido al hospital, se sentia muy culpable por lo que le paso a Shinji, y no le importaba cuantas veces Asuka, Rei o Misato le dijeran que no fue su culpa, la culpa aun lo invadía. Para Anuar, el habia sido la causa de ambos, el incidente del Ángel y más aun de lo que le paso a Shinji en la sala de operaciones. Durante toda la semana, Anuar habia estado en una actitud casi tan fría como Rei solía ser.

Se juntaba con Touji y Kensuke, pero poca plática le podían sacar los chicos de lo que sucedió, asi que hablaban más entre ellos cuando vieron que Anuar no quería hablar de nada. Tenia una mirada perdida en sus ojos verdes, y no era que tuviera una extrema preocupación por su amigo, si no que estaba preocupado de lo que pasaria ahora cuando Shinji se recuperara.

---

El lunes, tres dias antes del dia en que se suponia que Shinji estaria libre para salir del hospital, Anuar decidio que deberia de ser el día para visitar a Shinji, tenía que saber antes de que volviera a su vida normal. Shinji no habia despertado de su largo sueño todavía, y aunque eso preocupaba un poco a los doctores, y más aun a Asuka, estaba fuera de peligro y ya debia de despertar pronto.

Ese día, Anuar había salido temprano de clases para visitar a Shinji, ya que sabía que Asuka iba directo al hospital después de salir de la escuela, y ella no debía de saber.

Anuar llego al la habitación de Shinji, y lentamente abrio la puerta para ver el cuerpo de su amigo sobre la cama, lentamente respirando, aun dormido. Agarro la silla que estaba cercas y la puso al lado de la cama, sentandose, y viendo a su amigo con ojos serios.

"Ya deberias de despertar Shinji…", le dijo Anuar al cuerpo silente mientras le ponia una mano en la frente, como si esperara una respuesta. Entonces Anuar mando una pequeña onda de energia hacia la mente de Shinji.

---

Todo este tiempo, Shinji habia estado teniendo sueños, o más bien pesadillas, muy bizarros. Sueños muy extraños pues no eran sobre el, sino de eventos que nunca había vivido.

Lo que más intrigaba a la mente de Shinji, es que Anuar estaba en cada uno de esos sueños.

Shinji soñaba con una chica de pelo café claro, muy parecida a Asuka, que siempre estaba junto con Anuar. Y el más frecuente que tenia era uno donde la chica se subia al Eva-04 para una prueba de sincronización, y Anuar observaba desde el puente. El Eva-04 era activado y entonces todo se ponia negro y podia oir los que creia eran los gritos de la chica, inmediatamente acompañado por los alaridos de panico de Anuar.

El sueño se repetía y parecía no tener fin, cuando de repente, Shinji empezo a sentir esa sensación que no sentia hace tiempo, la sensación de salir del mundo de los sueños y volver a la realidad.

---

"Uh…", gimió Shinji mientras lentamente abria los ojos para volver a ver un techo que fácilmente reconocía, y respirar ese hedor estetico del hospital. Más lo que era diferente era que vio una mano puesta en su frente, y no tenia ese toque femenino de una mujer. Shinji volteo su cabeza para toparse con Anuar mirandolo con una leve sonrisa puesta en su rostro.

"Bienvenido de vuelta Shinji…", dijo Anuar, después de que la maquina que indicaba su status marcara que había despertado.

"¿Anuar…?", dijo Shinji con la voz algo rasposa por no usarla en algo de tiempo, se aclaro la garganta y continuo, "¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Pues vine a visitarte Shinji….llevas dormido unos buenos 6 días¿sabes?", dijo Anuar con una leve risa.

"¡¿Qué?!. ¡¿Seis días?!", exclamo Shinji sorprendido.

"Así es…es la primera vez que vengo así que creo que tengo suerte…", rio Anuar.

"¿Eres el único que ha venido verdad?", dijo Shinji algo deprimido.

"Jeje, no te preocupes Shinji, vinieron Touji, Kensuke y Hikari una vez, y nuestra estimada señorita Langley ha venido todos los dias desde lo que paso con el Ángel.", dijo Anuar guiñándole un ojo.

Shinji rapidamente se ruborizo al saber que su amada si lo quería lo suficiente para venir todos los días, pero, "¿¿Asuka viene todos los días??. ¿Pero donde esta entonces?"

"En la escuela…todavía tiene que salir…", dijo Anuar viendo hacia fuera por la ventana.

"¿Eh¿Pero entonces, como es que tu estas aquí?", pregunto Shinji curioso.

"Me sali temprano para venir a visitarte, no queria que Asuka estuviera aquí…", dijo Anuar mientras cambiaba su tono de voz a uno serio.

Shinji estaba confundido, "¿Pero porque no quieres que Asuka este aquí?".

Anuar guardo algo de silencio, "Shinji…he venido porque tengo que decirte algo de extrema importancia….", dijo Anuar monótonamente.

"¿Qué pasa Anuar por que actuas así?. ¿¡Que pasa!?", dijo Shinji ya cansado de lo misterioso que su amigo estaba siendo.

"Shinji no se si lo sabes… pero después del accidente del angel, mi sangre te fue transplantada para que pudieras vivir…", siguio Anuar con el mismo tono de voz.

"¡¿QUE?!", dijo Shinji sorprendido.

"Shinji, tengo una pregunta que hacerte…¿¿has soñado algo extraño durante todo este tiempo??", cuestionó Anuar seriamente.

Shinji se sorprendió, pero puso cara seria cuando empezo a considerar la conexión entre las palabras de Anuar y sus sueños, "Si…he soñado cosas extrañas…", pauso Shinji, "he soñado con cosas que nunca he visto; soñe con una chica que se parecia mucho a Asuka, pero tenia el pelo café claro, y que siempre estaba contigo, y luego algo que paso con el Eva-04 y…", entonces Shinji ensancho los ojos cuando otras palabras le retumbaban en su memoria, una conversación en especial.

(retroceso)

"_Shinji,¿ya estas informado de la unidad 04?"_

"_Si…ya lo sabia desde la semana pasada, pero no he oído nada desde entonces…"_

"_Bien escucha Shinji, el Eva 04 tuvo su primera prueba de activación con la Quinta Elegida, pero ocurrió un incidente del cual NERV ha decidido no hablar, y el Sexto Elegido fue nombrado el nuevo piloto designado de el Evangelion unidad 04…también ocurrió un accidente en su activación; el Sexto se recuperó, pero la unidad 04 perdió la habilidad de usar su motor S2 y también sufrió daños…pero ya ha sido reparado para esta hora en América…"_

"_¿La Quinta y Sexto Elegidos?", cuestionó Shinji._

(fin de retroceso)

"_La Quinta Elegida…_", penso Shinji

Entonces todo tuvo sentido para Shinji, todos esos sueños que estaba teniendo, eran sobre las memorias de Anuar, que de alguna manera se le habian pasado…pero era ridiculo que solo fuera por su sangre.

"Espera…Anuar, nunca me dijiste que paso en tu incidente con el Eva-04…¿¿¿y quien es la Quinta Elegida???", cuestionó Shinji con alta curiosidad.

Al oir esas palabras los ojos de Anuar se ensancharon en sorpresa, pues no sabia que Shinji supiera de la existencia de ella. Pero no tenia importancia, Shinji debia saber.

"La Quinta Elegida…se llamaba Dennise Okui…y…era mi prometida…", dijo Anuar mostrandole su anillo a Shinji, quien quedo impresionado.

"¡Anuar…!. ¡¡¿¿Estas…comprometido??!!. ¿¿Por qué nunca me dijiste??", dijo Shinji un poco alegrado, "¿Y Dennise?. ¿Donde esta?. ¿¿Porque no vino contigo??".

Anuar simplemente agacho su cabeza al oir su nombre, "Ella…desaparecio…en el incidente del Eva-04…en un mar de Dirac…y nunca volvió…", dijo Anuar con lagrimas en los ojos apretando los puños.

"Oh…lo siento…", dijo Shinji al darse cuenta que eso le dolía tremendamente a su amigo así que no presiono mas el asunto, pero ahora sabia que Anuar tenia una persona muy especial para el tambien.

Anuar se paso un brazo por los ojos para limpiarse la humedad, "Esta bien Shinji, lo que importa es lo que ha pasado…", pauso Anuar mientras otra vez miraba a Shinji fijatemente, "Shinji, ahora que tienes la misma sangre que yo, te advierto que todo cambiara drásticamente…no volveras a ser el mismo…si te paso lo mismo que a mi, toda tu estructura genetica a cambiado dentro de ti…".

Shinji quedo en shock al oir esas palabras, "¿¿¡¡Pero cómo!!??. ¡¡Anuar me estas asustando!!".

"Veras Shinji, en mi incidente con el Eva-04…mi cuerpo fue victima del contacto directo con las ondas de energia del motor S2 de mi Eva…se suponia que debi de haber muerto en ese instante, pero por razones desconocidas, sobrevivi…", pauso Anuar, "mas mi cuerpo cambio por completo, y según mi sensei, el Dr. Streller, obtuve alguna clase de 'poderes'…gracias a esos poderes, es que venci con facilidad a los angeles pasados…pero aun no estoy seguro de cómo usarlos. La doctora Akagi dice que funcionan según mis emociones, pero todavía no se como controlarlos…".

Shinji estaba incredulo, "Entonces dices que ahora yo…", pauso Shinji.

"Así es, ahora es muy probable que ahora los tengas también…", dijo Anuar seriamente.

Shinji se quedo sin palabras ante la confesión de su amigo, más antes de que pudiera contestar oyo unos pasos apresurados acercarse a la puerta; la puerta se abrió de golpe, y de repente aparecio Asuka con lagrimas en lo ojos parada en la puerta.

"¿Asuka…?", fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Shinji antes de que un remolino rojo le brincara encima en la cama y que sintiera los labios de la pelirroja presionar fuertemente en los suyos. Lo estaba besando, su diosa pelirroja lo estaba besando; y este beso no era como aquel que se dieron en la noche de la fiesta cuando estaban solos. Shinji podia sentir la entrega y pasión que provenían de Asuka y su cuerpo inmediatamente le indico que respondiera el beso abriendo su boca para profundizarlo, e inmediatamente sintio como la lengua de Asuka desesperadamente buscaba a la suya. El beso rapidamente se convirtio en uno profundo, algo torpe por ser la primera vez que se besaban así, pero no le quitaba el significado. Asuka empezo a gemir en el beso, incitando a Shinji a más no poder mientras el alzaba sus brazos para envolver a Asuka, no queriendo dejarla ir.

Anuar simplemente se quedo sentado ahí, viendo sorprendido la inesperada acción de la pelirroja, "Ejem…", tosió en forma de indicar que el estaba ahi.

Asuka pauso el beso para darle una bofetada a Shinji, no tan fuerte, "¡¡¿¿NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER HACERME PASAR POR ESTO ENTENDIDO??!!", gritó Asuka sosteniendolo del rostro con ambas manos.

"¡S-simph!", alcanzo a decir Shinji antes de que Asuka continuara con el asalto en sus labios aun sosteniendo su cara, no dejandolo ir, pero a Shinji la verdad no le importaba, estaba en el cielo en este momento a pesar de no haber muerto.

Asuka finalmente se separo después de 10 minutos, y miro a Shinji fijamente a los ojos y le sonrio tiernamente, "Baka…no sabes lo preocupada que estaba…", dijo Asuka aliviada; un alivio y felicidad que Shinji pudo ver en sus ojos.

"Lo siento Asuka, pero no estaba bajo mi control, tenia tanto miedo de no volverte a ver…", dijo Shinji mientras se le humedecian los ojos, mirandola fijamente en la profundidad del oceano de los ojos de la alemana.

Asuka se sonrojo, "Baka…", dijo Asuka tiernamente antes de abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podia. Shinji retorcio su expresion al momento que Asuka lo abrazo, obviamente en dolor por su herida que todavia no sanaba completamente.

"Hiirr", alcanzo a gruñir Shinji en dolor, pero paso desapercibido por Asuka.

Anuar hablo, rompiendo la atmosfera del momento, "Asuka, no deberías de abrazar a Shinji tan fuerte, no ha sanado por completo…".

Asuka rapidamente reacciono al recordar que Shinji todavia no se recuperaba, se levanto sobre el en la cama separandose del abrazo, mostrando pena en su cara.

"Err…jeje lo siento Shinji…jeje", dijo Asuka soltando unas risitas, entonces fue que se dio cuenta que Anuar estaba ahi, "¡¡¿EH?!!. ¡¡HAMASAKI!!. ¡TU IDIOTA!. ¿¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ??", fue entonces que Asuka recordo que lo habia visto cuando entro para brincar sobre Shinji, se le habia olvidado por completo, "¡¡PERVERTIDO!!.¿¿¡¡¡TE QUEDASTE AHÍ VIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO MIENTRAS NOS ESTABAMOS BESANDO VERDAD!!!??", le reclamo Asuka furiosa a Anuar, amenazandolo con su puño.

"Err…jeje em… no como crees, err solo estaba aquí antes porque sali de la escuela…¡quería ver a Shinji antes de que despertara!", dijo Anuar temerosamente agitando sus manos para defenderse de la ira de la pelirroja, "¡además no sean tímidos!. ¡Continúen!. ¡No les estorbare!", dijo Anuar esta vez mofandose.

"¡¡GRR!!. ¡¡¡TU BAKA!!!. ¡¡CONSIDERATE MUERTO!!", grito Asuka preparada para matar.

Pero entonces justo antes de que Asuka empezara con la golpiza de la muerte, una alarma sono, una muy familiar que no oian desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Los tres voltearon hacia fuera de la ventana y dijeron en unisono, "Un Ángel…".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En poco tiempo, los cuatro pilotos de los Evangelion se encontraban en sus Evas y en la ciudad, todos ocultandose tras un edificio. De lo que se estaban escondiendo era el 'Ángel', ya que las MAGI todavia no podían confirmar por el patrón naranja que mostraba el angel.

Todo en la ciudad era silencio, sólo se podía escuchar el zumbido sobrenatural que emitia el Ángel mientras su esferica figura negra rayada con blanco se movia flotando lentamente por la ciudad. Debajo de el, habia un inmeso abismo de oscuridad que absorbía todo objeto que estuviera en la superficie.

"Muy bien chicos, mantenganse ocultos hasta ver que movimientos hace el angel…", ordeno Misato atraves de la pantalla que leia, 'Desde: Control', que aparecio en todas las cabinas.

"¡Hai!", dijeron los cuatro pilotos en unisono, mas uno de ellos estaba totalmente cansado.

Shinji se sentia horrible, apenas recuperado y ya de vuelta en un Eva, "dios que mala suerte tengo…", se quejo Shinji.

"¡Baka no seas llorón!. ¡Alégrate que tienes la suerte de poder pelear al lado de la gran Asuka Langley Sohryu!", dijo Asuka apareciendo en su cabina en el recuadro que Shinji extrañaba ver que decia 'Desde: Eva-02', "jeje, si tienes razón Asuka, no sabes cuanto me alegro por eso…", dijo Shinji suspirando aliviado de estar de vuelta, mas despues cambiando su rostro a uno serio, "pero eso si, no extrañaba a estos bastardos…", dijo Shinji molesto al tener a otro angel frente a el. Los odiaba con todo su corazon por todo el dolor que le habian causado, y decidio que hasta aquí llegaria.

"¡¡MUERE MALDITO!!", grito Shinji mientras salia detras de un edificio y empezo a dispararle repetidamente a la esfera rayada. Los demas pilotos miraron sorprendidos cuando de repente la esfera desaparecio.

"¡Shinji no!", reclamo Misato.

"¡Patrón azul confirmado!. ¡Es un Ángel!!" anuncio Maya.

"¡Shinji debajo de ti!", advirtio Anuar inutilmente mientras Shinji no se movia cuando la sombra abismal se materializo bajo el.

"¡¿QUE?!. ¿¿¡¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!!??. ¡¡ASUKA!!. ¡¡MISATO!!. ¡¡REI!!. ¡¡¡ANUAR!!!. ¡¡AYUDENME!!", grito Shinji asustado mientras su Eva lentamente se empezo a hundir en el abismo.

"¡¡SHINJI!!. ¡¡TU IDIOTA!!. ¡SHIEST!. ¡¡RAPIDO SAL DE AHÍ!!", grito Asuka mientras hacia una corrida hacia el Eva-01 que lentamente se hundia cada vez más.

La esfera una vez mas se materializo sobre Shinji, y Shinji volteo hacia arriba en miedo y confusión, "¡¡TÚ!!. ¡¡TU BASTARDO!!. ¡¡PORQUE!!. ¡¡PORQUE SIEMPRE ME HACEN ESTO!!", reclamo Shinji desesperado, harto de ser la victima.

"¡Shinji!", dijo Rei mientras tambien hacia la corrida para intentar ayudar a Shinji, más fue detenida por el creciente mar de oscuridad a sus pies. Rei fruncio el ceño y retrocedio, apretando los dientes en la frustración de la batalla.

"¡REI!. ¡¡MUEVETE!!", grito Anuar tras del Eva-00.

Rei volteo para ver al Eva-04, con la mano alzada hacia el angel con la palma abierta, y ella estaba en el camino, "Hamasaki…", dijo Rei sabiendo que Anuar estaba entrando a esa forma otra vez. Rei asintio con la cabeza y hizo que el Eva-00 se moviera.

Mientras, Asuka habia llegado cerca de la posicion de Shinji y sobre un edificio extendio la mano de su Eva para intentar agarrar la mano del Eva-01.

"¡Shinji!, estírate sólo un poco más…", gruño Asuka mientras estira su brazo lo mas que podía.

En cuanto Rei se movio, Anuar materializo una esfera de energia verde en la mano del Eva. "¡¡MUERE TU _HIJO DE PERRA_!!. ¡¡¡HAAAA!!!", grito Anuar enfurecido mientras un rayo de energia salia de la palma de su Eva directamente hacia el Ángel, y rio en forma triunfal. Pero de repente en angel materializo un ovalo negro en forma de escudo frente a el antes de que el rayo impactara; el rayo desaparecio en el agujero.

"¿Eh?", Anuar dijo en shock al haber sido inutlizado su ataque. De repente el agujero se desvanecio y aparecio otra vez, esta vez atras del Eva-04.

"_¡¿QUÉ CHINGADOS?!"_, Anuar volteo en shock al agujero y solo alcanzo a ver un brillo que lo sego cuando su propio rayo lo impacto, mandando el Eva-04 volando.

"¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!", grito Anuar en dolor mientras salia volando por la ciudad, rompiendo edificios y se empezo a acercar a la parte de la ciudad donde Asuka trataba de salvar a Shinji.

Asuka pudo mantener a Shinji en su lugar pero no podia sacarlo, por más fuerte que jalara, pero entonces de repente, pudo oir el grito de Anuar, pero cuando quizo voltear a ver que pasaba solo pudo ver la espalda del Eva-04 a escasos metros de su Eva-02.

El Eva-04 impacto con fuerza en la espalda al Eva-02, mandandolo directamente al abismo negro junto con el Eva-01. El Eva-04 reboto por el impacto cayendo sobre un edificio, salvandose del abismo.

"¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!", gritaron Shinji y Asuka mientras se hundian en las arenas movedizas de la oscuridad.

"¡¡NO!!. ¡¡SHINJI!!. ¡¡¡ASUKA!!!. ¡¡ARGH!!. _¡¡PINCHE MADRE!!_", grito Anuar mientras le pegaba a los controles, maldiciendose por saber que otra vez era culpable de una desgracia.

"¡Hemos perdido comunicaciones con los Evas 01 y 02!", informo Maya.

"Fueron absorbidos por el Ángel…", sentencio Ritsuko.

Misato estaba apretando sus dientes y sus puños le temblaban ante la frustacion y la furia de la impotencia; habia perdido a Shinji y Asuka. Le habian sido arrebatados, y Misato entro en una furia jamas antes vista por los del cuartel, una furia que solo podia ser comparada a la de una madre cuando es privada de sus hijos.

Más por razones que nadie sabia, Misato no se expreso, pero suprimio su enojo, sabiendo que nada se podia hacer por el momento, "¡¡ANUAR!!. ¡¡REI!!", grito llamando a los pilotos restantes.

Anuar y Rei voltearon con curiosidad y incluso algo de temor hacia la pantalla de Misato.

"Retirense…", dijo Misato con la cabeza agachada y con una voz seria y baja.

"¡Pero Misato!", reclamo Anuar.

"¡Esperen!. ¿No vamos a rescatar a Shinji y Asuka?", reclamo Rei con algo de molestia en su voz. Anuar se le quedo mirando, y vio la decision en los ojos rojos de la chica, ella en verdad estaba decidida a salvar a sus compañeros.

Misato se estremecio un poco pero respondio, "¡¡NO ME OYERON!!", se exalto momentaneamente, "no hay nada que podamos hacer…vuelvan a la base…", una vez mas dijo Misato en voz baja, susurrando venenosamente.

Anuar y Rei una vez más vieron la imagen de la estresada mayor y sin más que decir, entendieron y movieron sus Evas fuera del lugar, hacia una colina segura.

"Sino mal gastan su energia, y activan el modo de supervivencia…estimo que les quedaran unas 15 horas de vida…", informo Ritsuko seriamente a Misato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BG MUSIC – "Transformacion" ( _Athena_ – DJ Tiesto)

Dentro del Ángel, las horas pasaban despacio para, Shinji se encontro flotando en un interminable espacio en blanco, pero no tan lejos, podia ver el Eva-02, flotando en el blanco infinito junto con el.

"Asuka…", dijo Shinji a la nada, entonces presiono sus controles y intento abrir un canal de comunicacion con el Eva-02, un recuadro se abrio pero decia 'SOLO SONIDO', y era interrumpido por estatica momentaneamente.

"¡Asuka!. ¡Asuka!. ¿¿Estas bien??. ¿¿Me oyes??", pregunto Shinji preocupado.

"¡¿Shinji?!. ¡¡Shinji!!. ¿¿Estas ahí??. ¡Oh _gott_!. ¿¿Shinji…que…hacemos??..", decía Asuka siendo interrumpida por la estatica.

"No se Asuka…¿¿ya intentaste comunicarte con Misato??"

"¡Sí!. ¡SÍ!. ¡Pero nadie me contesta!. Esto parece ser otra dimensión…", dijo Asuka con algo de miedo.

"Ese Ángel nos absorbió…debemos estar dentro de el…pero no tengo idea de como podemos salir..", respondio Shinji.

Asuka empezo a sentir miedo de quedar atrapada aqui, y morir tan cerca pero tan lejos de Shinji, "¡Shinji!. ¡Qué vamos a hacer!. ¡Me quedan solo como 2 horas de energia!", dijo Asuka desesperada.

"¡¿DOS HORAS?!. ¡¡ASUKA SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIAS DE ESTAR QUIETA!!", grito Shinji preocupado, pues a el todavia le quedaban 4 horas.

En un intento desesperado, Asuka activo el Eva-02 y Shinji pudo ver como el Eva se empezo a mover, tratando de acercarse a el, "Shinji…yo…yo tengo algo que decirte…", dijo Asuka timidamente.

Shinji miro en terror sabia que si Asuka activaba su Eva, su energía se agotaría en sólo unos minutos, "¡¡Asuka!!. ¡No te muevas!. ¡¡Vuelve a entrar en modo de supervivencia!!. ¡¡¡Vendrán a rescatarnos!!!. ¡¡Asuka no!!", reclamo Shinji al ver la accion de Asuka.

"Shinji, yo…en verdad lo siento…lo siento por haberte tratado mal todas esas veces en el pasado…lo siento por nunca haberte agradecido lo que hacias por mi…lo siento por nunca decirte cuanto significabas para mi, por nunca decirte cuanto te necesitaba y por nunca decirte lo que en verdad siento por ti…", decia Asuka con tristeza.

"¡¡¡Asuka no!!!" grito Shinji con lagrimas en los ojos, "¡¡¡NO NO DIGAS ESO!!, Asuka…¡aun nos queda mucho tiempo!. ¡Saldremos de esta!. ¡Por favor!. ¡¡No hables así!!. ¡¡Esa no eres tu Asuka!!. ¿Qué le paso a la Asuka que nunca se rendía?. ¿¿A la Asuka que siempre luchaba contra todo lo que se pusiera en su camino??. ¿¿A esa Asuka llena de vida??" dijo Shinji con las lagrimas amenazando con explotar de sus ojos. "¡¡¡Asuka!!!. Yo…yo…¡¡¡YO TE AMO!!!. ¡¡¡TE AMO!!!. ¡¡¡TE AMO!!!. ¡¡TE AMO!!. ¡¡¡TE AMO!!!. ¡¡¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!!!", al fin saco esas palabras Shinji de su corazón, palabras que nunca en su vida habia usado.

Las alarmas del Eva-02 empezaron a sonar, anunciando los pocos segundos que quedaban de energía mientras cada vez más se acercaba al Eva-01. A pocos metros de poder estar en contacto, el Eva-02 estiro su mano; adentro, Asuka sonrío calida y tiernamente, y aunque Shinji no podía verla, sabía lo que sentía, y su corazón estaba lleno de felicidad al oir las palabras magicas al fin salir de los labios de Shinji y al ver que que el Eva-01 tambien se había activado y estiraba su mano para poder alcanzar la suya.

"Shinji…yo…yo…Yo tambien te amo…", dijo Asuka tiernamente, "con todo mi corazón…", dijo Asuka, las lagrimas ya corriendo libremente por sus mejillas; llorando porque sabía que sería la última vez que veria a Shinji, lloraba por que sabia que nunca podrian tener un futuro juntos, y lloraba por la crueldad del destino, de como justo había encontrado el verdadero amor, y le era arrebatado junto con su vida.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ASUKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", grito Shinji en desesperación.

El contador del Eva-02 marcaba sólo unos pocos segundos, Asuka sabía que al agotarse la energía, la contaminación del LCL iria directa a sus pulmones, haciendo que se ahogara, de alguna manera ironicamente muriendo casi igual que su madre, a falta de respiración; y con sus ultimas palabras y su ultimo aliento, Asuka estiro el brazo de su Eva a tan solo centimetros de tocar el Eva-01, "Shinji…mi amado Shinji…por favor, tu puedes salir de esta…tienes que seguir adelante…hazlo por mi…si en verdad me amas… y nunca olvides…que te ame, te amo, y te amare por toda la eternidad…", dijo felizmente Asuka antes de que su Eva se apagara a escasos milimetros de la mano del Eva-01.

Entonces el Ángel presencio las acciones que ocurrian dentro de el, y usando la energía de su organo S2, uso su energia para crear una barrera entre los Evas 01 y 02, impidiendo que se tocaran, haciendo que el ultimo aliento de Asuka fuera en vano.

Shinji quedo paralizado en shock, en pánico, y en furia; Asuka había gastado su ultimo suspiro de vida par confesarle lo que en verdad sentía por el, y era todo lo que el quería saber, y este Ángel, este maldito Ángel lo privo de su ultimo contacto con su amada.

Entonces Shinji pudo sentir el pulso de la energia del organo S2 del Ángel, y como pasaba por su cuerpo, y de repente sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de el, como si todo ese enojo, frustración y dolor que habia suprimido toda su vida explotaran como millones de detonaciones dentro de el.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla, desvaneciendose en el LCL, y sin que se diera cuenta, su pelo maron se erizo y sus ojos se desvanecieron de su azul oscuro, a un azul tan brillante y claro como los de Asuka.

Y Shinji exploto.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAASSSSUUUUUUUUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", grito Shinji a lo más que le permitian sus pulmones mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza y su pelo repentinamente tomo un color amarillo-dorado, reemplazando a su antiguo pelo marrón.

Al explotar, Shinji libero un Super Campo AT atraves de su Eva, el cual explotaba junto con su piloto abriendo sus fauces y preparando sus garras. La barrera que habia puesto el angel se rompio, y todo el blanco infinito era reemplazado por una deslumbrante luz amarilla.

---

Ritsuko y Misato estaban paradas frente a un grupo de especialistas explicando las deducciones que habian sacado de el Ángel.

"Muy bien, escuchen, el Ángel parece que tiene atrapados a Shinji y Asuka en un 'mar de Dirac', que es un termino matematico para describir que estan atrapados en otro plano dimensional, y para sacarlos de ahí se necesitara una immensa cantidad de energia que pueda romper el espacio-tiempo de la dimension para poder sacarlos de ahí.", explico Ritsuko.

"Por eso tenemos un plan, Anuar y Rei estan en sus evas en este momento, ambos parados en lados opuestos al Ángel, ellos activaran sus escudos AT para proteger la ciudad y a ellos mismo de la explosion de todas las 999 bombas N2 que hay en existencia sobre el angel…esto podra-", alcanzo a decir Misato antes de que la alarmas empezaran a sonar.

"¡Actividad detectada dentro del Ángel!", informo Hyuga.

"¿¿¿Shinji???", pregunto Misato confundida.

"¡Imposible!. ¡Los Evas deberían haberse quedado sin energía hace 2 horas!", reclamo Ritsuko.

"¡Súper Campo AT detectado dentro del Ángel!", informo Maya, "¡El Campo AT del Ángel ha sido nulificado por completo!".

"¡¡Las MAGI informan que una inmensa cantidad de energia empieza a emanar dentro del Ángel!!", informo impactado Aoba.

---

En su Eva Anuar de repente ensancho sus ojos en shock, no al oir los informes, pero al sentir otro Super Campo AT proviniendo dentro del Ángel, sabía que solo el era capaz de producir un Súper Campo AT, así que sólo podía ser, "Shinji ha despertado…", dijo Anuar impactado.

Rei igual pudo sentir la creciente energía dentro del angel, y pudo identificar que era muy parecida a la que sintio con Anuar; pero esta vez Anuar estaba fuera del angel y frente a ella, vio el monitor para ver la cara impactada de Anuar y miro la esfera negra sobre ellos, la cual se empezaba a agrietar al igual que la sombra frente a ellos en el piso, liberando chorros de sangre y destellos de luz amarilla que emanaban desde su interior, "Shinji…", pauso, "Hamasaki tenia razón…", dijo Rei algo triste.

Entonces de una enorme grieta pudieron ver un rayo de energía azul que salio disparado desde dentro del Ángel, abriendo un enorme hoyo y liberando ríos de sangre por todos lados, y dentro de todo ese mar de rojo, se podía ver la cabeza del Eva-01 emergiendo con sus fauces abiertas, rugiendo al cielo su grito bestial.

El Eva-01 brinco fuera del cuerpo ya mutilado del Ángel para aterrizar entre los Evas 04 y 00; estaba bañado con la sangre del angel, sus ojos tenian un resplandor amarillo sobrenatural. Más lo más notable de la sangriente escena, era que en los brazos del Eva-01, estaba el Eva-02, tambien bañado con la sangre del Ángel y aparentemente desactivado.

El Eva-01 bajo cuidadosamente al Eva-02 y lo recostó en el suelo, despues volvió a alzar su cabeza y su cuerpo para dar otro temible rugido bestial de victoria, con sus brazos a sus costados exponiendo sus garras. Entonces casi instantaneamente, el resplandor amarillo se fue, y el Eva-01 se desactivo, cayendo sobre le pecho del Eva-02.

(Termina BG MUSIC - _Athena_)

Todos lo que vieron esa escena quedaron aterrados, incluso Anuar que sabía lo que había pasado, quedo viendo la sangrienta escena incredulo al ver el poder de Shinji.

"Nunca pense que su poder fuera a ser tan grande…", susurro Anuar.

En el centro de control, una Misato en shock alcanzo a decir, "…manden a los equipos de rescate…aborten la misión…", susurro con temor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

AH!! Muy bien! Esta vez no me tarde tanto!!! O si?? Jaja bien helo aqui! El capitulo 7! Bien como les dije, en este capitulo todo cambio. Solo unos pequeños detalles quiero denotar; si ya se que los menores de 17 años no pueden donar sangre…por eso dije que eso seria irreal, pero era la unica manera de hacerlo ok? Y si se preguntan de como queda la cancion, pues seria que la 'estrategia' que Shinji usaba antes, era huir de todo y no hacer nada, por eso el temia llegar al momento en que tendria que actuar y defenderse a si mismo y lo que mas ama, he de ahi la "Estrategia Perdida" de Shinji. Y bien en resumen, Shinji se recupero, pero al parecer la sangre de Anuar altero la suya a su parecer y ahora parece que el tambien tiene poderes…como afectara esto a NERV? Que pasara ahora entre Shinji y Asuka que ya han confesado sus sentimientos totalmente? Que hara Anuar ahora con lo que le paso a Shinji? Tendra Gendo algo que decir al respecto?? Descubranlo en el siguente capitulo de La Razon de Ser!!

**CAPITULO 8 – La Semilla de la Vida **(titulo no oficial todavia) (NOTA: para todos los Hentai por ahi, si este sera el capitulo les encantara. (no se ilusionen! Nada explicito! Esto es un T!!! XD

Mil gracias a mis prelectores mi maistro Klasnic, y mi hermano Ale, y a mi monami Kaname aunque no estes por un rato amor! Se te extrañara!!


	8. La Semilla de La Vida

Here we go again!! Neon Génesis Evangelion no es mi propiedad… ya quisiera…. Es de Hideaki Anno-sensei y Gainax, pero una vez soñé que era mió…eso cuenta?

Bueno para contestar algunas preguntas de mis lectores, si así es, les contestare sus reviews! Muajas… bien primero que nada para dark y cervant, gracias chicos aprecio sus comentarios, y para kai, jaja que sorpresa que no te queden comentarios constructivos esta vez amigo! XD bueno con que aya sido de tu agrado esta bien, pero para ti monamour kaname… no te esponjes querida! También como quieres que saque todo mi potencial si todos Uds. los del foro me andan presionando casi diario que para cuando el fic!! Y no te me molestes por errores simples, se me pasan ok? Jaja bueno pero ya teme pones demasiada constructiva, dime que te gusto también, no? XD bueno en fin, vayamos a lo bueno, aquí les traigo el cap 8 de la saga, saquen los waffles! Porque aquí voy a tratar de derrochar miel de lo WAFF que será! XD ah y otra cosa:

NOTA: este cap lo edite yo, porque mis prelectores an estado muy ocupados, asi que como mi teclado es americano, no puedo poner bien los signos de exclamacion y pregunta al principio y al final de una oración como se debe, espero no les moleste, ya que aun asi es comprensible. :)

ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene escenas lime o lemon a como sea su interpretación… XD asi q bueno, solo por eso el fic ahora será M asi q podre usar lenguaje mas fuerte :) jaja XD no se crean pero ps nimodo solo por esa escena será M, luego me baneean o algo

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La ****Razón de Ser**

Después de una situación dramática en el hospital, Shinji se recupero después de una transfusión de sangre; pero no era cualquier sangre, sino la de nuestro estimado Sexto Elegido. Un cambio dramático ha sucedido en Shinji, física y mentalmente. Shinji es advertido por Anuar y recibido de una manera 'terriblemente amorosa' por Asuka, pero después ataco un ángel, el cual por un descuido absorbió a ambos Asuka y a Shinji. En su ultimo suspiro, Asuka le confeso a Shinji lo que sentía por el, y Shinji al fin le dijo las palabras mágicas, mas al perder a Asuka, Shinji desato todo el nuevo poder que tenia dentro, y en una función espectacular, despertó su lado escondido.

**CAPITULO 8 – La Semilla de la Vida**

_He estado bien, __  
__y ya no tengo miedo, __  
__me he dado cuenta, __que lo que me haces, _

_se siente como si flotara en el aire. __  
__No necesito saberlo ahora __  
__todo lo que se es que tengo fe __  
__en la misma cosa que nos trajo aqui __  
__y ahora no puedo huir. _

_Di, lo que sea, pero di lo que sientes, __  
__porque estoy atrapado en suspensión. _

_Ahora, __  
__de verdad quiero esto __  
__y no rogare por nada más. __  
__planeare todo el día y manejare toda la noche, __  
__tu amor es lo que me espera. __  
__Ya no puedo detener esto ahora __  
__y aunque no sea muy claro, __  
__tomare lo que pueda. __  
__si me quieres aquí... _

_Di, lo que sea, pero di lo que sientes. __  
__cuando susurras quieres esto, __  
__tus ojos dicen lo mismo. __  
__Estamos ganando velocidad __  
__Apenas puedo respirar, __  
__porque estoy atrapado en suspensión. _

_Es suficiente para que me emocione, __  
__es suficiente para que me hacerme sentir...OH!!_

_Suspensión – Mae _

_(Canción original en ingles, traducida por mi)_

Gendo Ikari yacía sentado en un escritorio con su fiel ayudante Kozou Fuyutsuki parado a su lado. Esta escena no tendría nada de nuevo, a excepción de que había 8 monolitos negros rodeándolo, cada uno con una inscripción en letras rojas deslumbrantes.

SEELE 03: Ikari, exigimos una explicación de los hechos…

SEELE 07: y exigimos saber porque no nos ha contactado durante todo este tiempo!

SEELE 01: estas en la línea Ikari…explícate…

Gendo: no hay nada que explicar caballeros, el Sexto Elegido a servido bien su papel como piloto, ha colaborado contra todos los Ángeles que han sido derrotados…no hay quejas ni explicaciones que hacerse…

SEELE 05: No quiera tratarnos como niños Ikari!!

SEELE 06: Recuerde…la penalización por mentirle al comité es la muerte…

SEELE 08: Eso es lo de menos! Díganos la verdad sobre el Sexto Elegido y sus poderes!

SEELE 02: estamos al tanto de la transfusión de sangre que recibió su hijo del Sexto Elegido…

Fuyutsuki: …Efectivamente caballeros, el Tercer Elegido recibió una transfusión del Sexto, y gracias a eso sigue con vida después del desafortunado accidente del Onceavo Ángel….

Gendo: ignoro de eso que hablan de los 'poderes' del Sexto Elegido…tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que el es un piloto bastante especial, se están tomando las medidas necesarias…ahora si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme…

SEELE 04: a donde cree que va Ikari!!

SEELE 01: hmm...bien…puede retirarse Ikari…

SEELE 06: pero señor Keel!!

Gendo: gracias…me retiro (desaparece el holograma de Gendo y Fuyutsuki)

SEELE 08: porque permitió que se fuera??

SEELE 01: tranquilo señor Jauregui…Ikari esta al tanto de las consecuencias por no decir la verdad…pero no es adecuado actuar ahora… no con las dudas que nos quedan…

Los demás SEELE: cierto…

SEELE 05: el Tercer Elegido ahora también tiene esos 'poderes'.

SEELE 06: no cree que es lo suficiente para tomar medidas??

SEELE 07: cuatro evas, y dos de ellos con poderes más allá de lo imaginable…le estamos permitiendo tener demasiado poder a NERV…

SEELE 01: pero ninguno de los evas tiene un motor S2, el Eva-04 lo tiene, pero no es funcional según los informes, así que por el momento el poder de los evas no debe preocuparnos, está bajo nuestro control.

SEELE 04: pero también están bajo el control de NERV y por lo tanto bajo el de Ikari también Keel…

SEELE 02: sin mencionar que la intrusión del Sexto no estaba en los manuscritos…

SEELE 03: por dejarlo pasar, miren lo que ha causado…

SEELE 01: paciencia caballeros!! Si…es cierto que esto se nos esta empezando a salir de las manos…pero esto no esta en los manuscritos, y precisamente por eso, no podemos actuar…hmph… todo parece ser que lo inesperado a pasado…

SEELE 06: a que se refiere señor Keel?

SEELE 01: …caballeros, lo que estoy a punto de decirles es ahora un asunto altamente confidencial, es información que les fue oculta desde el principio del proyecto…

Los demás SEELE: eh??

SEELE 04: NOS A MENTIDO KEEL??

SEELE 08: COMO SE ATREVE!!

SEELE 01: TRANQUILOS CABALLEROS!! (Dice y los demás SEELE dejan de gritar) hay una simple razón por la cual esta información les fue oculta, y es porque yo personalmente la considere inútil y ilógica con nuestro escenario…

SEELE 07: porque dice eso Keel??

SEELE 05: cuál es la razón??

SEELE 01: cuando descubrimos los manuscritos del mar muerto, yo personalmente fui al laboratorio donde estaban siendo tratados y traducidos. Estaba con un traductor que me leía una página, mas cuando termino de leerla y le dio vuelta, descubrió que a la pagina le faltaba un considerable pedazo de la misma, y parecía que había sido arrancado a propósito… nadie en el laboratorio tenía el pedazo restante, así que mande un equipo de excavación de vuelta al lugar donde los habíamos desenterrado. Dos días después volvieron con muchos pedazos fosilizados de la pagina, hubo que juntarlos y restaurarla para poder traducir lo que decía, pero…

SEELE 02: pero que decía esa página señor Keel?

SEELE 01: caballeros, lo que esa pagina decía, era una excepción a la profecía que va acorde nuestro escenario…

SEELE 07: una excepción?!

SEELE 08: había información que contradecía nuestro escenario y nunca nos dijo?!

SEELE 01: como dije antes, en ese momento me pareció extremadamente improbable e irrelevante con nuestros planes… así que solo lo mande ocultar bajo máxima seguridad…pero en fin, ahora comienzo a pensar que no es tan inútil como lo pensaba…

(Pausa)

La contradicción a nuestro escenario caballeros, decía así, "La unión prohibida de Adam y Lilith traerá el Tercer Impacto a la humanidad… mas si el hijo de Elo…" aquí falto un pedazo que fue imposible de traducir, "que fue sacrificado por la salvación de los Lilim renaciera antes, y recuperara el arma que acabo con su vida; será elevado con el mismo poder de su padre, y juzgara a la humanidad al decidir si son dignos de vivir, con Adam y Lilith sirviendo su voluntad…"

SEELE 02: qué diablos quiere decir eso??

SEELE 01: eso caballeros del comité, significa que si en verdad mis temores son ciertos…hay una entidad en este mundo capaz de causar algo que destruiría nuestro plan, un Tercer Impacto que no esté bajo nuestro control…

SEELE 06: y porque cambio de parecer respecto a la contradicción señor Keel?

SEELE 01: porque caballeros, tengo mis razones para creer que este 'hijo' de la profecía, ya está aquí…

SEELE 08: y le molestaría decirnos esas razones?

SEELE 01: por el momento todavía no puedo darlo por seguro, las discutiré con ustedes en la próxima junta.

(Silencio en la sala)

SEELE 07: …pero entonces no podría ser algo que trame Ikari?

SEELE 03: no será el 'hijo' Ikari? Parece que planea cambiar nuestro escenario…

SEELE 01: no, eso es imposible, Ikari no sabe siquiera de la existencia de esa página…

SEELE 05: pero entonces, que debemos hacer señor Keel? No podemos pasar esto por desapercibido…

SEELE 01: y no lo haremos…no podemos actuar…pero podemos prepararnos…

SEELE 04: eh? Tan rápido? Pero nos adelantaríamos a lo que dicen los manuscritos!

SEELE 01: es una opción muy prometedora que nos queda…y además, necesitamos alguien infiltrado para proveernos información…

SEELE 02: entonces…

SEELE 01: si…despiértenlo, le será cambiado su propósito original…junta terminada…

Y así, todos los monolitos se desvanecieron una vez mas en la oscuridad, dejando el dominio a la inquebrantable oscuridad que siempre rondaba esa sala.

* * *

Shinji abrió los ojos y se encontró con ese techo tan familiar, blanco como la nada, y con ese hedor estético del hospital.

Lo único que su mente recordaba era ser absorbido por el ángel y en ese mar blanco de infinidad Asuka finalmente le había confesado que ella también sentía algo por el. Después oyó las últimas palabras de Asuka y luego todo se volvió blanco en su cabeza, no podía recordar que fue lo que le paso para una vez mas estar en el hospital.

Se inspecciono a si mismo, al parecer no tenia heridas de gravedad, solo unos cortos vendajes y algunos raspones. Se levanto para sentarse en la cama, aun tapado por las sabanas, e inspecciono la habitación. Era mucho mas amplia comparado con la que había estado la ultima vez, mas al voltear a su izquierda hacia la ventana, descubrió la razón de ese porque.

Asuka yacía recostada en la otra cama a su lado, la luz del solo que entraba por la ventana la hacia brillar de una manera hipnotizante para Shinji. Si se podía, se veía aun más bella bajo la luz del sol, la luz le daba a sus fieros cabellos un resplandor divino, e iluminaba su rostro de tal manera que pareciera un ángel de fuego, tan bella, tan tranquila, pero tan viva que parecía que no estuviera dormida.

Su belleza lo llamaba, tanto que se vio 'forzado' a levantarse de la cama. Más al tocar el piso helado del hospital, sus pies casi lo hacen saltar de vuelta en la cama. Eso no interrumpió su curso y siguió hasta llegar y sentarse en la cama al lado de su bella durmiente.

Shinji la miro detenidamente, admirando cara detalle de su rostro, y inevitablemente también de su cuerpo envuelto en la seguridad de las sabanas. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, llenando el corazón de Shinji de alivio y felicidad al ver que ella estaba bien, incluso después de lo que paso.

Mas al querer tratar de recordar lo que paso anteriormente, Shinji sintió un dolor de cabeza, y solo un blanco vació en su mente para responderle a sus dudas. Pero eso era de menor importancia para Shinji, lo que le importaba eran las ultimas palabras que le dijo Asuka en la prisión del ángel.

"_Shinji…yo…yo…Yo __también te amo…con todo mi corazón…",_ resonaba la dulce voz de Asuka diciéndole esas palabras que tanto añoraba oír, y mas proviniendo de ella.

Shinji no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente mientras se disponía a sostener la mano de Asuka, dándole un leve apretón, se sentía tan suave, tan delicada; tal como Asuka podía ser en realidad, y en ese momento, se enamoro todavía mas de ella, si es que se podía.

Shinji la miro tiernamente y acaricio su rostro, al sentir el contacto y el ruido que Shinji estaba haciendo con el movimiento de las sabanas, Asuka se empezó a despertar, pero al sentir que Shinji estaba sentado a su lado y acariciándola, fingió estar todavía bajo el hechizo del sueño para ver que se proponía Shinji.

"Asuka…entonces no fue un sueño…en verdad al fin te dije lo que en verdad siento por ti…", pauso Shinji, "pero un simple 'te amo' no es suficiente para expresar lo que siento por ti Asuka…", dijo Shinji, después cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

"Asuka…desde el primer momento en que te vi…supe que tu eras diferente a las demás chicas…antes de ti, solo conocía a Rei y a Misato; mas no las entendía a ellas, solo me confundían…y me a veces hasta me asustaba no conocerlas bien…", pauso Shinji, "Pero tu…tu siempre has sido tan viva, tan valiente, tan fuerte…y siempre te admire por eso…siempre quise ser como tu…jeje, además de que en verdad me gustabas mucho…", pauso otra vez, "pero, tu siempre me insultabas, me alejabas, y solo me tratabas mal…", pauso sonriendo, "pero luego conocí ese lado de ti…ese lado tan frágil, tan dulce, tan bello; ese lado 'débil' que temías mostrar, ese lado que mostraba a una persona que en verdad sufría tanto como yo, que me pudiera entender y yo a ella, creo que esa es la Asuka de la que en verdad me enamore…y la Asuka que me dio valor, valor porque quería, digo, quiero protegerte Asuka…y aunque tu orgullo no me aceptara, yo nunca me rendí, me decidí y te prometí quedarme a tu lado por siempre Asuka…y cada palabra que te dije dentro del ángel son ciertas…en verdad te amo Asuka, con todo mi ser…quiero estar contigo para siempre, con nadie mas…", dijo Shinji suspirando al final.

Asuka se sentía extremadamente enternecida por las palabras tan dulces que pronunciaba Shinji, cada vez que trataba de explicar por que la amaba, ella lo amaba aun mas. Apenas podía resistir las ganas de voltearse y brincarle encima a Shinji para someterlo a otro ataque de besos.

Shinji rió levemente, "Nunca imagine oír esas palabras viniendo de ti Asuka; jeje, mucho menos para mi…", pauso, "y nunca pensé que con tan solo decir lo que en verdad pensaba y sentía pudiera sentirme tan- EHHmmph!", alcanzo a decir Shinji antes de ser sorprendido por los labios de Asuka en los suyos, el contacto de sus labios fue leve pero firme, suave pero fuerte, y con una infinita pasión y a la misma vez con ternura. Tenían tanto amor reprimido por tantos años…amor que querían dar interminablemente, para que les sea devuelto de la misma manera.

Varios minutos después, sus labios involuntariamente se separaron, Shinji abrió los ojos para ver el bello rostro de Asuka manchado con lágrimas. "Asuka??".

"Idiota…", dijo Asuka con voz baja, "como es que le haces para hacerme sentir así…?", dijo Asuka poniendo una resplandeciente sonrisa que opaco las lagrimas de felicidad que caían por sus mejillas.

"eh…a que te refieres Asuka??", cuestiono Shinji todavía elevado por el beso de Asuka. Mas sus sentidos despertaron cuando sintió que era abrazado y la cabeza de Asuka descansaba en su hombro.

"Justo ahora, oí todo lo que dijiste…", le susurro Asuka al oído, mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Shinji quedo sorprendido pues no se imaginaba que Asuka lo hubiera escuchado, "Eh?? Estabas despierta??", titubeo Shinji.

Asuka rompió el abrazo, se limpio las lagrimas, y se rió al ver la cara perpleja y sonrojada de Shinji, "jaja, pero claro que si baka! O crees que soy de sueno pesado? Una no puede descuidarse con Bakas Hentais como tu!", dijo Asuka lo ultimo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo.

"Entonces aun soy un Baka Hentai??", dijo Shinji cómicamente.

Asuka rodó sus ojos y inclino la cabeza hacia arriba, "No se de que hablas, tu siempre has sido un Baka Hentai...", dijo fingiendo un tono burlón,

"Pero soy tu Baka cierto??", dijo Shinji con algo de confianza en la voz.

Asuka lo volteo a ver con una mirada picarona, le encantaba que Shinji sacara esa actitud, "No... no hasta que me hagas la pregunta...", dijo Asuka mientras con su dedo índice empujaba a Shinji en la frente.

Shinji entonces quedo nuevamente confundido al no tener ni la menor idea de lo que querría decir la alemana, "...Eh?? Cual pregunta??", pregunto Shinji.

Asuka frunció el ceno, "ush...vamos Shinji, hasta tu tienes que saber a que me refiero...", dijo a Shinji con decepción.

Shinji solo seguía con una ceja arqueada y sin contestar nada, en verdad no sabia a que se refería Asuka.

El silencio y la mirada de confusión que no se desvanecía de el rostro de Shinji finalmente acabaron con la paciencia de la pelirroja, y un vena claramente resalto en su frente, "grr...TU BAKA!! COMO PUEDES SER TAN INGENUO!! DIGO QUE ME PREGUNTES QUE SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA!!", reclamo Asuka mientras agitaba sus puños amenazantemente frente a Shinji.

Shinji se acobardo a un rincón de la cama ante la explosión de ira de su amada, tapando su cabeza con las manos temiendo un ataque consecutivo de Asuka, y en verdad se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan lento para comprender las cosas. Más al no sentir ningún golpe, levanto su cabeza lentamente para ver a Asuka con los brazos cruzados y con una cara impaciente, claramente esperando alguna acción.

"Err...estem...Asuka... quisieras...?", dijo el tímido Shinji atacando otra vez.

Asuka casi se levanta de la cama, "NO NO!! HAZLO BIEN BAKA!! BAJATE DE LA CAMA Y ARRODILLATE!!", ordeno Asuka.

Shinji de inmediato siguió las ordenes que le fueron dadas y se bajo de la cama, nuevamente entrando en contacto con el helado piso del hospital, casi salta al frió que sintieron sus pies, pero la fiereza pelirroja impaciente frente a el lo convenció de seguir con la acción. Se posiciono al lado de la cama y se arrodillo justo como fue ordenado, entonces Asuka estiro su brazo hacia el, ofreciéndole su mano, si sabia para que Asuka hacia eso, mas esta vez se le ocurrió ser más atrevido.

Shinji puso una mirada estilo Kaji, tomo la mano de Asuka y la beso, "_Meine liebe_, Asuka, quisieras hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra, y aceptar ser mi novia?", pregunto Shinji con confianza y esperanza en su voz, al saber ya la respuesta de Asuka; sus acciones provocando que Asuka se sonrojara al en verdad no esperar esa reacción de Shinji.

"e-e-eeeh??", quedo tartamudeando Asuka sorprendida ante la actitud de Shinji, lo vio a la cara y casi podía jurar que vio a Anuar por un segundo,_ "Oh, gott...no, debo estar alucinando...", _pensó Asuka cerrando los ojos, luego volviéndolos a abrir para ver a Shinji todavía ahi, hincado, tomando su mano, "_por el otro lado, el en verdad a cambiado...ha madurado...", _entonces Shinji cambio su sonrisa a una mas acorde a el, una sonrisa tierna pero que mostraba su confianza y su felicidad. Asuka no pudo evitar mas que sonreírle devuelta con ternura "_pero lo mejor, es que sigue siendo mi Baka Shinji-kun..."_, pensó Asuka antes de soltar su mano del agarre de Shinji y tomar la mano de el.

"Baka...sube a la cama...", lo jalo Asuka al colchón, sentándose de rodillas e indicando a Shinji que se sentara a su lado.

Una vez arriba de la cama Shinji se sentó de la misma manera frente a Asuka, con su rostro mostrando algo de confusión por lo que Asuka quería hacer. Entonces, Asuka tomo las manos de Shinji en las suyas y las entrelazo con las del, Shinji volteo a ver a sus manos y sonrió calidamente ante la acción, y al sentir el calor de las manos de Asuka hizo lo mismo; ambos tenían sus manos firmemente entrelazadas.

"Asuka...", dijo Shinji perdido en los orbes azules de Asuka.

"Si"

"...Eh?", cuestiono Shinji.

"Si, Shinji Ikari, yo, Asuka Langley Sohryu, acepto ser tu novia...", dijo Asuka felizmente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa, "considérate un chico con suerte Tercero!", dijo Asuka después, mofándose con el estilo clásico de la Asuka antigua.

Shinji sonrió ante el comentario de Asuka, "o si... no todos los días puedo ser el novio de la gran Asuka Langley Sohryu...", dijo Shinji sarcásticamente.

Asuka le entrecerró los ojos a Shinji amenazantemente, "insinúas algo Baka Shinji??"

"emm...que tengo suerte??", dijo Shinji riéndose tímidamente.

"Baka...", dijo Asuka soltando unas risitas.

"pero...", interrumpió Shinji.

"Si, ahora si eres mi Baka...solo MIO!", dijo Asuka diciendo lo ultimo mientras liberaba el candado de sus manos y rodeaba el cuello de Shinji fijando su mirada en los ojos azul oscuro del chico, "y yo sere solo para ti Shinji...", dijo Asuka en un tono algo seductor antes de plantarle otro tierno y lento beso en los labios, su primero como novios.

No sabían porque, pero sentían que esta pequeña ceremonia que acabaron de hacer para formalizar su relación era mucho mas que un simple noviazgo, sentían que al fin se liberaban de las cadenas de los temores que los separaban, que al fin se unían el uno con el otro, al fin sus corazones se sentían en paz, completos, que esto duraría por siempre.

Este amor que los hechizaba recorría sus venas como la sangre, manteniéndolos con vida. Mas rápidamente, al empezar las caricias de la exploración mutua de cuerpos, una nueva experiencia empezaba a surgir en los cuerpos de Shinji y Asuka, la pasión.

El beso rápidamente se torno apasionado; la velocidad de los latidos de sus corazones incrementaba drásticamente; pues aunque las caricias eran tiernas y delicadas, despertaban un sentido que ninguno de los dos pensó que alguna vez sentiría hacia el otro, por razones obvias, la lujuria.

--

Para la Asuka antigua, esto le hubiera parecido increíble, ridículo, degradante, y detestable; pero para la nueva Asuka, la que había vencido su orgullo para amar y ser amada, esto era una entrega que había esperado por mucho tiempo, el poder dar amor y que le sea devuelto de la misma manera sin condiciones.

En algún lado del subconsciente de Asuka, sabia lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, mas la pasión estaba en niveles alarmantes en su joven mente, nublando su pensamiento y razonamiento; Asuka se separo del beso por un momento, tumbo a Shinji en la cama y postro su cuerpo sobre el muy sugerentemente; empezó a jadear por la falta de respiración, empezó a besarle el cuello y luego lo miro a los ojos de cerca, tan cerca que sus labios solo quedaron a milímetros de hacer contacto, "Shinji...soy toda tuya...muéstrame...que tanto me amas...", dijo Asuka entre jadeos y perdida en la pasión, diciendo lo ultimo mientras sujetaba el rostro de Shinji con las manos y le plantaba el beso mas apasionado que podían ofrecer sus labios.

--

Shinji estaba aturdido, totalmente sorprendido por la actitud de Asuka, era como si la hubiera poseído un demonio sexual. No era como si no quisiera hacerlo, mucho menos si Asuka era con quien lo iba a hacer, pero algo dentro de el le decía que esto no era correcto, era muy rápido, apenas hace 5 minutos que eran novios y ya lo iban a hacer? Shinji lo iba a detener, pero cuando escucho las palabras cargadas de seducción de Asuka, las hormonas empezaron a hacer su trabajo, y cierta parte de su anatomía se preparo para ponerse en la tan anticipada acción por todo adolescente. En ese momento el lado pervertido de Shinji, ese que tanto tiempo había sido puesto bajo las cadenas por Asuka, había sido liberado, y a toda potencia. Shinji instantáneamente le devolvió el beso a Asuka, podía sentir como ese nuevo sentimiento recorría ambos sus cuerpos, pasando del uno al otro en un ciclo interminable. Este era el momento, el momento que Shinji solo se atrevía a soñar y a vivir en fantasías; Asuka le había pedido que le mostrara que la amaba, y por dios que lo iba a hacer, no tenia ni la menor idea de como hacerlo, pero lo iba a hacer.

El sudor empezó a correr, los jadeos se volvían más constantes con la falta de respiración, la baja temperatura de la habitación haciendo visible el vapor de sus alientos; las caricias se empezaron a tornar más atrevidas, explorando partes más cercanas a las zonas prohibidas de la anatomía del otro. Asuka lentamente le empezó a remover la bata de hospital a Shinji, desabotonando botón, por botón. Shinji pudo sentir una enorme cantidad de confianza surgir en su interior, y empezó a levantar la bata de Asuka por la espalda, acariciando su suave y tersa piel, recorriéndola con cuidado de tocar cada zona de ella. El beso nunca se detuvo, los ojos nunca se abrieron, sus manos trabajaban por tacto, solamente dirigidas por el amor y la pasión.

Era tanto el amor que fluía en ese beso, que los enamorados perdieron el contacto con la realidad y no se fijaron cuando una mujer de pelo morado abrió la puerta del cuarto sin avisar, como siempre...

"Shinjiii... Asukaaa! Niños, como estaaaaaaa-a-a-a...OH DIOS MIO!!", exclamo en shock Misato al ver a sus cargos en la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban, Shinji estaba abajo de Asuka, con media bata abierta, exponiendo su pecho; Asuka encima de Shinji, su entrepierna convenientemente colocada sobre la de Shinji, cuyo bulto en le pantalón del hospital amenazaba con romper la tela; ambos cubiertos de sudor, y con un rubor que parecía permanente en sus mejillas.

Hasta oír el exaltado grito de su superior, Shinji y Asuka reaccionaron, abriendo los ojos todavía en su beso, mas cuando vieron a Misato, sintieron como si un balde de agua del ártico les cayera encima o como si hubieran visto un fantasma, la pasión se esfumo como por arte de magia, y el miedo paralizo a los enamorados.

"MI-MI-MISATO!!", gritaron con terror los pilotos.

En ese momento se oyó una voz masculina que provenía detrás de Misato, cuya quijada amenazaba con caerse. "Hey, por que tan alterada amor? Tienen algo malo los niños?", pregunto Kaji mientras entraba a la habitación, viendo la expresión de Misato. Más cuando volteo la mirada a la cama de Asuka, hallo la respuesta al shock de su pareja.

"Whoa! Vaya Shinji! No te creía capaz! Felicidades hijo mió, estas graduado!", dijo Kaji sorprendido y con una sonrisa _Kaji_™ que inmediatamente recibió una mirada matona de la mujer de cabello violeta.

Al ver a Kaji entrar en la habitación, la vergüenza subió a niveles insoportables para Asuka; ella amaba a Shinji, pero no podía dejarse ser vista por Kaji en tan comprometedora posición. Inmediatamente se levanto para dejar de estar recostada sobre Shinji, se sentó y dijo, "Baka! Tu pervertido! No te quieras pasar de listo!", amenazantemente antes de propinarle una bofetada a Shinji por su 'atrevimiento'.

Shinji ya se estaba acostumbrando a las bofetadas, pero no significaba que le estuvieran gustando, "Oye!! Pero si fuiste tú la que-mmmmp! Hmmmp!", trato de defenderse Shinji antes de que la mano de Asuka le tapara la boca.

"No le hagan caso a este Baka! Esta loco!", trato Asuka de probar una vez mas su inocencia, más de nada servia, habían sido atrapados en el acto, y no solo por Misato, ahora también por Kaji,

"A OTRO PERRO CON ESE HUESO SEÑORITA!! ERA OBVIO LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO!!", reclamo Misato furiosa.

"Oh...me siento tan orgulloso!", dijo Kaji mientras lagrimas caían cómicamente por sus mejillas y levantaba su punió en el aire.

PAM!

Instantáneamente, Kaji yacía torcido en el suelo con los ojos de remolino y con un chichón enorme saliendo de su cabeza, aun con su sonrisa, mas casi inconsciente después del golpe que recibió de Misato.

Shinji y Asuka se sostuvieron de la mano y quedaron viendo con temor mientras veían al hombre tirado en el suelo y a una Misato con una vena tan resaltada en la frente que parecía que le iba a explotar, más aun cuando cambio su atención de Kaji hacia ellos.

"Muy bien...", dijo con la voz estresada Misato, "me podrían...EXPLICAR! Que creen que estaban haciendo??", reclamo Misato, especialmente dirigiéndose a Asuka.

"Eh...solo nos estábamos besando! Que no podemos??", reclamo Asuka.

Shinji quedo sorprendido con la facilidad que Asuka le acababa de decir a Misato que 'solo estaban besándose', especialmente por que lo estaba besando a el, de todas las personas, frente a Misato. No se quería imaginar para cuantos meses de burlas le duraría este encuentro a Misato.

"NO ME ENGAÑAS ASUKA! BIEN PODIA VER LO MOVIDAS QUE ANDABAN SUS MANOS!!", regaño Misato apuntando con el dedo. Entonces apretó los dientes y suspiro, calmándose un poco, "uff...escucha Asuka, ya se que son novios y todo, pero no pueden estar haciendo esas cosas todavía, son muy jóvenes!", explico Misato.

"Espera...", interrumpió Shinji, "...como que ya sabes que somos novios?!", pregunto sorprendido, "le acabo de preguntar hace 10 minutos!", reclamo Shinji indignado, provocando un sonrojo de Asuka, quien le dio un sape en la nuca.

"BAKA SHINJI!! Ush! Ella ya sabia porque había hablado con ella antes de todo esto...pero NO ERA PARA QUE LE DIJERAS ESO!!", enojada por haberle revelado la formalización de su relación frente a Misato.

"Aja...!", dijo Misato con tono picaron, "conque ya se te declaro Asuka! Y le dijiste que si!!", delato Misato a los jóvenes.

"GRR!! BUENO SI!! SHINJI Y YO YA SOMOS NOVIOS!! Y tu eres la primera en saberlo...", exclamo Asuka, lo ultimo diciéndolo en voz baja, "Y MAS TE VALE QUE SE QUEDE ENTRE NOSOTROS!!"

En ese momento entro Ritsuko, "acaso escuche bien? Nuestro pilotos ya son no-", alcanzo a decir Ritsuko antes de caer al piso al ser golpeada en la cabeza por un sartén volador lanzado por una furiosa Asuka. Shinji quedo viendo con ojos de plato.

"Asuka...de donde sacaste el...", cuestiono Misato sorprendida.

"DIJE ENTRE NOSOTROS!!", exclamo Asuka, interrumpiendo la pregunta de Misato

"Hmm...Así que tan rápido y entrando en acción niños...", dijo Kaji, quien se había levantado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aun con su chichón, solo que esta vez tenia un curita en forma de cruz sobre el, mostraba una cara seria y pensativa, con ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

"Grr...No seas un pervertido Kaji!", dijo Misato molesta mientras agarraba al hombre del cuello de la camisa, "ellos dijeron que no paso nada...cierto niños??", pregunto a los chicos con una mirada que asustaria a la misma muerte. Shinji y Asuka rápidamente asintieron con la cabeza.

"Tranquila amor! Yo solo iba a decirle a Shinji que sea prudente!", se defendió Kaji.

Misato lo soltó y suspiro, poniendo una mano en su pecho, "Bueno, al menos si tienes algo de moral baka...".

Kaji se dirigió a Shinji en especial, y levanto una mano con el dedo alzado con maestría, "Shinji, hijo mió...", pauso Kaji mientras Shinji lo miraba con atención, "recuerda, se prudente...una pareja desprevenida vale por tres, sin protección el hombre se esclaviza y embaraza a la mujer, usa un condón de ahora en adelante de acuerdo??", dijo Kaji con toda la calma del mundo, dejando a un Shinji estupefacto, y a una Asuka totalmente roja y con un tique en la boca; de repente la temperatura empezó a elevarse, y se detrás de Kaji, una bomba con el fusible encendido llamada Misato estaba a punto de estallar.

Kaji pudo sentir que algo estaba detrás de el, y sintió un escalofrió, "...esta detrás de mi cierto??", pregunto Kaji temeroso.

"Si...", dijo Shinji asustado.

"Oh...Shinji puedes moverte? Creo que estaré usando esa cama muy pronto...", sonrió Kaji nerviosamente.

"BAAAAAKAAAAA!!", se escucho un grito ensordecedor que hizo temblar todo el hospital, seguido de un PAM! Tan fuerte que fue captado por los sismógrafos de NERV, quienes quedaron responsables por pagar el recibo por un piso roto.

* * *

Después de hospitalizar a Kaji, y después de un vergonzoso rato de tratar de darles la platica de los pajaros y las abejas, Misato se llevo a los chicos de vuelta a casa. Después de tanto caos en el hospital, Shinji y Asuka fácilmente pasaron por desapercibido lo que estaban apunto de hacer en esa cama, y la tranquilidad pudo reinar temporalmente en la residencia Katsuragi.

Misato rápidamente entro y se esfumo en su cuarto para buscar algo de descanso, no sin antes pasar por la cocina para agarrar una cerveza bien fría, "Niños! Pórtense bien!", fueron las ultimas palabras de la Mayor antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Ah! Hogar dulce hogar!", dijo Asuka mientras se estiraba al llegar a la sala del apartamento.

Shinji simplemente se desplomo en el sillón y suspiro, al fin un buen respiro después de tantas emociones que ha vivido los pasados días, el ataque del ángel en los simuladores, después levantarse de un sueño de 6 días para volver a pelear y ser absorbido por el ángel, la confesión de sentimientos entre el y Asuka, y finalmente la formalización de su relación en el hospital. En verdad habían sido una semanas de cambios muy notorios, y el mejor de todos se le acababa de tirar encima en el sillón.

"_Hallo,_ como esta el Baka de mi novio?", dijo Asuka mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, acurrucándose a su lado en el sillón.

Shinji empezó a soltar unas risas, provocando la molestia de Asuka.

"Que te pasa Baka? Acaso te provoca gracia algo que dije?", dijo Asuka frunciendo el ceño.

"Es solo que, se siente tan raro que digas que soy tu novio...", dijo Shinji pensativo.

"Pues por eso te dije 'si' cuando me preguntaste Baka...", dijo Asuka sonriéndole mientras le pegaba a Shinji en la frente con una acción de sus dedos, "y considérate suertudo! Tu eres el primero al que llamo así!", dijo Asuka autoritariamente.

"jaja ya se, ya se, pero...dime, acaso te hubieras imaginado que estuviéramos así hace 3 meses?", le pregunto a Asuka con curiosidad.

Asuka puso una cara pensativa, "Hmm...tienes razón...", pauso, "antes si estuviéramos como estamos ahora, ya estarías en urgencias con Kaji...jaja!", dijo Asuka antes de soltarse riendo, siendo seguida por Shinji.

Shinji detuvo su risa y se puso serio, "pero en serio Asuka...si te lo hubiera preguntado antes; que me hubieras respondido?", cuestiono Shinji mirándola a los ojos.

Asuka desvió la mirada por unos segundos, insegura de que decirle, "...pues... para serte sincera Shinji, si me lo hubieras preguntado antes, creo que no te hubiera contestado, solo te hubiera alejado más...", dijo algo triste Asuka.

Shinji sabia que hubiera tenido una respuesta negativa antes, pero quería saber mas, "y porque Asuka? Por que entonces ahora me dijiste que si?".

Asuka volteo la cabeza un momento, sonrojada, en verdad aun era vergonzoso admitir esto; pensaba que al ser novios seria menos difícil, pero, ya no tenia excusa, Shinji tenia derecho a saber lo que su corazón sentía por el.

"Shinji...", dijo Asuka seriamente, "esto que siento por ti, ya lleva algo de tiempo...", pauso Asuka, "cuando te conocí solo pensé que eras un chico debilucho y cobarde, mas cuando subiste al Eva conmigo, sentí como nos conectamos juntos, y me sentí rara...me preguntaba, como es que este patético chico sea el 'invencible tercer elegido' del que tanto había oído? El que tanto estaba interesada en conocer y vencer?", pauso Asuka poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Shinji, "pero luego te conocí mas, te vi pilotear el Eva, como cambiabas tu actitud al pilotear, eso en verdad me gusto...pero también aquella noche que casi me besaste, vi un lado de ti que no conocía...vi que eras noble, que no eras un pervertido como todos los demás chicos a los que les gusto, vi que tu no solo me querías por mi físico...y después me salvaste del volcán, sin importarte tu propia vida brincaste para salvarme, y cuando te vi, sentí tu preocupación, en verdad te preocupabas por mi, te importaba...", pauso Asuka, "pero Shinji, yo sentí miedo...sentí miedo de que me estuviera enamorando de ti, de que fuera a volverme dependiente de ti... por eso nunca dije nada, pero mas que nada porque tu seguías siendo el mismo cobarde Shinji, seguías escondiéndome ese lado de ti que yo quería, y yo trate de sacarlo insultándote para que reaccionaras, y a veces funcionaba, pero no de la forma que yo quería, pensaba que quedaría atascada así contigo por siempre...", pauso por un largo tiempo Asuka.

"Pero luego tu cambiaste Shinji... te fuiste abriendo mas, ya no te acobardabas tanto...no se que fue lo que te paso, pero me gusto tu cambio, y aunque no lo quería admitir al principio después de tu accidente y al sentir que casi te perdía, me di cuenta que yo...te necesito Shinji...y mucho, no sabes cuánto...", dijo tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte y levantaba su mirada para ver a Shinji, quien la miraba totalmente sonrojado y con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba para expresar la enrome felicidad que sentía la saber que Asuka ya lo quería desde antes, y que se sentía algo estupido por no haber cambiado antes.

"Asuka...", empezó Shinji antes de que Asuka le tapara la boca con un dedo, "no digas nada...solo quiero disfrutar este momento", dijo Asuka antes de que se le quedara viendo a Shinji con una enorme sonrisa; Shinji le devolvió la misma sonrisa y la tomo con mas fuerza en sus brazos, sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios una vez mas hicieron contacto, un contacto tan intimo entre ellos que ya se estaba volviendo necesario, el estar en los brazos del otro y conectar sus cuerpos con sus labios, transmitiendo todo el amor que sentían por el otro, solo engrandeciéndolo y conectándolos mas; besos que entre mas avanzara el tiempo, mas crecía la amenaza de que el amor evolucionara en pasión, y que la necesidad por el otro se volviera lujuria; sentimientos que sus jóvenes cuerpos tenían escasa experiencia para tratar con ellos y fácilmente podían caer presa de cualquier impulso que sintieran.

Más otra vez la voz de su tutora interrumpió el trance de su beso, "Hey! Tortolos!", exclamo Misato desde la puerta de su cuarto con las manos en sus caderas. Shinji y Asuka inmediatamente se separaron y se sentaron apartados en el sillón, el rubor en sus mejillas mostrando su clara vergüenza al ser atrapados por Misato.

Misato puso una sonrisa picarona, "Vaya...interrumpí algo??", cuestiono.

"No -", dijo Shinji.

"-Nada", completo Asuka con sus manos en su regazo.

"Bueno niños, a dormir! No por volver del hospital hoy van a faltar mañana a la escuela!", recordó Misato felizmente antes de que se volviera encerrar en su cuarto.

"_Escuela??",_ fue la fatal palabra que cruzo por la mente de ambos chicos. Cierto ellos solo eran niños normales después de todo, el ser pilotos de los robots gigantes que salvaban al mundo no cambiaba el factor que tenían que asistir a la escuela.

"LA ESCUELA!!", exclamaron ambos chicos viéndose uno al otro en shock.

"_Shiest!_ Que haremos mañana! Los demás no nos pueden ver así!", exclamo Asuka preocupada.

Shinji se sintió herido por el comentario de Asuka, "Porque lo dices Asuka? Que acaso te sientes apenada de mi??", dijo en un tono muy triste.

Asuka rápidamente entendió su error, le sonrió y puso una mano en la mejilla de Shinji, "no baka, no es eso!", dijo antes de reírse, "sabes que te amo...pero, es solo que piénsalo...que dirían los demás si nos ven así??", dijo Asuka tratando de hacer a Shinji comprender.

Shinji entonces se puso a pensar, "bueno...tienes razón, jaja, ya me imagino a Touji y Kensuke desmallados después de decirles que ahora eres mi novia...", dijo Shinji antes de soltarse riendo.

"Si, pero a Hikari no me la quiero imaginar, me va a pedir detalles a mas no poder...", dijo Asuka lamentándose.

"Bueno todo eso será mañana, por hoy ya hay que dormir, no crees...mi amor?", dijo Shinji dudando antes de decir lo ultimo, pero Asuka era su novia, tenia derecho de decirle así no?

Asuka se sorprendió ante el atrevimiento de Shinji, "Vaya...me gusta que te sueltes así; _mi amor_!", dijo lo ultimo imitando el tono en que Shinji lo dijo, "bueno estoy exhausta," dijo Asuka mientras bostezaba, "jeje, _guten nacht_, mi baka novio", dijo Asuka por ultimo dándole su beso de buenas noches a Shinji.

"_gu-gu-guten nacht_...", trato Shinji de imitar el perfecto alemán de la pelirroja, mientras veía su celestial cuerpo desaparecer tras la puerta de su cuarto.

Shinji, sin mas que hacer, se dirigió a su cuarto, y se dejo caer en su cama con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que aparentemente nadie se la podía quitar, y era porque en verdad estaba feliz; tenia vida, salud, y una hermosa chica como novia que lo amaba como el no se lo imaginaba, al fin se sentía necesitado. Si Shinji era muy feliz, y todo gracias a solo unos cambios que hizo en su vida, si esos cambios...y todo gracias a Anuar...

"Anuar...Anuar??", repitió Shinji lo segundo en forma de pregunta, levantándose para sentarse en su cama, "Anuar...no lo he visto desde el ataque...donde estará??", pregunto Shinji a la nada mientras se volvía a acostar y se preguntaba del paradero de su amigo.

* * *

En el apartamento de arriba, un chico de pelo con púas marrón estaba parado frente a un enorme televisor, con una guitarra a escala entre sus manos, sus dedos moviéndose fugazmente al ritmo de la música, mientras la canción que tocaba llegaba casi a su fin.

"_YOU ROCK!!"_, leía la pantalla gigante en letras resplandecientes mientras Anuar soltaba la guitarra y se sentaba en el sillón.

Anuar suspiro, "lastima que nadie me diga eso en vida real...", dijo desanimado.

Desde el incidente del ángel y la absorción de Shinji y Asuka. Anuar llevaba todo ese tiempo con una depresión que cada vez se volvía más recurrente, le era más difícil pretender facilidad. Anuar se sentía horrible por lo que le paso a sus amigos, antes veía a los Ángeles como un juego, pero ahora estaba empezando a detestarlos con toda su alma. No tenia idea de los acontecimientos dentro del ángel, ni del nuevo noviazgo de Shinji y Asuka, pero estaba muy pensativo conforme lo que vio cuando los Evas emergieron del ángel.

"Shinji...", dijo Anuar frunciendo el ceño, "...como pudo?? Que diantres paso dentro del ángel para que Shinji sacara poderes de esa magnitud? _Con una chingada_, podía hasta sentir lo furioso que estaba en ese momento...", se puso a pensar Anuar.

"Y No lo puedo creer...Shinji sobrepaso mis poderes por ese momento, estoy seguro...", dijo Anuar frustrado, "jeje...y pensé que yo era el mas poderoso...", se rió cerrando los ojos, "bueno, tampoco es como si el supiera controlarlos mas que yo...", dijo Anuar para sacarse ese tema de la cabeza mientras se levantaba del sillón hacia el refrigerador, lo abrió y saco jugo de naranja que había ahí, después de un cajón en la alacena, saco un pequeño frasco de color naranja transparente, saco una pastilla del frasco, y la dejo en su mano, mirándola con disgusto, "ugh...estupidas pastillas, siempre me duermen...", se quejo Anuar, "pero bueno, todo sea por seguir vivo no?", pauso entrecerrando los ojos, "aunque cada vez la razón para ello la vea mas lejos...", dijo Anuar en tono melancólico.

Olvido las cosas y se hecho el jugo de pico, "...Ah!", suspiro Anuar refrescado, "bueno, supongo que mañana me enterare de como están esos dos; Misato dijo que hoy salieron del hospital...", termino Anuar con el jugo, poniéndolo de vuelta, cerrando el refrigerador y dirigiéndose a su cuarto para descansar.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor sobre Tokio-3, esparciendo el calor de su reinado sobre toda la ciudad-fortaleza, reflejando su luz en los edificios, y eliminando la necesidad de la luz eléctrica.

Corriendo por una calle iban dos niños agarrados de la mano, corriendo tan rápido como si los viniera persiguiendo un loco recién escapado del hospital psiquiátrico, y no era muy diferente la situación, iban tarde a la escuela.

"Vamos Shinji! Si corremos mas rápido llegaremos antes de que suene la campana!", exclamo Asuka.

"Pero...Asuka, ya mejor ríndete! Ya llegamos tarde!", se quejo Shinji.

"A no! Eso ni loca Baka! Para empezar es TU culpa que vengamos tarde! NUNCA TE DESPIERTAS A TIEMPO!!", regaño Asuka, "Además, lo menos que puedes hacer por tu novia, es asegurarse que llegue a tiempo a la escuela...", indico Asuka.

"Pero, porque la prisa?? Antes no te quejabas mucho si íbamos tarde...", pregunto Shinji.

Asuka se estaba empezando a cansar también, ya llevaban corrido una buena distancia desde el apartamento, "si llegamos tarde...Hikari ya va a estar ahí...esperándome de seguro...", dijo Asuka entre respiraciones.

Shinji entonces agradeció a los Ángeles que Touji y Kensuke no eran de los tempraneros, mas accedió a la petición de Asuka y empezó a correr más rápido, a su paso. Asuka, al ver que Shinji subía el paso, le dio una sonrisa juguetona y empezó a correr mas rápido, Shinji después acelero el paso, y así sucesivamente hasta que lo novios empezaron a jugar a las carreras.

Mas adelante de donde iban los novios, Anuar caminaba lento, y sin preocupaciones, mirando el cielo, recordando miles de momentos en el pasado, en donde preferiría estar ahora. Entonces su mente fue llamada al sonido de pasos rápidos detrás del, volteo y para su sorpresa, ahí venían Shinji y Asuka corriendo a más no poder, y para su sorpresa, venían sostenidos de la mano.

"Vaya! Miren lo que trajo el viento! Pero si son el señor y la señora Ikari!", dijo mofándose de la pareja.

"MUEVETE BAKA HAMASAKI!!", grito Asuka mientras lo empujaba a un lado sacándolo del camino. Anuar quedo movido hacia un lado, y se asusto cuando de repente fue jalado del brazo por una mano, forzado a correr siguió el ritmo de sus captores.

"Shinji??", pregunto Anuar, sorprendido al ver quien lo había jalado.

"Anuar! Hola!", saludo Shinji emocionado de ver a su amigo, mas se dio cuenta de la mirada picarona que apareció en su rostro después de voltear a ver su mano sujetando la de Asuka, "platicamos bien después si? Por ahora solo agradece que no llegaremos tarde...", dijo Shinji mientras a la distancia ya aparecía la escuela.

--

"Al fin!", exclamo Asuka exhausta mientras se paraba junto a Shinji y Anuar en la pared al lado de la entrada del salón.

"Todavía no llega Hikari, Asuka", dijo Shinji dando un vistazo al interior del salón.

"Genial! Muy bien ven Shinji! Tenemos que hablar...", dijo Asuka en tono imperativo lo segundo.

"Oh! Tan rápido una pelea marital?", dijo Anuar.

"Hamasaki, por algo no te extrañaba! Métete al salón tu!!", ordeno Asuka molesta.

"_s' ordenes jefaza_!", dijo Anuar riéndose dando un saludo militar, "solo ay te encargo que no me lo maltrates mucho, todavía tengo que hablar con el!", rió una vez mas mientras se desvanecía en el salón.

Ya estaban solos en el pasillo, "Shinji...", le dijo Asuka en voz baja, "pon atención baka, esto es lo que haremos...para que nadie sospeche, actuaremos como siempre así que...", continuaba Asuka, pero Shinji no le estaba prestando atención a eso si no a su bello rostro, a sus azules ojos, y su mirada de regaño hacia el, "_Asuka se ve tan linda cuando se molesta así...",_ pensó Shinji mientras el amor lo hipnotizaba, y sin aviso se lanzo y sello los labios de Asuka con los suyos, silenciando a la chica, quien después de unos breves segundos se rió en el beso y tomo a Shinji de la cara apartándolo lentamente.

"Y mucho menos puedes hacer eso Baka!!", dijo Asuka entre risitas.

"Esta bien, pero me debes uno para cuando volvamos a casa...", condiciono Shinji.

"Jaja, si lo que sea...", dijo Asuka riéndose mientras entraba primero a la clase, mientras Shinji se le quedaba mirando hipnotizado aun.

En ese momento llegaba Hikari, y vio a Shinji parado, viendo la puerta del salón, parecía que estaba apunto de babear, "Em...Shinji?? La puerta se usa para entrar al salón, no para quedarte viéndola...", dijo Hikari curiosa, al ver la rara actitud del chico.

"Eh? Que? Ah! Hikari! Jeje, hola! Solo estaba...por entrar jeje, si...", dijo Shinji tímidamente mientras rápidamente se metía al salón. Hikari después de quedarse mirándolo extrañada, lo siguió.

--

El receso llego, y cuatro chicos se encontraban comiendo en el techo de la escuela, cuatro chicos que no se reunían así desde hace ya un buen rato, puesto que uno de ellos no salía del hospital. Shinji se encontraba muy alegre y vivo con sus amigos, puesto que en verdad estaba muy feliz, especialmente ahora que volvía con ellos. Relato con animo la ultima batalla contra el ángel a petición de Kensuke, provocando un tique en el ojo de Anuar cuando menciono su caída al abismo negro, que paso desapercibido por los demás chicos.

Mas algo provoco intriga en 3 de los chicos, y eso era la ahora actitud tan, viva, si se podía decir, de Shinji. Así es, el una vez tímido, cobarde, resguardado y callado Shinji ahora lucia feliz, animado, y poseía una vivides en los ojos que no sabían con que compararla. Algo había pasado, así que uno de los tres decidió averiguarlo.

"Oye Shinji...", dijo Touji, "que pasa contigo hombre? Te ves mas animado de lo normal! Digo si es que antes te animabas alguna vez!", cuestiono el atleta.

"Si Shinji, dinos que paso? Acaso la fiereza de tu esposa se ha calmado y ahora te da besos o que?", dijo Kensuke sarcásticamente provocando la risa de Touji.

"_Si tan solo tuviera idea de cuanta __razón tiene..._", rió Shinji internamente.

Los chicos vieron que Shinji no respondía con ninguna oración que obligara a callarlos, y dejaron de reír, quedaría poco decir que se asustaron.

"Oh dios no...Shinji! Dinos que estamos mintiendo! No puedes hablar enserio!", suplico Kensuke.

"Shinji! No me digas que caíste en la trampa de la demonio!", suplico Touji agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

Shinji rápidamente reacciono para evitar una tragedia, "e-e-eh! No nada! si...es solo que ya no me ha molestado mucho últimamente...jeje", dijo Shinji tratando de volver con su tono nervioso, fingiéndolo muy bien, siendo experto en el tema.

"Ah bueno...nos asustaste por un momento hombre!!", dijo Touji aliviado pasando una mano por su frente.

Anuar miro toda la discusión con atención, y llamo su atención la falta de reacción avergonzada de Shinji, sabia que estaba mintiendo.

"Shinji...", dijo Anuar mientras se paraba, "podemos hablar un momento? Ven, necesito que me recuerdes que fue lo que paso después que salieron del ángel...", dijo Anuar inventando una excusa para evitar las miradas curiosas de sus otros dos amigos.

Shinji y Anuar se apartaron del techo y se metieron a las escaleras de acceso, Anuar cerró la puerta para asegurarse que los chicos no los siguieran.

"Bueno Shinji, suelta la sopa! Que paso?? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos! Has hecho algún avance con Asuka??", pregunto ansioso Anuar.

Shinji se empezó a reír como maniaco.

"Eh? _Que traes pinché loco!!_", exclamo Anuar algo intimidado por la actitud tan rara de Shinji, mientras daba un paso atrás.

Shinji puso una mano en el estomago, tratando de parar de reír pues le dolía el estomago, "aja...jaja...oh, me duele! Jaja, ay Anuar! Si supieras!", dijo Shinji mientras se recuperaba de su ataque de risa.

"No pues no se, por algo te pregunto!", exclamo Anuar molesto.

"Muy bien, Anuar no se lo digas a nadie mas, de acuerdo?", Anuar asintió con la cabeza.

"pero que pudiste hacer que no quieras que le diga a na-...oh dios...no me digas que-", termino Anuar sorprendido.

Shinji sonrió ampliamente, "Así es!".

La quijada de Anuar casi cae al piso antes de que exclamara, "TUVISTE SEXO CON ASUKA!?", grito mientras le apuntaba con el dedo acosadoramente.

Shinji cayó bocabajo al piso, casi dándole un ataque de espasmos por lo que dijo Anuar, mas se levanto fugazmente, totalmente sonrojado, y increíblemente, molesto, "NO SEAS PERVERTIDO!! CLARO QUE NO ES ESO!!", grito Shinji molesto.

"err...jejeje...", Anuar se reía apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza, "bueno, me alegra oír eso la verdad...jaja, y entonces que? Ya te concedió una cita o algo??", pregunto Anuar curioso.

Shinji no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al decir, "Algo así, veras...Asuka Langley Sohryu... ahora es mi novia!", dijo felizmente Shinji.

"QUE?!", grito Anuar incrédulo que Shinji hubiera conseguido su objetivo sin mas de sus consejos.

"Si Anuar si! Jaja! ni yo me la creo todavía!", dijo Shinji, "Ah! Anuar soy tan feliz! Ella me hace sentir algo que nunca en mi vida había sentido, es tan hermosa, tan perfecta! Justo como lo había soñado! Y todo te lo debo a ti amigo!", seguía Shinji derrochando su dicha, terminando por darle un gran abrazo a Anuar.

Así quedaron los amigos por unos segundos antes de que Anuar reaccionara y le diera unos palmazos en la espalda a Shinji, este lo soltó y le dio otra sonrisa antes de inclinarse en modo de reverencia, "Te estaré agradecido por el resto de mi vida, mientras mi corazón siga latiendo Anuar...", dijo Shinji.

Anuar todavía estaba algo conmocionado por la confesión y el repentino despliegue de emoción de Shinji pero se le paso y levemente sonrió, "jeje, denada Shinji, solo era mi deber...", dijo Anuar lo ultimo algo descorazonado.

Shinji se dio cuenta del tono de Anuar, y se pregunto que le pasaba, "eh, Anuar te pasa algo? Te ves muy raro últimamente; pensé que te alegrarías mas por las noticias...", dijo Shinji algo decepcionado.

"No, no, no por lo contrario, me alegra mucho que al fin estén juntos, pero...nah no es nada olvídalo...", dijo Anuar al ser recordado de la memoria de su promesa para evadir el tema.

"Anuar anda, somos amigos no? También te quiero ayudar!", le sonrió Shinji.

Anuar rápidamente miro a un lado para evadir la mirada de Shinji; mas luego bajo su mirada y suspiro, después quedo mirando el piso con una mirada vacía, "Dennise...", dijo en voz baja.

"Que?", cuestiono Shinji al no oir bien.

"Antes de que todo esto sucediera, Dennise...se lo prometí...se lo prometí...", seguía deambulando Anuar.

"Dennise? la Quinta? Que prometiste??", pregunto Shinji.

"todos merecen una segunda oportunidad...", termino Anuar, nunca levantando la mirada, escondiendo su ojos vacíos que aun así eran la presa de las lagrimas que llovían incesantemente del cielo del recuerdo.

"Otra...oportunidad??", repitió Shinji lentamente.

Anuar se paso una mano por lo ojos y levanto la mirada, sonriendo una vez mas, "jeje, si, bueno entonces creo que mi trabajo termino con ustedes no??", dijo Anuar antes de reírse un poco, "vez? No necesitaste mi ayuda después de todo!"

Shinji todavía trataba de relacionar las palabras melancólicas de su amigo, pero el cambio de tema parecía propenso, estaba seguro que oyó el nombre de la tan misteriosa Quinta Elegida, _"de seguro Dennise tiene algo que ver con esa promesa...pero que tiene que ver con nosotros?_", se cuestiono Shinji, "eh, si jeje pues no del todo...lo que se lo aprendí de ti!", le contesto Shinji a Anuar.

"Bueno Sr. Modesto, _ándale_ vámonos pues, ya va a sonar la campana...", dijo Anuar antes de abrir la puerta y que Shinji y el salieran, después suspiro y dijo, "uh, que lastima...tan divertido que era jugar de _matchmaker_...jaja!!".

"Que es eso que dijiste Anuar??", cuestiono un Shinji curioso.

"oh nada, nada, solo que me gustaba jugar al cupido con ustedes dos!!", dijo antes de reírse.

Shinji se rio también, "Bueno, no es la única manera de divertirse...", sugirió.

"Cierto...ahora puedo fastidiarte para ver que cosillas planeas hacer con Asuka...", dijo Anuar con cara picarona mientras le daba con el codo a Shinji en el hombro.

Shinji se ruborizo notablemente, "Anuar! No! yo ni de novio me atrevo a pensar en cosas como esas con Asuka...", dijo apenado.

"Jaja, bueno, bueno, no te presiono, pero en serio...no has pensado a donde sacarla a pasear??"

"...como? Asuka no es mi mascota para que la ande sacando...", dijo Shinji ignorantemente.

Anuar se pego con una mano en la frente, "ay no, no...Shinji-son, aun te falta mucho por aprender sobre las novias amigo...", dijo mientras ponía un brazo sobre el hombro de Shinji y lo encaminaba en el pasillo hacia el salón, explicándole los 'deberes' que ahora tenia con una novia, especialmente si esa novia era Asuka.

"tengo que hacer todo eso!!", exclamo Shinji asustado.

"claro! Y eso no es ni la mitad!", rio Anuar, "y con Asuka como novia, uff, Shinji, te las vas a ver negras...bueno... al menos tu cartera...", destaco Anuar el ultimo punto.

"Oooooooh...", se lamento Shinji mientras lagrimas caían cómicamente por sus mejillas, el otro lado de su mente sabia que al menos valdría la pena.

* * *

La tarde llego a Tokio-3, la escuela había acabado y todos los chicos de la ciudad eran libres, al menos por las siguientes 16 horas; horas que valían oro para cierta chica pelirroja que siempre quería sacar provecho al cien por ciento de sus días, especialmente hoy que le fastidio mas que nunca que la escuela le haya quitado ocho valiosas horas que pudo haber pasado con Shinji haciendo otras cosas.

La pareja salía del ascensor en el piso de su apartamento, todo el camino recorrido, sus manos nunca se separaron en cuanto salieron de la escuela, la caminata había sido muy callada, puesto que ninguno de los dos había dicho más de 5 palabras, ambos se guardaban algo, eso parecía.

La puerta del apartamento se cerro tras los dos adolescentes, dejaron sus zapatos en el tapete de entrada como lo hacían rutinariamente, y se pararon en el pasillo a mitad del camino, y como si estuvieran planeando lo mismo miraron a la dirección de la cocina, ningún sonido provenía de ella; Misato no estaba en casa.

Los dos se voltearon a ver y sus miradas se enfocaron inmediatamente a los ojos, los cuales suplicaban por el otro después se ser apartados por tantas horas; en solo segundos los brazos de uno se abalanzaron al otro, al igual que sus labios, sellándose en un abrazo y un beso muy profundo, mientras desesperadamente buscaban satisfacer su necesidad del otro; satisfacción que les había sido privada por solo unas horas, pero que habían parecido años para ellos.

En su enlace apasionado, la joven pareja fue dando vueltas por todo el apartamento, hasta caer en el sillón, con Asuka arriba de Shinji, donde su beso continuo acompañado de caricias. Varios minutos después, se separaron solo para poder respirar, terminando con pesados jadeos mientras seguían perdidos en sus azules miradas.

"Esto ya... me esta gustando...", dijo Asuka ruborizada entre jadeos.

"Demasiado...", termino Shinji.

Asuka le dio un fuerte abrazo, "te extrañe Baka...".

"Pero si me tenias a dos pupitres de distancia todo el día! No es como si no me hubieras visto...jeje", dijo Shinji en tono de broma.

"Ay! No digas tantas idioteces! Hmph! Tanto tiempo con Hamasaki te esta dando mala influencia...", se quejo Asuka.

"Ah vamos Asuka! Anuar no es malo!", dijo Shinji, _"si tan solo supieras lo que ha hecho por nosotros..._", pensó Shinji.

"El que seas mi novio no te da derecho a que decidas por mi Shinji...", lo regaño Asuka.

"pero él me ha enseñado muchas cosas, le debo mucho...", explico Shinji.

"mientras no sean mas cosas Hentais por mi esta bien...", dijo Asuka antes de reirse, "hmm...eso me recuerda, yo también te debo algo Shinji...", dijo levantándose del sillón y poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

"Si mal no recuerdo, tu me preguntaste que si quería salir contigo, y yo te dije que si...", dijo Asuka.

"Aja...", asintió Shinji.

"Bueno, te debo una cita baka...y Asuka Langley Sohryu es una mujer que cumple su palabra! Así que este viernes me llevaras a salir de acuerdo??", dijo Asuka en su típico tono.

Shinji puso un rostro inconforme, "si Asuka...pero porque tu escoges el día??", se quejo Shinji.

"no seas mal educado Shinji! Las damas primero!", dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

"Awww...", se lamento Shinji.

"y como tu eres el hombre, y yo soy tu novia...tu vas a pagar por mi...", dijo Asuka con un tono juguetón.

"QUE!! Y se supone que tu me debes??", demando Shinji.

"Que? Entonces prefieres no salir??", amenazo Asuka.

Shinji rápidamente se arrepintió, "err...no no! Esta bien! Claro Asuka! Yo pago!".

"Así esta mejor Baka-kun, jeje", dijo Asuka antes de soltar unas risitas y darle un beso a Shinji, y después yéndose a su habitación para cambiarse.

Shinji quedo lamentándose en el sillón, y reflexionando en lo que dijo Anuar, "ay...Anuar tenia razón...y conociendo a Asuka...quedare quebrado después de esto...", suspiro Shinji, luego se toco los labios y cerro los ojos, "pero con Asuka, todo vale lo que cuesta...", dijo antes de el también irse a su habitación a cambiarse su uniforme.

* * *

La semana paso, y ya era viernes. El día era placentero, y el pronostico del clima predijo una noche despejada, perfecta para ver las estrellas, una idea que le pareció muy romántica a Asuka.

Asuka y Shinji se dirigían a la escuela, agarrados de la mano como ya habían hecho costumbre. Asuka estaba feliz, tan feliz como no se había sentido desde pequeña, puesto que sus propias barreras contra el mundo no la dañaban, y el mundo y los demás ya no le importaban, puesto que todo lo que necesitaba caminaba junto a ella, sosteniendo su mano. Asuka lo volteo a ver, y Shinji, sintiendo su mirada volteo, y le sonrió; una de esas sonrisas especiales para ella, de esas que el solo le dedicaba a ella. Si, Asuka sabia que estos eran los mejores días de su vida, sabia que tenia a Shinji; que Shinji era suyo, solo para ella, pero...solo ellos lo sabían. Había sido decisión de ambos ocultárselo a los demás, y en los últimos días, Asuka estaba pensando sobre eso otra vez.

Durante la semana, desde el martes, el fastidioso grupo de Kitomi otra vez andaba en las andadas. Kitomi Ihurah era una de esas chicas a las que se les definen como 'brincadoras', puesto que era sabido que había andado con al menos 3 chicos de cada clase y grado mayor que ella, mas no duraba mas de 2 semana con ninguno, y se aseguraba de siempre conseguir lo que quería de ellos, era toda una utilizadora. Asuka odiaba a las tipas como Kitomi, en su opinión, denigraban a la raza femenina y daban el peor ejemplo de ser una mujer, y aunque los hombres fueran unos estúpidos según Asuka, no todos merecían ser utilizados...mucho menos cuando el blanco de esta cazadora se había vuelto su Shinji.

Desde que se entero de los privilegios que gozaban los pilotos de los Evangelions, Kitomi tomo un interés enorme en Shinji, quería ser la 'novia del piloto' para ganar enorme popularidad, y talvez hasta algo de dinero. Mas odiaba que siempre que intentara seducirlo, de alguna manera, Shinji desapareciera.

Esta semana parecía estable, Shinji acababa de volver, así que Kitomi se decidió a actuar ese viernes, haría que Shinji saliera con ella el sábado, y lo seduciría ahi, después haría que le preguntara 'la pregunta' y estaría lista para los lujos que esperaba, en verdad, peor ejemplo de la corrupción de la juventud en estos días no podía haber.

--

Durante toda esa semana, Kitomi había estado coqueteando con Shinji, y Shinji como todo un caballero, no hayo manera de rechazar ninguno de sus avances, provocando una gran duda y molestia en Asuka.

Ese viernes sentía por primera vez un puntazo de incomodidad, miedo de que en verdad pudiera perder a Shinji ante semejante 'zorra'.

Una vez llegando a la escuela, Asuka jalo a Shinji hasta un salón abandonado que ahora era usado para guardar todos los artículos viejos de la escuela, estaba decidida a que hoy sus dudas tenían que ser aclaradas.

"Shinji, tenemos que hablar...", dijo Asuka con todo serio y con sus manos en la cadera.

Shinji de repente sintió como si un florero le hubiera caído en la cabeza y dejado estrellado, puesto que esas palabras son de las que ningún macho en toda su vida quiere oír viniendo de su hembra; usualmente significaba algo letal. Lo único que Shinji quería hacer en ese momento era salir de ahi, y correr hasta donde los pies lo llevaran.

Pero Asuka lo había arrastrado firmemente hasta ahi, y si no estaba mal, había cerrado la puerta con llave, _"ay dios...definitivamente Anuar no me dijo nada sobre que hacer si esto pasaba...", _pensó Shinji con el sudor recorriendo su rostro, era de ese sudor frio, el que te sale cuando estás muerto de pánico, y la mirada que Asuka le estaba dando en ese momento no era una de bella dulzura en ese momento.

"Bien, Tercer Elegido...", dijo Asuka con las manos en la cadera y en tono represivo.

"_ay mama, me llamo por piloto...esto no puede ser bueno..._", pensó Shinji mientras audiblemente trago saliva, "eh...si Asuka??", dijo con voz temblorosa.

"iré directo al grano, tu y Kitomi tienen algo que ver??", dijo agachándose sobre él, aun con las manos en la cadera, casi arrinconándolo.

"Eh? K-Kitomi? CLARO QUE NO!!", se defendió Shinji lo más claro posible.

"En serio?", dijo Asuka sarcásticamente, "entonces me podrías decir de que han estado hablando durante clases y por mensajitos que yo no pueda saber?", reclamo su novia.

"eto, pues de nada importante, ella solo me pregunta sobre el día y sobre las materias y sobre las cosas que me gustan, yo creo que es agradable...", dijo Shinji ignorante.

A Asuka se le resalto la vena en la frente, "aaay!! No seas idiota Shinji! Esa perra te esta coqueteando!!", aclaro Asuka furiosa.

"coqueteando?", dijo Shinji todavía iluso.

"Si baka! Te quiere llevar! Te quiere robar de mi lado!!", dijo Asuka algo mas triste, "esa maldita perra, y tu dejándote!", le reclamo a Shinji con ojos húmedos.

Shinji entonces razono, _"jeje, ah conque eso es, Asuka esta celosa! Jaja_", rio Shinji internamente, reflejándolo en una mínima risa que se escapo de su boca.

"TE PROVOCA RISA ALGO QUE DIJE SHINJI?? HABLO EN SERIO IDIOTA! NO PUEDO CREER LO POCO QUE TE IMPORTA ESTO!!", le reclamo Asuka furiosa, casi apunto de llorar del coraje.

Shinji de inmediato se paralizo, nunca había visto a Asuka tan furiosa, ni siquiera antes de que fueran novios, pero pudo tener la suficiente compostura para suavizar su expresión y darle una sonrisa a Asuka, haciendo que esta se calamara un poco; la tomo del rostro y la beso.

No era un beso cualquiera no; no era un beso apasionado, no era un simple beso de pico, ni tampoco uno profundo; era uno de esos besos que le recuerdan a la persona que es dueña de tu corazón, que la amas, así es, un beso que solo transmitía amor, era decir las palabras 'Te Amo' sin abrir la boca.

Asuka inmediatamente se sonrojo al sentir los labios de Shinji. Este no era su primer beso, mucho lejos de eso, sus labios ya habían perdido su virginidad, y justamente ante el chico que la estaba besando ahora; mas lo que desconcertó a Asuka fue lo que sintió con este beso, se sintió justo como el primero. Sintió el mismo calor, el mismo cariño, el mismo amor que la habían llenado de tanta tranquilidad y felicidad ese día en el hospital que confesaron su amor. Era lo único que necesitaba, ese beso le había dado todas las respuestas, le devolvió el beso de la misma manera que le fue dado.

Después de unos segundos, Shinji se separo y abrazo a Asuka, "Asuka...yo te amo...solo a ti y a nadie mas, no hay espacio para otra chica en mi corazón, puesto que tu eres su completa dueña.", dijo Shinji con voz suave casi en la oreja de Asuka.

Asuka se enterneció por las palabras de Shinji y no pudo evitar poner una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, y después le devolvió el abrazo a Shinji con todas su fuerzas, "Shinji...tu baka...", dijo tiernamente.

Se separaron del abrazo, mas no se podían quitar las sonrisas y el rubor que invadía sus mejillas; aunque fueran novios, momentos como este los hacían sentir esas mariposas en el estomago, un satisfactorio y caluroso sentimiento que mantenía la llama de su amor ardiendo fuerte.

Después de la acción de Shinji, Asuka tuvo una idea, picarona al parecer, puesto que lo reflejo en la sonrisa acosadora que le dio a Shinji una vez que se separaron.

"jeje, bueno Shinji, te creo; pero aun así tendré que tomar medidas drásticas sobre esto...", dijo mientras no quitaba esa sonrisa maliciosa de su rostro.

"Asuka...que vas a hacer??", pregunto Shinji nervioso.

"Oh no, no te preocupes Shin-chan, no te hare nada, por ahora...", dijo lo ultimo casi susurrándolo, haciendo que Shinji no la oyera "Anda vamonos Baka...", dijo Asuka mientras tomaba su mano y se iban de ese sucio edificio.

Pero lo que Asuka y Shinji no sabían era que afuera de una de las pocas ventanas que tenia ese edificio, había dos figuras paradas ahi, ambas tan rectas como palo y casi inmóviles, no se notaba que fueran humanas, pero si, eran un chico con traje deportivo y una chica con coletas, paralizados ante el espectáculo que acababan de presenciar.

Touji y Hikari habían llegado al edificio a petición de Touji, que después de insoportable presión de Kensuke, le iba a preguntar a Hikari si saldría en una cita con el. Mas lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba era el oír la dulce y melodiosa voz de Asuka mientras le gritaba en el santo nombre a todo pulmón a Shinji dentro del edificio. Se preguntaron que hacían sus amigos ahi, así que se quedaron viendo, Hikari con una curiosidad romántica y Touji con una curiosidad impaciente al preguntarse que rayos haría Shinji con Asuka a solas en un edificio tan desolado.

Mas algo incalculable para sus mentes sucedió que paro toda función de sus cerebros, Shinji tomo a Asuka de la cara, y la beso...y no parecía un simple beso de piquito, duraron así un buen rato y mas aun, Asuka abrazo a Shinji mientras le devolvía el beso.

Touji no pudo ni siquiera gritar como hubiera querido por quedar estupefacto y con la quijada a dos pies bajo tierra; Hikari se ruborizo al ver a su amiga siendo tan afectuosa con Shinji, aunque ya sabia que se gustaban, nunca hubiera esperado verlos en vivo, y quedo paralizada por la sorpresa de ver a Shinji tomar la iniciativa.

"a-a-a-a-aaaaa!! S-s-shinji!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!! Cayo bajo el hechizo de la demonio!!", se lamento Touji mientras caía de rodillas al piso.

"TOUJI! Asuka no es ningún demonio!! Ya no quiero hablar contigo si vas a hablar así de mi amiga!!", amenazo Hikari.

"Err...digo, pero Hikari!!", se quejo Touji, no queriendo retractarse, pero tampoco perder esta oportunidad.

"Pero nada...", definió Hikari, "mira, yo también estoy sorprendida por lo que acabamos de ver, y no por eso le ando diciendo a Shinji pervertido o algo...," dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a Touji de reojo.

"Bueno, si si lo que sea...pero ahora Shinji me debe una buena explicación...", termino Touji con tono amenazante.

"Si, yo también hablare con Asuka!! Por que rayos nos esconden algo como esto?! Cuanto tiempo llevaran así?!", Hikari dijo furiosa, tomaba esto como una traición de confianza de su mejor amiga.

Touji estaba muy intimidado por la actitud de Hikari, pero eso no le quitaba su enojo con Shinji, los había traicionado al caer en el hechizo de la 'demonio rojo', "hmm...que le pasa a Shinji? Tal vez tenga algo que ver con su comportamiento últimamente...", comento Touji.

"Si...no parece el mismo, aunque lo mejor será preguntarles no crees?", dijo Hikari, ya calmada de su ira femenina por ser reprimida del chisme.

"eh, Si!", dijo Touji rápidamente.

"bueno, yo le pregunto a Asuka y tu a Shinji, de acuerdo?", dijo Hikari.

"eh, Si!"

A Hikari se le resalto una vena en la frente, "No sabes decir otra cosa además de eso?!", dijo molesta.

"eh...no!", dijo Touji inútilmente lo contrario.

"Ay!!", gruño Hikari fastidiada, mientras ponía una mano en su rostro.

"Bueno olvídalo...", dijo Hikari resignada, "Y no se te ocurra decirle nada a Kensuke!!", amenazo.

"e-e-e..Si jefa!!", respondió Touji intimidado.

"Baka...", termino Hikari antes de jalarlo para salir de ahi.

* * *

El almuerzo se había acabado, y en el salón 2-A ya casi todos los estudiantes habían regresado al salón, tan solo restaba esperar a que el maestro volviera para recibir las ultimas 3 horas de tortura escolar; y para Kitomi, esta era el momento perfecto.

La chica saco su espejo de mano, y se reviso por cualquier imperfección, se retoco el cabello, y listo. Si, ella esta segura que era bellísima, Shinji no se resistiría a su encanto. Kitomi se levanto de su asiento, y se paro frente el pupitre de Shinji, quien estaba escribiendo algo al parecer, así que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"Ahem...", tocio Kitomi para llamar la atención, pero de nada sirvió, Shinji estaba metido en su escritura.

"Shinji...", dijo Kitomi, pero nada; Kitomi se desespero.

"Shinji!", exclamo Kitomi, entonces Shinji levanto la cabeza con una mirada interrogante, y se removió un audífono, la al parecer causa de su sordera, no la escritura.

"Eh? Kitomi-san? Que sucede?", pregunto Shinji.

Kitomi entonces quito su cara molesta y la cambio por una sonrisa coqueta, "jeje, oye Shinji harás algo el sab-", alcanzo a decir Kitomi antes de que la puerta del salón se azotara y unos visiblemente molestos Touji y Hikari entraron al salón, y dirigieron sus miradas hacia Shinji, rápidamente dirigiéndose a su pupitre.

"Shinji...amigo...tenemos que hablar", dijo Touji con voz rasposa.

"Eh-eh-eh..Hablar?? Por que??", dijo Shinji tímidamente.

"Shinji!! Donde esta Asuka??", reclamo Hikari.

"Eh, no lo se! Lo juro! No la veo desde...em...", paro Shinji, casi revelando su secreto.

"Desde que Shinji??", busco Hikari sacarle la verdad a Shinji.

"Oigan! Yo estaba hablando con él!", exigió una molesta Kitomi, confrontando a la pareja y empezando una enorme discusión, todo el salón se formo alrededor del pupitre del avergonzado piloto para ver el show.

Shinji quedo confuso y estupefacto, porque estaban molestos ellos dos? Porque con él? Y...porque Touji y Hikari entraron juntos al salón? La cabeza le daba mil vueltas a Shinji

"_Dios! __Qué diablos está pasando?! Aww! Por favor...alguien ayúdeme..."_, se lamento internamente Shinji mientras escondía su cabeza en su brazos.

De repente como para contestar su plegaria, la puerta nuevamente se azoto, mientras unos cabellos de fuego ondearon por la entrada del salón y la presencia de Asuka se hacía sentir en el salón, con su típica mirada que mostraba su poderío. Todos en el salón se detuvieron, incluso la abatida discusión que tenia lugar en el pupitre de Shinji ceso, y todos se le quedaron viendo a Asuka.

Asuka camino al centro del salón, frente al pizarrón y puso sus manos en la cadera, "Shinji Ikari!! Ven acá!!", dijo Asuka con autoridad; Shinji con cara de estupefacto, se alzo entre la multitud en su pupitre y camino hacia Asuka, quien le indico que se parara a un lado de ella. Todos estaban poniendo atención al suceso, incluso Rei dejo de ver a la ventana.

Una vez parado al lado de ella, la volteo a ver, Asuka le devolvió la mirada y le guiño un ojo, antes de dirigirse al salón, "Muy bien, escuchen todos!! Tengo entendido que ay algunas de ustedes que andan tras de Shinji...", dijo Asuka apuntando a Shinji y mirando molesta a las chicas de la clase, "bien, pues les tengo una noticia...", dijo Asuka con una sonrisa confiada antes de que se volteara por completo hacia Shinji. Shinji se quedo viéndola confundido y ruborizado, por la mirada picarona que había puesto de repente; entonces, sin previo aviso, Asuka se le abalanzo encima a Shinji y lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello, aprovechando para plantarle un gran y profundo beso justo en los labios, uno largo, muy largo.

Bajo circunstancias normales, a Shinji no le hubiera importado esto, mucho menos molestado, ya era su pasatiempo favorito; pero esta vez era diferente, MUY diferente. Asuka lo estaba besando, frente a TODA la clase. No sabia que hacer; si devolver el beso y ya delatar su relación por completo, o quedarse parado ahi como idiota cuando la chica más bella y más deseada de toda la escuela lo estaba besando. Shinji entonces vio por la esquina de sus ojos las miradas de los demás; Kensuke, Kitomi y toda la población femenina de la clase estaban estupefactas y con las quijadas por los suelos, y toda la población masculina del salón, excepto Touji, apretaba los puños de rabia y podía sentir como lo apuñalaban con la mirada. Rei solamente quedo observando muy detenidamente, y Hikari tenía una mirada que parecía que estaba en las nubes.

Shinji de repente supo qué hacer, ese lado nuevo de él, ese que había despertado recién, tomo control, y Shinji entonces vio como todo el salón los estaba mirando, miradas en su mayoría de celos y enojo; y Shinji no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía. Sonrió maliciosamente en su mente, cerró los ojos, tomo a Asuka por la cadera, acerco su cuerpo mas al de ella y le devolvió el beso con tanta pasión como en sus momentos a solas. La repentina e inesperada reacción de Shinji causo aun mas shock en todo el salón, mientras parecía que a las cabezas de medio salón le salía humo de sus cabezas. Kitomi quedo paralizada, se sentía tan impotente y estúpida. Recobro la compostura muy apenas y solo la ira se expresaba en su rostro.

Casi un minuto después, la pareja de 'recién casados' se separo de su beso, dando audibles suspiros por la falta de aire. Asuka, aun algo ruborizada, le saco la lengua a Shinji juguetonamente y luego una vez más volteo a ver al estupefacto salón, "el es MIO! Escucharon? Así que aléjense tanda de zorras!!", amenazo Asuka con su mirada de la muerte a la población femenina del salón poniendo sus manos en la cadera. "Y para todos ustedes pervertidos, dejen de molestarme porque-", alcanzo a decir Asuka antes de que repentinamente Shinji interpusiera una mano frente a ella y diera un paso adelante, " porque ella es MIA!!", grito Shinji con una rabia decisiva que tiro hacia tras a todos los chicos del salón; y dejando a las chicas aterradas, incluso Rei y Asuka quedaron sorprendidas ante este despliegue de emoción.

Todo se quedo en silencio el cuarto casi quedo igual de monótono comparado a cuando el maestro daba sus aburridas lecturas del Segundo Impacto. Los murmullos entonces empezaron a cubrir el salón, y Shinji se dio cuenta de justo que había dicho, abrió los ojos en su propia sorpresa y dio un paso atrás, y volteo a ver a Asuka nerviosamente, mientras ella le devolvía una mirada sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir, y no podía esconder el rubor en sus mejillas.

Para la suerte de la repentinamente confundida pareja, el maestro entro justo en ese momento, provocando la llamada a la típica rutina por parte de Hikari y que el orden se restableciera. Aunque eso no evito que mayoría de las miradas aun estuvieran dirigidas hacia la recién descubierta pareja.

--

Una hora después del 'incidente', Shinji se encontraba encogido en su escritorio, ahora muy nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer. Ahora más que nunca, las trivialidades de profesor no tenían importancia, que estarán pensando todos ahora? Pero, entonces recordó, que Asuka fue la que provoco todo esto, el no la hubiera besado de vuelta si ella no lo hubiera besado...tenía sentido no? Justo entonces, la pantalla de su laptop parpadeo para notificarle que tenia un nuevo mensaje, dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que decía 'De: Redpilot' que le pedía que abriera una sala para chat privado, Shinji acepto y se abrió una nueva ventanilla.

Redpilot: Baka! Justo que fue eso??

Pimpinpilot: de que hablas Asuka?

Redpilot: Ay! Quien rayos te dio la idea de ese nick??

Pimpinpilot: eh, Anuar me dijo que lo pusiera, dijo que significaba algo bueno en ingles...

Redpilot: Grr!! Ese baka de Hamasaki! Y tú para que le hagas caso?!

Pimpinpilot:...qué? No significa algo bueno?? Que significa Asuka?

Redpilot: bueno... significa que...eres un mujeriego y que eres dueño de prostitutas...

Pimpinpilot: oanwgrawejrg

Entonces, toda la atención del salón nuevamente fue a Shinji cuando repentinamente salto de su pupitre con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara. Shinji entonces volteo alrededor viendo que todos excepto el pobre sordo del maestro perdido en su explicación de cómo fue que su abuela heroicamente salvo de la hambruna a un gato callejero después de Segundo Impacto, y jurando su conexión con una conspiración mundial. Asuka intentaba contener su risa, pero sus pequeñas convulsiones por aguantarse la risa la delataban. Shinji entonces vio avergonzado a Asuka y al salón, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y rápidamente se sentaba de nuevo, intentando ocultarse detrás de su computadora.

(Pimpinpilot ha cambiado su status a 'No disponible'), vio a Shinji tratando de hundirse en su computadora.

Asuka muy apenas podía contener su risa.

(Ikari01 ha cambiado su status a 'Activo')

Ikari01: em, en serio significa eso??

Redpilot: jajajajaa!! Si...

Ikari01: Asuka, no es gracioso, que vergüenza...

Redpilot: Jaja!! Como que no es gracioso?? Jaja, ay bueno ya, _perdón mi amorcito _

Ikari01: err...jeje...

Redpilot: ay _mi amor!_ Me vuelves loca cuando me besas así!! Y luego en frente de toda la clase!! Grr...No tienes idea de cuanto me prendes...(emoticón con cara insinuante)

Ikari01: ASUKA!!

Redpilot: JAJAJA!! Ay Baka como me diviertes…Jaja, pero ya en serio, vaya Shinji, no pensé que te atreverías a hacerlo...y luego como me defendiste, wow, eso de donde salió Tercero??

Ikari01: eto...err...bueno la verdad no tengo la menor idea, solo...surgió de repente creo...jeje...

Redpilot: hmm...entonces creo que te besare enfrente de la clase más seguido eh?

Ikari01: eeeeeeeeh?? Pero Asuka, tienes idea de que con eso, ya toda la clase sabe que...

Redpilot: estamos juntos? Si, ese era el plan...

Ikari01:... plan??

Redpilot: ash! No seas tan cerrado Baka! Recuerdas que te dije que tomaría medidas sobre la prostituta aquella??

Ikari01: Kitomi??

Redpilot: así es, viste su cara?? Jajaja!! Bien merecida se lo tenía esa zorra por querer robarse a mi Baka...

Ikari01: jeje, aunque creo que fue algo DEMASIADO drástico no crees?? Digo, no era para que lo supieran todos...le pudiste haber dicho a ella...

Redpilot: BAKA!! Hubiera salido lo mismo, y sin chiste... igual esa zorra hubiera corrido el chisme por toda la escuela, es mejor que todos lo sepan así...

Ikari01: bueno pero...Kensuke, Touji y Hikari...

Redpilot: solo es una pequeña consecuencia Shinji, además, estoy de humor para algo de platica de chicas con Hikari...tu trata a tus chiflados.

Ikari01: ese es mi punto, no sé que vayan a decir Touji y Kensuke...

Redpilot: ay Baka! Como te preocupas!! Me amas no??

Ikari01: si...

Redpilot: entonces porque demonios te preocupa lo que piensen un par de...espera...a todo esto, porque tan preocupado por solo dos del los chiflados? Y el baka de Hamasaki??

Ikari01: hmm...vaya si es cierto, ahora que lo dices, no lo he visto desde hace dos días...

Redpilot: ese baka cada vez esta más raro...TT

Ikari01: no sé, me preocupa que este así...creo que algo le pasa...

Redpilot: bueno Shinji, es tu amigo no? Entonces deberías hablar con el...

Ikari01: tienes razón Asuka, llegando hoy al apartamento iré a hablar con él!

Redpilot: ESO NI LOCA!!

Ikari01: eh? Por qué? Tu misma me acabas de decir que-

Redpilot: HOLA?? TENEMOS NUESTRA CITA HOY BAKA!! O acaso no te importa tu novia que tanto se preocupa por ti?? (Emoticón con ojos llorosos)

Ikari01: eh...claro que si Asuka! Lo siento!!

Redpilot: Bueno, te lo pasare solo esta vez Shinji (entonces Asuka voltea a los lados viendo que Hikari la esta volteando a ver con un brillo sobrenatural en los ojos)

Redpilot: eh...Shinji...

Ikari01: si?

Redpilot: sobre nuestra cita...quiero que empiece en cuanto salgamos de la escuela...

Ikari01: pero Asuka, hay que llegar al apartamento y tengo que preparar la cena y-

Redpilot: SILENCIO BAKA!! EN CUANTO SUENE LA CAMPANA SALIMOS CORRIENDO SIN VOLTEAR ATRAS!! ENTENDIDO??

Ikari01: Afirmativo! (contesta rápidamente)

Redpilot: ja, bueno prepárate ya casi es hora.

Ikari01: ok, adiós

Asuka entonces cerro su ventanilla de chat con Shinji y volteo despistadamente al pupitre de Hikari, quien inocentemente la saludo, Asuka entonces sintió un escalofrió, "Esa mirada...brr...creo que mejor hablo con ella después cuando se calme...", se susurro Asuka a ella misma antes de esconderse de nuevo tras su laptop.

Shinji por el otro lado, cerro su ventana y miro hacia atrás, donde Touji, en vez de estar dormido, le miraba con ojos entrecerrados, junto con Kensuke que le decía algo en voz baja. Shinji trago saliva, "En estos momentos, no sé si alegrarme de que son mis amigos...", Shinji se murmuro a sí mismo, sabiendo que había cometido un crimen contra el código 'anti-demonios' de los tres chiflados.

* * *

La campana sonó, y mas rápido que un relámpago, un remolino rojo seguido muy de cercas por un manchón blanco salieron disparados del salón y rápidamente del edificio, y sucesivamente del patio escolar, desapareciendo al dar la vuelta en la esquina más cercana. Touji, Kensuke y Hikari quedaron viendo en la entrada del edificio el rastro de polvo levantado que dejaron los fugitivos y se frustraron al perder sus presas, pero sabían que ya vendría otro día, y ellos tenían que volver a la escuela; además, sabían donde vivían.

Shinji y Asuka pararon después de 5 minutos de correr como si un ángel los viniera persiguiendo; Shinji cayó rendido contra la pared más cercana y Asuka se dejo caer recargada en el, ambos jadeando pesadamente. Asuka inclino su cabeza y volteo a ver a Shinji y le sonrió todavía jadeando, al ver su rostro, todo rosa por el cansancio, Shinji hizo lo mismo. Entonces Asuka volteo a ver el cielo, aun recargada completamente en Shinji.

Entonces, Shinji se dio cuenta de algo que no había sentido antes por el dolor que lo estaba matando en los pies, y era que Asuka estaba completamente, recargada sobre él, literalmente pegada a el de espaldas. Podía oler el delicioso olor de su cabello, que junto con las hormonas liberadas por el sudor de ambos, se volvió algo realmente intoxicante para él. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo, era tan sensual, hasta que cierta parte de la anatomía de Shinji reacciono al la situación, cierta parte que Asuka sintió cuando algo roso su retaguardia, cerro la boca repentinamente, y volteo a ver a Shinji ruborizada y sorprendida.

"Ay...Shinji...!", dijo Asuka con voz coqueta mientras le miraba sugerentemente a los ojos.

Shinji de inmediato se puso rojo, ambos de la vergüenza y los nervios, fugazmente se despego de la pared y cuidadosamente aparto a Asuka un poco antes de reirse nerviosamente y echarse a correr de nuevo.

"Ah! Con que quieres jugar al gato y al ratón Shinji?? Ven acá Baka!! No te va a gustar lo que te hare cuando te atrape!!", amenazo Asuka mientras lo perseguía de vuelta al apartamento.

--

Ya en el apartamento, Shinji entro y se paro en la cocina recargado contra el refrigerador, buscándose un suspiro, en verdad Asuka podía correr, y mucho. "Dios, que vergüenza...Asuka lo sintió de lleno...", dijo nervioso Shinji, _"Pero que estas pensando tonto? Asuka ES tu novia ahora!! Tienes todo el derecho a pequeños accidentes como ese... además, tiene que pasar algún día..._", se dijo Shinji a sí mismo por medio de su subconsciente. "Cierto, Asuka es mi novia, no tiene nada de malo que...fantasee un poco no?", Shinji se reafirmo a sí mismo, después se levanto del refrigerador y se fijo que había una nota en la mesa, era de Misato.

"_Niños, hoy me quedare hasta muy tarde en NERV, no creo que vuelva hasta mañana en la noche. Hay comida en el refrigerador y dinero por si quieren encargar algo, recuerden alimentar a Pen-Pen, cuídense y pórtense bien eh! _:P"

Misato no estaría por literalmente dos días...Shinji pensó en las ventajas, podrían salir en su cita sin preocuparse por el tiempo y pasársela bien el día siguiente que tendrían libre. Pero luego pensó en las consecuencias; a solas con Asuka. Su cara se ruborizo y empezó a babear cuando su lado Hentai le dio unas visiones muy sugerentes.

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió y inmediatamente Asuka apareció en la entrada de la cocina, "Baka!! Desde cuando corres tan rápido!!", se quejo Asuka, mientras se acercaba a él, "aww, no te pude atrapar...", dijo fingiendo inocencia haciendo un puchero.

"jeje, oye Asuka, Misato dejo una nota, no estará aquí hasta mañana en la noche...", le informo Shinji.

"Bien! Entonces estaremos solos...?", dijo Asuka coqueta una vez mas mientras se acercaba a él y con un dedo hacia pequeños círculos en su pecho y después lo abrazaba lentamente.

Shinji inmediatamente se puso nervioso, "e-eh, si...jeje...supongo...", dijo Shinji totalmente paralizado.

Asuka entonces se rio, "jajaja!! Ay Shinji! Me encanta lo fácil que eres de poner nervioso!! Lo Hentai nunca se te quitara eh?", dijo Asuka mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le daba un beso de pico. "Bueno Baka, ya me hiciste sudar! Así que me daré un ducha y luego nos vamos en nuestra cita."

"Si, Asuka, no te tardes mucho todavía me tengo que bañar yo también!", dijo Shinji cómicamente, sabiendo que Asuka tardaba años en el baño.

Asuka entonces lo miro con una mirada acosadora mientras se empezaba a desabotonar el uniforme frente a la puerta del baño, "Pues te aguantas Baka...a menos que...", dijo mientras se empezaba a desabotonar la falda, "quieras ahorrar agua?", termino Asuka mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Shinji.

Shinji quedo confundido,_ "Ahorrar agua?? Qué demonios quiere decir con-",_ pensó Shinji antes de que su mente se diera cuenta, "ASUKA!!", dijo Shinji sonrojado en shock.

"Jajaja!! En tus sueños Baka hentai!!", dijo Asuka mientras le sacaba la lengua y se metía al baño.

Shinji suspiro agarrándose el pecho, "ay dios...", después sintió un roce en la tela de su pantalón y miro hacia abajo, ruborizándose al ver que una vez mas Asuka había salido victoriosa, "demasiado estrés sexual por un día...", dijo Shinji algo agobiado.

--

Después de que Asuka terminara su ducha y que está casi lo sorprendiera desnudo, Shinji tomo su ducha y después se preparo para salir con Asuka, eso claro después de todavía esperar media hora a que Asuka saliera de su cuarto.

"Asuka, ya casi??", la llamo Shinji desde la sala.

"Ya voy Baka!! La belleza no se hace sola!!", le grito Asuka desde su cuarto.

Shinji siguió viendo la tele con Pen-Pen cuando de repente oyó que la puerta del cuarto de Asuka se abría, y entonces supo que tanto tiempo de espera valía cada segundo que había elapsado.

Sus ojos se ensancharon al recibir a la vista lo más bello que Shinji había visto en toda su corta vida; en la puerta estaba parada Asuka, con un top negro que abrazaba delicadamente a sus curvas, y una corta falda blanca que dejaba suficiente de sus tersas piernas al descubierto para hacerlo babear, se veía hermosísima; aunque para Shinji, Asuka era ya la cosa más bella en la tierra, era increíble como un simple cambio de ropa podía resaltar más aun su escultural belleza.

Asuka se dio cuenta que había logrado su objetivo como siempre, mientras Shinji solo se le quedaba viendo con ojos de plato, y con una incrementada producción de saliva, "Que? Te dije que la belleza tarde en hacerse no Baka?", dijo Asuka en su típico tono.

"Si!", dijo Shinji todavía hipnotizado, "err...lista para irnos??", dijo Shinji algo recuperado mientras le ofrecía su mano a Asuka, quien la tomo con una sonrisa.

"Vaya, que caballeroso...! De una vez te advierto que no consiguieras nada con eso...", dijo Asuka en tono juguetón.

"Jaja, ya me lo imaginaba, pero no pierdo nada en intentar verdad?", dijo Shinji cómicamente siguiéndole la corriente.

"Bueno pues Baka, y a donde tienes planeado llevarme??", pregunto Asuka curiosa.

"Jeje, ya lo veras...por lo pronto, solo quiero presumir que mi novia es la chica más bella de todo Tokyo-3...", dijo Shinji estilo Kaji™.

"Ya deja de ser tan cursi! Jaja en serio que eso es lo único que no te sienta con tu cambio, o es que ya eras así antes y no me di cuenta?", critico Asuka.

"No sé de que hablas, siempre he sido así...", dijo Shinji mientras rodaba los ojos y agarraba firmemente a Asuka de la mano, y salieron del apartamento.

* * *

En los confines de las instalaciones de NERV, Gendo Ikari yacía sentado en su posición acostumbrada con su fiel sub-comandante Kozou Fuyutsuki parado a su lado. Solo que esta vez había un aire de intriga en aquella gigantesca oficina, puesto que una chica de pelo azul se encontraba parada en el centro, habiendo sido llamada ahi.

"Para que me llamo señor?", pregunto Rei.

"Rei, se me ha informado de que últimamente has interactuado bastante con el Sexto Elegido...", dijo Gendo.

"Así es, he sostenido conversaciones con el...es una persona muy...interesante...", termino Rei batallando algo para hallar las palabras correctas.

"No as notado algo extraño en él?", pregunto Gendo.

"Si, aunque no estoy segura de lo que sea...", dijo Rei, ocultándole algo sorprendentemente, a Gendo.

"...Muy bien, puedes retirarte, prepárate para las pruebas de hoy...", dijo Gendo.

"...señor...puedo preguntar, como está Shinji?", pregunto Rei.

"hmm...no lo viste hoy en la escuela?", respondió Gendo.

"Si, pero no estoy al tanto de su salud después del ataque del ángel pasado...", dijo Rei.

"...los reportes dicen que está sano, Rei...", informo Gendo con incluso algo de molestia en su voz.

"Gracias señor...me retiro...", dijo Rei mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de ella.

"Hmm...", tarareo Gendo.

"Ikari, no te preocupa que Rei esté tan curiosa sobre la salud de tu hijo?", pregunto Fuyutsuki.

"No, en verdad no, no hay manera de que se entere, solo nosotros lo sabemos...aun así, quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni Rei, ni la piloto Sohryu se enteren de las condiciones de el Tercer y Sexto Elegidos... podrían arruinar el escenario que planee...", ordeno Gendo.

"Ni la Mayor Katsuragi? Es su guardiana después de todo...", dijo Fuyutsuki.

"No creo que sea conveniente darle tan confidencial información a una mujer como la Mayor, dudo que sea buena guardando secretos...", dijo Gendo, "Ve que Shinji sea llamado mañana por la tarde...junto con el piloto Hamasaki para empezar las pruebas...asegúrate que la Dra. Akagi haga las modificaciones necesarias para la cabina de Shinji…", dijo Gendo tan frio como siempre.

"como ordenes Ikari...", dijo Fuyutsuki en su voz normal, ninguno de los dos quitando la mirada del paisaje que les proporcionaba su ubicación, la grandeza del Geofront; una obra maestra de la humanidad de la cual como los estatuas que parecían; formaban parte.

Gendo se permitió dar una leve sonrisa bajo sus manos que ocultaban su expresión, al ver que su nuevo plan marcaba a la perfección.

* * *

El atardecer, momento en que el cielo se pinta de color naranja cuando la cobarde penumbra del sol huye de su cazador, el tiempo, y avanza a la noche. Una noche que cierta chica de cabellos de fuego todavía no quería que llegara, y llevaba arrastrando a un chico de pelo marrón por las calles, emocionada y determinada a disfrutar del atardecer mientras durara.

"Vamos Shinji! Quiero ver el atardecer juntos!", dijo Asuka emocionada.

"Asuka!! Espera!! Ya nos pasamos el restaurante!!", dijo Shinji inútilmente mientras veía como el restaurante se desvanecía tras de él mientras era forzado a seguir la corrida de Asuka.

La corrida los llevo al parque, donde para esta hora, algunos puestos móviles de ramen y curry se movían en las vecindades para vender a la clientela nocturna que se paseaba por el parque. Los niños pequeños ya no estaban, siendo llamados de vuelta a casa por sus madres, el parque estaba muy tranquilo, y lucia un apantallante brillo naranja mientras la luz de el atardecer lo golpeaba continuamente.

Shinji y Asuka al fin se detuvieron en una pequeña loma, donde había una banca convenientemente localizada bajo un árbol. Tomaron asiento en la banca, Asuka entonces se dejo caer en el hombro de Shinji mientras veían el Sol terminando de esconderse en el horizonte. "Ah...no es romántico Shinji??", dijo Asuka suspirando mientras rodeaba a Shinji por su cuello con su brazo, hasta casi meterlo en una llave. Al terminar su casi llave, Asuka empezó a acariciar la parte baja del cuello de Shinji con su dedo índice, provocando una reacción en Shinji.

"em...si romántico...", dijo Shinji nerviosamente, esta era su primera cita también, y últimamente la actitud de Asuka lo estaban poniendo alerta.

La pareja se quedo así por unos minutos, hasta que el Sol les regalo todo su brillo y la oscuridad de la noche domino el cielo. Shinji se sentía algo incomodo con la situación y se levanto, soltándose del casi candado de Asuka, quien lo miro curiosa.

"Eh, Asuka...entonces, ya quieres ir a comer??", sugirió Shinji tímidamente.

"mmm...", tarareo Asuka mientras se tocaba el estomago y oyó un leve gruñido, "eh...pues la verdad sí, pero...aquí en el parque solo hay puestos de ramen baratos...", dijo Asuka fastidiada.

Shinji se sonrió a sí mismo, "No te preocupes, ya hice preparaciones!", dijo Shinji algo animado, tomando a Asuka de la mano, levantándola de la silla y encaminándola.

"Hiciste preparaciones? TU Shinji Ikari de todas las personas, está preparado para algo??", dijo Asuka fingiendo sorpresa, "wow, nunca dejas de sorprenderme!", dijo Asuka sarcásticamente.

Shinji puso un rostro algo fastidiado, "bueno ya...solo sígueme si?", dijo mientras volteaba y le daba una sonrisa a Asuka, quien tenía cara de que estaba a punto de gritarle por atreverse a responderle, pero al ver su sonrisa, suavizo su expresión a una igual. Así que por un de esas raras ocasiones, Asuka no le grito de vuelta a Shinji, solo asintió y dejo que la llevara de la mano.

--

Asuka no lo podía creer cuando se detuvieron frente a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad, ni mucho menos cuando entraron y confirmaron con el jefe de meseros que en verdad había una reservación para el 'Señor Ikari', mas al ver que solo se trataba de unos niños, cambio su actitud a una pedante y les prohibió la entrada. Asuka estaba a punto de poner en su lugar al mesero cuando de repente Shinji saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo que hizo que los ojos del mesero casi se salieran de sus orbitales. Parecía que el mesero hubiese visto un fantasma, pues había quedado tan blanco como uno. De inmediato los llevo a la mesa más fina de todo el restaurante, con una hermosa vista de Tokio-3 desde la ventana. De inmediato el mesero vino para ofrecer y tomar sus ordenes, y casi tan rápido como cuando Misato calentaba la comida, y en unos instantes llegaron sus platos.

Asuka no lo podía creer, en verdad esto era grandioso; el restaurante estaba muy lindo, tenían una gran vista de la ciudad, y lo mejor de todo era que frente a ella tenía un enorme, carnoso, jugoso, grueso, y humeante… filete de carne, de esos que no comía desde que llego de Alemania.

Shinji solo estaba sentado ahí; no estaba apreciando la vista, ni el ambiente que producían las velas en el centro de la mesa, sino su mirada estaba centrada en Asuka. Y por más raro que parecía, no le tenía dirigida una mirada de amor o de cariño, sino una de terror al ver como Asuka devoraba viciosamente su filete de carne, no sabía porque pero eso le producía un mal presentimiento este comportamiento tan…voraz? De Asuka.

Asuka rápidamente acabo con el filete, y después de ver el caos que dejo en su lado de la mesa, como toda una dama agarro la servilleta y se limpio las sobras de su boca y después se desparramo satisfecha en el asiento. Shinji solo seguía admirando con ojos de plato el espectáculo tan inesperado de su dama.

"AAAAHH…", suspiro Asuka, "Shinji, eso estuvo delicioso! En verdad que te has lucido!", dijo Asuka sorprendida, "Oye, pero como le hiciste para que nos dejaran pasar? Ese tipo nos vio con ganas de corrernos…", cuestiono Asuka antes de ver la cara de Shinji, "Eh? Shinji? Hooolaaa?? NERV a Shinji? Baka que te pasa??", pregunto Asuka agitaba su mano frente el rostro en blanco de Shinji.

Shinji todavía estaba atemorizado mientras por su mente pasaban imágenes de Asuka con esa misma actitud pero en…otras situaciones. Situaciones de las cuales hicieron que cierta parte de Shinji se reportara para la acción. Mas cuando Asuka le trono los dedos en el oído, ambos la reacción y sus imágenes desaparecieron y la imagen de una Asuka casi literalmente sobre la mesa agachándose sobre él, mostrándole cierta parte de su anatomía que el vestido lucia aun mas, provocando un sonrojo en Shinji.

"Eh? Asuka…que…que dijiste?", cuestiono Shinji nervioso.

"Ash! Baka sordo! Que como le hiciste para que ese tipo nos dejara entrar? Estaba a punto de ponerlo en su lugar sabes??", dijo Asuka.

"Ah, pues le mostré esto,", dijo Shinji al sacar su tarjeta de identificación de NERV que comprobaba su estatus como piloto de Evangelion, una tarjeta capaz de hacer temblar a cualquier personal de servicio en cualquier lugar de Tokio-3.

"Oh… ya veo! Mi Baka no es tan tonto como creí entonces? Jaja!", rio Asuka, "pues hiciste bien por la salud de ese anciano Shinji, porque yo estaba a punto de ponerlo en su lugar si no la hubieras sacado…", dijo Asuka mofando mientras sonreía confiadamente.

Justo en ese momento, el susodicho mesero se acerco a su mesa mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa y con las manos juntas agachándose en forma de pedir disculpas. "Oh! Jóvenes! Mis más sinceras disculpas por mi anterior comportamiento! Jeje no tenía idea que gente de su calibre viniera a nuestro restaurante, y en nombre del cual les estamos muy agradecidos por sus logros!", dijo el mesero mientras se inclinaba dando reverencia a los pilotos. Dejando a Shinji algo incomodo con tanta atención, "jeje pues gracias jeje no es-", dijo Shinji antes de ser interrumpido.

"Jojo! No es nada para la gran Asuka Langley Sohryu! Jaja!!", rio Asuka triunfalmente mientras se paraba de la silla y posaba como heroína, "pff, pero enserio al fin algo de reconocimiento! Ya era hora de que apreciaran lo que hacemos por ustedes!", siguió mofando Asuka mientras Shinji, muy avergonzado, agachaba la cabeza y la sacudía, sabiendo que Asuka adoraba tener toda la atención.

"Oh si! Por favor discúlpenos señorita Sohryu!", se inclino el mesero una vez más, "los jóvenes tomaran una botella de sake cortesía de la casa? Tómenlo como una muestra de agradecimiento por favor…", dijo finalmente el mesero mientras sacaba la fina botella con un moño en el cuello.

Shinji quedo sorprendido, "E-eh?? Botella de sake?! No! Digo, nosotros…!", tartamudeo Shinji.

"La tomaremos!", termino Asuka muy alegre.

Shinji volteo a ver a Asuka con cara de incrédulo, "Asuka?! Qué?!", dijo Shinji a mas falta de palabras.

"Que Baka? No podemos rehusar tan amable y muy merecida oferta!", dijo Asuka mientras alzaba un dedo frente la cara de Shinji.

"Qué? Pero Asuka! No podemos tomarla! Somos meno-hmph!!", fue lo único que pudo decir Shinji antes que Asuka le tapara firmemente la boca con la mano y lo sujetara riéndose nerviosamente.

"meno-spreciados! Y por eso con más razón la tomaremos Shinji! Jeje!", cubrió Asuka, después desplazándose hacia el mesero, tomando la botella y partiendo del restaurante.

El mesero se les quedo viendo y una vez que se fueron y vio a unos hombres de negro que estaban escondidos tras las paredes del restaurante, lo voltearon a ver fríamente y luego partieron tras ellos sigilosamente. Una vez ausentes el mesero suspiro aliviado.

"Diablos, no puedo creer que me amenazaron de muerte por unos mocosos…no puedo creer que el futuro de la Tierra dependa de unos puertos…", dijo el mesero intrigado por su repentino encuentro con los pilotos de Evangelion y su amigable encuentro con 'los hombres de negro'.

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en el departamento de Anuar, había pocas nubes en el cielo, lo que permitía ver el esplendor del cielo tan azul oscuro, y dejaba que el brillante resplandor de la luna iluminara cada balcón dispuesto a recibir su suave luz azul.

Sí, todo era tranquilidad, para la noche y para todos; menos para el joven mexicano que yacía tirado en una cama tamaño matrimonial en el cuarto más grande de dos que había en su departamento. El estéreo estaba prendido, y la puerta cerrada, para totalmente privar al exterior de oír su música. La música que es la mejor mensajera de los sentimientos.

El rock siempre había sido la música favorita de Anuar, su reproductor mp3 estaba repleto de ella, y tenía incontables CD de aun mas incontables bandas. Y era el rock lo que llenaba su cuarto en esos momentos.

Anuar entendía que el rock no solo era un conjunto de personas gritando sus gargantas hacia afuera, desgarrando guitarras, y rompiendo batacas. Había muchos tipos y estilos, cada uno comunicando su diferente mensaje. Anuar sabia lo suficiente para ver atreves del estereotipo que ven todos, sabía que el rock era la mejor música para comunicar los sentimientos, y los pensamientos. Felicidad, enojo, furia, locura, tristeza, arrepentimiento, supervivencia, un grito de ayuda, experiencias, y dolor, todos podían ser comunicados con la voz adecuada, la solidez del bajo, el ritmo de la batería y el dulce chillido de la guitarra.

El techo inundaba su vista y nublaba su enfoque en la realidad mientras otra vez en su soledad, memorias de una bella chica de pelo marrón llenaban su mente más que nunca, memorias que solo traían tristeza.

Anuar entonces de repente reacciono a su estado, rápidamente sentándose en cama dejando su reposo, "uh! …No debo de dejar llevarme así por tanto tiempo…", se dijo a sí mismo.

Fue entonces que Anuar noto la canción que empezó a tocar desde su estéreo, era una muy familiar; pero también era una que en estos momentos solo empeoro sus pensamientos. Pero en vez de ponerse a llorar, Anuar tuvo una mejor idea para desahogar sus pensamientos, rápidamente tomo el control remoto y le puso pausa a la canción, se dirigió al closet y saco un reluciente guitarra Gibson Les Paul con una llamativa decoración, la enchufo al un pequeño amplificador al lado de su cama y la afino, se sentó en la cama, tomo su posición y presiono play.

(BG MUSIC – _Here Without You_ – 3 Doors Down)

Sus manos se convirtieron en instrumentos de dulce música mientras su mano izquierda empezaba a recorrer con fineza el cuello de la guitarra, sus dedos presionando con firmeza y fineza los acordes y las notas a lo largo del cuello de la guitarra, mientras su mano derecha sostenía la uña que raspaba contra las cuerdas para producir casi el mismo sonido que provenía del estéreo, entonces cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar suavemente la letra en ingles.

"_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face",_

Anuar siguió tocando mientras abrió los ojos con mirada melancólica.

_  
"A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same"_

Dirigió la mirada a la ventana para ver la luna llena que coronaba el cielo de la noche.

_  
"But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face"_

Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y agachaba la cabeza ligeramente mientras a su mente venían imágenes de cierta chica de pelo marrón sonriéndole. Su mano seguía rasgando las cuerdas.

"I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me"

Soñó que otra vez estaba en sus brazos, podía sentir la suavidad de su piel, su terso pelo, y sentir su calor, sabía que ella estaba ahí en ese momento. Independientemente su mano seguía moviendo la uña.

"The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello"

Abrió los ojos por un rato, solo para asegurarse de que en verdad solo era una visión, un sueño, un deseo; aclaro la realidad y una vez más prefirió cerrar sus ojos.

_  
"I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_Oh, yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaah…"_

Estaba con ella, vestidos elegantemente solos en una pista de baile, con una sutil música de vals. _"I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me"_

Cerró los ojos más fuerte para intentar hacer su visión mas real, la sostenía con mucho cuidado y cariño. Sus ojos verdes solo eran para el rostro de ella, esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba y anhelaba volver a ver llenaba inagotablemente su mirada. Canto con más fuerza, directamente de su corazón, quería sacarse el dolor que le provocaba el saber que todo esto no era cierto._"Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take, away my love_

_Uh oh uh oh uh oooooooooooooooooh…"_

Era inevitable, aunque el enfoque estuviera en sus manos y en sus palabras, las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras el dulce recuerdo de su amada se desvanecía en la sublime luz de la luna mientras abría los ojos, para ver el astro; cantando la ultima estrofa con todo el dolor de su corazón, las lagrimas fluyendo lentamente de sus ojos, manteniendo firme su mirada en el orbe blanco._"I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me-_

_Yeah, o yeah…oh uh oh oh uh oooooh oh…"_

(Termina BG MUSIC – _Here Without You_)

La música que provenía del estéreo moría suavemente mientras el sonido lentamente dejaba de ser emitido. Anuar lentamente dejo la guitarra recargada contra la cama y apago el amplificador. Quedo sentado a la orilla de la cama con la cabeza agachada, la oscuridad de la habitación impedía que su rostro se pudiera ver. Los sonidos naturales de la noche una vez mas entraron a la ahora quieta habitación, mientras una solitaria lagrima caia en el piso.

Anuar rápidamente se tallo los ojos con la mano y sacudió la cabeza para recuperar la compostura, "ugh! Maldita sea!! Otra vez me deje llevar…", se lamento Anuar mientras llevaba las manos a la cabeza, "No puedo evitarlo…no se que hacer ahora…al parecer Shinji y Asuka ya están juntos…", dijo Anuar mientras se lamentaba y después levantaba la cabeza para mirar fijamente una vez mas a la luna, "Chiquilla…que se supone que debo hacer ahora??", dijo Anuar tristemente a la luna, "por que te fuiste así??"

Anuar se le quedo mirando a la luna en forma de buscar una respuesta, pero la luna no le iba a proporcionar una…se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de comer para distraer su mente.

* * *

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y instantáneamente dos adolescentes, una pelirroja que llevaba jalando a un chico de pelo marrón, salieron corriendo rápidamente hacia una puerta del rincón del edificio, la abrieron y se metieron rápidamente, como si estuvieran huyendo de algo.

Shinji entro al apartamento jadeando pesadamente, y lo primero que hizo fue apoyarse en sus rodillas agachándose para recuperar algo de aire, "uff…uff… diablos Asuka! En verdad era necesario correr todo el camino desde el restaurante hasta acá?"

Asuka lo miro a los ojos en manera de regaño, jadeando aun más pesado que el, "uff…uff…de que…te quejas Baka?? Ya me andabas dejando atrás la mayoría del camino! Tu desde cuando corres tan rápido?!", se quejo Asuka ante la inusual mejor condición física de su novio.

Shinji se puso a pensar, y en verdad si le estaba ganando a Asuka, hasta el punto que tuvo que detenerse varias veces para esperarla, "hmm…no tengo idea,", dijo Shinji ya recuperado, mientras recargaba su mano en la pared…y le abrió un agujero, "WAAAAA!!", dijo Shinji mientras caía al piso perdiendo el balance de la pared rota.

Asuka quedo boquiabierta ante lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, Shinji solo recargo su mano en la pared y le había abierto un agujero, eso ni ella lo hacía golpeando la pared. "Shinji…como demo-…", solo dijo Asuka sorprendida.

Unas palabras entonces retumbaron en la mente de Shinji,

"_Así es, ahora es muy probable que ahora los tengas también…",_ las palabras de Anuar sobre sus poderes retumbaban en su cabeza. _"Pero eso es imposible!! Pensé que los poderes solo se mostraban en el Eva!! Anuar nunca me dijo que aparecían afuera también! Esto es malo…"_, pensó Shinji. _"Tengo que buscar una excusa…_", pensó Shinji rápido. "Eh…nah! Jeje ya sabes Asuka, paredes baratas! Jejeje!", rio Shinji nerviosamente mientras golpeaba suavemente la pared rota. "Sabia que estas paredes eran delgadas, pero no que fueran de mala calidad…jeje".

Asuka le dio una mirada incrédula, pero después al golpeara ella y quebrar un fragmento quedo convencida, "hmm, si… creo que tienes razón…", dijo Asuka, "pero hey! Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer no Shinji??", dijo Asuka sonriente, "Vamos! Hay que aprovechar que Misato no estará aquí hasta mañana en la tarde! Jaja!" dijo Asuka riéndose al último mientras jalaba a Shinji hacia la sala con la botella de sake en la otra mano.

"Waa! Asuka espera!!", dijo Shinji incapaz de detenerla.

--

Una vez llegando a la sala, Asuka de desplomo en el sillón, agotada de haber corrido tanto, todavía jadeaba un poco al contrario de Shinji que ya estaba recuperado y se sentó al lado de ella.

"Shinji…"

"Si?"

"Hazme un masaje en los pies…", dijo Asuka en tono imperativo.

"Eh?! Pero por que!?", salto Shinji la verdad no queriendo tocar los pies de Asuka por miedo de que fuera una broma.

"Que te pasa Baka?! Eres mi novio! Deberías al menos ser tan lindo como para ofrecerte a masajear mis pobres pies! Es tu culpa que estén adoloridos para empezar!", reclamo Asuka haciéndose la sufrida.

"oooh…", se lamento Shinji mientras lagrimas corrían cómicamente por sus mejillas, suspiro, "…bueno si, tienes razón Asuka jeje", dijo Shinji mientras se arrodillaba frente a su reina y esta le estiraba el pie para que empezara su tratamiento.

--

En el piso de arriba, Anuar estaba cocinándose unos huevos revueltos a la Mexicana, pues aunque era de noche, un mexicano nunca le niega los gustos al estomago.

"Ah… que bien huele esto!! Esta vez sí que me lucí!! Si que si!!", dijo Anuar en anticipación a la comida que estaba en el sartén, mas vio el desorden que dejo al lado del estufa en la barra, "tsh…tenia que tener antojo de huevos…", dijo Anuar fastidiado.

Anuar apago el estufa y sirvió el contenido del sartén en un plato, justo cuando del tostador salían dos pedazos de pan, tostado para variar, listo para enmantequillar. Segundos después la mesa estaba lista y una deliciosa cena servida frente a el, y se sentó para proseguir a disfrutar de los alimentos. Todo estaba en silencio, perfecto para una cena tranquila.

De repente, justo antes de usar el tenedor, Anuar pudo oír unos ruidos que provenían de el apartamento de abajo, el de Misato…

"Que raro…pensé que Shinji y Asuka no estaban…", dijo Anuar extrañado.

Anuar se paró de la silla, se agacho e inclino la cabeza con su oído al piso para tratar de descifrar los ruidos. Entonces pudo oír, y no le gusto lo que oyó…

"Oh! Shinji!! Si! Si! Si!! Justo ahi!! Ah! Ah! Aammmm!! Mmm!! Qué bien lo haces Shinji!!", oyó claramente a Asuka gritar en aparente placer desde el piso de abajo, resta decir que la expresión que mostraba la cara de Anuar en ese momento, iba mas allá del shock.

"…ay dios… SHINJI!! ASUKA!!", grito Anuar mientras salió disparado del apartamento.

--

Anuar entro casi rompiendo la puerta del apartamento y casi volando hacia la puerta de la sala.

"CHICOS! QUE DIABLOS ESTAN-!!...", grito Anuar en shock antes de ver la escena frente sus ojos.

Shinji estaba sosteniendo el pie de Asuka mientras sus pulgares presionaban la planta de Asuka, los dos inmediatamente voltearon a ver al intruso extrañados.

"Oh! Anuar! Hola, que sucede?", dijo Shinji.

"Hamasaki, que diablos haces aquí a esta hora??", se quejo Asuka.

Anuar se dio cuenta de su error en predicción y tartamudeo un poco, "eh…eh… jeje pues jeje verán iba pasando por algo de…", miro a la cocina, "sal!".

"…Sal?", dijeron Shinji y Asuka al mismo tiempo.

"em si! Y pues oí unos gritos de Asuka y pensé que les pasaba algo…", dijo Anuar.

"oh…", dijo Shinji.

"Pues como ya viste Hamasaki, no tenemos nada, Shinji solo me esta dando un masaje en los pies…suficiente para ti??", dijo Asuka molesta al ser interrumpido su masaje.

"jeje si, si, por supuesto! Jeje!", dijo Anuar riendo nerviosamente, "bueno los dejo!".

"Adiós Anuar!", dijo Shinji despidiéndose mientras miraba a la puerta.

"Y toca la puerta para la próxima baka!!", reclamo Asuka

Asuka se quedo mirando un rato molesta a la puerta, pero después volteo a ver a Shinji, "aaah, bueno Shinji-kun, creo que ya has hecho tu trabajo… jeje ahora déjame devolverte el favor…", dijo seductoramente mientras se sentaba atrás de Shinji y ponía sus suaves manos en los hombros de Shinji.

--

Anuar entraba de nuevo a su apartamento, suspiro y se rio por pensar que Shinji ya anduviera haciendo esas cosas con Asuka, "Jaja, tsh, que _pendejo_… como pude pensar eso?? Si Asuka lo supiera me diría Hentai hasta la muerte… Jaja".

Se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina y de nuevo se preparo para comer, tomo el tenedor y un pan; mordió el pan y justo antes de que pudiera disfrutar los huevos revueltos que hizo, de repente oyó otros ruidos que provenían del piso.

"OOOOH!! Asuka!! Por favor no pares!! Se siente tan bien!! Aaah!! No tan fuerte!!", se oía la voz de Shinji gritar en obvio placer desde arriba.

Anuar entonces empezó a sufrir de un tique en el ojo izquierdo mientras el tenedor se le caía a la mesa y su boca se torcía en shock.

"ah…ah…SHINJI!! NO!!", de nuevo salió corriendo del apartamento temiendo lo peor.

--

La puerta nuevamente casi era destruida cuando Anuar entro a la sala mas rápido que Pen-Pen tras una lata de sardinas, arraso hacia la sala para de nuevo ver con sus propios ojos que…estaba equivocado.

"ASUKA QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A SHINJI??", cuestiono Anuar exaltado.

Asuka se molesto mucho con esta la segunda intromisión de Anuar en su privacidad, "…le estaba dando un masaje en los hombros a Shinji…", dijo Asuka venenosamente hacia Anuar.

"aaa… jeje", rio Anuar otra vez nervioso.

"Sabes Hamasaki, ay algo que se llama intimidad, y tú la estas invadiendo…", dijo Asuka quejándose una vez más.

"Jejeje…si ya veo…jeje… lo siento chicos! Es que…", dijo Anuar nervioso.

"ES QUE, qué? Hamasaki?", dijo Asuka molesta.

"Anuar, porque vienes tan asustado otra vez??", cuestiono Shinji algo irritado esta vez.

"Em…es que verán, iba de salida a la tienda y pues…oí a Shinji gritando…", Anuar se trabo con lo que quería decir, "y de la manera que estabas gritando pensé que estaban…", pauso incómodamente Anuar.

Ambos Shinji y Asuka pusieron rostros curiosos, "que pensaste??", dijeron en sincronía otra vez.

"em…eto…pues jeje ya saben... que estaban…", dijo Anuar a falta de palabras e hizo unas señas con las manos, muy comprensibles.

Asuka y Shinji se sonrojaron furiosamente cuando comprendieron a que se refería Anuar.

"EH??", grito Shinji a falta de palabras.

"GRR…BAKA HAMASAKI PERVERTIDO!! COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR TAN DE REPENTE A NUESTRO APARTAMENTO PENSANDO QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO ESO!! SUCIO!! PERVERTIDO!! HENTAI!! TE MATAREEEE!!", grito Asuka furiosa mientras se levantaba fugazmente y persiguió a Anuar, quien se había echado a correr despavorido, hasta llevarlo fuera del apartamento, corriendo hacia el elevador.

"Oh no, NO TE IRAS LIMPIO HENTAI!! KYAAAAH!!", grito Asuka mientras le lanzaba un sartén a Anuar desde la puerta del apartamento.

Anuar llego al elevador y presiono el botón como loco, rogando porque la puerta se abriera, mientras volteaba atrás para ver el malévolo sartén acercándose dando vueltas como boomerang.

"no no no! ábrete POR FAVOR ABRETE!!", rogaba Anuar desesperadamente mientras golpeaba la puerta del elevador. Mas volteo atrás, ahi venia el sartén…no había escapatoria así que Anuar hizo un último intento por salvar su vida.

"aaah!! Por favor!! Poderes! Por amor de dios protéjanme!! Actívense! Activenseee!!", rogaba Anuar ayuda divina mientras apretaba los puños y cerraba los ojos con la esperanza de que su Súper Campo AT se materializara para detener el amenazante sartén.

PAAAM!!

"kyuh!...", gimió Anuar antes de caer el piso cuando el sartén lo impacto tremendamente, de no ser por su resistencia incrementada, seguramente ya estaría muerto.

"Y SI VUELVES A VENIR ME ASEGURARE DE QUE NO TENGAS HIJOS BAKA!! hmph!", exclamo Asuka antes de darle la espalda al Anuar tirado en el piso frente al elevador y cerrar la puerta, con candado esta vez.

"uuuhhh…", se lamentaba Anuar en el piso, ya con un gran chichón en la cabeza, "de donde _chingados_ saca el sartén??", decía mientras lagrimas caían cómicamente por sus mejillas.

Entonces la puerta del elevador se abrió.

* * *

(N/A- aqui va mis lectores BH XD)

Varios minutos después, ambos pilotos estaban sentados en el sillón enterándose de lo aburrida que puede ser la televisión, Asuka estaba recargada en el hombro de Shinji mientras el solo miraba desinteresadamente a la tele.

"…Oye Shinji…", dijo Asuka en blanco.

"mmm??", gimió Shinji en forma de pregunta.

"estoy aburrida…", dijo Asuka en un tono que no mostraba exactamente aburrimiento.

"eh?? Em… pues si tienes razón, no hay nada bueno en la tele, la apagare…", dijo Shinji mientras toma el control y apagaba el monitor.

Un poco de silencio domino la sala, ambos o increíblemente aburridos que no sabían que decir, o algo nerviosos de el conocimiento que estaba totalmente solos.

Asuka en su mente estaba reflexionando pasados eventos de su aún corta relación con Shinji, "_Shinji…jeje quien hubiera pensado hace 3 meses que estuviéramos así? Jeje…ni yo puedo creerme cuanto me ha sorprendido este Baka_…", pensó Asuka sonriendo y moviendo sus brazos para abrazar a Shinji, acurrucándose mas a él, mientras que Shinji le sonrió y le respondió sellando su abrazo. "_Shinji…no sé porque…me siento tan cómoda contigo…solo contigo…_", pensó Asuka mientras se acurrucaba con Shinji, "_creo que en verdad no me mentí a mi misma esta vez, en verdad te amo mi Baka Shinji…te amo…tanto que te daría todo lo que tengo con tal de que te quedaras conmigo para siempre…_" , en ese momento, y con el reciente incidente de Anuar, los recuerdos de la noche cuando Shinji se le declaro formalmente en el hospital vinieron a su mente, y no tardo mucho para recordar como todo termino en un casi-encuentro apasionado interrumpido por Misato, "_todo_…", pensó Asuka mientras sonreía y se ruborizaba, "_después de todo…solo es cuestión de tiempo para que pase…_".

"Shinji…?", hablo Asuka rompiendo el silencio.

"mmm?", volvió a gemir Shinji mientras la abrazaba.

"oye…tu has pensado en…ya sabes…", dijo Asuka algo tímida.

"en qué?", pregunto Shinji totalmente iluso.

"ay Baka! Em…en lo que Anuar pensó que estábamos haciendo…"

Shinji entonces razono y no pudo ocultar su cara, ahora tan roja como el Eva-02, al grado que casi le salía humo de lo que le vino a la mente.

"EH!? Asuka! Eh…yo…eto...", dijo Shinji zafándose del abrazo sin poder contestar.

"Shinji…dime la verdad…no me enojare contigo ni te diré pervertido ni nada, lo prometo…", le dijo Asuka suavemente mientras tomaba su mano.

Shinji aun así tenía mucha vergüenza… pero dentro de el, el Shinji nuevo tomo al cobarde del cuello y le aplico una llave para silenciarlo e impedir que arruine el momento.

"emm…pues si…si lo he hecho últimamente…", dijo Shinji muerto de vergüenza pero aceptándolo.

Asuka se sonrojo un poco más, y volteo a un lado solo por un segundo, pero de inmediato redirigió su mirada a Shinji, "Shinji…tu crees que soy atractiva??", pregunto inocentemente Asuka una pregunta con obvia respuesta, tal vez solo por vanidad o necesitaba saber si Shinji en verdad también la deseaba.

"jeje! Pero claro Asuka! Después de todo tu eres la chica más hermosa de todo Tokio-3 recuerdas?? Jeje…", dijo Shinji tratando de alivianar el ambiente que se había vuelto un poco tenso.

"jeje, pero eso es lo que pienso yo Baka… tu qué piensas de mi?", pregunto Asuka nuevamente curiosa.

"Que eres la chica más bella, linda y hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida…", respondió Shinji sin dudarlo.

Asuka se ruborizo un poco mas, "jeje, oye Shinji, te acuerdas cuando al fin me lo preguntaste al fin en el hospital??"

"Jaja claro que sí! Como crees que olvidaría algo así?"

"…em…y te acuerdas lo que terminamos haciendo…antes que Misato nos interrumpiera?", dijo Asuka un poco mas reservada.

Los recuerdos llegaron rápido a la mente de Shinji, y su cara una vez más se torno tan roja como tomate al recordar lo que estaban a punto de hacer ese día en el hospital de no ser que Misato los detuvo.

"Asuka…yo…porque quieres hablar de eso??", dijo Shinji apenado.

"Shinji…tu en verdad me amas??", cuestiono Asuka un poco temerosa.

"Mas de lo que puedas imaginarte Asuka…", dijo Shinji con una cálida sonrisa.

"Bien…Shinji…no quiero que pienses mal de mi después que te pregunte esto…pero…"

"Jamás pensaría mal de ti Asuka, no importa lo que digas…", dijo Shinji en tono tranquilizante.

"Shinji…te gustaría…em, continuar lo que dejamos en el hospital??"

Shinji quedo en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, su bella, hermosa y inocente Asuka le estaba literalmente pidiendo que lo hicieran. Su lado Hentai se estaba desangrando vivo y llorando de la alegría, mas su razón y ética entraron y lo hicieron dudar de la respuesta. El en verdad deseaba a Asuka, tanto física como emocionalmente, no bromeaba cuando decía que ella era la chica más hermosa que había conocido, y no iba a negar que ya habían ocurrido varios encuentros en sus sueños 'húmedos'. Pero esto era de verdad…en verdad Asuka le estaba preguntando, pidiendo que lo hicieran, "_wow…sabia que era cuestión de tiempo pero…_"

"Asuka…vaya esto es tan… repentino…", dijo Shinji sorprendido y nervioso.

Asuka se acerco a el, lo abrazo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, "Shinji, yo te amo con todo mi corazón y mi ser, y estoy dispuesta a darte todo con tal de hacerte feliz, incluso si eso incluye darte mi virginidad…", dijo Asuka suavemente mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Shinji no sabia que decir, "Pero Asuka, no tienes que…así soy feliz contigo! Eto…no tienes que hacerlo, puedo esperar…", dijo Shinji nervioso.

"No te preocupes Shinji…yo lo he estado pensando, y en verdad…en verdad quiero hacerlo…yo quiero que lo nuestro, sea algo especial…", dijo Asuka melosamente mientras lo volvía a abrazar y le daba una tierna sonrisa.

"Pero, Asuka…estás segura??", dijo Shinji con algo de miedo por Asuka puesto que había oído que la primera vez era dolorosa para las mujeres.

Asuka volteo la mirada un segundo, "Pues he oído que la primera vez duele mucho…pero estoy segura que no dolerá mucho para mí…no si eres tu Shinji…", dijo Asuka ruborizada y con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

"Asuka, yo también…yo también quiero que lo nuestro sea algo especial, que dure para siempre…", dijo Shinji con un poco menos de nervios devolviéndole el abrazo.

Asuka se separo del abrazo y lo tomo de las manos, "Entonces, aceptas??"

"Si Asuka, hare todo lo que quieras…", dijo Shinji mientras le devolvía una sonrisa.

"Baka, no digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir! Jaja!", rio Asuka juguetonamente.

"No me he arrepentido de nada desde que te conocí…", dijo Shinji con su nuevo yo.

"jeje, bueno entonces vamos, Oh! Rey de lo cursi, jeje…", dijo Asuka sonriendo mientras se levantaba del sillón y tomaba a Shinji de la mano, y camino guiándolo a su habitación. Una vez ahí, Asuka dirigió a Shinji a su cama y lo sentó.

Lo dejo ahí sentado en la cama y se devolvió para cerrar la puerta. Después se quedo parada en medio de su cuarto frente a la cama, le dio una sonrisa picarona a Shinji, y se empezó a desabrochar su falda blanca, mientras sus ojos no perdían la vista de Shinji, quien estaba con los ojos de plato, incrédulo ante lo que estaba viendo, pero aun así no perdía la vista de las curvas de Asuka que cada vez se notaban mas. La falda cayó al piso, y Shinji por primera vez en su vida vio las bragas de Asuka, con ella usándolas, sin el miedo de ser masacrado a golpes. Shinji solo podía ver con la misma mirada de asombro las ahora totalmente descubiertas torneadas piernas de Asuka, y solo se quedo admirando lo suaves que se veían esas piernas tan blancas como la crema. Asuka se acerco a la cama, y se sentó al lado de Shinji, sorprendiéndolo un poco; le desfajo la camisa y se la empezó a desabotonar. Una vez desabotonada, Asuka pudo ver el pecho de Shinji en su totalidad; no era ningún Sansón pero no estaba nada mal, debió admitir. Asuka entonces empezó a correr sus suaves manos sobre el pecho de Shinji, haciéndolo temblar un poco al contacto, claramente todavía nervioso.

"A-a-Asuka-", dijo Shinji antes de que el dedo de Asuka cubriera su boca.

"No digas nada, solo disfrutémoslo…", dijo con una voz algo seductora mientras tomaba a Shinji del cuello de su ahora desabotonada camisa y lo jalo para darle un beso, y instantáneamente lo quiso volver un beso apasionado. Rápidamente su lengua acecho la de Shinji y empezó a jugar con ella. Ese beso fue relajante para Shinji, quien perdió casi en su totalidad los nervios que lo agobiaban. Cedió antes los labios y las caricias de Asuka y la tomo en sus brazos mientras le devolvía el beso. Shinji noto que había algo diferente con este beso, podía sentir una energía y un vigor diferente proviniendo de Asuka mientras sus manos cambiaban de posición del cuello de su camisa a su pecho de nuevo, llenándolo de suaves caricias. El tacto de sentir las manos de Asuka acariciar tan delicadamente su piel incito a Shinji a ser un poco más atrevido, mientras el empezaba a acariciar delicadamente la espalda de Asuka, provocando unos leves gemidos de parte de la pelirroja. Esos gemidos, esos dulces gemidos, provocaban en Shinji una sensación que lo volvía loco, era en eso cuando las hormonas masculinas entraban y transformaban los gemidos de Asuka en algo delicioso que lo incitaba a ser mucho más atrevido.

"mmm…Shinji…no te detengas", gimió Asuka saliéndose un poco del ahora mojado beso.

Lo que sorprendió totalmente a Asuka fue cuando sintió que de repente las manos de Shinji bajaron más abajo de su espalda, a su retaguardia, mas la sorpresa se disolvió en mas gemidos al darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía que Shinji la tocara ahí.

"Tu…pervertido…", dijo Asuka con una sonrisa mientras se separaba momentáneamente del beso para ver a Shinji a los ojos.

Asuka intensifico el beso, ella misma decidió que no se iba a quedar atrás y lentamente sus manos fueron bajando por el pecho de Shinji hasta llegar al borde de su entrepierna, y la sorpresa llego otra vez al sentir el tamaño del bulto que había crecido en los pantalones de Shinji. No supo porque, pero esa emoción que apenas estaba aprendiendo a sentir, el deseo, invadió su mente de nuevo, incitándola a recorrer la entrepierna de Shinji varias veces.

"Asuka…!", susurro Shinji apartándose del beso mientras cerraba los ojos al disfrutar la sensación que le traía el sentir la mano de Asuka recorrer su masculinidad atraves de la tela del pantalón.

La pasión nublaba totalmente la razón de ambos adolescentes, perdiéndose en un mar de placer que les traía el constante tacto de sentir la piel del otro, y el calor que se empezaba a generar. Ya no les importaba lo que iba a suceder, ambos cedieron ante esos nuevos sentimientos, el deseo de explorar el cuerpo del otro los llenaba de anticipación, anticipación que ya se mostraba en las ahora húmedas bragas de Asuka.

Ambos se separaron del beso, mientras un delgado hilo de saliva aun los unía, evidencia de las acciones de sus labios y lenguas. Los dos jadeaban audiblemente a falta de aire por toda la pasión que habían metido en ese beso. Las miradas se clavaban fijas en los ojos del otro, solo mostrando el aun insaciable deseo que dominaba sus pensamientos.

"Shinji…quítame la camisa…", dijo Asuka suavemente para que Shinji después removiera su top negro que ocultaba su sostén blanco, dejándola casi totalmente expuesta.

"jiji, creo que no necesitaras esto por ahora verdad?", pregunto coquetamente mientras le desbrochaba el pantalón a Shinji y le quitaba por completo la camisa, dejándolos a ambos en paños menores para el gozo del otro.

Shinji por supuesto se tomo el tiempo para ver fijantemente los atributos de Asuka, su mirada solo recorría la hermosa figura de Asuka; Asuka por su parte también aprovecho para ver bien a Shinji, y al ver como resaltaba el tamaño de Shinji en sus calzones, se dio cuenta de la humedad en su entrepierna. Volteo a revisarse y se sonrojo aun más al darse cuenta de lo pervertida que estaba siendo, pero en vez de repugnarse por sus pensamientos, Asuka sonrió y se paró de la cama.

"Shinji…"

"…", Shinji estaba a falta de palabras todavía admirando su casi desnudo cuerpo y solo la volteo a ver a los ojos como respuesta.

"jeje Baka…ven párate", dijo tomándolo de la manos sacándolo de la cama, mientras Shinji no podía cambiar la cara de tonto que tenia puesta aun admirando su figura tan femenina.

"jeje…en verdad me deseas verdad??", le pregunto Asuka con una risita.

Shinji reacciono sorprendido al ser descubierto, "eh?! Bueno…Asuka! Yo…", solo pudo decir Shinji antes de sonrojarse severamente.

"jeje pues en este momento más que nunca Shinji…tu también eres lo que más deseo…", dijo Asuka cálidamente mientras caminaba hacia la cama, guiñándole un ojo mientras lo pasaba, dejando a Shinji ahí parado en medio de cuarto mientras se detenía frente a la cama y se desabotonaba el sostén y se quitaba las bragas, quedándose parada unos segundos mostrando su escultural cuerpo desnudo en su totalidad.

Shinji quedo estupefacto, hipnotizado y resta decir atontado al ver a su diosa pelirroja como solo se la había imaginado en sus sueños, parada frente a él cómo dios la trajo al mundo, en su traje de Eva; y sabia que él como todo un Adam iba a tomar a su Eva, mas por el momento el solo ver el cuerpo desnudo de Asuka lo tenía atontado y paralizado.

"y bien??", le dijo Asuka a un Shinji aparentemente confundido.

"eh?", dijo Shinji todavía atontado.

"Creo que no podemos hacer el amor con ropa puesta Shinji-kun…", dijo Asuka antes de soltar unas risitas señalando el obvio factor de que Shinji aun tenía sus calzoncillos puestos.

"Oh! Cierto… jeje", dijo Shinji mientras rápidamente se quitaba la única prenda que le quedaba para quedar totalmente desnudo, para después rápidamente meterse entre las sabanas con Asuka.

Una vez en la cama, Asuka de inmediato lanzo su ahora favorito ataque en los labios de Shinji mientras se pegaba a él para que pudiera sentir su cuerpo en su totalidad. Shinji de inmediato devolvió el beso y el abrazo de Asuka, y rápidamente sintió la incitación de sentir el cuerpo de Asuka totalmente, el sentir como sus pechos presionaban contra el suyo volvió loco sus sensores receptivos mientras Asuka pronto sintió que cierta parte de Shinji al parecer ya le reclamaba por atención cuando esta rozo contra su pierna.

"Vaya Shinji, parece que no te he puesto mucha atención…", dijo Asuka con voz picarona.

Asuka entonces bajo su mano bajo las sabanas y la dirigió de nuevo a la entrepierna de Shinji, acariciando su hombría mientras la tomaba en su mano y lentamente la empezó a mover de arriba abajo recorriéndola. Al sentir el dulce tacto de Asuka, Shinji se separo del beso repentinamente.

"AAHHH DIOS!! Asuka!! Se siente tan bien!! ", gimió Shinji

El oír a Shinji gemir era algo nuevo para Asuka, aunque claro algo nuevo que disfrutaba oír, porque sabía que significaba que estaba haciendo a Shinji sentirse bien. Mas de repente un impulso empezó a surgir en Asuka cuando al completamente sentir el tamaño del miembro de Shinji, se excito a mas no fin al imaginarse como se sentiría todo ese tamaño dentro de ella. Casi no lo podía soportar mas, su entrepierna ya goteaba demandando atención. Entonces, para su suerte, Shinji repentinamente la tomo de los hombros y la volteo en la cama, clavándola de espaldas en la cama con un apasionado beso, mas lo que en verdad sorprendió y izo temblara Asuka fue cuando sintió que la mano de Shinji merodeo por su entrepierna hasta que finalmente empezó a delicadamente acariciar la sensitiva piel de sus labios.

"Ah-ah-aaah!! Si! hmm!!", gimió Asuka instantáneamente separándose del beso, su mente rápidamente recibiendo las señales del éxtasis que le provocaba el sentir que manos ajenas a las suyas acariciaban y suavemente sobaban su zona más prohibida, de la que nunca antes alguien tuvo acceso. Las delicadas caricias continuaban mientras Shinji dedicaba toda su atención a la flor de Asuka, sorprendido de lo mojada que se estaba poniendo.

Shinji entonces recordó algo que Kensuke le dijo que vio en una película de adultos y entonces bajo hasta la entrepierna de Asuka mientras ponía sus manos en sus muslos para mantener sus piernas abiertas y empezó un asalto en la flor de Asuka con su lengua. Al principio no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo o si debería hacerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Shinji empezó lamer deseoso la flor de Asuka volviéndose adicto al dulce néctar que brotaba de ella.

"AH!!AHHH! AAAHHH!! SHINJI!! _OOOOH GOTT!!_Ah! Ah! Ah!!", gimió Asuka en extremo éxtasis al repentinamente sentir la suave y húmeda textura de la lengua de Shinji entrar en contacto con sus labios y su flor. Rápidamente estas nuevas sensaciones se fusionaron dentro de ella, formando una sensación tan fuerte que apagaba todos sus sentidos para solo enfocarlos en esa sensación, una que ya sabía que era, y sentía que se avecinaba cada vez mas cerca conforme Shinji seguía lamiéndola. Mas no quería que fuera tan rapido, _"gott! No puedo aguantarlo más! Se siente tan bien! Oooh gott! Estoy a punto de…", _pensó Asuka con la poca conciencia libre que le quedaba. Sus manos libres en la cama agarraron la parte más cercana de la sabana para aferrarse.

"Shinji!! AH!! AH!! ME CORRO!!", grito Asuka antes que su cuerpo se tensara y sus caderas y piernas empezaran a entrar en pequeñas convulsiones mientras onda tras onda de energía orgásmica rompían por su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir el placer mas grande que había sentido en su joven vida.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!", grito Asuka mientras involuntariamente de su flor chorros de su dulce miel llenaban la boca y cara de Shinji.

Al sentir algo caliente y dulce llenar su boca, Shinji supo lo que era, mas irremediablemente lo saboreo y lo trago; y al sentir y saborearlo supo que era lo mas delicioso que había probado en toda su vida.

"Asuka…esto sabe delicioso…es como si hubiera probado tu alma…", dijo Shinji antes de viciosamente empezar a succionar toda la dulce esencia de Asuka que había dejado salir.

"Ah….ah….ah….", quedo Asuka jadeando.

Asuka empezó a jadear de manera algo errática, tras estar en un gran cansancio después de su orgasmo. Entonces Shinji se levanto y volteo para ver que su hombría estaba tan dura como la armadura de su Eva, y como no iba a estarlo? Si acababa de ver a su belleza pelirroja venirse para él y había saboreado su exquisita esencia. Shinji entonces se acostó de lado de Asuka y vio su tierna cara que tenia puesta; estaba totalmente ruborizada después de llegar a su clímax, jadeando lenta y suavemente, y con unos ojitos llorosos que estaban fijos en el. Shinji entonces le planto un dulce y suave beso en los labios, Asuka intento devolverle un apasionado beso, pero todavía estaba adormecida por su orgasmo.

Aun así la juventud reina en Asuka, y pronto recupero las energías, mas aun al sentir la entrega de Shinji al sentir lo atrevido que estaba poniéndose con su beso, mientras sus labios atendían los suyos, Shinji había aprovechado para poner sus manos en los pechos de Asuka, mientras suavemente los amasaba, haciéndola sentir un placer inexplicable.

Así pasaron unos minutos, totalmente entregados al otro, cuando de repente Asuka sintió un impulso que brotaba de su interior, cuando sintió que se estaba mojando otra vez desde su flor. Asuka abrió los ojos y miro hacia el cuerpo desnudo de Shinji, y vio que también el estaba excitado. Asuka de repente tomo a Shinji de los hombros y cambiando papeles lo clavo a el a la cama, separándose del beso, acomodándose y deslizándose para estar cara a cara con Shinji.

"Shinji…ya no lo aguanto mas…", dijo Asuka mirándolo con una mirada suplicante y deseosa.

"Yo…tampoco Asuka…", dijo Shinji mientras aprovechaba para ver la vista de las suaves curvas de su cuerpo en la posición que estaba Asuka. Sus ojos vagaron por su torso para recibir una corta, pero completa vista de sus pechos totalmente expuestos, de sus pequeños pezones rosas que estaban totalmente erectos; y después el pequeño montón pelirrojo sobre su flor, que estaba postrada directamente sobre su hombría.

Ella entonces lo miro fijamente a los ojos, en ningún momento le quito la mirada mientras ella lo agarro con su mano izquierda para lentamente guiarlo dentro de ella. Asuka tembló de placer al sentir como hacia contacto con sus sensibles labios mientras la punta de su miembro los partía, lentamente introduciéndose en su flor. Pero muy pronto, Shinji sintió que se encuentro con una barrera de piel dentro de ella.

"Asuka…", dijo preocupado.

Asuka gentilmente puso una mano en su rostro para acariciar su mejilla, "No te preocupes, recuerda que ya te dije; que estoy segura que no dolerá…no si eres tu…", dijo tiernamente.

Shinji, comprendiendo, le dio una calmada sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza. Viendo que Shinji estaba listo, Asuka lentamente retrocedió un poco su avance, tomo un respiro profundo, y después se dejo caer completamente sobre el con un violento empuje, penetrándola por completo.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!!", gimió Asuka en dolor mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus dientes, dejando caer una sola lágrima de dolor por su ahora rosa mejilla; una lagrima que describía un dolor, de alguna manera placentero. Shinji alzo su mano para limpiar la solitaria lágrima de su mejilla.

"Asuka, te amo… odio verte en dolor…", dijo Shinji consternado.

Asuka le respondió lentamente meciendo sus caderas sobre el, empujando su miembro dentro y fuera de ella sucesivamente, rápidamente enmascarando el previo dolor que sentía, dejándola disfrutar el placer que Shinji le estaba dando.

Shinji por su parte, estaba disfrutándolo como loco sí, pero estaba extremadamente nervioso; esta era la primera vez para ambos y solo podía suponer que lo estaban haciendo bien. Volteo a ver el rostro de Asuka para ver que la expresión de dolor que antes estaba ahí, había desaparecido y era reemplazada por una llena de placer. Al ver el cambio y la felicidad que le estaba proporcionando a Asuka, los nervios totalmente dejaron a Shinji, para poder disfrutar por completo este acto tan intimo con su diosa pelirroja.

"ha! Ha…ha…ha!! Ah…ah!!", gemía Asuka sucesivamente con cada vez que sentía la hombría de Shinji penetrándola por completo, proporcionándole el placer mas intenso que había sentido en su vida. Adoraba esta sensación, la sensación de que su santuario mas sagrado era voluntariamente violado por el chico que ama; era una rendición que toda su vida busco sin saberlo, una que le permitía salir del círculo vicioso de siempre competir por ser la mejor, que había amarrado su vida. Porque aquí no había el mejor, ni sentido de competición, solamente dos personas complaciéndose mutuamente.

"Asuka, te ves tan linda cuando gimes así…", dijo Shinji soñadoramente mientras veía la dulce expresión en la cara de Asuka. Entonces vio dos orbes de piel botando libremente que simplemente pedían su atención, y con decisión tomo los pechos de Asuka, amasándolos rítmicamente conforme los empujes de Asuka, cada vez más fuerte.

Asuka empezó a incrementar la velocidad, cada vez iba más rápido, con una energía y vigor que Shinji jamás había visto en ella. Shinji estaba en el cielo. El sentimiento de algo caliente, húmedo y apretado rodeándolo era mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, lo estaba llevando a su limite, lo excitaba a mas no fin. El empiezo retorcerse mientras su cadera empezaba a levantarse con el cuerpo de ella como por reflejo, mientras sentía su propia pasión emanar de su cuerpo para encontrar su ansiedad. Sabia que estaba a punto de ocurrir en cualquier momento.

"ah! ngh!! Asuka!! No puedo aguantarlo mas!!", grito Shinji en éxtasis.

Asuka se estaba poniendo tan excitada como Shinji y podía sentir como otro orgasmo rápidamente estaba creciendo en su cuerpo, era su primera vez haciendo el amor después de todo, y no podía resistir por mucho mas.

"ah! Ah…ah…ah! AH!! OOH _GOTT_!! Shinji!! Yo también!! Estoy a punto de…ah!", gimió Asuka sin poder terminar, cayendo victima ante la impotencia del éxtasis que ahora dominaba todo su cuerpo. Con cada empuje, se esmeraba en hacer que todo el tamaño de Shinji la penetrara por completo, cada vez más dentro de ella.

En nada ayudaba que Shinji siguiera acariciando y jugando con sus pechos, la excitación solo crecía. Ella entonces recostó su cabeza al lado de la de él y comenzó a respirar erráticamente en su oreja, dejándolo oír directamente sus gemidos que cada vez se vuelven más dulces y afrodisiacos para el; que lo hacían sentir como si estuviera domando a la gran Asuka Langley Sorhyu, la chica que nadie nunca pudo controlar. Shinji amasaba los pechos de Asuka mas rápido, disfrutando su suavidad y firmeza, poniéndose más duro dentro de ella. Su respiración venia en jadeos luchando por no explotar en su orgasmo, pero era inevitable, al ser su primera vez haciendo el amor, tenia escaso control sobre sus reacciones. Shinji entonces perdió su resistencia cuando Asuka se dejo caer sobre el, perdida en su propio placer. Su espalda se puso rígida, su cadera empujo hacia arriba una ultima vez trabándose en su lugar, y su voz se atoro en su garganta al sentirse pulsando dentro de ella. Asuka en ese momento también llego a su clímax; su visión se volvió borrosa por unos segundos, mientras sus paredes internas apretaron a Shinji mas que nunca, tratando de chupar toda la semilla de su miembro. Ambos se tomaron en un fuerte y apretado abrazo, tratando de estar lo mas cerca el uno del otro mientras ambos llegaban al dulce limite del máximo placer, el mas inmenso y profundo placer que habían sentido en sus jóvenes vidas.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!", fue el grito conjunto que lleno la habitación y la noche, el grito de la virginidad perdida que se volvió la máxima declaración de amor de dos adolescentes que mostraron su madurez, no por el simbólico ritual que justo habían terminado, si no por haber entendido el significado detrás de ese ritual. Aprendieron a amarse y vieron tras los impedimentos de sus mentes para aceptarse como eran; para al final complementarse mutuamente y volverse uno en cuerpo y mente.

--

En apartamento de arriba Anuar estaba acostado en su cama, un par de vajillas sucias manchaban el resplandor de su fregadero, la luz de la cocina estaba apagada mientras volteaba con las cejas fruncidas hacia la luna mientras sostenía un pack de hielo a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Hmph…vaya escándalo que armo Asuka con tal de tratar de hacerme subir otra vez… de seguro solo quiere que vaya para pegarme con otra cosa…", dijo Anuar indiferente, "tsh, no soy tan _pendejo_ para tropezar dos veces con la misma roca…", dijo molesto mientras con su otra mano agarraba una almohada y cubría su cabeza, descartando las acciones a las que sus compañeros se habían entregado en el piso de abajo.

* * *

En las profundidades de la Tierra, en las instalaciones de una institución desconocida, había una enorme habitación circular con una abismo negro por paredes, decorado con letras del código de ADN y con un tubo gigante de ensayo lleno de lo que parecía LCL en el centro. Dentro del tubo había un chico desnudo con una perceptible aura que le daba un aspecto casi sobrenatural, su pelo gris flotaba serenamente en el líquido mientras mantenía una sonrisa serena con los ojos cerrados. Entonces de repente un monolito negro apareció frente al chico.

"Vaya…Keel, no me diga que ya es hora?", dijo el chico con una suave y segura voz.

"Así es…", dijo el monolito de Keel marcado 'SEELE 01', fríamente.

"Entonces…lo inesperado sucedió, preocupado por sus planes Keel??", dijo el chico de manera algo burlona.

"Así es, creo que lo que mas temía sucedió…El esta aquí…", dijo Keel mientras el LCL de el tubo se vaciaba.

"Ya veo…así que el escenario ha cambiado por completo…que interesante…", dijo el chico sonriendo.

"No tenemos tiempo para bromas, tu misión ha sido cambiada…"

"Si ya lo sé…ya no tengo que morir…aunque no estoy seguro si eso es conveniente, vivir eternamente se puede volver bastante letárgico sabias?", dijo el chico lo ultimo nuevamente con un tono algo humorístico.

"Puedes ser bastante molesto cuando te lo propones, Tabris…", comento Keel criticando al chico.

"Por favor, dime Kaworu, tenemos que acostumbrarnos a mi nuevo nombre…", dijo Kaworu sonriendo serenamente de nuevo.

"Bueno, entonces entiendo que ya estas al tanto de tu nueva misión?", pregunto Keel autoritariamente.

"Si, así es…", dijo mientras se mantenía con los ojos cerrados guardando silencio por unos segundos; después abrió sus ojos, revelando su color rojo sangre, ligeramente más oscuros que los de cierta chica de cabello azul, para al final aclarar su nuevo propósito.

"terminar al Sexto Elegido…"

!!

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

UFF!! Bueno aquí lo tienen mis queridos lectores! El cap 8 y también EL MAS LARGO que he escrito TTTT… la verdad lo lamento muchiiisimo por la tardanza mis lectores jeje pero ps verán el ultimo semestre pasado de el colegio me mataba de tarea y escasamente tenia tiempo de escribir, sin mencionar un horrible bloqueo mental q tuve con la escena H, y ps también tengo una vida saben… XD jeje pero ps me halle el tiempo para escribir en verano y la verdad el cap a estado listo desde julio, pero mis pre-lectores estaban también fuera de vacaciones y esta vez me decidi a editarlo yo para no hacerlos esperar mas jeje asi que disculpen la falta de calidad en gramatica. Y también si notan q mi estilo cambia en algunas secciones es porq a veces no me sentí tan inspirado en unas partes, pero espero que les aya gustado personalmente al revisarlo, ps no creo q me quedo tan mal jeje bueno no se preocupen q esta vez si tengo planeado el 9 pero ya casi entrare de nuevo al colegio esta vez a la universidad jaja asi q aver cuanto tiempo libre tendre para escribir, pero algo les prometo… este fic será terminado!! Para este anio a lo posible n.n. y sobre la canción de este cap ps es básicamente para Shinji y Asuka y sobre lo que sucede con ellos en este cap espero agarren el significado.

Y bueno ya en este cap vimos como shinji y Asuka profundizan su relación y la hacen saber en la escuela, y después de su primera cita al fin se entregan a todo el amor que sienten por el otro y la esperada escena H. también vemos como Anuar cada vez parece que decae mas en una depresión, podrá salir de ella? Y también al final Kaworu despierta… que signigficara su ultima línea? Cual es su nueva misión? Que sucederá con su llegada tan temprana? Que pasara con Anuar? Que pasa con esa excepción a los manuscritos de la que hablo Keel? Quien es este 'hijo de Elo-' del que hablo la excepción? Y que pasara ahora que Shinji y Asuka se entregaron completamente? Estarán listos para las consecuencias? Si lo quieren averiguar sintonizense en la misma pagina en el mismo canal (siempre quize decir eso XD) y no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de la saga de La Razón de Ser!

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Razon De**** Ser**

**CAPITULO 9 – Acepta Las Consecuencias de tus Acciones (El Hijo Prodigo y el Despertar de la Bestia)**

Aunque lo edite yo, gracias a mis prelectores! A mi maistro Klas que se esta tomando unas merecidas vacaciones, a mi ermano Ale q esta muy ocupado, y a Meine liebe Kana-chan por ayudarme con unas ideas para corregir unas escenas!

Saludos y NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO!!

-Megashadow13


	9. Capitulo OVA parte 1

***atención este es un capitulo OVA, y por lo tanto no forma parte de la línea argumental original de el fic***

"_Ni aun usando el __**Kaioken**__, ni todo mi Ki puedo salir de aquí. Me quedan escasos dos minutos en modo de supervivencia. El purificador de LCL ya comenzó a fallar. Asuka… Papá… Misato… Vegeta… Maron… a todos… lo siento, al parecer no pude seguir con mi promesa. Ya hice todo lo que pude y no fue suficiente_" Pensaba el piloto mientras se aproximaba la hora limite. Ya había perdido totalmente las esperanza, hiciera lo que hiciera no encontraba una manera de detener este terrible destino.

Sorprendentemente una voz irrumpió en aquella soledad silenciosa llamada el interior del Ángel. "_¡No te rindas! ¡Encuentra la fuerza que hay en el Evangelion!_" grito la voz femenina desconocida. "_Busca en su interior_" Repitió la voz, ganando completamente la atención del joven. Ese claramente no era el canal de comunicación de su Evangelion.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto alarmado, sin obtener respuesta alguna. No creía posible que escuchara una voz en este lugar. Por un momento pensó que era el Ángel que intentaría confundirlo, pero se oía demasiado agradable la voz femenina, era como si le hablara una madre. "_¿Por qué se sintió tan familiar?_" medito por un momento, pero recobro rápidamente la compostura, el tiempo en este momento era vital y no para ponerse a pensar en lo sucedido hace un momento. "_El poder oculto en el Evangelion. Si esta en algún lugar en el interior del EVA lo encontrare_. _Ya he intentado todo, solo me falta esto_" nuevamente se puso a meditar, como le habían enseñado sus maestros busco aquel poder que residía dentro de su EVA. Si existe aquel poder, debía encontrarlo.

En su estado de meditación veía todo oscuro, era normal. Luego busco la firma de Ki que residía en su interior, inmediatamente una luz blanca que alumbro su mente. Esto fue parte del entrenamiento de Mr. Popo para buscar su poder interior. Ahora debía encontrar una firma de Ki que se encontraba en el EVA. Esto seria diferente. Se supone que esta sincronizado con esta unidad, por lo que aquella firma de Ki formaría parte de el. ¿Dónde estaría? Trato de concentrarse para que al mismo tiempo aumentara su sincronización al 100%, una vez hecho esto nuevamente inicio sus búsqueda, cada vez entrando más y mas en su interior. Hasta que finalmente encontró una pequeña luz que residía al fondo, en cuanto se acercaba, más y más fuerte se volvía.

"¡esto es increíble! ¡Puedo sentir este poder corriendo dentro del EVA!" Tal era la emoción de su descubrimiento que se paro del asiento de su pequeña cabina. "¡Es hora Unidad 01! ¡Hay que demostrar lo que valemos!" El joven piloto estaba tan sorprendido que ni si quiera noto la cifra de sincronización que salía en pantalla de su cabina.

Todo iba con normalidad en los cuarteles de NERV Japón. Con ningún Ángel atacando todo se resumía a pruebas de sincronización y escaneo de los Evangelion, ejemplo de este trabajo arduo era Maya, como siempre a la derecha de Ritsuko en el centro de operaciones principal. Lamentablemente todos sabían que esta tranquilidad era aparente, en cualquier momento podían sonar las alarmas y nadie estaría realmente preparado para eso. Como ya deben saber, hoy era un día de esos.

Las alarmas de todo NERV se encendieron señalando un problema de gravedad en la ciudad, y posiblemente un Ángel "¡MAGI ha detectado una enorme cantidad de energía proveniente del centro de la ciudad!" grito Maya atónita por las lecturas de los niveles de energía que mostraba la computadora. Ritsuko escupió su café que recién había calentado, para su infortunio este era otro que se enfriaba.

Siguiendo las órdenes habituales los cuatro pilotos fueron llamados inmediatamente a sus respectivos a las jaulas de sus propios Evangelion. En el centro de mando por fin se formaba una imagen en pantalla debido a la enorme interferencia que generaba esta extraña energía. Hubo gritos de asombro ante tal vista. En plena ciudad y de pie se encuentra nada menos y nada más que un Evangelion.

"Los pilotos aun están el la base, llámenlos inmediatamente" Ordeno Gendo severamente. "Envíen a las unidades 01 y 04, mantengan a las otras unidades como apoyo. A la unidad desconocida se le asigna como enemigo"

"Bien, por fin logre salir" dijo satisfecho el piloto, pero este se asombro al ver que los restos del Ángel que supuestamente acababa de derrotar ya estaban siendo limpiados, no creía que fuera esto posible, si supuestamente acababa de reventarlo desde dentro, toda Tokio-3 debía estar cubierta por los restos de el. "¿pero que…?" Nuevamente se sorprendió al notar que desde el suelo salían dos unidades Evangelion, armadas y listas para el ataque. El hecho de verlas no lo sorprendió, fue el hecho de que no encajaban en el paisaje. Era algo que pensaba imposible, la propia unidad 01 que el estaba utilizando y a su lado pensaba encontrar a la unidad 04 de Kaoru, pero en lugar de el estaba una unidad bastante diferente: poseía una armadura negra y brillante como la noche, salvo por partes grises en sus piernas y pies que le permitieron identificarlo como la unidad 04 y un poderoso color rojo en sus brazos que podría emparejar a la unidad 02. "¿Qué significa esto?"

Unos minutos antes de que todo ocurriera Shinji caminaba hablando tranquilamente con su novia mientras se tomaban las manos, era un placer tan simple pero tan significativo que no podría explicar esta sensación. El y Asuka ya planearon una cita para esta tarde, y nada podía salir mal. "_A menos que atacara un Ángel, pero dudo mucho que eso suceda_" En señal de respuesta a este pensamiento, las alarma de alerta de Ángel se encendieron. "_Ahora se a lo que se refiere Asuka cuando dice que pienso demasiado_" Se maldijo mentalmente, sin perder mas tiempo regresaron dentro de los pasillos de la base, pero algo no cambio. Asuka y Shinji seguían tomados de la mano.

El deber era el deber, pero aun así Shinji Ikari estaba molesto. Haber sido interrumpido de su cita con su novia por un inoportuno Ángel. "_No es justo_" Pensaba con notable enojo en su rostro mientras la unidad 01 junto a las demás eran expulsadas al campo de batalla. "_Toda una tarde con Asuka desperdiciada_". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la salida a la superficie de su EVA a la unidad 04. Al momento de enfocar su vista al frente todo pensamiento coherente fue eliminado de su cabeza, siendo reemplazado por vagos balbuceos.

Ahí estaba la unidad 01 en frente de el. ¿Este era un Ángel? Esa era la pregunta del millón y lo más posiblemente lógica. Pero no tenia sentido alguno. En señal de que no se había vuelto loco una comunicación entro en su cabina. "Shinji… Ves lo que yo veo… ¿Verdad?" pregunto un tanto perturbado el piloto de la unidad 04. Se podía decir que tenía los mismos pensamientos de Shinji. "_Me volví loco_"

"No Anuar, al menos que el Ángel este jugando con nuestras mentes, yo también lo veo"

**Neon ****Genesis Evangelion:**

**La Razón de Ser**

**¡Kame Hame Ha!**

**Ova****:**

**El viajero que nunca viajo.**

**Parte 1**

_**Por:  
Megashadow13 **_

_**&**_

_**Shadow The Knight of Chaos**_

"¿Qué significa esto?" Pregunto Misato observando atenta esta extraña y bizarra situación. Tanto ella como los demás técnicos no podían salir de la impresión ante tal vista, incluso Fuyutsuki estaba en esta situación. Solo había un solo individuo capaz de pensar claramente en una situación como esta, nada menos y nada más que el mismo comandante de NERV. Gendo Ikari.

"Es un Ángel que intenta confundirnos tomando la forma de la unidad 01, los pilotos deben proceder a un ataque frontal" ordeno severamente captando la atención de los demás técnicos.

"N-Negativo. E-Es u-un patrón naranja señor. Ángel no confirmado" Anunció Matoko insertando la semilla de la duda en sus compañeros de trabajo, salvo en una sola persona y la mas importante de todas.

.

"Esta claro que no es uno de los nuestros. Que las unidades comiencen con el ataque" Resonó la voz severa del Comandante Ikari por todo el cuartel general de NERV y Dogma Central.

"Si señor" fue la respuesta general de todos los técnicos, aunque varios de ellos tenían bastantes dudas sobre este ataque. ¿No era común el que un Ángel llevara patrón de sangre Azul? Esto no tenia sentido alguno, pero Misato sin desobedecer y como la comandante a cargo del ataque debía obedecer sin replicar, si era un Ángel no iba a darle oportunidad de atacarlos. "Shinji, Anuar… comiencen el ataque"

--

Asuka y Rei estaban dentro de sus respectivos Evangelion como respaldo, aunque claro que esta situación no le agradaba para nada a la pelirroja. Ella simplemente se levantaría y patearía el trasero de ese estupido Ángel. Eso era lo que pensaba hasta que por su monitor observo al supuesto atacante de Tokio-3. Ahí estaba otra unidad 01, la única diferencia notable era lo desgastada que estaba la armadura. "¿Ese es un Ángel?" pregunto en voz alta.

Rei por su parte escucho la pregunta de la piloto de la unidad 02, pero no podía generar respuesta a pesar de su actitud calmada, en su interior actual había una gran confusión. ¿El Ángel estaría lo suficientemente desesperado para tomar la forma de alguna unidad Evangelion o acaso eso no era en realidad un Ángel? La pregunta de la pelirroja no la supo responder y simplemente guardo silencio.

--

Dentro de sus propios Evangelion, ambos jóvenes quedaron aturdidos ante tales palabras de su comandante. Era claro que no podía ser uno de ellos al ser una copia de la unidad 01, pero de ser un Evangelion, significaba que dentro de el había un piloto dentro, ¿O simplemente era un Ángel y todo era apariencia? Este era el dilema que Shinji tenía en su cabeza y antes de que pudiera replicar, una fuerte respuesta vino desde el piloto de la unidad 04. "Si"

Esa respuesta genero un enorme escalofrío en la columna vertebral de Shinji, desde hace varios días que Anuar se comportaba de esta manera, nada de bromas ocasionales, comentarios sarcásticos, se le veía bastante deprimido y serio, además de bastante aislado y antisocial. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué había cambiado tanto a Anuar? Rápidamente sus pensamientos regresaron a la situación actual, Anuar le lanzo poderoso rayo de energía gracias a su control de su campo AT y una cortina de humo se creo impidiendo ver el resultado de tal poderoso ataque.

Para la sorpresa de todos los observadores, ahí estaba el objetivo aun de pie entre los rastros de polvo de la explosión. No obtuvo daño alguno, lo único que había cambiado en el era la posición de sus manos, que estaban extendidas juntas hacia el frente.

--

Habían enviado a dos unidades hacia el. ¿Por qué? No tenía ninguna explicación lógica para este acontecimiento. El joven piloto se tranquilizo y observo atentamente la situación, y sin perder tiempo busco la forma de entrar en comunicación con el Dogma Central, pero a su sorpresa ninguno de los instrumentos de comunicación lograban resultado alguno. "_¿Por qué me sucede esto?_" se dijo un tanto agobiado por la incomoda situación, sorpresivamente la unidad desconocida lanzo con su brazo derecho un extraño rayo de energía verde hacia el. Actuando de una manera veloz anulo su ataque usando su propia energía, extendiendo sus brazos hacia delante y juntando sus manos "**¡HAA!**" un poderoso rayo de energía azul colisionó a muy corta distancia de el. "_¿Qué demonios fue eso? No sentí ningún Ki poderoso y me costo igualar aquel ataque. ¿Será un androide?, pero siento el Ki de un humano dentro y no es para nada fuerte_"

"¡Hola!" gritaba Shinji por el canal de comunicación inútilmente. "Soy el piloto de la unidad 01, alto el fuego, repito, alto el fuego, no soy enemigo" pedía el piloto sin entender lo que se llevaba a cabo en el Dogma Central, pero todo el esfuerzo era inútil. No había respuesta del otro lado. "_¿En que lío me metí?_"

--

"El objetivo no recibió ningún daño. Tampoco se detecto algún campo AT que detuviera el ataque, solo una cantidad enorme de energía repentina. MAGI no puede crear una estrategia de ataque, faltan datos" Informo Maya, siendo oída por todo el Dogma Central y los pilotos en el campo de batalla.

Anuar estaba impactado, fuera lo que uso el enemigo para detener su ataque era de gran alcance. "Hay que atacar juntos Shinji" dijo el joven en tono serio. Shinji no podía entender la extraña actitud de Anuar, pero en este momento no le dio importancia ya que tenían a alguien a quien enfrentar.

Shinji saco su cuchillo progresivo en posición de ataque, Anuar imito a su compañero piloto y calcularon una forma de ataque. Sorprendentemente el enemigo se puso en una extraña posición, parecía una de artes marciales, ninguna que el piloto de la unidad 04 reconociera, solo podía deducir que era defensiva. Sincronizadamente ambos atacaron a la unidad utilizando sus cuchillos intentando clávalo en una estocada, pero de una manera extraña el supuesto Ángel tomo las muñecas de las manos que sostenían los cuchillos logrando defenderse de aquel ataque. Instintivamente Anuar utilizo su mano libre para intentar golpearlo, sorpresivamente el enemigo que sostenía aun la muñeca de Shinji la movió utilizando esta para detener el golpe.

Shinji no se inmuto ante este leve dolor e intento golpear al enemigos usando su mano libre, este simplemente se agacho evadiendo el golpe que venia hacia la cabeza del Ángel, gracias a este movimiento realizo una zancadilla para derribar a ambas unidades, pero solo Shinji cayo, Anuar notando que para hacer esto el enemigo soltó sus muñecas dio un salto quedando de espaldas. El Ángel utilizo su codo para darle un golpe, pero usando sus manos lo detuvo e imitando la acción que había hecho hace unos segundos intento darle una zancadilla. Al igual que Anuar este la salto. Shinji que se estaba levantando intento darle un golpe pero noto que esta estaba en el aire, simultáneamente el Ángel extendió sus pies dándole una patada doble a Shinji y Anuar. Rápidamente se alejo y se puso nuevamente en su posición defensiva.

--

"Al parecer los pilotos de aquí son buenos, en especial de aquella unidad desconocida, pero no puedo seguir peleando o los lastimare. Debo buscar una forma de dejarlos fuera de combate sin lastimarlos, la pregunta es… ¿Cómo?" Detenidamente pensaba el piloto buscando una forma segura. "Veamos, mis oponentes son Evangelion y la debilidad es…" Inmediatamente noto los cables que colgaban por la espalda de ambas unidades. "¡Cables Umbilicales!" grito ante tal idea.

--

Ambas unidades se reagruparon luego de aquel contraataque sorprendente del Ángel. A su sorpresa, el enemigo seso su posición defensiva y levanto su mano derecha hacia el cielo en forma recta, dejando la palma abierta completamente mirando hacia el cielo. Un disco amarillo se comenzó a formar, su forma inicial era diminuta pero en unos segundos, su tamaño era intimidante. "¿Qué es lo que planea?" pregunto Shinji intimidado ante tal acción.

"Desplieguen sus campos AT, es demasiado grande para eludirlo" ordeno Misato por el canal de comunicación de sus Evangelion. Rápidamente el Ángel lanzo el disco en su dirección, pero a su sorpresa el disco tomo un efecto curvo rodeando a ambas unidades, pero lo que paso después nadie lo vio venir. El disco corto ambos cables de energía de las unidades. "¡Conoce el punto débil del EVA! ¡Termínenlo rápido!" grito la comandante de operaciones de NERV.

Ambas unidades comenzaron a atacar a la imitación de la unidad 01, pero esta no atacaba, simplemente eludía y bloqueaba sus ataques. Aquella habilidad era sorprendente. Era todo un experto en combate. Anuar estaba frustrado y desesperado, no podía acertar ningún solo golpe. Mientras que a Shinji se le hacia extraño que el Ángel no contraatacara. "Si es un Ángel, ¿porque no nos ataca? Tiene la batalla dominada, puede destruirnos fácilmente y aun así no lo hace."

"No me gusta tu pesimismo Shinji…", dijo Anuar molesto mientras seguía lanzando golpes.

El dúo de jóvenes entro en desesperación. El tiempo límite de tiempo de sus unidades llego a cero y en señal de eso se apagaron los motores. Esto no estaba nada de bien.

"_¡¡Puta madre!!_ Como pudo saber ese maldito Ángel el punto débil del Eva…", dijo Anuar un poco molesto mientras su Eva estaba apunto de apagarse; pero su mueca de enojo no duro mucho y fue reemplazada por una sonrisa algo malvada por así decir. "Bueno…supongo que no tengo otra opción…jaja…de algo me sirvió ese entrenamiento para controlar esta cosa…", dijo confiado, entonces volteo a ver a la copia del Eva 01 en la pantalla y cerro los ojos, "lamentablemente para ti amigo, yo no necesito un cable umbilical…", termino diciendo mientras abría sus ojos para revelar que sus esmeraldas verdes perdían su color para desvanecerse a un blanco pálido y su pelo lentamente empezaba a erizarse entre el espesor del LCL.

--

"Bien, sus baterías están muertas, ahora talvez me pueda bajar y tener una conversación civilizada con ellos." Pensaba el joven satisfecho por su plan realizado. Pero a su total sorpresa, había algo con lo que no contaba, la unidad desconocida se encendió nuevamente, sus ojos cambiaron a un amarillo brillante y sus partes rojas comenzaron a brillar intensamente. "¿Qué significa esto?" se preguntaba en voz alta, aun no sentía ningún Ki poderoso.

Sus dudas estaban apunto de crecer mas junto con su sorpresa cuando vio que el misterioso Evangelion cruzo sus brazos frente a el como en posición de defensa, y lentamente los apretó, para después extenderlos en un movimiento explosivo y dando un temible rugido bestial que resonaba millas a la redonda acompañado de una potente onda de energía invisible que empujo a su Eva 01 varios metros atrás.

Como si nada hubiera pasado la unidad desconocida bajo la cabeza observándolo directamente a los ojos, esta sensación le dio un poderoso escalofrío através de toda su columna vertebral. Ya no había un Ki dentro del Evangelion, y sumándole la vista de aquellos ojos amarillos un sentimiento de pavor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pero este sentimiento fue rápidamente reemplazado por una sensación de emoción que su parte guerrera innata le cedía. Algo le decía que estaba cerca de una gran batalla. "¡Sea o no sea un androide, no me importa!"

Ahora cambio su posición de pelea a una de ataque. La misma que usaba su padre adoptivo para las batallas. Ahora demostraría de lo que estaba hecho. La unidad desconocida se lanzo en su ataque, Shinji iba a darle un golpe para detenerlo en seco, pero a su sorpresa el ataque de embestida llego mucho antes de lo que esperaba, y sin poder moverse fue arrastrado al frente de la unidad desconocida para luego ser enviado contra varios edificios. "¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Un campo AT?... hehehe… este tipo no tiene habilidades convencionales. Esto será interesante… **¡Kaioken!**"

--

Anuar estaba emocionado, y pensar que había que tenido que recurrir a su transformación para poder derrotarlo. Ahora su pelo era de color amarillo y sus ojos brillaban con un poderoso verde, necesario para poder despertar el poder en su interior. El poder que había obtenido gracias a aquel accidente con el motor S2. Se levanto y observo a su oponente, este tardo unos segundos en ponerse en guardia, esta vez en una posición de ataque e igual que las anteriores esta era muy diferente a los estilos de artes marciales que conocía. "¡Veamos que puedes hacer contra esto!" grito el joven corriendo hacia la copia de la unidad 01. Noto que este estaba preparado para darle un golpe. "contaba con ello, ¡Es predecible!", se dijo confiado. Sin que el oponente se diera cuenta desplegó su Súper Campo AT. Al estar este desplegado varios metros adúlate no había forma de que pudiera predecir el momento en que le llegaría. La barrera AT paso a llevar puño de su oponente para llegar directamente a su cuerpo, sin detenerse Anuar siguió corriendo hasta detenerse y enviándolo contra varios edificios a la distancia.

El supuesto Ángel se levanto y un extraño resplandor rojo lo cubrió por completo. "¿¡_Que chingados_!?" grito sorprendido ante tal cambio de apariencia. Varias rocas comenzaron a moverse, así como los escombros de los edificios. Estos sin razón aparente estallaban. La armadura tomaba un color rojizo oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Finalmente ese resplandor desapareció y las rocas volvían a caer al piso, pero el cambio en de apariencia de la copia de la unidad 01 seguía igual. Una tonalidad roja oscura.

"Je… cambio de pintura ¿eh? Parece que alguien se enojo…", dijo Anuar burlonamente, "… no soy el único con sorpresas" se dijo un tanto sorprendido de aquella extraña demostración. El enemigo rápidamente se dirigió hacia su poción. Anuar instintivamente desplegó su campo AT para defenderse pero esto no importo, el Ángel siguió presionando contra el campo AT y a pesar de su resistencia lo comenzó a mover al junto con el campo, tomando cada vez mas y mas velocidad hasta que Anuar perdió la estabilidad siendo mandado a volar al igual como hizo solo unos segundos antes al Ángel.

"Este de verdad que es poderoso, pero no el suficiente para derrotarme" rápidamente se levanto desde entre los escombros de edificios para observar detenidamente a su oponente. Ambos estaban atentos a los movimientos del otro, a pesar de que ninguno se hacia movimiento alguno. Un pequeño escombro que había quedado mal posicionado finalmente cedió y cayó generando un leve ruido. Esta fue la señal que dio inicio a la batalla.

Ambos corrieron a una enorme velocidad hacia el otro, chocando creando una potente onda expansiva.

--

Shinji observaba todo por el canal de emergencia gracias a las mismas cámaras del Dogma central. Tanto como Asuka y Rei, al igual que el comandante Ikari, Fuyutsuki, Misato y Ritsuko observaban aquel despliegue de poder. Los técnicos estaban atentos a los monitores, pero eran fácilmente distraídos por las poderosas escenas que se mostraban en pantalla. Maya fue una de las que logro salir del transe por la batalla. Inmediatamente noto algo extraño. Una señal de comunicación por una vía no utilizada por MAGI se recibió.

Los demás seguían observando la batalla. Ahora la unidad 04 tenía entrelazadas las manos de la unidad 01 supuestamente falsa. Ambos estaban empujando al otro para ganar terreno, pero ninguno de los dos cedía ante la fuerza del otro. Repentinamente Anuar desplegó su campo AT intentando empujar al Ángel, pero este respondió expulsando un extraño resplandor rojo. Ambas fuerzas estaban chocando y todo el Dogma Central temblaba ante tal tensión. Cada vez que uno lograba dar un paso, el otro aumentaba la presión y lo hacia retroceder quedando siempre igual.

Finalmente la tensión entre ambos fue tal que forzosamente se tuvieron que separar dando un brinco hacia atrás quedando a algunos metros de distancia del otro. Rápidamente se lanzaron a atacarse mutuamente. Simultáneamente se dieron un golpe en la cara, Anuar rápidamente se recupero e intento darle otro golpe, pero a su sorpresa desapareció. La unidad hora de color rojo oscuro estaba de espaldas a la unidad 04, tenia sus manos juntas para golpearlo, pero a su sorpresa el golpe reboto, fue como si hubiera golpeado algo muy duro y repercutió a través de todo su cuerpo, Anuar había desplegado su campo AT a sus espaldas, impidiéndole acertar el golpe y regresándoselo con el doble de fuerza. Aprovechando esta oportunidad le iba a dar otro golpe, pero nuevamente desapareció.

Sorpresivamente la unidad 01 le dio una patada apareciendo sorpresivamente sobre la izquierda de Anuar enviándolo varios metros atrás de distancia. Este un tanto adolorido ante tal ataque pero sin daño se levanto. Ahora la unidad 04 movía sus brazos hacia delante lanzando su Campo AT en forma de rayos hacia el oponente. A sorpresa de todos estaba lanzando varios campos AT contra el enemigo a una velocidad sorprendente. El supuesto Ángel fue golpeado varias veces por estos rayos AT siendo enviado mas lejos aun de la unidad 04 y creando una enorme nube de polvo. Al disiparse aquella cortina de humo se asombraron al ver que el Ángel ya no estaba ahí.

Anuar que no estaba preparado fue sorprendido por el Ángel que apareció en su cara y comenzó a darle varios golpes a una velocidad sorprendente. Anuar quien estaba bastante aturdido por estos golpes no podía generar un campo AT para defenderse. La unidad 01 iba a finalizar con una feroz patada a ras del piso, pero fue detenida por un campo AT inteligentemente instalado para que chocara con el pie, deteniendo el golpe en seco nuevamente. "¡JA! ¡Te tardaste mucho amigo!", dijo Anuar triunfalmente. Rápidamente movió aquel campo haciendo tropezar a la unidad 01 hacia delante, donde se encontraba el piloto del Evangelion 04, Anuar. Aprovechando esto Anuar cubrió su puño derecho con la energía de su campo AT dándole un golpe directo en la cara que se aproximaba por el efecto de la caída enviándolo a volar en diagonal hacia arriba.

"¡kuh! Lo que sea que este usando como energía, es muy poderosa" dijo Shinji adolorido. El Eva 04 nuevamente genero otro campo un tanto elevado del piso y lo utilizo para darse impulso con la intención de rematar al oponente en el aire. Pero paso algo que no se esperaba, el Ángel puso sus manos juntas y lanzo un rayo de energía azul hacia al lado opuesto, para detener su lanzamiento y dirigirse hacia Anuar nuevamente dándole una patada en la cara. Pero la unidad 04 simultáneamente lanzo su campo AT hacia la cara de su enemigo.

Ambos que encontraban a varios metros de altura salieron en direcciones opuestas en diagonal hacia la tierra. Para la sorpresa de todos, ambas unidades estaban muy dañadas, todas sus armaduras se encontraban desquebrajadas, pero no había muestra de algún cansancio en ninguno.

--

"Este Ángel no es como ninguno que he enfrentado antes…Mis respetos bestia divina, pero no voy a dejar que ganes…", dijo Anuar mientras planeaba que debería usar para terminar esto, "_si uso mi máximo ataque, quedare vulnerable…además, dudo que el angelito me de tiempo de prepararlo…"_, pensó Anuar. "_hmph, bueno entonces creo que con __**ese**__ bastara…"_, finalizo, "Terminare con esto de una vez por todas!", la unidad 04 movió su brazo derecho hacia la espalda. En aquel lugar se podía ver como comenzaba a crecer una pequeña esfera verde, que creció hasta alcanzar un tamaño considerable pero aun así no mas grande que la mitad del Eva, lo que nadie sabia era la masiva concentración de la energía del Súper Campo AT que había en esa esfera. "No te preocupes Ángel, ¡Te enviare de vuelta de donde viniste!", dijo con esa ahora mas usual mirada sínica en su rostro mientras sus ojos cada vez se volvían mas deslumbrantes, "Recibe… tu… ¡Muerte!", dijo mientras la esfera empezaba a revolucionar violentamente en su mano con rayos saliéndole por todos lados.

--

"Aquel piloto… en verdad que pelea admirablemente, pero me niego a perder, yo seré el vencedor de esta pelea" La unidad 01 extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, el aura era visible y toco el cuerpo del Evangelion comenzó a brillar con un intenso destello amarillo que poco a poco se fue reuniendo en sus manos formando unas esferas de energía amarillas de gran tamaño, cada vez acumulando más y más energía, lentamente las movió hacia el frente. "**¡Final…!**" ahora sus manos estaban unidas al frente juntando ambas esferas. Ahora y con gran dificultad las movió hacia atrás de su cadera. "**¡Kame…! ¡Hame…!**"

--

Unos segundos antes todos estaba asombrados viendo la batalla, pero Maya irrumpió con un grito llamando la atención de todos. "¡Doctora Akagi! ¡Se detecto una comunicación en un canal no utilizado por MAGI. Es anterior al inicio de la batalla" dijo sorprendida. "Viene del supuesto Ángel" nadie esperaba tal anuncio.

"¡Que estas esperando Maya! ¡Hay que oírlo!" grito Misato en forma de orden. La técnica de NERV no se hizo esperar y la puso en el alto parlante para que todos la escucharan.

"¡Hola!" se escuchaba una voz familiar desde los parlantes del Dogma Central "Soy el piloto de la unidad 01, alto el fuego, repito, alto el fuego, no soy enemigo" pedía la voz. Misato fue la primera en reconocer la voz. "¡Shinji!"

"¿Cómo es posible?" pregunto Ritsuko un tanto sorprendida. No cabía duda de que aquella voz era la de Shinji. Pero en parte sabían que no podía ser. "¿Es un clon hecho por el Ángel?"

"Pero no hay detección de patrón azul hasta ahora. A pesar de toda esta batalla el veredicto de MAGI no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo patrón naranja." Confirmo Makoto revisando las lecturas de la súper computadora una y otra vez.

"Bien. Detengan la batalla y comiencen comunicación" ordeno Gendo Ikari escuchando toda la conversación.

--

"¡¡No importa lo que hagas!! Al final estarás… ¡¡¡MUERTO!!!", exclamo Anuar violentamente mientras las revoluciones de la esfera se volvieron mas violentas que nunca y el temblar de su mano marcaba la sola dificultad de sostener el mortal ataque, "**¡Pax…! ¡¡Eternum!!**" grito Anuar preparado para lanzar su ataque, pero una voz desde NERV lo distrajo completamente. Más que una simple voz, era un grito en forma de orden de su comandante de operaciones de NERV. Misato Katsuragi.

"¡Alto Anuar!" grito la mujer de pelo púrpura. "Hay comunicación realizada desde aquella unidad. ¡Detén el ataque!".

"¿Huh?" Como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría toda la tensión y nerviosismo, además del claro entusiasmo del combate desapareció e inmediatamente el ataque que estaba por realizar se desvaneció, y el Eva 04 retomo su posición erecta.

Al parecer, el hasta algunos momentos llamado Ángel también lo noto y a la vez detuvo su intento de ataque. ¿Un piloto había dentro? ¿Un piloto podía ser capaz de igualar sus habilidades? Esa era una persona que debía conocer, de seguro de aquí en adelante los días iban a ser muy interesantes. O por lo menos tan interesantes como eran antes de que Asuka y Shinji fueran novios, después de todo ya nada era tan divertido como jugar al casamentero con el par de pilotos.

Varios minutos después, una vez que los equipos de limpieza fueron enviados a tratar de arreglar el desastre que dejo la pelea monumental del Eva 04 con la copia del Eva 01; ambos Evangelion iban a ser llevados a los hangares para comenzar de inmediato sus reparaciones, puesto que sus armaduras tenían mas grietas que el piso de un desierto en sequia. Pero justo antes de su transporte a los hangares, todos los Evangelion fueron ordenados a dirigirse hacia el elevador más cercano para que pudieran desabordar los pilotos.

Misato se encontraba con Ritsuko bajo una carpa puesta como punto de reunión con los pilotos, los cuales fueron haciendo su aparición lentamente. Primero llego Rei, con su eterna pasiva expresión a reportarse; después Shinji y Asuka llegaron juntos, como ahora era costumbre, ambos con una expresión aun desconcertada y Asuka con una mirada de duda hacia Shinji.

"Chicos, ¿Están bien?", pregunto Misato a sus cargos.

"Eh… si Misato, recibí unos golpes, pero nada grave…", dijo Shinji.

"Dah, por supuesto Misato, digo ni siquiera moví mi Eva", dijo Asuka algo indignada mirando a Shinji.

"¿Heh? Asuka… ¿¿Por que me miras así??", cuestiono Shinji sintiéndose bastante incomodo con la mirada recriminadora de la pelirroja.

"hmm… ¿Como se que eres MI Baka Shinji y no el Ángel del otro Eva?", cuestiono Asuka picándole el pecho con su dedo índice con ojos entrecerrados. Los presentes, salvo Rei, comenzaron sudar frío por la pregunta de Asuka.

"¡¿¡¿¡¡EEEEEEEEEH!!?!?! ¡¡¡A-A-ASUKA!!! ¡¡¿Co-como puedes decir eso?!! ¡¡Si soy yo!!" Al inicio el piloto quedo perplejo por las palabras de su novia, pero este sentimiento fue reemplazado por un gran enojo, que fue rápidamente apagado por la continua mirada de su novia.

"Si en verdad eres Shinji… ¿¡¿¡¿COMO PUDISTE DEJARTE VENCER TAN FACILMENTE?!?!? ¡¡¡BAKAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡Mi novio no puede ser un debilucho que se es vencido tan fácilmente!! ¡¿¿Que le paso al Invencible Shinji??!", se quejo Asuka.

"El es el real Asuka…bueno el es el Shinji que conocemos…", dijo Anuar seriamente mientras llegaba al punto de encuentro y se paraba junto a Rei, cruzando sus brazos.

Misato interrumpió, "Anuar, ¿Estas bien? Todos vimos que recibiste varios golpes…", pregunto algo preocupada.

"Pff, estoy bien Misato solo un poco adolorido es todo…aunque tuviste suerte de poder detenerme… un segundo mas y no hubiera podido detenerlo y esa otra unidad 01 hubiera quedado hecha cenizas…", dijo una vez mas con cara seria.

Asuka, aun molesta se dirigió hacia el, "¡Idiota! ¡¿Como puedes estar tan seguro sobre Shinji, Hamasaki?!", demando saber la pelirroja.

Rei entonces al fin hablo para remarcar algo casi obvio, "Creo que a lo que Hamasaki-kun se refiere es que el Ikari-kun que esta con nosotros bajo de 'ese' Eva…", dijo apuntando al Eva 01 con el cable umbilical cortado.

Una gota de sudor entonces cayo por la frente de Asuka al sentirse bastante estúpida al haber no haberse dado cuenta desde antes. "Grrr… ¡¡YA LO SABIA!!! ¡¡Hmph!! Solo era una prueba haber si ustedes eran tan densos para no darse cuenta", dijo su orgullo mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos. Gotas de sudor caían por las frentes de todos los demás presentes.

"uh… bueno... justo, ¿Que fue eso Misato?", pregunto Shinji. La seriedad de la habitación regreso, ya que era el enorme misterio que los había reunido ahí en primer lugar.

"No sabemos todavía Shinji, pensamos que era un Ángel… pero después recibimos una transmisión desde esa otra unidad 01 y oímos lo que sonó idéntico a tu voz…", dijo Misato seriamente.

"¡¿QUE?!", dijeron 3 de los pilotos al unísono, con excepción de Rei que solo se mostro interesada.

"Pero… ¡¡Pero eso es imposible!! ¡¡Pensé que era un Ángel que tomo la forma del Eva 01… pero tuvo que tomar la forma de Shinji también para imitar su voz!!", dijo Asuka incrédula.

"No es un Ángel Asuka, durante toda la batalla detectamos un patrón naranja, sea quien sea quien estaba dentro de esa unidad 01, es humano…", explico Ritsuko.

"Pero entonces… ¿Eso significaría que hay otro Ikari-kun??", cuestiono Rei.

"Eso lo sabremos muy pronto Rei…", dijo Ritsuko mientras volteo al horizonte.

Justo en ese momento se podía ver a lo lejos un grupo de personas, era el otro Shinji, rodeado de un grupo de soldados que lo iban escoltando hacia el punto de reunión.

El joven detuvo su **Final Kame Hame Ha** después de ver que su oponente detuvo esa esfera de apariencia intimidante que estaba apunto de lanzar, la batalla había sido interrumpida al parecer. Fue entonces que al fin sus sistemas de comunicaciones volvieron a ser funcionales y que recibió un mensaje del Centro de Comando, "Atención pilotos de las unidades movibles, lleven su Eva a el elevador mas cercano para desabordar", ordenaba la voz de Misato.

El joven suspiro en señal de resignación. Se había puesto bastante interesante la batalla, lamentablemente fue interrumpida en el mejor punto de ella, aunque estaba bastante sorprendido y tenso "_Ese tipo… a juzgar por el tamaño de la técnica me hubiera forzado a usar el __**Súper Kaioken**__… mi cuerpo aun no esta preparado para semejante manejo de poder y dudo aun mas que la unidad 01 lo hubiera resistido_", entonces volteo al Evangelion frente a el, ambos el brillo amarillo de los ojos y el resplandor rojo se habían ido. "Bueno es hora de conocer a este sorprendente piloto", dijo impaciente el joven Shinji la verdad ansioso de conocer a su rival.

Al abrir la escotilla de su Entry Plug, fue recordado en que mundo estaba al ser recibido por varios soldados armados, "¡Manos arriba! ¡No haga movimientos bruscos o dispararemos!", fue ordenado. En vez de rápidamente despachar al grupo de soldados, el joven decidió mejor no tener problemas y obedeció las ordenes. "La Mayor Katsuragi ha ordenado que se presente ante ella para ser identificado", le informo un soldado. El joven vio una oportunidad de aclarar todo y simplemente permaneció callado y dejo que se lo llevaran.

Minutos después vio a lo lejos una carpa y debajo de ellas pudo distinguir 5 siluetas, busco algún Ki poderoso, pero solo sintió seis presencias de humanos normales; aunque aun así, el Ki del piloto de ese EVA era uno de ellos.

Llegando al punto de reunión ya pudo ver a todos claramente, y sus ojos no creían lo que veían. Ahí, bajo la carpa estaban 5 rostros que ya conocía muy bien, podía ver a Misato, a la Doctora Ritsuko, a Rei, a su amada Asuka, todas iguales que como las recordaba; pero simplemente había dos cosas que lo sacaron tanto de lugar que no sabia que pensar. Ahí parado frente a el y al lado de Asuka, estaba…El…Shinji Ikari… o al menos podía deducir que era el, puesto que así se veía cada vez que se miraba en un espejo… Pero eso no era lo mas sobresaliente, al lado de Rei había otro chico, uno que jamás había visto en su vida, era bastante alto, tan o casi tan alto como Misato y Ritsuko, solo pudo deducir que no era adulto porque traía puesto un Plug Suit, el cual tampoco había visto antes. El chico además de alto, parecía que tenia una bastante fornida complexión, la cual se marcaba mas en el Plug Suit, tenia ojos verdes, y pelo castaño, el cual estaba arreglado en forma de una hilera de púas en su cabeza, un medio copete caído a la izquierda de su frente del cual la mitad era blanco, y unos cuantos cabellos largos que caían a los lados de la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Entonces fue que sintió su Ki, y fue que se aseguro, este chico era el piloto que había enfrentado justo momentos antes. _"no puedo creerlo… ¿¿acaso este es el piloto que me dio tanta batalla justo hace rato??"_, pensó el joven impresionado, "_bueno, es cierto tendrá mas musculatura que este Shinji y se ve algo mas fuerte que lo normal… pero su Ki… no es para nada poderoso…_".

"Mayor Katsuragi, le traemos al piloto que encontramos dentro de la segunda unidad 01, no ha mostrado resistencia alguna…", informo uno de los soldados.

"Bien, pueden retirarse, déjenme el resto a mi", ordeno Misato, haciendo que los soldados dejaran de rodearlo, el joven permaneció callado y pudo ver como todo mundo se le quedaba viendo de una forma que indicaba que no creían lo que veían.

"_no detecto nada extraño en el… entonces si es real…¿¿ otro Ikari-kun?? No entiendo esto…no puede ser posible."_, pensó Rei.

Asuka no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban, "…Oh _gott…_ no es posible… es cierto…otro Baka Shinji…", dijo algo en shock.

"Vaya, hasta el piloto es copiado… un Shinji impostor…", dijo Anuar aun con los brazos cruzados con cara de pocos amigos.

"Silencio Anuar, yo me encargare de esto…", ordeno Misato, mientras se acercaba a el joven. "Jovencito, ¿Te molestaría decirnos cual es tu nombre?", pregunto Misato algo inútilmente.

El joven hayo la pregunta un tanto ridícula puesto que debería ser obvio aunque hubiera otro 'El' parado a 2 metros de el, pero recordó que esto no parecía ser el Tokyo-3 que conocía, así que decidió ser educado y evitar problemas innecesarios.

"Buenas tardes, yo soy el piloto de la unidad 01, Shinji Ikari", explico el joven. La respuesta bastante obvia fue pensada varias veces por los presentes. Pese a que era obvio que el joven que estaba en frente de ellos era Shinji Ikari, no era algo fácil de asimilar, menos aun cuando el joven hablara con la misma voz que el ya conocido.

Finalmente su otro yo dimensional decidió intervenir el incomodo silencio que se había producido en la sala. "eh, eso no es posible…porque, yo soy Shinji Ikari…", explico el joven piloto a su contraparte, aunque esto le resulto bastante extraño. Era como verse en un espejo, salvo que al joven que veía era levemente mas alto y parecía tener sus hombros levemente mas anchos.

El joven entonces se dio cuenta que lo que temía era verdad…no estaba en su dimensión, estaba a punto de explicarse cuando Ritsuko hablo.

"Es técnicamente imposible que haya dos Shinjis, el debe de ser un clon, aunque no me explico como fue fabricado, el comandante Ikari nunca ha hablado sobre clonación", mintió Ritsuko muy convincentemente.

El joven al oír el nombre de ese ser que odiaba con toda su alma estaba apunto de decir lo que pensaba, pero fue entonces que Rei hablo, "La Dra. Akagi esta equivocada, si fuera un clon eso no explicaría la presencia de otra unidad 01; este Ikari-kun no es de este plano dimensional…", dijo Rei dándole al clavo.

Todos quedaron impactados ante la posibilidad de las palabras de Rei, que era lo más viable hasta el momento.

"Imposible," dijo Ritsuko "no hay manera que un Evangelion viaje por el tiempo hacia otra dimensión, no existe tal tecnología para lograr eso…" La científica estaba negada a aceptar tal teoría, era una total locura.

"¿y que hay del Mar de Dirac doctora?", rápidamente contra resto Anuar.

Ritsuko se molesto un poco, pero hasta entonces esa era la teoría más realista hasta el momento, cosa que no quería admitir. "No diga disparatadas piloto Hamasaki, no es posible controlar ese fenómeno…", defendió Ritsuko.

El joven no perteneciente a esta dimensión decidió que tenia que explicar su situación antes que hubiera un malentendido, "disculpen, pero creo que Ayanami tiene razón…", dijo llamando la atención de todos, quienes quedaron callados esperando su explicación, "verán, lo único que recuerdo es que mi EVA fue absorbido por un Ángel que tenia forma de una esfera negra gigante, y solo recuerdo haber despertado en un enorme vacío blanco… la energía del sistema de soporte de vida se había acabado… pude encontrar un poder dentro del Eva que me permitió escapar de esa prisión dimensional; cuando salí de aquel lugar no encontré ningún rastro del material del Ángel que acababa de destruir, y supuse que algo andaba mal...", pauso "si lo que Ayanami dice es cierto, entonces al parecer ya no estoy en el Tokyo-3 que conozco." Al terminar su extensa explicación se genero un breve silencio, los oyentes solo se limitaron a comprender la situación y la explicación del joven piloto, con excepción de Rei y Anuar que mantuvieron una expresión indiferente.

"E-Eso no tiene sentido… ese Ángel que dijiste, hace días que Shinji lo destruyo… ¿Cómo puede ser?", dijo un Asuka confundida. Era la pregunta mas indicada para el momento, a pesar de que la explicación del Shinji viajero tenia bastante peso, no explicaba el porque había aparecido a una semana de distancia del supuesto ataque.

"Entonces… ¿¿Eres así como un viajero del tiempo??", dijo Shinji incrédulo.

"Al parecer si, jeje", dijo el otro Shinji con una risa leve al final observando atentamente a su contraparte. No pudo evitar reírse, el tenerse a si mismo viéndose y actuar independientemente haciendo notar que no era un espejo daba bastante risa. "_¿Esta seria la sensación que obtuvo Trunks al verse a si mismo en el pasado?_" se preguntaba en su pensamiento

Ritsuko se llevo una mano a la frente, "Eso lo explica todo…", dijo seriamente mientras todos volteaban a verla.

"¡Doctora! ¿¡¿Acaso sabe lo que sucede?!? ¡Explíqueme ahora!", demando Misato.

"Pues vera Mayor, al parecer Rei tenia razón, si lo que dice este Shinji es cierto, al parecer el proviene de una dimensión paralela a la nuestra…", dijo Ritsuko continuando en su tono serio.

"¿¿QUE??", exclamaron los demás elegidos y la mayor al mismo tiempo.

"¡¡Pero eso no puede ser posible doctora!!", dijo Misato no creyendo la posibilidad de lo historia del muchacho.

"Se que no tiene sentido y es una locura, pero es la razón mas convincente gracias al Mar de Dirac" termino Ritsuko. Misato recordó la conversación que había tenido con la doctora mientras Shinji y Asuka quedaron atrapados dentro.

"Disculpe doctora, pero… ¿No sabe como puedo volver a mi dimensión?? Estoy seguro que en verdad me necesitan…", dijo el joven viajero.

Ritsuko entonces se acerco al joven, "Lo siento… Shinji,", dijo la mujer con algo de dificultad al tener que decir el nombre repetidamente, "Me temo que no hay manera de controlar el Mar de Dirac, ni mucho menos crear una circunstancia de uno…", le dijo las malas noticias al joven, quien de inmediato puso una cara de preocupación y frustración al no poder volver al lado de sus seres queridos que el conocía, "Pero…", interrumpió la mujer sus pensamientos, "no creo que tengas mucho de que preocuparte… por lo que yo entiendo, es muy probable que en el tiempo de tu dimensión, todavía ellos te vean atrapado dentro de ese Ángel…además de que el tiempo corre de una manera distinta en esta dimensión que a la tuya.", explico Ritsuko, palabras que le dieron algo de confort al joven.

El joven se dio cuenta que no saldría de esta dimensión ningún tiempo pronto, así que decidió mejor cambiarse a unas ropas mas cómodas a las que estaba acostumbrado. "Bueno, si me disculpan, me pondré algo mas cómodo, para ser honesto, odio tener siempre puesto el Plug Suit" dijo el otro Shinji, y justo antes que pudieran reaccionar los demás a sus palabras una luz cubrió al Shinji extranjero por completo evitando completamente que pudieran verlo. Esto genero una breve corriente de aire levantando la tierra del piso, ya que ahora se encontraban en una simple carpa, no existía piso de concreto.

La nube de tierra se disipo, pero para revelar a un Shinji vestido en un traje poco común que ninguno de los presentes había visto antes. Un traje de artes marciales anaranjado con una camisa azul debajo, una cinta azul para amarrarlo a la cintura y unas botas del mismo azul para terminar el conjunto. Su cambio de ropa no fue muy convencional o típico, y cierta chica pelirroja lo hizo notar.

"¡¡¡BAKA!!!", grito molesta, "¡¡¡Porque nos asustas así!!! ¡¡Al menos avisa que vas a usar algún tipo de magia!!", reclamo Asuka ante tal alboroto. Mientras que todos los presentes tosían por la extraña presentación que había hecho el piloto.

"¿¿Magia??", dijo Shinji con su ropa recién materializada, "_ah, es cierto, ellos no saben que puedo utilizar mi Ki de varias maneras…Casi olvido que ellos no son las mismas personas que conocí y no saben lo que puedo hacer… ella… no es Asuka", _pensó amargamente el joven. "no, no es magia…", rio Shinji en voz baja notando las caras de impresión de los presentes, aunque Anuar tenia una cara que reflejaba una sorprendente indiferencia, podría compararlo solo con Rei, "verán yo puedo usar mi Ki de varias maneras, incluyendo para cambiar mi ropa cuando sea necesario.", explico el joven.

"¡Oh! ¿Pero que es ese… 'Ki', del que hablas?", pregunto su contraparte sonando un tanto confuso por ese termino tan extraño.

El joven lo había supuesto, en esta dimensión nadie tenia conocimiento, ni menos aun manejo del Ki, pero era lógico, después de todo el mismo viajo a otra dimensión donde aprendió de sus maestros. "Si verán, el Ki es la energía que se encuentra dentro de todo ser vivo, y tras arduo entrenamiento, uno puede controlarlo y incrementarlo para hacer técnicas muy poderosas;", dijo mientras alzaba su mano y generaba una pequeña esfera de energía, "yo esto lo aprendí gracias a mis maestros que conocí en otra dimensión, curiosamente jaja,", rio el joven deshaciendo la esfera y indicando que no era su primer viaje Inter dimensional, "eso paso cuando todavía era muy pequeño, al poco tiempo después de aquel bastardo me abandonara" realizo una breve pausa al traer ese terrible recuerdo a su mente, los presentes observaron algo sorprendidos al joven, jamás se había dirigido al comandante Ikari de tal manera, rápidamente cambio la cara a una mas alegre. "Aun mas que entrenarme ellos me criaron y me hicieron quien soy ahora.", explico el joven orgulloso.

"Vaya, ¿Entonces tienes un tipo de poderes? Bueno, al menos parece que tu sabes usarlos mejor que Baka Shinji aquí,", dijo la pelirroja mirando a Shinji de manera de regaño.

Shinji local reacciono defensivamente ante tal comentario "¡Hey! ¡El que no sepa usar mis poderes bien no es para que me hagas quedar mal Asuka!", reclamo enojado.

Resta decir que el joven quedo algo impresionado al oír que este Shinji también tenia la facilidad de usar poderes, fue entonces que recordó la pelea anterior y volteo de reojo al chico misterioso que aun no había abierto la boca en esta conversación, que no tenia dudas sobre el? Talvez era tímido supuso el joven, así que se dirigió de nueva a su otro yo, "Espera… ¿Tu _también_ puedes usar tu Ki?? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo no detecte que tu Ki estuviera fuera de lo normal!", quedo el joven en duda.

"Eso es porque sus poderes no se basan en ese 'Ki' que acabas de describir…", dijo Ritsuko "ambos, Anuar y Shinji derivan sus poderes de su Campo A.T., el cual pueden controlar gracias a una mutación genética a su código de ADN, se podría decir que hacen lo mismo que tu, solo que utilizan su Campo A.T. en vez de el 'Ki'", explico Ritsuko.

"_Anuar…" _Ahora sabia el nombre de aquel potente piloto que enfrento hace rato, se aseguro de recordar ese nombre. El joven ahora lo entendía, pero no podía creer que el Campo A.T. que el solo lo usaba para defensa y neutralizar los Campos A.T de los Ángeles, pudiera ser usado de esa manera, no pudo evitar mas que preguntarse como fue que obtuvieron esa mutación.

Fue entonces que Misato hablo, "Una pregunta… Shinji", dijo Misato con dificultad su nombre al no conocer a este Shinji, "¿Por que estas usando esas ropas?", cuestiono Misato confundida.

"Ah! ¿Mi gi de entrenamiento? Si, es que estas son las ropas mas cómodas que tengo, fueron especialmente hechas para mi por mi padre…", dijo Shinji con algo de nostalgia y notable orgullo de mostrarlas ante todos. Este era uno de los regalos mas grandes que le habían otorgado.

Fue entonces que el que había permanecido aun más callado que Rei, abrió la boca, pero no para dar palabras amigables como su reciente actitud indicaba, "No recuerdo que el comandante Ikari use ropas tan estúpidas…", dijo Anuar con un tono casi burlón.

Lo que Anuar no sabia, era que en esa sola oración, dijo dos cosas que no debió haber dicho; las únicas dos cosas que podían hacer enfurecer a el joven viajero; mencionar a ese bastardo que lo había abandonado de niño, y ofender a las ropas que representaban a sus maestro que consideraba como su verdadero padre; reacciono rápidamente dirigiéndose frente a Anuar.

"¡¿¡¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?!?!", reclamo el joven guerrero enfurecido.

"Oh, ¿te molesto lo que dije sobre tus ropas?", dijo Anuar en un tono burlón.

"Primero que nada, JAMAS…JAMAS menciones a ese maldito bastardo…", dijo Shinji apuntándole con un dedo, "¡SEGUNDO! NUNCA te vuelvas a atrever ofender a mi maestro y menos aun MI PADRE…", dijo Shinji en verdad molesto.

"¡YO hago lo que YO quiera _chico karateca!_", dijo Anuar agachándose para verlo cara a cara.

"¡Se acabo el buen samaritano dimensional! ¡Ni me importan tus poderes! ¡No dejare que te salgas con la tuya!", declaro el joven molesto frente al joven mexicano.

"¡¿Quieres pelea chico karateca?!", dijo Anuar desafiantemente, separándose de Shinji y abriendo sus brazos en forma de invitarlo a hacer el primer avance.

"Normalmente no estoy a favor de una pelea sin sentido, pero en esta ocasión haré una excepción. ¡¡Haré que te arrepientas!!", dijo Shinji poniéndose en pose de batalla mientras sus ojos dieron un flash rojo y un aura roja muy opacamente se empezó a materializar.

En medio de todo este pequeño revuelto, fue que ya una de las adultas interviniera antes que esto se pusiera más feo. "¡¡CHICOS!! ¡¡DETENGANSE AHORA MISMO!!", demando Misato mientras se paraba frente a ellos.

Ambos chicos apretaron los dientes sin ánimo de obedecer a la mayor y seguían en pose de batalla.

Shinji rápidamente corrió en medio de los alborotadores, "¡Anuar! ¡¡Detente!! ¡¡No puedes hacer esto!! ¿¡¿Que te pasa?!? ¡¡El es uno de nosotros!!", le suplico a su amigo que se detuviera.

Mas ni la suplica de su mejor amigo le metió sentido a la cabeza de Anuar, la cual ya no razonaba desde hace tiempo, dejo de ser el chico amable y divertido, y lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en otra persona; una persona que parecía no tenia otro propósito en la vida mas que admirar como el destino continuaba su curso desde su miseria. Cosa cual lo hacia mas agresivo que nunca, parecía que nada lo podía detener.

El joven viajero dentro de el sabia que estaba haciendo mal al ignorar a Misato, y mucho mas al ignorarse a si mismo… pero no había manera que pudiera perdonar a este desgraciado que lo había ofendido de una manera que para el no tenia perdón.

Fue entonces que Asuka repentinamente intervino, "_¡¡¡VERDAMNT!!! _¡¡¡¡BAKAAAAAASSS!!!!", grito Asuka enfurecida mientras de sus dos agiles manos salían disparados dos… ¿Sartenes?

Al ver los sartenes, de inmediato los dos chicos en conflicto les cayo un balde del agua del ártico, resta decir que se les puso blanca el alma.

"!!!!AAAAAAAH!!!! NOOO!! UN SAR- PAAAAAAAAM!!!", fue todo lo que pudo decir Anuar antes de ser impactado.

El joven viajero de inmediato perdió su aura de poder al ver el siniestro sartén acercarse rápidamente, no había manera de evadirlo, "AAAH!!! OO POR KAMI-DENDE!! NO PUEDE SE- PAAAAAAAM!!", fueron las ultimas palabras del joven antes de ser salvajemente noqueado por el ahora ataque especial de Asuka.

"¡¡GRR!! ¡¡¡Se lo merecen por BAKAS!!! ¡¿Como se atreven a pelear como unos niños en mi presencia?!", reclamo Asuka a los ahora inconscientes chicos, mientras murmuraba mas maldiciones en alemán.

"ooh… no puede ser… ¡¡pega mas duro que Milk!!", dijo debilitado, "Maldición… y yo que me estaba acostumbrando a vivir sin esos go-golpes", fue el lamento de un Shinji noqueado, que ni su poderoso Ki, ni todos esos años recibiendo sartenazos lo prepararon para este momento. Cualquiera diría que habría ganado algo de resistencia, pero al parecer no contra aquella alemana.

Todos los demás quedaron sin habla al ver como Asuka por si sola noqueo a dos chicos que aparentemente tenían un poder inimaginable.

"…Asuka… de donde sacaste los…", una vez mas la eterna pregunta salió, pero esta vez de la boca de el Shinji consiente.

"¡¡CALLATE BAKA SHINJI!! ¿¿O acaso quieres uno especial para ti _mi amor??"_, dijo Asuka lo ultimo con unos ojos mostrando un brillo sobrenatural y un tono que hizo que Shinji casi se hiciera en el Plug Suit del miedo; dejando la eterna pregunta una vez mas sin respuesta.

Misato y Ritsuko mejor se quedaron calladas, la ultima ya habiendo sido victima de los sartenes de Asuka, y Misato no queriendo serlo.

"…eh… bueno creo que será mejor conseguirle un lugar donde vivir, digo, se quedara aquí por un rato…", dijo Ritsuko.

Misato de inmediato sintió una desagradable sensación en el estomago, "_oh no… no dios no por favor no me digas que tendré que mantener a OTRO…"_, pensó mientras lagrimas corrían cómicamente por sus mejillas, "…bueno al menos parece educado…mientras lo alejemos de Anuar…", pensó Misato en voz alta.

"¿Que dice mayor?" pregunto Ritsuko.

"¿¿Eh?? Err… digo que ¿Donde vivirá doctora?", pregunto Misato por dentro deseando que no la haya oído la doctora.

"hmm… pues no puede vivir con Rei…", dijo Ritsuko pensante, "Y su oferta es muy amable mayor…", dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa burlona.

Dentro de su mente, Misato estaba explorando las varias maneras en las que Ritsuko podría morir "accidentalmente".

"_¡¡¡Das nein!!!_", reclamo Asuka, "¡¡NUNCA!! ¡NO! ¡¡De ninguna manera Doctora!! ¡¡Apenas me aguanto uno!! Como se le ocurre que voy a vivir con DOS Baka Shinjis!!! … además de que no vaya a ponerme cariñosa con el Shinji incorrecto después…", dijo Asuka susurrando lo ultimo para que nadie lo oyera.

"Lo lamento Asuka, pero ustedes son la opción mas factible. De vivir con Anuar, ambos crearían el tercer impacto" sentencio la doctora, cosa que solo podía significar una cosa.

"¿QUE?" grito Shinji atónito.

"¡Debes de estar bromeando! Mi departamento ya vivo con dos adolescentes" reclamo Misato, en la sala actualmente no había silencio. Asuka se encontraba paseándose de un lado a otro repitiendo maldiciones en su idioma nativo.

"Son pilotos de Evangelion mayor, tienen que aprender a convivir juntos.", declaro Ritsuko, "además el comandante querrá saber sobre esto después…".

"Supongo que no esta mal, después de todo si Anuar no lo esta provocando puede ser bastante tranquilo" dijo Shinji monótonamente.

"Bien, Shinji ya lo acepto, en cuento terminen con los tramites llévenselo con ustedes.", ordeno la doctora por ultimo antes de partir. Notando que el Shinji viajero aun estaba inconciente por el terrible golpe de la pelirroja.

Mientras veían a la doctora desvanecerse entre el personal de NERV, Misato y los chicos se miraron entre si inseguros de la decisión que había tomado la doctora, mientras después veían a los dos chicos inconscientes en el piso, cuyos destinos habían sido unidos contra su voluntad sin que pudieran tener una palabra en ello.

--

Ritsuko caminaba rápidamente en dirección a la oficina del comandante Ikari para darle el reporte de todo lo sucedido en el reciente par de horas. Inmediatamente noto que la esperaban. Titubeando levemente entro a la oficina. Una vez en ella, ahí estaba Gendo Ikari en su escritorio y a su lado de pie, Kozo Fuyutsuki. "¿Qué es lo que sucedió Doctora?" pregunto rápidamente el subcomandante.

"Después de el encuentro con el joven, hicimos los análisis de sangre…" la doctora hizo una breve pausa recordando a través de un leve escalofrío lo sucedido para obtener aquellos exámenes del piloto viajero. Nunca pensó que un guerrero dimensional pudiera tenerle pánico a las agujas. "…es 100% seguro de que aquel joven es Shinji Ikari, por lo menos eso muestra su ADN que es igual al que tenia Shinji antes de la mutación. Tanto como sus huellas digitales y retina del ojo son iguales. El ES Shinji Ikari… o bueno, es OTRO Shinji Ikari…", termino de explicar la doctora.

El comandante de NERV se detuvo a pensar levemente, generando un severo silencio en la sala que duro unos minutos. "¿Qué hay de la supuesta unidad 01?" pregunto Gendo.

"Al igual que Shinji, no cabe la menor duda. Esa es la Unidad Evangelion 01" respondió yendo directo al grano.

El comandante al escuchar esto no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Puede retirarse Doctora" comento dando fin a la breve reunión. Una vez que Ritsuko salio de la habitación, dirigió su charla al único presente en la oficina. "De seguro que esto no estaba en el panorama, pero es muy conveniente" dijo el comandante de NERV bastante satisfecho por los recientes hechos ocurridos.

El anciano arqueo una ceja en demostrando su perplejidad. "¿Conveniente? ¿En que forma?" pregunto Fuyutsuki un tanto confuso por las declaraciones del comandante. En este momento no encontraba algo de razón en sus palabras, pero si Gendo Ikari decía algo, era porque un plan lo respaldaba.

"Doble Unidad 01. Doble oportunidad, profesor" comento el comandante con una sonrisa, esta acción era bastante perturbadora de ver el en rostro del comandante. Por lo general Gendo Ikari no sonreía.

"_Profesor_" se repitió mentalmente el anciano. Gendo no lo había llamado de esa manera desde hace años, solo breves años después del segundo impacto le dejo de llamar de esa manera.

--

El viajero dimensional llamado Shinji Ikari estaba mirando el cielo de Tokio-3, cosa que para el era muy gratificante. Tal vez podía estar en otra dimensión, pero había algo que en ninguna de ellas cambiaba. Eso era el cielo, ya sea en Tokio-3 de su dimensión, en la de su padre o en esta, las estrellas tenían la misma ubicación. Lamentablemente esa sonrisa gratificante fue borrada. Sus pensamientos ahora eran sobre todo lo ocurrido en este día: Su doble dimensional, Anuar, el extraño piloto que era bastante hostil hacia el, sin saber porque, las extrañas habilidades que ellos mostraban y por supuesto la pelirroja, que a pesar de que estaba a unas habitaciones de distancia, no era la que había robado su corazón. No podía evitar sentir una punzada de celos cada vez que lo veía besarse con el Shinji de esta dimensión, no solo por el simple hecho de que la viera besarse con otro que no fuera el(aunque técnicamente fuera el…), si no por que el no podía hacerlo. Era realmente frustrante.

"No te preocupes Asuka, buscare una forma de regresar, sea como sea…. No te abandonaré… te hice una promesa" dijo el joven mientras se levantaba del suelo de la terraza del complejo de departamentos donde se encontraba la residencia Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu y regresaba a su interior.

**NOTAS DE AUTORES-**

**Notas de ****"Shadow The Knight of Chaos":**

**Para los que ****están leyendo esto en el fanfic de Megashadow13, se preguntaran, ¿Quién demonios soy? Algunos me reconocerán como el loco que cruzó Evangelion y Dragon Ball, otros como el loco que combina todo con todo, y otros simplemente ya han leído mis trabajos, jeje. Para los que estén leyendo esto en mi fanfic "Kame Hame Ha" se preguntaran "¡¡¡WTF!!!" Esta idea nació hace bastante tiempo, originalmente este iba a ser un capitulo especial en donde Shinji iría a la cronología "original" de Evangelion en el anime, pero me dije… ¡NAAA! Muy usado y tire la idea al basurero, después descubrí el foro de evangelion2015 donde sorpresivamente me encontré un autor llamado Megashadow13, ese nombre estuvo rondando por mi mente varios días, cuando llegue a la sección de fanfic de la pagina me encontré con "La razón de ser" por Megashadow13… Ahí se me prendió el foco así que un día mi locura llego a tal que decidí preguntarle si aceptaría hacer un choque entre nuestros fanfics, para mi sorpresa ENORME acepto. Luego de mucho tiempo de planearlo entre ambos finalmente aquí esta el resultado.**

**Finalmente se ha revelado la razón por la que no actualizaba en tanto tiempo (Les dije que seria grande, no se si todos lo piensen así, pero para mi uno mas en tachar en mi lista de sueños "Hacer un fanfic con un autor de respeto" Listo) Este capitulo es subido primero en "La razón de ser" que en "Kame Hame Ha" debido a que Megashadow13 lleva bastante tiempo sin actualizar en su fanfic. **

**En fin, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, a los lectores de Megashadow13 (que si ya están formando una chusma enardecida para quemarlo vivo, háganlo contra mi, yo soy el que inicio esta locura, no lo culpen a el). Y por supuesto muchísimas gracias a Megashadow13 quien sin su colaboración como Co-autor no hubiera sido posible. No se preocupen, esto aun no esta terminado, ni saben lo que les espera.**

_**Se necesita un Shadow para hacer un buen fanfic, pero solo doble porción Shadow para crear una locura. **_

_**---**_

**Notas de Megashadow13-**

**Primero que nada, ALO!! A todos uds los lectores de Kamehameha que seguro no me conocen… haha bueno aunque por lo que me han contado, quien sabe, haha pero bueno como verán soy Megashadow13 y al parecer mi fic 'La Razon de Ser' le gusto tanto a mi buen amigo Shadow2 para que iniciara esta locura! Espero les guste! Y a todos mis lectores ******** hace milenios que no nos veíamos verdad?? Haha bueno primero que nada les pido incontables disculpas que no merecen perdón por tardar tanto tiempo sin subir nada, pero pues que puedo decir mas que la uni es la muerte para la creatividad… y las matematicas también… y también para avisarles que si, ya en este verano he podido trabajar en el cap 9 y este proyecto que nosotros los dos 'Shadows' estamos haciendo es solo un pequenio aperitivo de parte mia para aplacarles su apetito mientras termino el 9 n.n hehe, asi que.. por favor ya no mas amenazas de muerte si? O.O haha.**

**Pero bueno en efecto como dijo mi amigo 'Shadow2' aquí arriba, esta pequenia locura nació el dia en que me mando un mensaje pidiéndome permiso para mezclar nuestros universos de Eva en un choque cataclismico interdimensional en el cual la propia vida de Mickey mouse es puesta en riesgo D: bueno mentira… la de Gendo… hahaha XD Y bueno solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya aplacado un poco el apetito, si no?? ADEMAS aquí hay BASTANTES spoilers del cap 9 y mas alla.. ;D asi que aprovechen porque normalmente no los suelto :P Haha y por favor no olviden los reviews para hacernos saber sus opiniones y comentarios sobre nuestra locura, y a mis lectores si les gusto esto les recomiendo que se lean el fic de Shadow2 'NGE: Kamehameha!' es grandioso y asi entenderían mas a su 'Son Shinji' ******** jaja y como dice el, esto es solo el comienzo… pero no se preocupen solo es un side-project, para nada olvidamos nuestros fics :D haha y bueno solo me resta agregar que Shadow2 amigo, es un gusto trabajar contigo y espero que este proyecto termine tan genial como lo tenemos planeado ;D te estas convirtiendo en un gran escritor amigo mio! :] hahah bueno sin mas que decir,**

**SALUDOS!! NOS ESTAMOS LEEYENDO!! **

**Y no se pierdan la próxima parte de este OVA especial de la SAGA mezclada de La Razon de Ser/Kamehameha!! **

**-Megashadow13**


	10. Acepta las Consecuencias de tus Acciones

Una vez mas!!! Neon Genesis Evangelion no es mi propiedad, es de Hideaki Anno y bla bla ya se saben el cuento… u.u

Hooooooooooooooooola vine a flotar! ojojo!!! Err…digo, Bueno antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos mis lectores por ser tan en extremo pacientes, y me alegro mucho que el cap 8 les aya encantado a tal grado (cofhentaiscof) n.n eee!! Quien dijo eso!! O.O jaja bueno si jaja y como no hubo preguntas esta vez ire directo al grano… jeje bueno mis estimadísimos lectores, la verdad me alegra muchísimo que hayan seguido mis divagaciones hasta este punto y por dar solo buenos comentarios de mi historia, mil gracias de veras! Jeje pero lamento decir que e llegado al punto de mi vida en que ya escasamente tengo tiempo para mi mismo…la uni… asi que…aquí acaba el fic…. u.u

JAJAJA!! LOS ENGANIE VITHE!!! Tsh! Apoco creyeron que lo iba a dejar así de cómo que inconcluso vithe?? Me muero antes de dejarlo sin terminar vithe!!! Jaja XD Pero en serio ahora con la uni, si antes no tenia tiempo para escribir ahora mucho menos… y lo peor esq esta bennnnnnnnnndita uni también me chupa la creatividad, así que batallo mas con los caps… pero bueno no se preocupen q escribiré en mis rato de inspiración n.n solo les pido haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarta paciencia, y no se preocupen que esto se acabara… o me dejo de llamar em… a si no puedo decir eso… XD

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La Razon de Ser**

Shinji y Asuka enfrentaron las problemas de tener una relación siendo pilotos, y teniendo que esconderla de NERV y de sus amigos en la escuela. Pasaron unos tropiezos, pero después de superar sus problemas, y descubrir que tan grande era su amor por el otro, Shinji y Asuka llevaron su amor al máximo nivel, y se entregaron a el, en una unión de cuerpo y mente. Mientras tanto, Keel y los de SEELE descubrieron un hallazgo que ha cambiado sus planes por completo, y Gendo planea algo misterioso mientras Anuar cada vez mas se hunde en una depresion al ser acechado por los recuerdos de su pasado olvidado que lo torturan cada vez mas…. Una verdad esta llegando a la luz que no se quiere admitir… y ahora, con la llegada de Kaworu, que pasara con nuestros queridos niños?? Sin mas preámbulos, lean para saber…

**CAPITULO 9 - Acepta las ****Consecuencias de tus Acciones (El regreso del Hijo Prodigo) **

_Life it seems to fade away_

_Drifting farther everyday_

_Getting lost within myself_

_Nothing matters no one else_

_I have lost the will to live_

_Simply nothing more to give_

_There is nothing left for me_

_Need the end to set me free_

_Things not what they used to be_

_Missing one inside of me_

_Deathly loss, this can't be real_

_Cannot stand this hell I feel_

_Emptiness is filling me_

_To the point of agony_

_Growing darkness taking down_

_I was me, but know he's gone_

_No one but me can save myself, but it's too late_

_Now I can't think, think why I should even try_

_Yesterday seems as though it never existed_

_Death greets me warm, now I will just say goodbye_

_Goodbye_

"_**Fade to Black"- Metallica**_

Esa noche el sueño simplemente no llego para un chico de púas marrón, cada vez que intentaba cerrar su ojos y viajar al reino de los sueños, pesadillas lo atormentaban, pero curiosamente pesadillas que no tenían mucho que ver con la perdida de su viejo amor.

En su sueño solo se podía ver a si mismo en un enorme abismo negro, flotando en el vacio… de repente, frente a el aparecía Rei en su típico traje escolar; nada fuera de lo ordinario. Mas súbitamente a su lado aparecía un chico que llevaba puesto el uniforme de su escuela, un chico que en su vida recordaba haberlo visto antes. El chico tenia las manos en los bolsillos y presumía una mirada muy confiada y macabramente alegre; entonces el y Rei se miraron entre si y se tomaron de la mano, para después extenderle sus manos sobrantes a la dirección de Anuar. Todo hubiera sido un simple sueño raro, de no ser que al extenderle sus manos el chico y Rei se transformaban en unos albinos totalmente desnudos que se lanzaban repentinamente hacia el.

En ese momento, el Sol se asomo por la ventana de su cuarto para recordarle a Anuar que el no dormir no era excusa para no levantarse.

"_¿¿Que pedo…??", _se levanto Anuar totalmente adormecido y hecho un desastre, reflexionando sobre el sueño que había tenido toda la noche. "¿Quien _jodidos_ era ese tipo?", dijo Anuar por ultimo antes de sentir un agudo dolor en su cabeza.

"¡¡Ay ay ay ay ay!! _¡¡Meeeendiga mocosa…!!_", se quejo Anuar mientras se agarraba la cabeza; el golpe del sartén letal de Asuka tampoco le ayudo mucho para dormir que digamos. Muy desganado y con ropa en mano, se dirigió al tomar una ducha, talvez la relajante agua calida le ayudaría no solo a deshacerse de su suciedad, también de sus dolores y penas.

Anuar yacía ahí, parado bajo el agua que caía acariciando su piel, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, sus ojos perdidos en los mosaicos blancos de la pared, ese sueño que tuvo no podía salir de su cabeza.

"hmm…", tarareo Anuar a la nada, "ese chico… ¿Por qué estaba con Rei? Mas bien, ¿Por que estaban Rei y el en mi sueño?", dijo Anuar muy pensativo y con mirada seria mientras se perdía en el diseño del mosaico del baño. "hmph… bueno, mas bien debería preocuparme del porque se me abalanzaron encima al final jeje…", rio Anuar, tratando de pasar ese sueño tan confuso, por desapercibido, y cerro el agua de la regadera.

Después de secarse y taparse con una toalla de cintura para abajo, Anuar se dirigió al espejo para su ritual diario de peinado, porque esos picos no se paran solos, ¿Saben? Mas, mientras se peinaba, algo en su pelo llamo alarmantemente la atención de Anuar, "¡¿Eh?!... o por dios no…¡No puede ser cierto!", dijo Anuar mientras agarraba un pelo en especifico de su copete, "¡¡AAAH!! ¡¡NOO!! Por favor que sea un pelo rubio… que sea un pelo rubio… ¡ouch!", dijo lo ultimo mientras se lo arrancaba para revisarlo y confirmar que su temor era cierto, resta decir que la palabra horror queda corta para describir lo que sintió el joven mexicano, "…eh…eh… eh… no… puede ser… una… es una… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CANAAA!!!!!!!!!!", grito en pánico mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en desesperación. "oooooooooh… ¡¡¡mi hermosa juventud!!!", sollozo mientras lagrimas cómicamente caían por sus mejillas.

---------------------------------------

Bajo tierra en el masivo Geofrente, en NERV, Gendo Ikari iba entrando a su oficina, su típica mirada fría y seca lucia ligeros tintes de lo que seria… ¿Molestia?

"Que traman esos ancianos ahora… esto simplemente no puede ser tan sencillo…", se dijo Gendo a si mismo, mientras que una vez mas revisaba los papeles que se le habían sido entregados ese mañana de parte de SEELE; justo en el momento en que Fuyutsuki, su leal sirviente, venia entrando a la enorme oficina.

"Fuyutsuki, llega tarde…", dijo con una voz un poco mas fría si es posible.

"Me vengo todas las mañanas en el mismo tren con los empleados del puente, Ikari,", dijo Fuyutsuki, "hoy llegaste algo temprano al parecer…".

"SEELE acaba de mandarnos archivos de máxima prioridad…anunciándonos sobre un cargamento que debe de llegar hoy desde la rama de NERV en Massachusetts…", explico Gendo.

Fuyutsuki se vio algo sorprendido ante la noticia, "Pero… no puede ser, el Eva-03… no hemos recibido si quiera un aviso de que su construcción ha sido completada…".

"No es el Evangelion… no aun… SEELE a dicho que necesitan tener a alguien que los represente en NERV; han mandado un 'agente'", dijo Gendo con su típica frialdad, mientras le daba los papeles a Fuyutsuki.

Fuyutsuki una vez mas mostro algo de sorpresa al leer los papeles, "ya veo…SEELE a escogido y nos ha mandado al Cuarto Elegido…".

"Así es…", dijo Gendo fríamente mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio y una vez mas se ponía en su típica pose Gendo™.

Fuyutsuki entonces tomo su posición de costumbre atrás de, su una vez estudiante, y puso sus manos atrás de su espalda, "¿En verdad crees que estemos listos para esto? No habíamos previsto que SEELE tomara acciones tan rápido…", pregunto Fuyutsuki.

"Aunque hayan mandado un espía, seguimos teniendo mas poder que SEELE…", explico Gendo la razón de su calma, "asegúrate que la Dra. Akagi contacte al Tercer y Sexto Elegidos para sus pruebas de hoy…", termino Gendo.

"Je, Ikari en verdad estas ansioso para ver esos resultados, ¿Verdad?", cuestiono Fuyutsuki en forma de mofarse de su jefe, "tu interés es mas que notorio…".

Gendo quedo en silencio un rato antes de contestar, "Es necesario saber como es que podemos usar esos recursos especiales, Sensei… no lo confunda con emoción…", termino de explicar Gendo; mientras que la única curiosidad que recorría su mente era ver como podía utilizar a los Elegidos a su favor en su plan.

-----------

En el apartamento de Misato, el Sol lentamente entraba en la habitación, lentamente iluminando cada rincón mientras avanzaba en su afán de cubrir tanto del cuarto como le fuera posible. En su camino recorrió las sabanas de una cama, las cuales semi-cubrían dos pares de piernas entrelazadas unas con las otras, perteneciendo a dos cuerpos desnudos que suavemente se sostenían bajo la sutil protección de las sabanas. Los rayos del Sol después iluminaron dispersos mechones pelirrojos, avivando sus pasionales flamas en todo su esplendor; mechones pertenecientes a una cabeza que pacíficamente reposaba en el pecho del chico de junto.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron el rostro de Asuka, provocando que esta despertara de un sueño muy placentero mientras la forzaba a lentamente abrir sus ojos.

"¿…Mmhm…?", tarareo Asuka adormecida aun, mientras se tallaba los ojos para deshacerse de las lagañas y admirar el amanecer en todo su esplendor. "_gott…_aah… que bien dormí…", bostezo la pelirroja.

Asuka después volteo a su lado y recordó los eventos de la noche anterior, recordando que esta mañana no estaba sola en la cama. Ahí estaba Shinji Ikari, el chico al que decidió entregarse por completo, aun en el reino de los sueños, muy probablemente soñando con ella. Asuka no pudo evitar sonreír.

"jeje… Baka Shinji…", rio suavemente mientras una vez mas se recostaba en el pecho del chico por unos segundos, recordando la gran noche que compartieron el día anterior. Aun al despertar podía sentir todavía esa sensación calida dentro de ella, mas no sabia si era por lo de anoche, o porque en verdad estaba feliz por lo que paso.

Entonces fue que volvió a voltear a ver al chico a la cara para ver la placentera expresión de su angelito; Shinji estaba literalmente noqueado, con la boca abierta roncando felizmente y saliva escurriéndole de un lado… eso sin contar la burbuja que lentamente se inflaba y desinflaba con sus ronquidos; era todo un querubín. Asuka volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras miraba con una cara de asombro al chico.

"…", quedo Asuka en silencio, "_Espero por su bien que esto no pase todos los días…"_, pensó Asuka mientras ponía una mirada antipática.

"mmjmm…Asukaaaaa….", balbuceo Shinji en su sueño mientras estiro su mano, y 'sin darse cuenta' agarro un pecho de Asuka y empezó a apretarlo y manosearlo, mientras su cara se llenaba de un rubor inagotable y en su boca una enorme y algo estúpida sonrisa que al parecer tenia una fuga de saliva.

Al sentir en contacto con su piel y darse cuenta de la situación, todo el sentido volvió a la cabeza de Asuka, una vena resalto en su frente y su cara pasivamente se volvió tan roja como su Evangelion.

"Shin…ji…", dijo Asuka casi gruñendo en un tono muy sombrío.

"mmmhmm… ¿¿Eh??", se empezó a levantar Shinji, "Asuka-chan, buenos di-", dijo Shinji aun adormecido, pero fue entonces que vio a Asuka y pudo jurar ver una aura oscura emanando de ella, sus ojos se ensancharon y fue entonces que vio la posición de su inocente mano.

"!!! ASUKA ESPERA YO-!!!", fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir Shinji antes que la dulce, harmoniosa y terriblemente amorosa voz de Asuka resonara por el apartamento.

"¡¡¡¡SHINJIIIIIIII!!!!.¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BAKA HENTAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!", fue el grito acompañado por un 'SLAP' que lleno el apartamento.

"¡¡¡AAAAHH!!!", chillo Shinji al impacto.

"¡¡¡¡BAKA!!!!.¡¡¡EL QUE LO HAYAMOS HECHO AYER NO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDAS TOCAR CUANDO TU QUIERAS!!!", lo acuso Asuka con un claro rubor recorriendo su cara.

"¡¡PERO!!.¡¡PERO!!.¡¡¡ESTABA DORMIDO!!!.¡¡NO SABIA LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO!!.¡¡¡ERA UN SUEÑO!!!", se quejo Shinji tratando de defenderse mientras se agarraba su cachete impactado.

"¡¡OOOOH!!.¡¡¡SEMEJANTE SUENIO TENIAS!!!", lo acuso Asuka una vez mas.

Shinji pensó rápidamente antes que el cobarde tratara de tomar el control, "je, pues, ¿¿Como no iba a tenerlo después de esta noche??", dijo Shinji una vez mas recurriendo a la mirada Kaji™.

Su ahora mas común pero sutil ataque contra la ira de su diosa pelirroja la verdad nunca le había fallado, y logrando el efecto deseado, Asuka se ruborizo, "…¡¡Baka!!... bueno si, creo que por una vez en tu vida tienes derecho a tener ese tipo de sueños…", termino con una mirada coqueta; pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta del reloj que estaba a espaldas de Shinji y la hora que marcaba.

"¡¡¡Aaaah!!!._¡¡Oh mein gott!!!_", exclamo Asuka sorprendida.

"¿¿Q-Que pasa Asuka??", dijo Shinji confundido.

"¡¡Baka!!.¡¡Mira la hora!!", dijo mientras apuntaba al reloj.

Entonces Shinji volteo para darse cuenta de una inconveniente verdad, "¡¡¡Aaaaaaaah!!!.¡¡N-N-No es posible!!.¡¡S-son las 10!!.¡¡Vamos tarde a la escuela!!", dijo Shinji algo mas que obvio.

Asuka entonces clavo su puño en la cabeza de Shinji, mientras una vena resaltaba en su frente, "¡¡Bravo Sr. Obvio!! ¡¡Tu estupidez nunca deja de sorprenderme Baka!!", regañó la pelirroja para después rugir haciendo un berrinche, "¡¡¡BAKA SHINJI!!! ¡Por que no nos despertaste a tiempo!", demando Asuka.

"¡Oye! ¡¡Espera!! ¿¿Como puedes regañarme por eso?? Mi alarma esta en mi cuarto, ¡No hay manera que la oyera desde el tuyo!", se defendió Shinji de los ataques de su diosa pelirroja.

Asuka entonces pensó en las palabras de Shinji y vio que tenia algo de razón, aun así no le iba a ceder la razón, "¡hmph! Aun así ya deberías de estar acostumbrado… pero bueno, que se le va a hacer… supongo que…", Asuka entonces pensó en todas las sensaciones de la noche pasada, un poco de rubor vino a sus mejillas, "…supongo que es normal dormir mucho después de lo de anoche…", dijo mientras miraba un poco hacia abajo y una sonrisa junto con algo de rubor llegaba a su rostro.

Shinji al darse cuenta de esto, no pudo evitar el gran sonrojo de su rostro, sabiendo que esa obviamente era la razón por la cual se levantaron tarde, "eeh… jeje, si creo que tienes razón… jamás pensé que hacer el amor fuera tan cansador, jeje…", dijo lo ultimo casi como si fuera algo que se mencionara todos los días, y Asuka no lo paso por desapercibido.

"BAKA!!.¡¿¡¿Como puedes decir eso como si nada?!?!", grito Asuka sonrojada ante la cara atónita de Shinji al darse cuenta de su error, mas suspiro y lo dejo ir esta vez, recostándose de nuevo en la cama. "pff… bueno, eso es cierto, todavía siento algo de cansancio", dijo antes de bostezar y acurrucarse de nuevo entre las sabanas, "ya que vamos tan tarde, es mejor que no vayamos hoy a la escuela…".

Shinji entonces rápidamente pensó en las varias consecuencias de tal acción, "_Rayos… si falto hoy, Touji y Kensuke seguro me hablaran al celular, y me perdería los trabajos del día, la tarea de hoy, y.._.", Shinji pensó, atormentándose a sí mismo hasta que sintió una mano tomar su hombro, queriendo jalarlo de vuelta a la cama, "anda Baka, mejor sigamos durmiendo…", dijo Asuka con un bostezo.

Shinji se le quedo viendo con una cara algo sorprendida ante la poca importancia que su novia le daba a sus deberes, pero entonces la vio fijamente recostada en la cama…totalmente desnuda y con una sonrisa tan pacifica en su rostro…el había soñado con este momento mucho tiempo, el poder estar así, descansando tranquilamente con la persona que ama, descansando tranquilamente con Asuka. Shinji solo asintió con la cabeza y dedujo, _"bueno, las consecuencias lo valen si puedo estar más tiempo así con Asuka…"_.

Justo mientras se estaba acomodando junto a Asuka, sintió como cierta parte de su anatomía rosaba contra la suave y desnuda piel de Asuka, esta parte no pudo evitar más que dar los buenos días al igual que su dueño.

Asuka rápidamente se dio cuenta de esto y no perdió tiempo en hacerlo notar, "oh… pero que es esto… ¿¿Acaso el rey de los pervertidos, el invencible Shinji-sama esta listo para otro round??", le dijo Asuka mientras se postraba lentamente sobre el otra vez con una voz que no expresaba otra cosa mas que seducción, tomando a Shinji con un poco mas que sorpresa al no esperar que Asuka literalmente le estuviera pidiendo mas.

"eh…Asuka, espera pero pensé que aun estabas cansada y- OOooooohhh…", fueron las ultimas palabras de Shinji antes de sentir que cierta parte de su anatomía era asaltada por las manos de Asuka y sabia que lo que seguía era inevitable; todo apuntaba a que la joven pareja en verdad no iría a la escuela.

----

Esta mañana el Sol no reinaba en los cielos, siendo interrumpido por varias nubes que bloqueaban su luz de vez en cuando, iluminando parcialmente el pelo azul de una chica que se dirigía a la escuela, tan silente como siempre con esa expresión monótona inquebrantable de ella.

"…", Rei simplemente caminaba, por su mente recorriendo muchas preguntas como siempre, en especial preguntándose por Shinji, a quien no había visto en ya algo de tiempo.

"Ikari-kun… me siento… extraña al no hablarle desde hace tiempo…", se dijo Rei a si misma aunque no hacia tanto que no se veían, "…tampoco he visto a la piloto del Eva 02…", agrego a sus pensamientos puesto que ambos pilotos parecía que se habían desaparecido juntos una vez mas.

Fue entonces que a lo lejos, Rei pudo distinguir una silueta, era un estudiante de la escuela, puesto que el uniforme era reconocible, y la altura misma delataba inmediatamente la identidad del presunto.

"Hamasaki-kun…", se dijo Rei en voz baja mientras seguía su camino para interceptar el de su compañero piloto. Mas le extrañó el ver que Shinji y Asuka no venían con el.

Anuar caminaba con la cabeza baja, con una mano incontrolablemente tocándose una sección de su copete, llevando una cara pensativa que mostraba algo de angustia y preocupación que Rei pudo percibir. Rei lo alcanzo y se paro a un lado de la banqueta frente a el para interceptarlo, puesto que Anuar seguramente se pararía a saludarla; mas Rei quedo un poco confundida cuando Anuar simplemente la paso por desapercibido y siguió caminando, ignorándola por completo.

"¿…Hamasaki-kun?", cuestiono Rei audiblemente mas con su eterna voz monótona que casi hacia que no pareciera una pregunta.

"¿…Eh?", dijo Anuar débilmente mientras volteo para ver el origen de la voz que lo llamaba, "Oh, Rei…disculpa no te había visto jeje", dijo con una muy apenas notable sonrisa, "¿Que pasa?"

"¿…te encuentras bien?", cuestiono Rei con su pasivo rostro de siempre.

"…eh… si… claro que si Rei jaja no te preocupes ya me conoces, siempre sonriente jeje…", mintió Anuar fingiendo una vez mas.

Rei volteo a ver atrás de Anuar y a los alrededores,"…Ikari-kun y la piloto de la unidad 02 no vienen contigo?", cuestiono Rei.

"Eh, no…hoy no los pude esperar Rei, seguro vienen en camino… ¿Por que? ¿Necesitabas algo de ellos?", respondió con otra pregunta.

"No he hablado con Ikari-kun desde el incidente del Ángel… y me preguntaba como se encontraba…", pregunto Rei.

"…oh…", dijo Anuar algo indiferente, "el esta bien, ayer se la estaba pasando muy bien con Asuka.", dijo mientras se sostenía la cabeza donde fue golpeado, algo fastidiado recordando el sartenazo que recibió.

"Ya veo…", dijo Rei, su curiosidad sobre Shinji habiendo sido satisfecha.

Anuar, ya descartando sus problemas estéticos, lanzo una pregunta, una duda que quería aclarar, "Rei… a ti, digo… ¿Tu quieres Shinji?", pregunto el mexicano algo atrevidamente, mientras la volteaba a ver con una mirada seria.

Rei entonces vio los ojos de Anuar, sus esmeraldas verdes viéndola fijamente, la hicieron sentir algo que no podía describir, era una mirada penetrante, pero no le provocaba ninguna sensación negativa, pero sentía como si esa mirada ya la hubiera visto en algún otro lado, "…querer a Ikari-kun?", simplemente respondió Rei con una pregunta, no entendiendo la referencia de Anuar.

"Si… tu sabes, ¿Sientes algo especial por Shinji?", clarifico Anuar la pregunta.

Rei entonces comprendió a lo que Anuar se refería, "…Si… yo quiero a Ikari-kun, quiero protegerlo…quiero que sea feliz...", dijo Rei con su típica voz mirando serenamente el cielo.

"Pero…no te dan celos, ¿¿Que el quiera estar con Asuka??.¿¿Eres feliz con esto??", cuestiono Anuar.

"Si estar con la piloto de la unidad 02 hace que Ikari-kun sea feliz…entonces eso me hace feliz…", termino Rei.

Anuar quedo algo sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica de pelo azul. Por su interés en Shinji, siempre había sospechado que Rei sentía algo por el, _"Vaya, yo pensé que iba a estar celosa como cualquier otra chica lo estaría…", _pensó Anuar, _"…aunque… pensándolo bien, Rei no es como cualquier otra chica, así que tiene sentido…", _pensó Anuar, "quieres protegerlo y que el sea feliz… Rei suenas como toda una madre, jeje…", rio levemente Anuar dándole una sonrisa a Rei.

"Una… ¿madre…?", dijo Rei hasta con tintes de sorpresa en su voz, yo no supo porque pero el comentario de el mexicano la hizo sentir algo extraña, hasta el punto de provocar algo de rubor en la pálida piel de la Primera Elegida.

"Si, una madre, tienes un muy buen instinto maternal Rei, serás una buena madre algún día jaja", comento Anuar, solo provocando mas rubor en la cara de Rei.

"Que cosas dices…", dijo Rei tratando de ocultar la pena que se mostraba en su cara junto con el rubor.

Anuar solo rio levemente ante la increíble imagen de una Rei ruborizada y apenada y no pudo evitar pensar, "_jaja… vaya, debo admitir, Rei se ve linda cuando se sonroja…"_.

"Hamasaki-kun…", dijo Rei, ya con su rubor controlado.

"¿¿Uh?? ¿Que pasa Rei? ¿¿También tienes una pregunta para mi??", pregunto algo desconcertado de ser sacado de sus pensamientos.

Entonces Rei apunto a los edificios en el horizonte frente a ellos, "…Llegaremos tarde a la escuela si seguimos charlando aquí…", señalo Rei la situación.

Anuar entonces miro su reloj para confirmar las palabras de Rei, "¡¿Que?!", grito Anuar exaltado, "_¡¡a la madre!!_.¡Tienes razón Rei!.¡¡Vámonos!!", dijo Anuar rápidamente mientras tomaba la mano de Rei y se echo a correr, casi llevándose a la chica arrastrando detrás de el.

---

Una vez en la escuela las clases estaban apunto de empezar, todos en la clase estaban en sus lugares, con excepción de dos particulares pilotos.

"Muy bien, llamare la lista…Aida, Kensuke Aida?", empezó el viejo maestro a dictar los nombres de los alumnos.

"¡Hai!", respondió Kensuke fuertemente.

"Ayanami, ¿Rei Ayanami?", siguió el viejo.

"Hai…", dijo Rei con su monótona voz de siempre, para después voltear a ver el cielo atraves de la ventana como acostumbraba a hacer mientras el maestro seguía dictando los nombres y cada alumno correspondía al llamado del suyo, mientras Rei nuevamente se ponía pensativa con el cielo del color de su pelo.

"_Nombres…", _pensó Rei, "_¿¿que significan los nombres??_**"**

"_Mi nombre…primero y apellido… palabras que me fueron asignadas específicamente a mi para identificarme entre los demás…"_

"_Pero… ¿es solo eso? ¿Una identificación en mi vida?"_

"Hamasaki, Anuar Yahir Hamasaki?", dicto el maestro.

"Hai…", contesto Anuar con una voz casi opaca.

"_¿__Porque uno no puede elegir su nombre?"_

"_Porque nos lo asignan nuestros padres… los que nos dieron vida…madre y padre…"_

"Horaki, Hikari Horaki?", dicto el maestro.

"¡¡¡Hai!!!", contesto Hikari fuerte y claro.

"_P__adre… el comandante Ikari… ¿porque me dio mi nombre?"_

"_Madre… ¿porque no tengo recuerdos de ese tema…?"_

"Ikari, ¿Shinji Ikari?", cuestiono el maestro, mas al no oír respuesta volteo al escritorio del chico ausente, "vaya, parece que no vino…", dijo y siguió dictando nombres.

"_Ikari-kun…la piloto de la unidad 02…ambos perdieron a sus madres por el Evangelion…"._

"_Hamasaki-kun…también perdió a su madre y a su padre…"_

"Sohryu, Asuka Langley Sohryu?", el maestro siguió, descubriendo que al igual que el joven Ikari, no se encontraba en su pupitre, "hmm… también la señorita Sohryu.".

"_Todos somos pilotos del Evangelion…no tenemos padres…__"_

"_Perdidos contra el Evangelion…solo tenemos nuestros nombres…"_

"Suzuhara, ¿Touji Suzuhara?", casi terminaba el maestro.

"¡¡Hai!!", contestaba animadamente Touji.

"_nombres…que significan…"__, _termino Rei con sus pensamientos, dejándole la respuesta al destino, mirando fijamente el cielo, perdiéndose en el azul tan profundo que tanto contrastaba con sus ojos. Mas esos ojos color carmesí súbitamente se abrieron un poco más de lo que acostumbraban, algo sorprendidos cuando Rei sintió algo a lo lejos. Pudo sentirla, opaca y irreconocible al principio, pero después claramente.

"_Esta presencia… __¿Es un Ángel? No… no puedo distinguirla…", _se dijo Rei a si misma.

"_y porque… ¿Por que es tan similar a la mía?"_, se cuestiono Rei, algo alterada por dentro ante el factor de la similitud de esta presencia con la suya.

A lo lejos podía ver que nubes negras de tormenta amenazaban con cubrir el cielo azul y oscurecer el día.

No supo porque, pero volteo a ver a Anuar, quien estaba en su pupitre recargando su rostro en su mano, con una mirada algo vacía,

"Tengo un mal presentimiento…", se dijo Rei a si misma.

---

En otro lugar de la ciudad-fortaleza que es Tokio-3, un avión pequeño, que parecía un jet-privado, despegaba del aeropuerto de Tokio-3, habiendo dejado su cargamento. Debajo de la puerta de un hangar cuya puerta era coronada con el logotipo de NERV, se encontraba un coche negro, rodeado de 4 hombres con gafas oscuras y trajes negros como el auto; y en medio de ellos frente al carro, se encontraba un hombre con una cola de caballo, vestido con una camisa azul holgada y mal arreglado, con excepción de su afeitada barba.

"Vaya, los de SEELE no mentían, en serio viniste…bienvenido…", dijo Kaji con una voz seria y con una cara que mostraba algo de fastidio, como si ya conociera al chico y no le agradara.

Frente a el, en el lugar de donde había partido el jet, se encontraba un joven. Un chico con una cabellera plateada que brillaba con la luz del Sol, sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos y portaba una sonrisa algo macabra mientras miraba a los hombres frente a el con sus profundos ojos carmesí oscuros.

"Ah, usted debe ser el Sr. Kaji, Keel me ha hablado mucho de usted…", dijo el chico con la misma mueca en el rostro, y con una voz que le provoco molestia a Kaji.

"No entiendo porque los de SEELE te mandan ahora, no le veo propósito a tu visita mas que acelerar el proceso…", dijo Kaji fríamente.

"Ah, pero si por eso he accedido a venir, porque mi propósito fue cambiado…", dijo el joven.

"¿Cambiado? Vaya eso no lo había oído…", dijo Kaji indiferentemente pero sorprendido por dentro, "con que el Cuarto Elegido eh? Tienes un nombre?", pregunto Kaji sin cambiar la voz.

"Sr. Kaji, lamento si mi presencia le molesta jaja… pero me temo que no hay nada que ni usted ni yo podamos hacer al respecto, así que tratemos de llevarnos bien…", dijo el chico sonriente, "y si, me llamo Kaworu Nagisa, para servirle Sr. Kaji", termino una vez mas con esa voz tan calmada y alegre que le frustraba los nervios a Kaji.

"Kaworu eh… bueno, no será necesario acostumbrarnos chico, solo me enviaron aquí para recogerte y llevarte a NERV…", explico Kaji un poco aliviado de que no tendría que tratar con este chico.

"Oh, ya veo… es una lastima en verdad…", dijo fingiendo su voz.

"Si que lo es…", dijo Kaji, "sube al auto, el comandante Ikari te espera…", termino Kaji a lo que el chico simplemente dio una leve risa y siguió al hombre de coleta al carro, el cual después arranco para llegar a su destino en las bases de NERV.

---

La campana acababa de sonar en la Secundaria No.1 de Tokio-3, todos los niños salían corriendo libres de ir a su hogar al fin. Lo que había empezado como un hermoso día, empezaba a arruinarse; las nubes que hace unas horas estaban en el horizonte ya estaban sobre la ciudad, llenando el cielo de una oscuridad lúgubre, y casi completamente tapando la luz del Sol.

Anuar se disponía a irse a casa cuando de repente su celular sonó, "¿Mmm?", tarareo antes de contestar.

"¿Si? ¿Bueno…?", contesto.

"_Anuar, habla la doctora Akagi, el comandante solicita que vengas a los cuarteles en una hora para que se te apliquen unas pruebas especiales…"_, decía Ritsuko del otro lado del teléfono.

"Oh… cierto… entendido, iré en unos momentos…Adiós.", termino Anuar.

Justo en cuanto colgó, 3 personas casi se le abalanzan en el escritorio, eran Hikari, Touji y Kensuke.

"¡Hamasaki! ¡Hey gigante! ¡¿Por que no vino Shinji hoy a la escuela eh?!", pregunto un Touji algo alterado.

"Anuar-kun, ¿Por que tampoco vino Asuka hoy?", pregunto Hikari igualmente alterada.

"¡Si! El viernes los vimos salir juntos de la escuela y no los pudimos alcanzar…", dijo Kensuke.

Anuar se sintió inmediatamente agobiado ante el ataque de preguntas, "ugh, chicos la verdad tengo algo de prisa y…", trato de zafarse Anuar del asunto.

Entonces los 3 histéricos amigos de la pareja de pilotos casi destruyen el pupitre del mexicano cuando clavando sus manos demandaron, "¡¡¡DINOS DONDE ESTAN!!!".

Anuar no pudo evitar echarse para atrás ante el ataque, y solo dijo, "eh… tranquilos chicos, no lo se, que yo sepa hoy no salieron del apartamento en la mañana para encontrarse conmigo… talvez se quedaron dormidos.",

Los 3 pares de ojos de los 3 alumnos en cuestión entonces se iluminaron de una forma macabra y miraron hacia el horizonte através de la ventana.

"¡Hamasaki! ¡Iremos contigo de vuelta a tu departamento!", declaro Touji.

"Um…. Chicos, la verdad, yo no me voy a ir a casa todavía… tengo unos asuntos que atender…", pauso, "pero si quieren ir a revisar a ese par, son mas que bienvenidos a tratar de forzar la puerta para entrar.", dijo el mexicano.

"Pero… ¿Como la forzamos?", pregunto Touji.

Inmediatamente Kensuke respondió, "yo tengo varias herramientas militares que podrían ayudarnos a forzar la puerta si ponemos un poco de explo-", dijo Kensuke muy animado antes de ser privado de sus fantasías militares.

"Que no incluya volar el apartamento, Kensuke…", dijeron Touji y Hikari en sincronía, haciendo que una nube le empezara a llover a Kensuke.

Anuar decidió tomar acción antes que de pasada algo le hicieran a su apartamento también, "tengan…", dijo mientras les daba una especie de tarjeta.

"¿Eh? ¿Que es esto Anuar-kun?", pregunto Hikari.

"Es una tarjeta que Misato me dio para forzar el candado de su departamento en caso de una emergencia de la 'parejita' o si necesitaba algo…", explico Anuar.

Entonces los ojos de los 3 alumnos en cuestión una vez más se iluminaron macabramente y Touji dijo, "¡HAHA!.¡¡GENIAL!!.¡¡¡Gracias Hamasaki!!!.¡¡Tu ayuda no será olvidada cuando consigamos la meta de nuestra misión!!.¡Rápido!.¡¡¡A los departamentoooosss!!!", termino gritando Touji mientras los 3 salían corriendo del salón.

Resta decir que Anuar quedo algo perplejo ante la actitud tan rara de los chicos y Hikari, "…acaso dijo, ¿Misión…?", se pregunto así mismo pero rápidamente descartándolo como una locura de los chicos. Después volteo para revisar quien mas quedaba en el salón, y se sorprendió al ver que Rei, quien comúnmente era la ultima en salir, no estaba ahí.

--

Anuar caminaba por los pasillos ya vacios de la escuela, con la mirada baja y con su mano aun manoseando ese lugar donde salió la bendita cana. Entonces fue que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en el pasillo; alzo la cabeza para ver quien era.

"¿Rei?", pregunto perplejo, "pensé que ya te habías ido"

Noto que para ser Rei, fácilmente podía distinguir por su rostro que algo andaba mal.

"Hamasaki-kun…tienes que estar informado sobre algo…", dijo Rei seriamente.

"¿Que cosa?", respondió curioso.

"Hamasaki-kun… todavía no confirmo mis presentimientos pero… ten mucho cuidado…por favor…", advirtió.

"¿Que tenga cuidado? Pero, ¿Por que…?"

"…sentí…una presencia…", tardo en decir Rei.

Anuar entonces recordó que Rei podía sentir de alguna manera las 'presencias' (si así se le podía decir) de las personas, y al recordarlo fue entonces que tomo una pose seria, "¿Sentiste una presencia?.¿¿Va a atacar un Ángel??", pregunto preocupado.

"…no…no lo he confirmado… pero esta presencia, me da un mal presentimiento…", termino Rei, mirando a Anuar fijamente a los ojos como esperando una respuesta.

Anuar entonces entendió y asintió con la cabeza, "de acuerdo Rei, tendré cuidado…", le dijo con voz segura, "gracias por avisarme…", dijo el chico de púas marrón antes de partir y dejar a la chica de pelo azul viendo su figura desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina.

"Cada vez esta mas cerca…", dijo Rei con el seño fruncido.

---

El apartamento de Misato parecía deshabitado ese día, puesto que no había habido un solo movimiento o actividad en todo el día, con la sola excepción de los abundantes ruidos que provenían de la habitación de cierta pelirroja que uno podría escuchar claramente con solo estar en la entrada del departamento.

Ambos jóvenes yacían en la cama de Asuka, bastante cansados y aun jadeando por la entrega mutua que acababan de hacer.

"Wow, Shinji… creo que eso hasta estuvo mejor que la noche pasada…", dijo Asuka algo sugerente mientras hacia círculos en el pecho de Shinji, que estaba totalmente rendido y jadeando mas pesado que ella.

"será…porque ya te estas acostumbrando…", dijo entre unos leves jadeos pero con una sonrisa en manera de mofarse de Asuka.

"¡¡Baka!! ¡¡¿Que insinúas?!!", lo regaño mientras le daba un zape, "tu bien sabes que fuiste mi primero…", dijo indignada, "no me hagas lamentarlo baka…suficiente tienes con que te haya concedido una segunda vez, ¡Hmph!", siguió con su berrinche.

Shinji tenía una perfecta respuesta bastante atrevida a esas palabras gracias a su nueva actitud, pero fue detenido por el sonar de su teléfono celular.

"Pfft… al menos fueron oportunos y no te llamaron mientras estábamos ocupados…", dijo Asuka en manera de mofarse de quien ya sabia que estaba llamando.

Shinji contesto el celular, "¿Si?. ¿Hola?"

"_Shinji-kun, __¡Habla Misato! Disculpa por no poder estar la noche pasada con ustedes, se la pasaron bien, ¿¿¿Eeeh???"_, dijo Misato casi como si supiera lo que hicieron la noche pasada.

"¿¿Es Misato??", pregunto Asuka, "Baka…cuélgale, ¡Ya tengo hambre!", demando la pelirroja.

Shinji rápidamente busco que decir, "eeh… si claro Misato, Asuka y yo solo… em, salimos a comer es todo jeje…"

"_¡¡Aww!! ¡La llevaste a comer! ¡¡¡Kawaii!!!"_, dijo Misato con voz melosa, "_bueno Shinji, lamento interrumpir sus pequeños momentos de novios, pero el comandante solicita que vengas a los cuarteles para que se te hagan unas pruebas especiales, así que apresúrate, ¿Entendido? Dile a Asuka que te deje libre por unas horas, eso no la matara jajaja"_, para la mala fortuna de Misato, la bocina del celular era bastante fuerte y cierta personita la pudo escuchar.

"TE OI MISATO!!!", grito Asuka molesta.

"_¡¡oops!! ¡Se me olvido que estas cosas tienen buenas bocinas! ¡¡Jaja!! ¡¡Bueno te espero por acá Shinji-kun!! ¡¡¡Adiós!!!"_, termino Misato riendo, feliz de poder molestar a Asuka.

Asuka suspiro enojada, "Esa tonta de Misato…"

"Bueno, si lo oíste, ¿No? Me tengo que ir pronto o llegare tarde…jeje," dijo Shinji rascándose la cabeza, puesto que sabia que estaba en problemas si no alimentaba a su diosa cuando tenia hambre.

Asuka lo miro con una mirada que no le pronosticaba nada bueno, "hmm… pff, esta bien… pero mas te vale que me hagas un banquete entero cuando vuelvas… ", Dijo Asuka, "y de todos modos… ¡¿Como que para unas pruebas especiales?!.¡¿Que pruebas pueden ser tan especiales que te las hagan a ti y no a mi?!", exigió Asuka.

"eeh…", dijo Shinji intimidado, sabiendo que no le podía decir sobre los 'poderes' a Asuka, no todavía, "eto… es que umm…. Son unas pruebas medicas que quedaron pendientes desde el accidente del Ángel jeje si…", dijo Shinji tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

"hmm…", tarareo Asuka mientras lo ojeaba sospechosamente, "… mmm… bueno, después de todo tu salud es lo mas importante…Baka…", dijo lo ultimo mientras miraba a un lado con algo de rubor en las mejillas, puesto a que todavía no estaba muy acostumbrada a mostrarle a Shinji que el era muy importante para ella, aun que ya lo haya mostrado de otras formas.

Shinji obviamente se sintió feliz al oír palabras así viniendo de Asuka, y le dio una gran sonrisa, "gracias Asuka".

Asuka vio la radiante sonrisa de honesta felicidad de Shinji y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo lindo que se veía, "uh… ¡¡BAKA!!.¡¡No te me quedes mirando así!!.¡Pareces un tonto!", dijo ruborizada, "anda, ¿¿No que tenias prisa??", le dijo rápidamente apurándolo para que se parara de la cama.

"jaja, esta bien, esta bien, me daré una ducha rápido y me vestiré…", dijo ya parado y viendo a su diosa pelirroja sentada en la cama solo cubierta por las sabanas delgadas, y solo siguió sonriendo al ver lo hermosa que se veía hasta con el pelo alborotado, "te vez hermosa Asuka", dijo Shinji antes de irse aun sonriente.

Esas palabras tomaron totalmente por sorpresa a Asuka y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y ya con Shinji fuera del cuarto solo miro al lado hacia una pared y dijo, "…Baka…", y simplemente se volvió a recostar decidiendo que tomaría una ducha después que se fuera Shinji

---

Afuera en las cercanías del edificio de apartamentos de Misato, se podía apreciar claramente como 3 figuras vestidas en uniforme escolar corrían frenéticamente hacia el edificio. Todo el trio compartía la misma mirada asesina, y las ganas de amarrar a Shinji y Asuka en cuerdas y sentenciarlos a una investigación total de sus actividades.

"¡Touji…ya no puedo correr…!", decía impotente Kensuke entre jadeos.

"¡No seas llorón Kensuke!.¡Eso te sacas por no ponerte en forma…!.¡Ya casi llegamos…aguanta!", dijo Touji totalmente decidido.

"¡¡Listos!!.¡¡¡Al elevador!!!", grito Hikari con si fuera grito de batalla y los tres casi abrieron a golpes las puertas del elevador.

Una vez dentro del elevador, solo les quedaba esperar forzosamente mientras subía lentamente.

"…hubiéramos tomado las escaleras…", decía Hikari venenosamente.

---

Minutos después de que Shinji se fuera a bañar, Asuka pudo oír sus pasos de recorrer el pasillo hasta la puerta de su cuarto, la cual abrió para después solo quedarse parado ahí.

"Asuka, ya me voy…", dijo Shinji en manera de que esperaba que Asuka dijera algo.

Asuka se levanto de la cama para sentarse, cubriéndose con las sabanas nuevamente, "esta bien…", dijo algo monótonamente.

"…em…", dijo Shinji aun quedándose parado ahí, como si esperara algo mas, lo cual Asuka noto rápidamente.

"¿¿Que??", pregunto Asuka

"Bueno…pues, es solo que…pues ahora que somos novios…pues pensé que debería despedirme de ti apropiadamente…", dijo Shinji con un tono cargado con algo del estilo Kaji™ y una sonrisa sugerente.

Asuka entonces sonrío sugerentemente también, se paro y camino hacia Shinji hasta la entrada en el pasillo, "oh… ya veo… ¿¿Así que Shin-chan quiere algo para el camino??", dijo mientras lo miraba con una mirada traviesa.

Shinji entonces de repente se sintió algo nervioso, no tenia idea de porque el viejo Shinji se soltó de las amarraduras y se volvió a mostrar, haciendo que retrocediera un poco al ver a su diosa pelirroja acecharlo con tan solo unas sabanas cubriendo su escultural cuerpo; que aunque ya había recorrido casi cada rincón de el, aun se volvía loco cuando Asuka jugaba con el así. Y mas aun ahora que se estaba pegando a él, abrazándolo por el cuello y cubriéndolo parcialmente con la sabana en el proceso, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, con esos hermosos orbes azules que lo hipnotizaban fácilmente.

"eeh…emm… si este…sabes, en verdad tendremos que lavar estas sabanas jeje", dijo Shinji tratando de distraer la atención de Asuka, "y también deberías darte una ducha para que Misato no-mmph…", fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de sentir los suaves y calidos labios de su diosa pelirroja conectar con los suyos una vez mas, uno de esos besos profundos y apasionados de los cuales ya era adicto. Rápidamente salió de su desconcierto y le devolvió el beso con las misma pasión con la cual lo estaba recibiendo, ambos perdiéndose en su mundo privado donde solo existían ellos, donde no había problemas, donde podían amarse por lo que quisieran que fuera toda la eternidad… y la razón por la cual no notaron cuando la puerta se abrió y 3 pares de apresurados pies entraron al apartamento.

---

"¡¡Baka!!.¡¡¿Por que tardas tanto en abrir la puerta?!!", regañaba una impaciente Hikari a un frustrado Touji que no podía forzar la puerta.

"¡¡Gah!!.¡¡No me molestes Hikari!!.¡¡Este trabajo es mas complicado de lo que parece!!", dijo el deportista defendiéndose mientras metía y sacaba la tarjeta del orificio del candado frenéticamente tratando de abrirla.

Entonces Kensuke sin bacilar tomo la tarjeta de la mano de Touji, con una expresión de antipatía en su rostro.

"Óyeme Kensuke, ¡¿Que te pasa?!", demando Touji.

Kensuke no le respondió y simplemente inserto la tarjeta lentamente, "…esto es demasiada tecnología para ti Touji…", termino mientras sacaba la tarjeta lentamente y la puerta hacia un pequeño 'beep' y se abría, dejando a unos Touji y Hikari perplejos.

"Además de que la estabas metiendo y sacando a lo tonto… tenias la tarjeta al revés…", decía Kensuke mofándose de Touji.

"¡¡Grr!! Tu pequeño miserable…", gruño Touji mientras rápidamente agarraba al otaku militar del cuello de la camisa.

"¡¡¡HEY!!!.¡Ustedes dos!.¡Cállense y dejen de pelear!.¡Recuerden que tenemos algo mas importante que atender!", les recordó Hikari.

Touji soltó a Kensuke y ambos se pusieron tan firmes como soldados, "¡Si señora jefa de clase!"

"¡¡Así me gusta soldados!!.¡¡Marchando ya!!", ordeno Hikari, a lo que en vez de marchar simplemente salieron disparados hacia el interior del departamento.

Una vez dentro el trío corrió rápidamente atraves del pasillo de entrada, pasaron la cocina y corrieron por la sala hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Mas nada en el mundo hubiera preparado sus pobres y prejuiciosas mentes para lo que sus ojos estaban apunto de ver.

Touji freno en seco, quedando totalmente paralizado, con la boca casi rascando el techo del vecino del piso de abajo. Si el horror se casara con la decepción y luego la engañara con la perversión, entonces su hijo seria lo que estaba sintiendo Touji en el estado de shock que lo estaba invadiendo en este momento, mientras apuntaba con una mano que parecía tener artritis hacia lo que sus ojos no querían creer que estaban viendo.

Kensuke simplemente se cayo de espaldas, aterrorizado ante lo que sus pobres vírgenes ojos tan puros estaban viendo, mientras su respeto por Shinji rápidamente decaía en espiral por un agujero (pero secretamente se disparo como cohete junto con su lado Hentai, y lo maldecía infinitamente por su suerte)

Si Asuka le hubiera avisado, entonces Hikari no hubiera visto problema con que tuviera una cita con Shinji, o que se besara en publico con Shinji, o inclusive que se pusieran algo cariñosos frente a ella. Pero sus ojos casi se le salían de los orbitales cuando vio a una Asuka desnuda, tan solo cubierta por una sabana, abrazando a Shinji por el cuello y besándolo con una pasión que hasta un ciego podía oler… toda la sangre de su cuerpo se reunió en su cara que se puso tan roja como el Eva 02, por una súper combinación de pena, terror, y vergüenza de si misma, por sentirse algo incitada ante tal escena, rápidamente se llevo las manos a la cara en punto de gritar a lo mas alto de sus pulmones.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", fue el grito de terror que lleno el apartamento, que si algún vecino de los 3 pisos que rodeaban el apartamento hubiera escuchado, seguro le hablaban a la policía pensando que había un asesinato en proceso.

---

El Sol ya no brillaba, solo el gris y negro de las nubes decoraban en su totalidad el cielo. Eran apenas las 3 de la tarde, pero parecía que hace mucho que había atardecido. En las orillas de un lago, decorado con las ruinas del viejo Tokio, un chico alto de púas marrón caminaba lentamente, pensado en tantas cosas que le habían sucedido últimamente, pensando en que se supone que debería de hacer ahora. Entonces un súbito ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando un trueno sonó violentamente a lo ancho de toda la ciudad.

El chico volteo al cielo con una mirada indiferente, "…parece que si va a llover…", dijo mientras buscaba alrededor algún edificio con techo donde pudiera resguardarse de la lluvia.

La lluvia empezó a caer levemente, solo estaba chispeando, y Anuar aun no encontraba un buen lugar donde refugiarse. Entonces cuando Anuar dio la vuelta a una esquina de un viejo edificio, se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa y asombro ante lo que veían, justo frente a el había un chico parado en medio de la calle. Su pelo era gris, su piel casi tan pálida como la muerte, traía puesto el uniforme de su escuela, y lo mas importante…tenia unos ojos carmesí idénticos a los de Rei, solo que se veían un poco mas oscuros y profundos, definitivamente ya lo había visto antes en algún lugar. _"no…n-n-no puede ser posible… eso solo fue un sueño… ¿¿Como puede ser posible que exista??"_

El chico frente a el entonces puso una sonrisa algo tranquilizadora y dijo, "Bueno, veo que estas mas sorprendido de lo que esperaba…"

"¿Que-quien eres tu…?", pregunto Anuar confundido.

"Alguien que te conoce a la perfección…y alguien que sabe que no eres lo que crees que eres… Sexto Elegido, Anuar Yahir Hamasaki…", dijo nuevamente con esa voz tan relajada y esa sonrisa torcida. Otro rayo caía del cielo, su luz iluminando los alrededores y su trueno pareciera intensificar la lluvia.

(**BG MUSIC** – "_Quien Soy en Realidad?"_ – **God Put a Smile Upon Your Face** – Coldplay)

Anuar entonces cambio su postura, "¿Quien diablos eres tu…y como sabes quien soy?", demando el mexicano.

"¡Oh!.¿Pero como es que no me recuerdas? Pero si estoy seguro que nos habíamos visto

antes…", dijo el chico, "me duele que no me recuerdes…", termino levantando una mano hacia su rostro.

"Responde mi pregunta…", dijo Anuar de forma cortante.

El chico solo bajo la mano y lo miro directamente a los ojos, "Como ordenes…yo soy el Cuarto piloto designado para pilotear el Evangelion, Kaworu Nagisa…", dijo el chico inclinándose como para demostrar respeto.

En ese momento los ojos de Anuar se ensancharon como platos, _"¿El…el Cuarto Elegido…? El cuarto… el tipo que saltaron para nombrarnos a… Dennise y a mi…"_, fueron las palabras que inmediatamente llegaron a la mente de Anuar. "Eres, ¡¿El Cuarto?!.¡Imposible!.¡Si fueras un piloto ya te hubieran presentado a nosotros!.¡¡Y hubieras llegado primero a NERV!!", exclamo Anuar.

"Oh, pero si ya lo hice, solamente me dispuse a dar una vuelta…", explico Kaworu.

"y que haces aquí…", dijo Anuar monótonamente.

"Pues, quería conocer los alrededores, no soy de por aquí sabes…", dijo mientras volteaba al cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia rápidamente empapaban su cara sin la cobertura de su pelo, "pero lo mas importante…", dijo antes de bajar su cabeza para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos, "para conocerte a ti, el Sexto Elegido en persona…".

La leve lluvia que había empezado rápidamente se convirtió en una creciente tormenta, cada vez cayendo más fuerte sobre la ciudad.

"¿…Por que… querías conocerme a mi en especial…?", dijo Anuar con voz seria.

"Dime Anuar Yahir Hamasaki-kun, ¿¿En verdad sabes quien eres??", le pregunto el chico de pelo gris.

"Además de que no te di permiso de que me dijeras '-kun'…", pauso Anuar, "obviamente se quien soy; yo soy Anuar Yahir Hamasaki, hijo de Tomako y Laura Hamasaki, el Sexto piloto designado para pilotear el Evangelion y-", decía orgullosamente Anuar antes de ser interrumpido.

"¿Y en verdad te creíste todo eso?", dijo el chico bajando la mirada para que su pelo ocultara su mirada.

"¿¿…Que carajos estas diciendo??", dijo Anuar confundido, "¡obviamente eso es verdad! ¿Quien mas puedo ser si no soy yo? ¡Tengo mi acta de nacimiento! ¡Aun recuerdo a mis padres! ¡Recuerdo sus caras! ¡¡Recuerdo mi infancia!!", pauso Anuar por un momento mientras bajaba la cabeza, "…recuerdo mi infancia…", dijo lo ultimo como si un sabor amargo le entrara a la boca mientras bajaba la mirada, su pelo ya empapado por la lluvia al igual que el de el chico frente a el.

"No te has preguntado, ¿Por que has sufrido tanto en lo que va de tu vida?", pregunto Kaworu, mientras nuevamente levantaba la mirada.

Anuar entonces miro de nuevo con ojos de plato al chico y dio un paso para atrás, "de-de que hablas…", pauso Anuar, "todo mundo sufre algunas veces en la vida…"

"Cierto…pero solo tu has sufrido tanto de los peores dolores que hay en el mundo…solo tu siempre has sufrido para que los demás sean felices… solo tu sufres tanto…porque ese es tu destino, estar solo… sacrificar tu felicidad para que los demás sean felices…", dijo Kaworu sin cambiar su postura, aunque estuviera empapado por la lluvia.

Las palabras de este chico misterioso, Kaworu, empezaron a provocar muchos distintos pensamientos en Anuar; pensó en su pasado, en sus padres… en Dennise… este misero bastardo parado frente a el lo estaba leyendo como si fuera un libro, "_yo… ¿Mi destino es…sufrir…? ¿¿Así de simple??"_, pensó Anuar aterrado ante la posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto, siendo convencido, en parte por todas las cosas que le habían causado tanto sufrimiento en su vida, "No… porque…yo… ¿¿¿Solo vine a este mundo para ser miserable???", dijo Anuar con dificultad con clara muestra de que el miedo invadía su rostro.

"Podrías decirlo de esa manera, pero suena muy negativo…", pauso el chico antes de dar una sonrisa y decir, "mejor piensa que viniste hasta aquí para que tu sufrimiento haga felices a otras personas…".

Anuar entonces casi explota de furia, "¡¡¡NO!!!.¡¡NO LO PERMITIRE!!.¡¡¡COMO _CHINGADOS_ PUEDES DECIR ESO CON UNA SONRISA TAN DESCARADA!!!.¡¡¡COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE ALGUIEN TIENE QUE SUFRIR SIEMPRE…SOLO PARA QUE LOS DEMAS SEAN FELICES!!!", grito Anuar bajo la lluvia.

Kaworu solo se quedo ahí parado, sin reaccionar ante la ira del Sexto Elegido, y luego cerro los ojos, "no tienes porque tener ese destino si no lo quieres…", dijo el chico de pelo gris.

Anuar entonces dejo el enojo un poco, "¿¿A que te refieres??", pregunto.

Kaworu entonces de nuevo lo miro fijamente a los ojos, "dime Anuar Yahir Hamasaki-kun… ¿¿Que planeas hacer con tu vida??", pregunto Kaworu.

La pregunta tomo por total sorpresa a Anuar… esa pregunta que tanto tiempo había estado rondando su cabeza recientemente, lo había agarrado con la guardia baja, pero no permitiría que se diera cuenta, "eso…grr…y a ti… ¡¿¡¿Que _chingados_ te importa?!?!", dijo Anuar enojado por como este tipo lo estaba leyendo como un libro.

Kaworu entonces soltó una leve risa, "oh, jeje, lo suponía… no tienes idea de que sigue, ¿¿verdad?? Talvez lo de la Quinta Elegida fue demasiado para ti… después de todo no solo perdiste una persona…", dijo Kaworu calmadamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Eso era todo…como podía este infeliz bastardo saber sobre lo que mas dolor le había traído a su vida, "tu… miserable… como demonios puedes saber… sobre Dennise…", casi rugía Anuar en una voz sombría mientras cada vez mas sus puños se apretaban, y cada vez mas la presión en que ponía en sus dientes subía, "¡¡¡¿COMO PUEDES SABER SOBRE ELLA?!!!", grito Anuar con lagrimas casi saliéndole de los ojos de pura rabia.

"oh… mis mas sinceras disculpas…creo que ese era un tema demasiado personal", se 'disculpo' Kaworu, "pero…al menos sabes quien fue el causante de su desaparición, ¿Cierto?", dijo con su sonrisa que parecía que ni aunque un rayo le cayera desaparecería.

"El… causante…", dijo Anuar incrédulo ante las palabras de Kaworu, _"el causante… el causante de todo esto… el que hizo que perdiera a Dennise…ni siquiera puedo recordarlo… ¿Como puede ser posible que el lo sepa…?",_ pensó Anuar.

"Así es, el causante de todo este dolor que te aflige por dentro y que has enmascarado tan bien por tanto tiempo…", dijo el chico de pelo gris mientras una vez mas alzaba sus brazos hacia el cielo y la interminable lluvia, la cual no dejaba de caer.

"Dime quien es…", dijo Anuar con voz seria, casi demandándolo.

Kaworu sonrío, "Me temo que no puedo decirte esa información…", dijo alegremente, "solo puedo decirte que es alguien que es muy feliz ahora, gracias a tus sacrificios…".

"Miserable… ¡¡Deja de jugar conmigo!!.¡¡Ya te dije que no permitiré que mi vida sea solo para que mi miseria haga felices a las personas!!", dijo Anuar molesto.

"¿Entonces esa es tu decisión?", pregunto Kaworu.

"¿¿¿Que???", respondió el chico de pelo marrón.

"El sacrificarte para hacer felices a los demás solo es la primera parte de tu papel en este mundo…", dijo Kaworu mientras volvía a abrir los ojos, "tu eres el que decide si esto seguirá, y por cuanto tiempo seguirá…".

"¡¡Deja de hablar en acertijos!!", ordeno Anuar.

"Años antes de el día del juicio final, el hijo de Elohim regresara a la tierra, para juzgar a los Lilims y decidir si son dignos de continuar con su existencia, con Adam y Lilith sirviéndole a sus lados…", dijo Kaworu mientras alzaba los brazos y miraba al cielo gris.

Anuar estaba realmente confundido, "¡¿Ahora que _jodidos _estas diciendo?!", demando frustrado al no entender.

"Todo será explicado… muy pronto te darás cuenta…", dijo el chico antes de dar media vuelta y darle la espalda a Anuar, "si me disculpas, tengo que ver a alguien mas…nos veremos de nuevo muy pronto… mi señor…", termino Kaworu antes de retirarse y desaparecer a la vuelta de un edificio.

"¡¡Hey!!.¡¡Espera!!", grito Anuar al perseguirlo, mas cuando dio la vuelta al edificio, ya no había nadie.

Anuar volteo por todos lados por algunas señal o rastro de este Cuarto Elegido que parecía que a lo único q vino fue a revolverle el cerebro; pero no se veía por ningún lado, "Mierda… mierda… ¡¡¡¡¡MIERDA!!!!!", termino gritando Anuar mientras golpeaba la pared con toda su ira y esta se destrozaba completamente, su pelo ya completamente erizado, "No, no pienso creerlo, yo no vine a este mundo para sufrir… tengo…tengo el derecho de ser buscar la felicidad como todos… ", dijo Anuar tratando de convencerse a si mismo que eso era la verdad, haciendo que su pelo volviera a su forma normal, "ese _carbón… _Kaworu… Nagisa… me la pagaras maldito…", dijo Anuar con una rabia inmensa en su voz mientras se disponía a irse.

Durante todo este tiempo la lluvia nunca cedió y simplemente se volvía mas fuerte, Anuar miro su reloj, "…mejor me apresuro a llegar a NERV…", dijo monótonamente, con el recuerdo de este torcido y perturbante encuentro grabado por siempre en su memoria.

(Termina** BG MUSIC**- "_Quien Soy yo en realidad_?" – **God Put a Smile Upon Your Face** – Coldplay)

---

Nada en el mundo había preparado a la joven pareja para lo que estaba sucediendo, habían sido descubiertos infraganti justamente por las ultimas tres personas que querían que supieran sobre su situación. El grito ensordecedor de Hikari fue lo que finalmente rompió el hechizo del beso, poniéndoles el alma blanca al ver a Touji, Hikari y Kensuke tan aterrorizados, petrificados y espantados como ellos.

"¡¿¡¿Ch-ch-chicos?!?!.¿¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ?!?", gritaron Shinji y Asuka en sincronía mientras se abrazaban mutuamente espantados.

"¡¡¡¡N-n-no puede ser!!!! Shinji… ¡¿¡¿¿PORQUEEEEE??!?!.¡¡Has cometido la mas alta traición contra tus mejores amigos!!", dijo Touji mientras lagrimas cómicamente empezaban a caer de sus mejillas

"Ss-s-hinji…S-s-shinji y la d-d-demonio e-e-stán… están…", tartamudeaba Kensuke en shock al no haber visto el escenario del salón abandonado como Touji y Hikari.

Hikari estaba totalmente roja, con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas como niña pequeña, "No puede ser…Asuka…", dijo antes de llevarse las manos a rostro, "¡¡¡USTEDES DOS SON UNOS PECADORES!!!", los acuso Hikari ante el obvio factor de que Asuka estaba desnuda.

Asuka y Shinji entonces se dieron cuenta de el lio en que esto podía convertirse…una cosa era dejarlos saber que eran novios…pero por nada del mundo debían saber lo que habían hecho hace una hora o la noche pasada, se miraron rápidamente a los ojos y como si compartieran el mismo pensamiento gritaron en unísono, "¡¡ESPEREN CHICOS PODEMOS EXPLICARLO!!"

-una ducha muy rápida, minutos de silencio incomodo, una tarta, 8 vasos de te, y varios minutos después-

"…así que como se estaba lavando la ropa de Asuka y como estaba apunto de irme a NERV por eso nos despedimos de beso y… eso fue lo que vieron…", dijo Shinji con una gran sonrisa nerviosa (nervios los cuales oculto muy bien) pero convincente mientras una Asuka igualmente sonriente estaba sentada a su lado con el pelo aun mojado por la ducha exprés.

Los tres chicos frente a la pareja al otro lado de la mesa los ojearon muy detenida y sospechosamente y después se agruparon como en manera de discutirlo para después separarse y decir en conjunto, "esta bien… les creemos…", dijeron algo ofendidos.

"Pero…", dijo Kensuke mientras sus lentes brillaban de una manera sobrenatural, antes de que los tres se levantaran furiosamente golpeando sus manos en la mesa y gritando nuevamente en perfecta armonía, "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESO NO EXPLICA PORQUE NUNCA NOS DIJERON QUE ERAN NOVIOS!!!!!!!", gritaron con fuego casi saliéndole de las bocas, haciendo que Shinji y Asuka se echaran para atrás.

Shinji se rasco la cabeza y Asuka volteo a ver a Hikari con ojitos de cachorro castigado.

"Eso no te va a funcionar ahora Asuka…", dijo Hikari cruzando los brazos indignada.

"aww…rayos…", dijo Asuka decepcionada y rápidamente moviendo su cabeza al lado contrario de Shinji suspirando.

"Pues, precisamente evitábamos decirles porque sabíamos que reaccionarían de esta manera chicos…jeje", dijo Shinji con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

Los tres mosqueteros unidos contra el pecado, (tradúzcase a Touji, Hikari, y Kensuke) entonces se relajaron un poco de nuevo en los asientos.

"Pues no es que hubiéramos reaccionado así chicos… siempre supimos que iba a pasar…", dijo Hikari algo resignada.

"Solo que no esperábamos…", empezó Kensuke.

"…ni queríamos…", continuo Touji.

"…Que fuera a suceder tan pronto…", termino Kensuke mientras se recostaba en el asiento con los brazos cruzados y una mirada algo melancólica.

Un poco de silencio incomodo después llego, en especial de parte de Shinji y Asuka que se sintieron algo triste al pensar que sus mejores amigos no apoyarían su decisión.

"Pero…", dijo Hikari.

"Pero que…", dijo Touji como fastidiado, para luego recibir un zape de parte de Hikari, "¡¡oww!!".

"Pero somos sus amigos, y solo queremos lo mejor para ustedes", dijo Hikari ya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"…bueno… Hikari tiene razón, si estar juntos los hace felices, no tenemos derecho a entrometernos, ni deshacer el hechizo que le hayas puesto a Shinji…", dijo Kensuke con cara de que en verdad no quería admitirlo, mas no sin después recibir un zape por cortesía de Hikari también por insinuar la hechicería de parte de Asuka.

"¡¡Oigan ustedes dos!!.¡¡Compórtense!!.¿¿Que no quieren que Shinji sea feliz también??", demando Hikari.

"¿¡Que!?.¡¡Claro que si!!", contestaron Touji y Kensuke.

"Pero pues… mmm…", dijo Touji con cara dudosa mientras le daba una mirada a Asuka.

"¡¿¡…que tanto me miras chiflado!?!", dijo Asuka molesta.

Touji solo suspiro, "bueno… si Shinji es en verdad feliz… supongo que esta bien…".

Kensuke se unió a Touji y asintió con la cabeza.

Por dentro Shinji y Asuka sintieron una enorme felicidad al ver que sus amigos estaban de acuerdo y apoyaban su relación. Se sentían un poco culpables de todavía estar ocultándoles algo, pero no había manera de que los dejaran saber eso.

Asuka súbitamente se le lanzo encima a Hikari abrazándola, "¡¡aww!!.¡¡¡Hikari-chaann!!! ¡¡¡Graciaaaas!!!", dijo Asuka como una niña pequeña emocionada de que su mama le dejara tener un perrito. Hikari le devolvió el abrazo y empezaron uno de esos abrazos de mejores amigas que ningún hombre podría comprender.

Shinji entonces se dirigió a los chicos, "Touji, Kensuke, muchas gracias por su comprensión chicos,", dijo Shinji, "no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace saber que me apoyan en esto…", dijo Shinji alegremente.

"Bueno Shinji, hombre, aunque hayas traicionado nuestros principios completamente…", dijo Touji indignado pero rápidamente poniendo un brazo alrededor de Shinji mientras le desarreglaba el pelo con su otro puño, "haha, ¡¡Bien hecho picaron!!.¿¿Si que te lograste a ti mismo eh?? Jaja!".

"Jaja, ¡Si Shinji! Jaja vaya quien diría que nada era mentira cuando los acusábamos a ti y a tu esposa de ser los recién casados??", dijo Kensuke.

"Jaja pues ya sabrán chicos, que las cosas cambian y el tiempo sigue… esperen…", dijo Shinji mientras pausaba para ver la hora, "¡¡¡o rayos!!!.¡¡Voy tarde para llegar a mis pruebas!!", exclamo Shinji mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, mientras todos lo observaban algo confundidos, menos Asuka.

"¡¡eh!!.¡Lo siento chicos!.¡Después hablamos!", dijo Shinji, "¡Adiós Asuka!.¡Adiós chicos!", se despidió Shinji mientras salía corriendo del apartamento.

Los chicos se quedaron algo confundidos, pero bueno ya sabían de las pruebas de Shinji en NERV, y que eran algo rutinarias, o eso pensaban ellos.

"Asuka, ¿¿A que tiene que ir Ikari-kun a NERV??", pregunto Hikari.

"Oh, unas pruebas para las que Misato le hablo… volverá en unas horas… y me ara un banquete que me debe el Baka….", dijo Asuka.

"Asuka, ¿¿No crees que no deberías hablar así de tu novio??", le pregunto Hikari.

"Ush, Hikari vamos, no porque sea mi novio me voy a portar TOTALMENTE diferente con el…", se defendió Asuka, "además…se que le gusta que sigamos así…", dijo lo ultimo en voz baja para que ninguno de los presentes la oyera.

---

Afuera, el cielo oscuro y la lluvia incesante no le daban descanso a nadie, pero afortunadamente en los cuarteles de NERV, ni la lluvia ni el clima era factores por los cuales preocuparse en estas enormes instalaciones subterráneas.

En la sala de pruebas de NERV, la capitán Katsuragi, la Dra. Akagi, y un Anuar ya vestido en su traje de conexión se encontraban aun en la sala de control, impacientes, como si esperaran a alguien; alguien que al parecer al fina había llegado.

La puerta se abrió y un Shinji completamente empapado y jadeante entro corriendo, "Disculpen… la tardanza…", dijo Shinji cansado entre jadeos.

"Shinji, ¿¡Donde estabas!?", demando Misato.

"eh… pues tuve que solucionar unos asuntos de ultimo momento y se me hizo un poco tarde jeje…", dijo Shinji mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Vayaaaa Shinji… te vez muy animado hoy eh… supongo que es todo gracias a Asuka-chaaan???", dijo Misato con voz sugerente.

"jaja, talvez Misato… talvez…", dijo Shinji con su nueva actitud; después volteo a ver a Anuar, su gran amigo con el cual ni lo había saludado desde que llego, "Anuar!! Hola amigo! Jaja, por cierto discúlpanos por no estar ahí en la mañana jaja", dijo Shinji felizmente, "por cierto como haz estado?".

"…", Anuar quedo inmute. Fue entonces que Shinji noto que Anuar no se veía como de costumbre, su siempre feliz rostro ahora se veía opaco, tenia una mirada como que distraída, y no había ni rastro alguno de una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿¿…Anuar??.¿¿Estas bien??", cuestiono Shinji.

Anuar de repente lo volteo a ver con una mirada que de repente le dio escalofríos a Shinji, por el parecido enorme que tenia con la fría mirada de Rei, "¿eh…? Oh, Shinji… hola… si, si estoy bien…", dijo Anuar tratando de fingir su voz normal, mas con poca efectividad.

"¡¡Óyeme Shinji!!.¡¿Como que no 'estuvieron' ahí esta mañana?!.¡¿Fueron a la escuela?!", demando Misato en tono de regaño.

Shinji olvido completamente que Misato y Ritsuko estaban ahí, "¡¡Aah!! Misato! Eer… Si, digo emm…", balbuceo Shinji.

"Mayor, podrá regañarlo después, ya viene el comandante para supervisar las pruebas…", dijo Ritsuko mientras en efecto, el comandante Ikari en persona entraba en la sala de control.

"Hola padre", dijo Shinji con voz normal, para la sorpresa de Misato y Ritsuko.

"…hola Shinji…", dijo Gendo después de una pequeña pausa, talvez ocultando su sorpresa que su hijo se acercara a el, mas descartándolo rápidamente empezó, "Muy bien, pilotos… han sido llamados hoy solo ustedes dos específicamente para que se les apliquen las pruebas especiales de las cuales ya llevamos tiempo planeando….".

"¿Pero que tipo de pruebas comandante?", dijo Misato, ya que ni ella estaba informada de esto.

"Como ya estoy seguro que la mayoría de ustedes sabrán mayor, el piloto Hamasaki, vino a nosotros con un tipo de 'poderes' de los cuales solo sabemos que provienen de su Campo A.T.; y decidimos que se le hicieran pruebas especiales para que aprendiera a controlar tales poderes para el beneficio de NERV y la lucha contra los Ángeles…", explico Gendo, "pero ahora… el piloto Ikari también posee dichos poderes, deducido por lo que pudimos apreciar con el incidente del pasado Ángel… por lo tanto decidimos que pruebas se les aplicaran a ambos para incrementar su efectividad…".

Misato miro hacia el lado con una mirada sospechosa, "_Esto me huele a que otra vez están escondiéndome algo y solo me están dejando ver la superficie… mas bien solo quiere usar a estos ninios, como era de esperarse…"_, pensó Misato amargamente.

"Empezaremos de inmediato, yo estaré supervisando todo…comiencen…", dijo Gendo.

"Muy bien Shinji, ponte tu traje de conexión rápido, y después ve a las plataformas para subir a tu Eva, tu también Anuar", dijo la Dra. Akagi, "estarán usando una habitación de entrenamiento especial de Evangelions que hemos venido diseñando con el tiempo, tendrán bastante espacio para moverse."

"¡Hai!", dijo Shinji mientras se iba rápidamente.

"Hai…", dijo con una voz mas apagada el Sexto Elegido.

---

Dentro de una enorme habitación se encontraban los Evangelion Unidad 01 y Unidad 04, parados uno frente a otro, aun inmóviles esperando órdenes.

"Muy bien chicos, en esta prueba examinaremos a fondo las propiedades y los aspectos de sus poderes, así que primero que nada les pediré que activen sus Campos A.T.", dijo Ritsuko.

Ambos pilotos hicieron como les fue ordenado, liberando sus Campos A.T. para que se anularan entre si y pudieran medir la fuerza inicial.

"Doctora mire esto…", dijo Maya sorprendida, "la sincronización de Shinji es casi perfecta… un 99% eso jamás se había visto en las pruebas…".

"Sorprendente…", dijo Ritsuko asombrada ante el increíble progreso repentino de Shinji, viendo como sus graficas todas llegaban al limite superior, "¿Y que tal las de Anuar?".

"Pues…", dijo Maya con voz baja mientras en la pantalla se mostraban las estadísticas de Anuar.

"¿¿Pero que es esto??", dijo Ritsuko nuevamente asombrada, pero por la razón contraria a las graficas de Shinji. Las graficas de Anuar subían y bajaban al parecer al azar, no parecían para nada estables, "pero que le pasa a Anuar? Se veía perfectamente tranquilo hace unos minutos…", se pregunto Ritsuko, "su sincronización… supera el limite de activación por muy poco…".

"Recibiendo datos de los Campos A.T. doctora… el Campo A.T. del Eva-01 es bastante superior al del Eva-04…", informo Hyuga.

Observando desde una ventana alejado de la Doctora y los tenientes, Gendo sonreía leve y macabramente, "…Excelente…", dijo Gendo.

"Shinji muy bien mantente así, estas excelente el día de hoy", dijo la Doctora por la radio, "Anuar, por favor trata de calmarte…".

---

"¡¡Jaja!!.¡¡Genial!!", decía Shinji emocionado al recibir tales noticias, "vamos Anuar!! Se que tu puedes!", trataba Shinji de animar a su amigo.

"…krrk-k…", era el sonido que emitía Anuar mientras apretaba sus dientes, con su seño fruncido, tratando de esforzarse mas, el mismo sabia que le estaba yendo del asco en esta prueba.

---

Afuera de la gigantesca cámara de entrenamiento, entre los pasillos de NERV, una intranquila Rei caminaba lentamente, siendo guiada por una presencia que cada vez sentía mas cerca.

Entonces de repente se detuvo, cuando vio que dando vuelta de un pasillo adjunto, salía la figura de un chico, lo examino rápidamente; vestía el uniforme de su escuela, llevaba sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones y llevaba su cabeza baja, ocultando su mirada.

"Esta es una área restringida para civiles… ¿Como entraste aquí?", pregunto Rei pensando que este era un chico cualquiera de su escuela.

"Oh, pero, si yo trabajo aquí…", dijo el chico con una leve risa.

Después Rei sintió la presencia que empezó a emanar de este chico, y dio un paso atrás sorprendida, "Esta presencia…", dijo Rei mientras levemente fruncía el seño.

Entonces el chico levanto la mirada, y la vio con una sonrisa, Rei no supo porque pero pudo sentir como un leve rubor se formaba en sus mejillas, "Mucho gusto, imagino que tu eres la Primera Elegida, Rei Ayanami?", dijo el chico aun sin abrir sus ojos presentándose.

"…Identifícate, ¿¿Quieres??", ordeno Rei.

"oh, que poco caballeroso de mi parte…yo soy el Cuarto piloto designado para pilotear el Evangelion,", dijo dando una pausa para después abrir sus ojos al fin, "Kaworu Nagisa…".

Rei entonces por una vez en su vida mostro algo de sorpresa al ver el color de los ojos de este chico, _"Rojos…"_, pensó Rei, "Ojos… Rojos…", dijo audiblemente.

"Oh, ¿Te refieres a mis ojos? Jaja… cierto, tu y yo… somos las únicas personas en el mundo con ojos rojos…", dijo Kaworu sonrientemente, "Yo también estoy bastante impactado ante la belleza de tus ojos rojos", dijo el chico de pelo gris dando un cumplido.

"Eres tu…tu presencia era la que me ha estado haciendo sentir de una manera indescriptible recientemente…", dijo Rei aun algo sorprendida.

"Rei Ayanami…tu y yo, tenemos la misma naturaleza, ¿Sabes?", dijo Kaworu mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos mientras tomaba unos pasos para acercarse a Rei. "Vaya…por alguna razón, no puedo evitar sentirme atraído hacia a ti, Rei Ayanami…", dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella.

Rei rápidamente e inexplicablemente pudo sentir como el rubor en sus mejillas volvía a subir, y con una fuerza mayor. _"Que es esto… ¿¿Porque me estoy sonrojando frente a el?? ¿¿Kaworu Nagisa?? ¿¿Porque tengo el sentimiento de que lo he conocido antes…??"_, se cuestionaba Rei internamente.

"jeje, vaya, ¿¿Pero porque te has sonrojado?", dijo el chico de ojos rojos sonrientemente, "lo siento creo que fui demasiado rápido".

"Porque… estas aquí…", dijo Rei apartándose un poco de Kaworu.

Kaworu entonces la volvió a ver fijamente, "He venido para estar contigo… Rei Ayanami".

Rei de nuevo pudo sentir el rubor volver, "Estar… ¿¿Conmigo?? No comprendo de que estas hablando…".

"Es simplemente por el destino Rei Ayanami, que tu y yo seamos atraídos el uno al otro… para cumplir nuestro papel en la vida, el mismo que siempre ha sido por miles de años… y el que debemos cumplir muy pronto para servir a nuestro señor…", dijo Kaworu con una mirada seria en el rostro.

"¿Servir a nuestro señor…?", pregunto Rei algo perpleja.

"Por favor no pretendas como si no supieras de lo que estoy hablando…" dijo Kaworu, "de hecho, tuve el gusto de hablar con Anuar Yahir Hamasaki-kun hace poco…".

"¿Hamasaki-kun…?", dijo Rei aun mas confusa.

---

(**BG MUSIC** – "_El Llamado de la Demencia_" – **The Call of Ktulu (version sinfónica)** – Metallica)

"…hmm muy bien parece que los niveles de Anuar ya se estabilizaron…", dijo Ritsuko, "Maya, ¿Cual es el nivel de sincronización?"

"… el nivel de el piloto del Eva-04 es de 68% Doctora…pero es estable…", informo Maya.

"las ondas cerebrales provenientes del Eva-04 aun son algo irracionales Doctora", informaba Aoba.

"Hyuga, activa los sensores de las cabinas", ordeno Ritsuko.

"¡Hai!", dijo Hyuga mientras presionaba un botón, y desde las paredes de las cabinas unos cables con sensores salían y se pegaban a los trajes de conexión de los chicos.

"Muy bien chicos, ahora les pediré que avancen a sus súper formas", dijo Ritsuko.

"Pero Doctora, yo no tengo idea de cómo hacer eso.", dijo Shinji algo perplejo, puesto que la única vez que avanzo a su súper forma lo hizo inconscientemente.

Anuar ya teniendo casi dominada su transformación intento trasformarse, mas no pudo al primer intento, _"con una chingada… ¡¡¿Que me esta pasando?!!! ¡¿Por que me siento tan, inseguro?!",_ pensó Anuar frustrantemente.

"Solo piensa en algo que te haga sentir enojo Shinji", le dijo la Doctora.

"Algo que me haga sentir… ¿¿Enojo??", respondió Shinji, que la verdad no podía pensar en nada que lo hiciera molestar en las pasadas semanas.

"_Eso es…"__,_ pensó Anuar recordando lo necesario, y no tenia que buscar mucho en su mente para encontrar algo que lo molestara, "_Ese cabron…"_, pensó furioso Anuar al recordar su reciente encuentro con el Cuarto Elegido.

"¡¡La actividad mental del piloto del Eva-04 se esta disparando por las graficas!!", informaba el teniente Hyuga.

"HAAAAAAAAA!!!!", gritaba Anuar con la furia obvia en su voz mientras su pelo se erizaba en el espesor del LCL, y rápidamente perdía su color al igual que sus ojos, su pelo se volvió de un amarillo deslumbrante y sus ojos retomaban color para parecer dos deslumbrantes luces verdes.

Todos en el puente podían ver dentro de la cabina gracias a las cámaras, en sus caras solo había muestras de shock, al ser esta la primera vez que veían una transformación en vivo, solo Gendo pudo mantener una cara seria mientras era testigo de esto.

"Poder del Campo A.T. del Eva-04 a incrementado de una manera increíble, ¡¡Ya es casi 4 veces mayor que el Campo A.T. del Eva-01!! ¡¡Sigue incrementando!!", informaba exaltado Hyuga mientras veía las graficas, "¡¡Ya es un Súper Campo A.T.!! ¡¡Si no se estabiliza pronto tendremos problemas!!".

---

Rei repentinamente sintió como la presencia de Anuar cambiaba nuevamente, "Hamasaki-kun…!", dijo mientras volteaba en la dirección de la cámara de entrenamiento.

"Ah… vaya… eso fue rápido…", decía Kaworu.

"Tu… ¿Que le hiciste a Hamasaki-kun…?", decía Rei con algo de molestia en la voz.

"Oh, yo no le hice nada… solo le hice saber algunas cosas que tenia que saber…después de todo, cada tiene que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus acciones…"

"¿Que tipo de cosas…?", decía Rei en manera de ordenarle que decirle.

"Igual lo sabrás muy pronto mi querida Rei Ayanami…nos vemos en un rato…", decía Kaworu antes de dar la vuelta y partir, "No te preocupes… el saldrá de esta… por ahora…".

Rei no supo porque nuevamente, pero solamente lo dejo ir, "Ikari-kun… también esta ahí…", decía Rei, "Solo tu puedes controlarlo Ikari-kun…", decía mientras juntaba sus manos y cerraba los ojos.

---

"¡¡Shinji!! ¡¡Tienes que avanzar a tu súper forma ahora!! ¡¡Lo único que puede anular un Súper Campo A.T. es otro Súper Campo A.T.!!", le decía exaltada Ristuko atraves de la pantalla de comunicación.

"Pero… Pero… ¡¡Simplemente no puedo pensar en nada que me ponga furioso!!", decía Shinji.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!", se volvía a oír el grito de poder de Anuar mientras seguía liberando su poder, alimentando aun mas su Súper Campo A.T.

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar mientras luces rojas empezaban a cubrir toda la sala de control, "¡¡¡Mierda!!!.¡Rápido!.¡¡Desconecten la fuente de poder del Eva-04!!", ordenaba una preocupada Misato.

"No…", detuvo la orden Gendo, quien tranquilamente estaba observando el espectáculo mientras veía como el Eva-04 se retorcía y abría sus fauces soltando poderosos y atemorizantes rugidos, mientras sus ojos brillaban de un amarillo irreal.

"¡¡Pero comandante!!.¡¡Si no lo detenemos no sabemos que pasara!!", dijo Misato.

"Ya dije que no hagan nada… esperen a que Shinji avance a su súper forma…", ordeno Gendo.

"_Dios…moriremos todos aquí por culpa de este loco…"_, dijo Misato molesta en su mente, "Entendido señor…".

"¡¡La sincronización del piloto con el Eva-04 se esta disparando!! ¡¡100… 110… 120… 130… 140… 150!!", informaba asustada Maya, "¡¡sigue subiendo!!"

---

Dentro de su cabina Shinji podía ver frente a el como el Eva-04 empezaba a rugir y retorcerse mientras su apariencia cambiaba frente a sus propios ojos, podía oír los gritos de Anuar mientras la transformación parecía no tener fin, parecía que explotaría si no hacia algo.

"¡¡Anuar!! ¡¡Detente!! ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡¡¿QUE TE ESTA PASANDO?!!!", gritaba Shinji atraves del comunicador, mas podía ver claramente como su voz no llegaba a Anuar, mientras el simplemente seguía gritando y casi destruyendo los controles dentro del Eva con la presión de sus manos.

"_Pero… pero… no puedo pensar en nada que me provoque furia… solo puedo pensar en Asuka… Asuka y lo feliz que me hace sentir cuando esto con ella..."_, pensó Shinji, _"pero algo me dice que si no hago algo, ¡¡Anuar podría destruir…todo!!",_ pensó preocupado Shinji.

"_No tienes porque usar tu ira para proteger a aquellos que amas…",_ de repente oyó una voz dentro del Eva.

"¿¿Que?? .¡Quien dijo eso!", dijo Shinji perplejo.

"_Tu tienes el poder de proteger a las personas que amas Shinji…úsalo…confía en ti…", _volvía a decir la voz.

"¡¡Eso es!!.¡¡No permitiré que nada malo le pase a Asuka ni a nadie que es importante para mi!! ¡¡Yo debo de estar al lado de Asuka!!.¡¡NO MORIRE AQUÍ!!", grito Shinji mientras por alguna razón desconocida, aun sin estar furioso, su pelo se erizo entre el LCL, y se desvanecía a un blanco total. Pero al contrario de su pelo, sus ojos no se volvieron blancos… solo se aclaraban, dejando atrás su azul oscuro para ser un azul muy claro, casi igualando los zafiros azules de su amada Asuka, y repentinamente su pelo en vez de tornarse de un amarillo deslumbrante como el de Anuar, se tornaba de un anaranjado claro, pero aun así, casi deslumbraba aun mas fuerte que el pelo de su amigo frente a el.

---

"¡¡Doctora!!.¡¡Mire esto!!", decía Maya atónita.

"Imposible… pero… como es que… el pelo de Shinji es… ¿¿Naranja??", decía Ritsuko incrédula.

"¡¡Otro Súper Campo A.T. se esta manifestando!!", grito Aoba, "¡¡Es tan o aun mas poderoso que el Súper Campo A.T. del Eva-04!!".

"El Súper Campo A.T. del Eva-01 esta neutralizando el Súper Campo A.T. del Eva-04!! Se esta sobreponiendo a el!", decía Hyuga un poco aliviado mientras las alarmas dejaban de sonar.

Ritsuko miraba las graficas mentales de Shinji incrédula, "Esto…sus ondas mentales están totalmente calmadas… y centradas en una área en especifico… ¿¿Como puede ser??".

"La sincronización de Shinji… es sorprendente… esta fija en 200 por ciento…", decía Maya asombrada.

Gendo se encontraba enormemente complacido por lo que estaba viendo, el Eva-01 dando un rugido para oponerse a su contraparte negra y plateada, sus ojos deslumbrando con una luz naranja deslumbrante, "Yui… con esto estaremos juntos muy pronto…", decía con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

---

Habiendo sido anulado el Súper Campo A.T. del Eva-04, el Eva-01 entonces empezó a sobreponerse sobre el Eva-04, sosteniendo sus brazos contra la pared, clavándolos firmemente, poniendo bastante presión sobre Anuar, quien rápidamente sintió que el poder de Shinji era mas grande que el suyo.

"grr… Shinji…", dijo Anuar en voz baja, entonces recordando algo que Kaworu le había dicho, "_el causante de la desaparición de la Quinta Elegida…el alguien que ahora es muy feliz ahora…gracias a tus sacrificios…"_, los ojos de Anuar se ensancharon ante la posibilidad que le había sido revelada, "_Shinji… no puede ser… no… NO EL!!!",_ pensó Anuar mientras repentinamente su poder dejo de fluir y un tremendo dolor de cabeza se apodero de el y empezó a gritar de dolor mientras miles de imágenes y escenas de su memoria perdida empezaron a invadir su mente. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!".

Shinji lo noto rápidamente, "¡¡Anuar!!.¡¡Que te esta pasando!!.¡¡Tranquilízate!!.¡¡Este no eres tu!!", le pedía Shinji.

"TERCER…ELEGIDO…", rugía Anuar con una voz bestial, "¡¡¡¡TE MATARE!!!!", grito Anuar antes de que su Eva diera otro bestial grito, tratando de liberarse del agarre del Eva-01, " JA JA JA JA JA!!", empezó a reír desquiciadamente.

---

Dentro de la sala de control, de repente se podía ver como las partes rojas del Eva-04 empezaron a brillar intensamente mientras volvía a rugir y las alarmas del mismo color nuevamente empezaron a sonar e inundar el lugar con su luz, "¡¿Que esta pasando ahora?!", decía Misato.

"¡¡Maya que esta pasando!!", decía Ritsuko alterada.

"¡¡¡El Súper Campo A.T. del Eva-04… esta creciendo exponencialmente otra vez!!!" decía alarmada, "¡¡La sincronización se esta disparando nuevamente!!.¡¡¡¡180… 190… 250!!!! ¡¡AAAAH!!", gritaba Maya asustada mientras la pantalla del medidor estallaba.

"¡¡Pongan la cámara del Eva-04!!", ordenaba Misato, mas nada los preparo para lo que verían.

La cámara mostraba a Anuar, con las manos en la cabeza, agachado mientras seguía pegando gritos aun mas fuertes que antes, su pelo amarillo increíblemente nuevamente se desvanecía a un blanco tan claro que era cegador, y entonces se levanto completamente arqueando sus brazos como garras mientras en su cara una mirada psicópata tomaba posesión, mostrando sus ojos que al parecer aun seguían verdes, mas después para el shock de todos en la sala de control, su ojo derecho se volvió de un color tan rojo como la sangre.

"Sus… ojos…", dijo Misato aterrada ante lo que estaba viendo.

"Su ojo… se volvió rojo…", decía Maya igualmente aterrada.

"Ojos… ¡¿Heterocromáticos?!", dijo Ritsuko incrédula, "imposible, justo que tipo de mutación es esta…".

Gendo se mostro bastante intrigado pero perturbado al mismo tiempo ante lo que estaba viendo, "Como es posible esto… se supone que Rei es la única humana en el mundo en tener ojos rojos… y eso es por su naturaleza original…", pauso frunciendo el seño, "…este chico… no puede ser que sea…".

---

Rei de repente pudo sentir como dos presencias que conocía muy bien cambiaban radicalmente, "Ikari-kun… Hamasaki-kun…", volteaba Rei alarmada hacia la dirección de la habitación, "Sus, presencias… que esta sucediendo…?"

"Ah, si… ¿lo sientes Rei?", decía felizmente Kaworu,"¿Sientes como el alma de nuestro señor esta volviendo?. Como fácilmente opaca aun hasta la alma pura de Shinji Ikari-kun…¿No es hermoso?.", decía Kaworu sonriente y felizmente mientras levantaba sus brazos.

Rei entonces lo volteo, "Pero la alma de Ikari-kun, es pura, puedo sentir como una gran aura benigna irradia de el…", pauso Rei, "pero la de Hamasaki-kun… antes era igual, dime… dimelo ahora Nagisa…! Porque el alma de Hamasaki-kun ahora irradia tanto odio y rencor!", decía Rei mientras fruncía el seño, por primera vez en su vida mostrándose molesta de verdad.

"Ya falta muy poco Rei Ayanami…", decía Kaworu mientras la veía fijamente una vez mas, "muy pronto querida…nuestro señor llegara al fin…! y tu y yo estaremos listos para recibirlo", decía Kaworu con cierta felicidad macabra.

Rei sentía que debía ir junto con Shinji y Anuar, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no le respondía, mientras solo se quedaba ahí parada observando con cierta molestia a Kaworu.

--

Anuar empezó a reír como un maniaco. "TERCER ELEGIDO… ¡¡¡TE MATARE TE MATAREEEE!!! ¡¡¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!!!", grito y rio desquiciadamente mientras el Eva-04 fácilmente se liberaba del agarre del Eva-01 y rápidamente se le abalanzaba al Eva-01 y lo tomo por el cuello para empezar a ahorcarlo.

"¡¡¡AAAAAAAGGH-!!!", grito Shinji antes de sentir la fuerte presión de las manos del Eva-04 en su cuello por culpa de la altísima sincronización.

"¡¡DESCONECTEN TODOS LOS VINCULOS NEURALES CON LOS PILOTOS!!. ¡¡DESCONECTEN LOS CABLES UMBILICALES!!", ordenaba Misato.

"¡¡Cables umbilicales desconectados!!.¡¡Pero no podemos cortar los vínculos!!.¡¡La sincronización es demasiado fuerte en ambos Evas!!", gritaba Hyuga.

"Esto se ve mal… no puedo permitir por nada de el mundo que algo le pase al Eva-01…",se dijo Gendo así mismo para después voltear hacia los demás, "¡¡DOCTORA!!.¡¡DETENGA ESTO INMEDIATAMENTE!!", ordeno.

"¡¡¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JAAAAAA JA JA JA JA!!!.¡¡¡MUERE!!!. ¡¡¡MUEREEE!!", reía Anuar con su cara psicótica, mientras se podía ver como un Eva-04 con sus fauces abiertas apretaba el cuello del Eva-01 aun mas fuerte.

"¿¿Anuar… porque… porque estas haciendo esto…??", decía Shinji débilmente.

Ritsuko entonces saco un control remoto pequeño de su bolsillo, que tenia un solo botón, y estaba apunto de presionarlo, "Lo siento Anuar…se que todo esto es por nuestra culpa… lo siento…", dijo Ritsuko tristemente no queriendo presionar el botón.

"¡¡DOCTORA QUE ESTA ESPERANDO!! PRESIONE EL BOTON AHORA!!", ordenaba Gendo.

Ritsuko cerró los ojos y presiono el botón, segundos pasaron pero al parecer no paso lo que se suponía que fuera a pasar.

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!.¡¿¡¿DOCTORA PORQUE NO PASA NADA?!?!", dijo Gendo totalmente enloquecido al ver que cada vez parecía que el Eva-04 presionaba mas fuerte.

"grrkk… no… puedo… respirar…", se oía la voz de Shinji por el comunicador, mientras se podía ver por la pantalla como su pelo naranja volvía a la normalidad.

"¡¡¡SHINJI!!!", gritaba Misato aterrada.

"¡¡¡No lo entiendo!!! Se supone que se todo se acabaría cuando presionara el botón, para eso se supone que debía de tomar las pasti-", decía Ritsuko antes de ser interrumpida por la desquiciada risa de Anuar.

"¡¡JA JA JA JA JA!!.¡¿¡LO SIENTES SHINJI!?!.¡¡SIENTES COMO TU VIDA LENTAMENTE SE- UGH!!", gritaba Anuar hasta de repente emitir eso sonido de dolor, mientras de repente el Eva-04 soltaba al Eva-01, el cual caía en seco al piso ya que Shinji había quedado inconsciente, para después agarrarse el pecho y lanzar un grito de dolor.

Todos voltearon a la pantalla que indicaba 'desde Eva-04' para ver a Anuar súbitamente agarrándose el pecho en obvio dolor, "NO!!... no puede ser…", decía Anuar débilmente, "pensé que ya estaba completo… maldición… me debí haber tomado esas malditas pas…ti…llas…uuh…", dijo Anuar entre gruñidos mientras súbitamente su ojo rojo nuevamente se volvía verde para igualar a su ojo izquierdo nuevamente, y su pelo blanco volvía a caer entre el LCL, mas no se volvia café de nuevo, y la figura de Anuar simplemente se desplomaba en el asiento de la cabina, al final su pelo blanco ya caído lentamente volvía a su color marrón natural, con la excepción de su copete, justo alrededor del área donde aquella cana le había salido, que se quedo tan blanco como la nieve.

Todos en la sala de control aun estaban en shock, el silencio dominaba en absoluto ahora que las alarmas se habían apagado completamente ya que el peligro había pasado.

"Los dos Súper Campos A.T. se han desvanecido… los Evangelion llegaron al limite de su batería de repuesto…", informaba Aoba aun en shock.

(Termina **BG MUSIC** – "_El Llamado de la Demencia_" – **The Call of Ktulu – **Metallica)(córtenla en el minuto 9:00)

De repente una pequeña alarma sonaba desde un monitor, que mostraba los signos vitales de Anuar, "¡Doctora!.¡¡El piloto del Eva-04 esta sufriendo un paro cardiaco!!", alertaba Hyuga.

"Rápido, ¡manden a los equipos de rescate!.¡¡Sáquenlo de ahí rápido!!", decía Ritsuko reaccionando rápidamente, mientras Maya rápidamente hacia la llamada.

"¡¿Y Shinji?!", decía Misato preocupada.

"Sus signos vitales son estables, pero esta inconsciente Mayor…", decía Hyuga.

Misato suspiraba aliviada, "Gracias a dios…".

"No veo mucho que agradecer mayor, no podemos decir lo mismo de el piloto del Eva-04, esperemos que se pueda recuperar de ese ataque…", dijo Ritsuko seriamente.

"Pero esto… ¿¿¿Que paso Doctora??? Todo esto… fue horrible…", decía Misato con una voz triste, "Anuar y Shinji son de los mejores amigos… porque Anuar, ¿¿Lo ataco así??".

"No tengo idea mayor… al parecer su mente esta altamente inestable… peligrosamente inestable… algo debió haberlo alterado gravemente…sus graficas lo muestran todo…", decía Ritsuko seriamente.

"¡¡Pero usted lo oyó doctora!!.¡¡Dijo que lo iba a MATAR!!.¡¡¡A MATAR!!!", decía Misato aterrada.

"¡¿NO TENGO IDEA DE PORQUE ACTUO ASI ESTA BIEN?!", gritaba Ritsuko frustrada, "perdimos control sobre el… lo único que se es que le dio otro ataque cardiaco porque no se tomo la medicina especial que le dimos para su corazón…", dijo Ritsuko lo ultimo en voz baja, "es mejor que lo alejemos de Shinji por un rato…".

"Si, tiene razón en eso…", decía Misato tristemente.

"Escúchenme bien…", dijo Gendo súbitamente mientras se paraba en medio de todos, "Aquí no ha pasado nada… ninguno de ustedes tiene permiso a comunicarle de este incidente a NADIE… y el que lo haga será severamente castigado… ¿Entendido?", dijo Gendo con voz autoritaria.

Hubo un silencio temporal mientras todos en la sala trataban de asimilar las órdenes del comandante y lo que acababa de pasar, pero al final todos pudieron decir, "…entendido señor…".

Segundos después todos empezaron a salir de la habitación, pero Gendo detuvo a Ritsuko en especial, "Dra. Akagi… quiero que el piloto Hamasaki sea puesto en tratamiento en una de las cámaras especiales del Dogma Central…", indicaba Gendo, "y quiero que lo confinen en _esa _cámara… que no vuelva a interactuar con los demás pilotos…".

Ritsuko se quedo en silencio por un momento, no podía creer que había llegado al nivel que el joven ya solo era un experimento, un juguete mas en el plan de este hombre tan vil, "Pero comandante… esa cámara es…", pausaba Ritsuko.

"La cámara de recolección de información para el sistema… así es doctora…", decía Gendo.

Ritsuko estaba obviamente sorprendida, "¿¿Justo que planea hacer con el comandante??", cuestionaba inútilmente la doctora.

"Solo siga mis ordenes doctora…", ordenaba Gendo mientras se disponía a irse, dejando a una muy agobiada Ritsuko para tomar la difícil decisión de obedecer las ordenes de su superior, o ayudar al pobre chico cuya libertad parecía perdida.

---

Después del incidente de las pruebas de entrenamiento especial, ninguno de los que estuvieron presentes volvieron a actuar como antes, todos siempre actuaban con miedo, como si hubieran visto a el diablo en persona ese día, tenían miedo de hablar de ello entre ellos inclusive. Anuar fue rescatado a tiempo por los equipos de rescate y fue resucitado; Ritsuko determino en efecto que la causa de su ataque había sido estrés masivo en el musculo cardiaco debido a esa transformación monstruosa que presenciaron en el puente.

Shinji fue llevado al hospital de NERV donde acostumbraba a ser llevado, Anuar fue enviado a una sala de recuperación especial en las áreas restringidas de NERV, donde estarían seguros de que no tendría contacto con Shinji, siendo confinado en una cámara secreta, a donde nadie mas que Gendo y Ritsuko tenían acceso.

Pasaron los días, y ni Shinji ni Anuar habían despertado. Misato consiguió que le dieran permiso de decirle a Asuka que Shinji había sufrido un accidente, y que podía ir a visitarlo al hospital; lo cual Asuka hacia todos los días, muy preocupada por el estado de Shinji. Todos los días después de la escuela iba con Hikari, Touji o Kensuke y cuando ellos se iban, se quedaba ahí hasta que llegara una enfermera a correrla. Misato la oía llorar todas las noches en su habitación, de la cual no salía a menos que fuera para comer o ir a la escuela.

Siguieron pasando los días, y las semanas, hasta que paso un mes, gracias a dios no había atacado ningún Ángel. Asuka estaba en la habitación del hospital de Shinji como ya era costumbre, con su pobre carita llena de tristeza. Ver a Shinji en ese estado, sin moverse, si poder tenerlo en sus brazos, y sin poder sentir la calidez de sus labios en los suyos, y compartir ese amor que los unía tan fuerte. En especial por lo que había descubierto recientemente, tenia algo muy importante que decirle a Shinji.

Asuka solo estaba ahí, sentada, viendo la figura inmóvil de Shinji mientras oía el beep de la maquina que indicaba su ritmo cardiaco, la única señal que le decía que seguía con vida. Asuka temía que se quedaría en esa cama por siempre, y que envejecería sola, con el único chico que ha amado en su vida aquí en esta cama sin moverse, sin poder estar con ella.

"Shinji… Baka… porque… ¿¿Por que te paso esto??", decía Asuka con voz triste.

"¿Por que…?.¿Por que me dejaste sola…?", decía mientras sus ojos se empezaban a poner llorosos, "tu, me prometiste… que nunca me dejarías sola…Baka… Baka, Baka, BAKA!!", decía Asuka con su voz quebrada, "Shinji… te necesito… ahora mas que nunca…", pausaba, "se que cada día que vengo digo este pero…", pausaba nuevamente, "Shinji… por favor despierta _meine liebe…_".

Asuka entonces agarro la mano de Shinji, para al menos sentir el calor de su cuerpo, vio su cara sin expresión y no pudo evitar mas que llorar nuevamente llevando su otro brazo para taparse la cara, cuando de repente sintió un leve apretón que le correspondía al suyo. Asuka de inmediato dejo de llorar y con sus ojos llorosos volteo a ver a la cama.

"A…Asuka… perdón por preocuparte…", decía Shinji suavemente mientras la veía con esa sonrisa que no veía hace semanas, con esa sonrisa que siempre le alegraba el corazón y que siempre le hacia saber que el estaría con ella siempre, "por favor… no llores, tu cara no se ve bien con lagrimas…", decía mientras trataba de levantar su débil mano para secar sus lagrimas.

Asuka lo veía con ojos incrédula, mas al darse cuenta que esto era real, simplemente puso una cara de que estaba apunto de reventar en llanto, "¡¡¡BAKAAAAAAAAH…ah…ah…ah!!!", grito mientras se le abalanzaba encima literalmente en la cama a Shinji sollozando, "Baka, Baka, ¡¡¡Baka!!!.Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba!? ¡¡Cuando me dijeron que tuviste un accidente en esa prueba, en esa maldita prueba!!.¡¡¡Mi mundo casi se caía en pedazos!!!.¡¡¡Baka Shinji!!!.¡¡BAKA…!!", seguía diciendo Asuka regañándolo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Shinji sonrío apenado, "En verdad lo siento mucho Asuka… no había nada que pudiera hacer… no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso…", dijo Shinji abrazándola débilmente de vuelta, "¿Cuanto tiempo… he estado dormido??", pregunto Shinji.

"Un mes…", dijo Asuka antes de soltar un sollozo mas y tallarse el ojo para tratar de quitarse las lagrimas.

"¡¿Un mes?!", decía Shinji sorprendido, "wow… Asuka… te hice algo horrible… dejarte sola por tanto tiempo…creo que no merezco que me perdones eh? Jeje…", decía Shinji mientras miraba ese familiar techo de hospital.

"¡¡Baka…!!.¡¡No digas eso!!", lo regañaba Asuka, "bueno, pues no estuve totalmente sola… estaban Misato… y Hikari… y hasta los tontos de tus amigos…", dijo Asuka hablando como si estuviera distraída y miraba hacia un lado.

"jaja, ya veo… nuestros amigos…", dijo Shinji entonces recordando algo sobre cierto chico mexicano, "eh… Asuka espera, recuerdo que… Anuar también estaba en ese accidente… ¿¿Donde esta??", dijo Shinji preocupado.

"¿¿Hamasaki?? Bueno, Misato me dijo que el no tuvo tanta suerte como tu… lograron salvarlo pero lo tuvieron que llevar a un hospital especial dentro de NERV… y como no me han dicho nada… supongo que el todavía no a despertado…", dijo Asuka como si hablara de algo que no le importara, "pero ya despertara, no te preocupes Baka Shinji… lo importante es que al fin despertarse tu", decía Asuka con una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa que venia a su cara después de un largo mes.

"Asuka…", decía Shinji apenado por hacerla esperar tanto antes que Asuka le pusiera un dedo en la boca deteniéndolo decir lo que fuera a decir.

"shh… guarda silencio Baka, todavía estas débil tonto, jeje", decía Asuka riéndose para después acercarse a su cara y decirle, "…no me importa que tanto apeste tu aliento por todo el tiempo que llevas durmiendo…", pauso mientras se acercaba mas a sus labios y cerraba los ojos, "no tienes idea de cuanto extrañaba esto…", fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de sellar los labios con los suyos, y le daba un beso con todo el amor que no le pudo dar en todo este tiempo, Shinji podía sentirlo, vaya que la había hecho esperar mucho tiempo. Se sentía muy culpable, y trato de devolverle el beso con las pocas energías que tenia; no se comparaba con los besos que se daban antes, pero igual comunicaba todo ese deseo que uno tenia de estar con el otro, de cómo sus corazones añoraban estar conectados nuevamente.

Después de unos minutos, Asuka al fin lo dejo ir, jadeando pesadamente, puesto que ella en verdad se había entregado en ese beso, "Ya casi olvidaba lo bien que se sentía…", decía Asuka felizmente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque su sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció.

"Jeje…", fue todo lo que pudo decir Shinji, mientras la sangre al fin volvía a sus mejillas con un sonrojo.

"Hablando de eso… em… Shinji… hay algo… muy, pero muy importante que tengo que decirte…", dijo Asuka mientras jugaba con sus dedos, al parecer tímida sobre algo.

"¿¿¿Asuka???", dijo Shinji extrañado al ver a Asuka comportarse tímida sobre algo, "Que… ¿¿Que pasa??".

Asuka se sonrojo masivamente mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos, tratando de prepararse para lo que iba a decir, trago saliva audiblemente y tomo un gran respiro para obtener valor, y entonces dijo algo que miles de hombres añoran escuchar en su vida, mas no en un momento como este.

"Shinji yo… estoy embarazada…".

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR **

Dioss!!! Hahaa bueno henos aquí, el mitico capitulo 9 que tanto tiempo a sido esperado al fin es revelado! Hahah espero que no decepcione tanto jeje, y espero al menos les agrade, porq adimitire que estoy bastante oxidado después de no escribir en algo de tiempo… Bueno como podrán ver, me fui mucho al grano en este cap, no puse muchas escenas de vida cotidiana como ponía porque pues como les dije, es hora de ponerse serios(aunque aun asi talvez vieron los últimos tintes de humor en el fic en este cap), de ahora en adelante todo será nuevo, verán todas las consecuencias que trajo la inclusión de Anuar, y mis disculpas si este cap al parecer se enfoco algo extra en Anuar, pero la razón la descubrirán en el siguiente cap y si no en los siguientes dos. Tambien ya no esperen mucho humor puesto que las cosas se pondrán bastante oscuras por aquí. Y si se que talvez se sorprenderán de la extendida atención que le puse a Rei hahah pero hey ya le tocaba algo de desarrollo a ella también XD pero en fin, ya verán próximamente también.

Bien como podemos ver, al parecer nuestros pequenos tortolos se las vieron difíciles con sus amigos en este cap… además de que lo hicieron otra vez XD. Podemos apreciar claramente como Anuar lentamente va decayendo cada vez mas en su depresión, la llegada de Kaworu y el efecto que tuvo en Anuar, a que vino Kaworu exactamente? Que hara ahora que Shinji es completamente feliz?? Que pasara con Rei y Kaworu? Y mas importante, que le pasara a Anuar ahora que parece que recupero al menos cierta parte de sus memorias perdidas?? Habrá mas conflicto entre el Tercer y Sexto Elegidos?? Y aun mas importante, que harán Shinji y Asuka ahora que se revela que Asuka esta embarazada?? Como lo tomara Shinji?? Mas gente se enterara?? Y simplemente que tantos problemas para nuestros amados elegidos les esperan con esta nueva noticia? Si quieren averiguarlo, sintonizense en la misma pagina en el mismo internet! (hahha si no?) Y nos vemos en la próxima entrega de la saga de La Razon de Ser!

**Neon Genesis Evangelion : La Razon de Ser**

**CAPITULO 10 – Tocando a la Puerta del Fin del Mundo (El Despertar de la Bestia)(**_**titulo temporal)**_

**POR FAVOR, dejen sus reviews y comentarios, asi sabre en que mejorar, que no les gusto, que les gusto, y en general su opinión en muy importante, sus reviews son mi combustible para escribir recuerden OJO!! Hahaha **

Y por cierto, gracias a todos mis lectores por que les aya gustado el ova que Shadow the knight of chaos y yo estamos haciendo! Sus reviews siempre nos inspiran a seguir dándole a esta cosa! Haha y no se preocupen eso también se esta trabajando, pronto sacamos la segunda parte.

SALUDOS  
Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!!

-Megashadow13


End file.
